


Magic

by otherscott



Series: EXO Strip Club AU (scau) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Kyuhyun is the older brother for lolz, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism, accidental hentai, and is a minx, baekhyun loves beyoncé, daddy kink recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 139,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: Baekhyun returns to Galaxy after a several year absence, and he catches more eyes than is good for him. Or, a recovering alcoholic learns to make sober choices.





	1. baek has arrived

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello friend. i haven't written anything in over a year lmao  
> this is a fic from i never can relax/my strip club au;; that fic isn't "finished" i guess, i think i'm just writer's block'd out on it for the moment  
> but i wrote this fic that exists in that universe.
> 
> this story takes place a year and a half after the last chapter of incr i guess.  
> backstory i guess: galaxy is a gay male strip club and junmyeon/sehun and jongdae/yixing are established relationships. junmyeon and sehun are trying to keep it polyamorous but emotions run high, and sehun being twenty years old doesn't help either.
> 
> the song baekhyun dances to is this one: magic by seohyun.
> 
> also, i feel like i should put this here on the first chapter, jm's the protagonist in this installment and he suffers from depression. it'll manifest itself throughout the story, and if there's anything that i think needs a warning, i'll put a warning on it. but for right now he's in a floaty gray depression cloud, like me? lol.

The strippers backstage at Galaxy all looked at the curtain to the backstage entrance when it fluttered open suddenly, and then almost all of them went back to what they had been doing once they saw it was Junmyeon, with his tie undone and a goofy grin on his face. Sehun didn’t look away, and instead returned the grin with a tight smile signature to his features. “Hey there, you’re here early.”

“He appears in a flourish, no doubt to shower you with...something,” Minseok said as Junmyeon advanced towards Sehun’s chair. 

“Give it to me.” Sehun smiled with teeth this time and accepted the kiss Junmyeon gave him the moment he reached Sehun’s lap. He heard Yixing groan from over his shoulder and enjoyed the kiss a bit more.

Junmyeon pulled away from the kiss after a moment, and took a gasp of air so adorable Sehun bounced his feet upon seeing it. “There’s a new guy dancing in a couple minutes, uhm, come watch him with me.”

“Huh, really? A new guy?” Sehun turned his nose up. “Is he younger than me?”

“It’s just Baekhyun, Sehun, he’s not really a new guy,” Yixing told him, his eyes still lingering on the two people sitting in one chair next to him.

“Ohh, Baekhyun, yeah. He’s the one who quit?”

“He didn’t quit, he just took some time off. Didn’t need the money. He needs the money now, I guess.”

“Come watch him with me,” Junmyeon pestered, his arms moving to wrap around Sehun’s shoulders, which seemed even broader under his touch than the last time he had felt them.

“Okay~ I haven’t seen this guy yet, I didn’t seem him walking around back here.”

“Well we didn’t leave home to come here ‘til like a half hour ago...” Junmyeon said under his breath, as if it were possible to keep it a secret. He got out of Sehun’s lap and dusted himself off, then tried an awkward smile in Yixing’s direction. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Yixing didn’t care to look up from the racing game on his phone. “Yeah, I guess when you get married, there’s less of a reason to come to a strip club.”

“Y’know I’ve been thinking a lot about that recently!” Junmyeon laughed. Yixing blinked up at him, and then looked back at his game. Junmyeon tensed a smile at him and pulled on Sehun’s wrist. “Let’s go.”

Sehun made an annoyed groaning sound, and stood up, stretching out all limbs more languidly than he needed to. He shuffled over to the curtain, swaying his hips in order to get his man to follow him. Yixing lost in his phone game and put the device down. “I want to see the new guy dance too,” he said, and he stood to trail after them.

Junmyeon grinned wider than before when he noticed Yixing at their tail. “Ahh, I was wondering why you were being so sour today, but I guess you’re being okay.”

Yixing pushed Junmyeon’s body into the doorway as he passed through it. Junmyeon whined at him, figured he deserved it, and took out to the floor of the club. The lights were darker than they were in the backstage area, but not sultry enough to suggest the show was about to start in any moment. Junmyeon scanned the room and found himself most interested in his husband, so he watched Sehun sit down at a table, and felt warm when he saw Sehun’s eyes curve up at Yixing.

He pulled up a chair next to Sehun, and glanced up when he saw Yixing walk by their table. He watched Yixing go over to one of the booths where Jongdae was cleaning up, and tried to relax in his seat. He looked at his husband and smiled.

“You’ve been lookin’ like you’ve been on ecstasy all night, ahh, what’s gotten into you?” Sehun teased him.

Junmyeon shrugged. “I’m in a good mood."

"It's really nice to see you in a good mood, finally," Sehun said with a smile. Junmyeon appreciated the sweet words, since he was coming off one of the hardest months of his life.

Junmyeon smiled back at him. "It feels great. Haven’t seen this much flesh in a while, hee. A lot of the boys are happy to see me, at least, more than I was expecting. You guys sure know how to make me feel nice.”

“Did you drink anything?”

“Not yet.” Junmyeon's smile faded and he shuffled in his seat. “Why, should I not drink anything?” He asked flippantly.

“Ehh, I don’t care, you’re a grown man.” Sehun pulled the nearest empty chair over so he could rest his long legs on them. “Heh, I feel like I’m surveying fine goods. I need a cigar. Ew, don’t get me a cigar.”

“I wouldn’t ever.” Junmyeon glanced over to the bar, and let out a tiny breath. Now that Sehun had mentioned it, he kind of wanted something to drink. “Go get me some water, uhm, please.”

“Hmm? Okay baby.” Sehun got up and slinked out of his seat, eager for a chance to flirt with Chanyeol. Junmyeon shamelessly stared at Sehun’s ass, and felt himself relax a bit.

The peach-scented trance he was in broke suddenly when he realized two people were standing at his table. He jumped a bit and then found himself smiling easily at Jongdae, wearing a baby blue sweater two sizes too big for him, with Yixing in tow. Jongdae grinned back at him and opened his mouth to make fun of Junmyeon’s surprise, but Junmyeon cut him off.

“Your...your sweater.”

Jongdae didn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, isn’t it cool?”

“It’s...a giant cat with laser eyes destroying a bustling city.”

“Kris lets me wear whatever I want, it’s great. I feel like it’s kinda hot in here though, I dunno, it’s cool outside but all the body heat in here gets it steamy. Hah. Hah.” Jongdae laughed awkwardly at himself as if he had said something he could barely handle. The laughy puffs made Yixing laugh at him, and Jongdae scoffed. “Don’t, don’t start.” He sat down in the chair Sehun had pulled out for his legs, and Yixing sat down next to him.

“It’s really really cute,” Junmyeon told him.

“Thank you! What’ve you been up to? I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“I’m just, uhm, working every now and then...yeah...it’s gardening stuff.” Working as an assistant groundskeeper at the country club that his parents went to wasn’t something he ever wanted to talk about. “It sucks. Sehun keeps my life fun though." Or at least he tried to, when Junmyeon wasn't sick or losing his mind to alcohol withdrawal. "And now I’m out here, to let loose a little.” He managed an easy smile at Jongdae. “You get a promotion yet?”

Junmyeon swore he saw a vein pop in Yixing’s forehead, and he was going to put the scene in his pocket to enjoy later. Jongdae just laughed at him, the sound light and airy. “Nope, I’m still just the janitor.”

“He does the job better than anybody has in years,” Yixing defended him.

“That’s probably not true,” Jongdae said.

Junmyeon had missed his goofy friends very much. He opened his mouth to let them know, but was distracted by the lights on the stage starting to shine purple and gold. “Ohh, wow, he’s going to come out.”

“Baekhyun is so cute,” Jongdae told him. “I met him earlier tonight, his hair is so fluffy. I couldn’t believe he was older than me, he really looks so young, especially with no makeup on. Well, he’s got makeup on now, so I bet he’ll look different. You’ll like him, Junmyeon. He’s around your age, I think.”

“Mm, fascinating. Is he tall?” Junmyeon kept his eyes glued to the stage as he felt Sehun come up to their table. He heard Sehun place a glass of water on the table in front of him and he raised his hand to lift it and take a sip.

“Didn’t miss anything? Wow, this table got crowded.”

“Sehun, you’re taking orders tonight?” Yixing eyed him, and Sehun scoffed.

“You’ll have to give me a tip.”

“Just the tip?”

“Hey,” Junmyeon disinterestedly raised his voice at them, and then licked his lips when he felt synth and bass rock the floor below him. He saw a black-haired figure appear from the stage curtain, and felt a little disappointed when he noted that the barefoot man seemed no taller than himself.

The disappointment faded quickly, though. The man had thick black eyeliner drawn into wings, and thicker thighs that stretched the black fabric of the tiny, tight pair of shorts he was wearing. The swell of his legs seemed to be the only thing showing the black fabric from underneath a buttoned-up white dress shirt that hung loosely on the man’s frame. Junmyeon watched the knot of the black tie around Baekhyun’s throat and felt the knot of his own tie tighten.

The music moved in staccatos and Baekhyun perked up with each sound, his feet a tiny bit unsteady on the stage. Junmyeon wondered how long it had been since he last danced like this.

“Fuck, he looks good,” Yixing pointed out, and Junmyeon swallowed.

“He’s tiny.” Sehun responded, and his mouth fell open as he watched Baekhyun’s hips writhe back and forth to the music. “Oh, wow, look at his isolations.”

Yixing snorted a bit at that. Junmyeon felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck when he noticed Baekhyun’s eyes dart in their direction. The crowd started to holler at him as he loosened his tie, and it seemed to help his balance.

“Ohh, god, I like it better when he moves smooth like that.” Junmyeon marveled as Baekhyun leaned back against the pole, spreading his legs and thrusting his hips forward. As glimpse of his crotch was shown as his shirt moved from the force, and he smiled, aware of it. He got next to the pole and grabbed it with one hand, rolling his hips and throwing his head back. Junmyeon felt his pants tighten and he shifted in his seat a bit.

As the chorus of the song came around, Baekhyun used his deft fingers to undo his necktie and pull it off slowly. He threw it off to the crowd and laughed when he saw someone grabbing for it. His cheeks lifted and Junmyeon felt his heart jump a bit.

“He dances well,” Sehun said, leaning back in his chair. Junmyeon glanced at him, and then back to the stage.

“Yeah.” He watched Baekhyun twist and twirl around the stage, and swallowed when Baekhyun moved further down towards where their table was. Jongdae yelled out at him, and Sehun laughed a little at the chirpy sound. Baekhyun stopped on a sharp turn and dropped to his knees, grinding on the floor and biting his lip when the crowd reacted. He smiled at the sound and rolled his neck back once more, apparently aware of how it glistened and stretched in the light.

Baekhyun’s hips looked dominant on the stage and Junmyeon could feel the force from where he was sitting. He imagined being in between those legs and licked his lips, then took a sip of water. Baekhyun grinded on the floor to the beat of the song, and Junmyeon glanced over to see Jongdae’s mouth fall open unabashedly. He smiled a little at the sight.

Baekhyun rose to his feet and began to undo the top buttons of his shirt as the instrumental of the song skipped rhythmically, making sure his hand covered his skin as he undid each button, wanting to prolong the exposure as much as he could. When he smiled it reached his eyes in a devilish way, and his shirt was open enough to flash a nipple when he twirled around. Junmyeon looked over at Sehun to see his husband’s eyes were trained on Baekhyun, and Junmyeon quickly looked back to the entertainment.

Baekhyun had three buttons to go, but he decided to stop undoing them, instead sliding his hand down his abdomen and resting it on his crotch. He moved his hips back and forth to rub himself on his hand, and Junmyeon choked. Baekhyun opened his mouth in a moan, and started to go through the choreography of the chorus as it came back around. He undid the rest of the buttons and smiled as his shirt fell open to expose the front of his body. His hips rolled in circles, drawing Junmyeon’s eyes to the swell of his thighs and the curve of his ass.

He thought he picked a perfect time to fix his eyes on Baekhyun’s ass, because Baekhyun dropped to the floor again at the bridge of the song and started grinding on the floor again, his stroke slower than before. He bit his lips as he felt each twitch of his muscles through himself, and Junmyeon twitched in response. Baekhyun definitely picked the right job; he seemed to be as dick hungry as he needed to appear to be. He rubbed his hand over his abs, then moved up to tweak his nipple as he quickened his pace on the floor.

Jongdae felt a blush rise to his face, and he leaned into Yixing to try and distract himself from the stage. Sehun leaned a bit forward in his seat, and glanced over to Junmyeon, seeing him hypnotized by the performance. He wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

Junmyeon watched as Baekhyun’s thrusts transitioned from dominant to desperate, and he moaned under his breath as Baekhyun started pushing himself back on an invisible body. Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open and Junmyeon felt himself mimic it. He wondered what it would feel like to have Baekhyun grinding back on him like that, and then felt hot. He watched Baekhyun’s lips and breathed slowly. Baekhyun’s moans surely sounded pretty, too. Junmyeon took a long drink from his glass of water and felt intoxicated from the performance onstage.

As the song reached its finale, Baekhyun flung his shirt off and to the side of the stage, then rubbed his sweat down his abs as he writhed to the rhythm of the music. Sehun reached over to grab Junmyeon’s drink from him, and Junmyeon hardly noticed him take it. Baekhyun leaned back, rolling his neck back once more as the song ended and his thrusts slowed. When the music stopped, his chest heaved from the exhaustion of his dance, and he let himself pant for a moment before breaking into a playful grin and hopping about to collect the paper money that had been thrown at him.

“He’s a professional, hmm,” Yixing said. He smiled curiously at how this sentence made Jongdae laugh out loud.

“You’re right, wow, he got me kind of hot and bothered.” Jongdae said.

“I know we all work together to line Kris’ pockets and everything, but I still feel like he’s competition, gah.” Sehun complained. Junmyeon blinked, just now registering how wet the back of his collar had gotten. He reached out to snatch the glass of water from Sehun and completely drain it.

Jongdae barked a laugh at him. “You’re thirsty!”

“Nothing new there,” Yixing quipped.

Jongdae laughed once more, and then got up from his chair. “I have to go do my job now, be right back.”

“Mmm, have fun baby,” Yixing said tiredly as Jongdae left. Junmyeon put his empty glass down on the table and eyed Sehun, who had been eyeing him the whole time.

“What’s that look for?” they both asked each other at the same time. Yixing snorted. Sehun looked up to the stage to watch Baekhyun disappear backstage through the dark purple curtain, and then turned an easy smile towards Junmyeon.

“I don’t want to have to go back to work,” Sehun said.

“Then shirk it with me,” Yixing offered.

“Okay, that sounds fun.” Sehun nudged Junmyeon under the table with his foot. “Shirk work with me. Heh, it rhymes.” He said it a few more times to himself.

“I’ll be happy to,” Junmyeon told him, and he then stood up from the table, his chair abruptly screeching back in a way that made him blush. “but first I really have to pee.”


	2. (nsfw) sejun's lazy afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this chapter places it march 2017  
> i’ve been down lately which i figure is why i want to write in scau junmyeon’s pov instead of jongdae’s. lol.
> 
> i want to try to match a song that gives me the vibe of each chapter. usually it’ll be something i listened to while writing i think. but i don’t remember listening to anything in particular for this chapter so i’ll just pick some natural seho: white mystery by minus the bear. i really like them for this au pairing lol

Junmyeon woke up the next day at 3pm to an empty bed, but he knew his husband Sehun was young and always out on some adventure, so Junmyeon wasn’t surprised. That didn’t make it any less lonely, though, and he squinted at the sunlight shining in through the curtains and reached to his bedside table for his cell phone, eager for some human contact. He had missed three calls earlier in the night from his older brother, which Junmyeon had curiously missed taking while he was at Galaxy, and missed one call from his best friend Jonghyun, at a more reasonable time to miss, 5:43 in the morning. Typical Jonghyun.

Junmyeon pressed his name to return the phone call, and cleared his throat a few times, self-conscious about the sleep in his voice. Jonghyun the insomniac was the last person on earth to judge him for sleeping in so late, but Junmyeon couldn’t help but judge himself. He blamed it on the fact that he didn’t have work today, it was Saturday, and he had waited last night at the strip club until Sehun finished his shift at 4 in the morning. He lived a tiring life, or at least one with an incredibly fucked up sleep schedule. Jonghyun didn’t pick up the phone, and Junmyeon sighed, leaning his head back on his pillow. They were going to play phone tag again, and it was familiar.

He closed his eyes and dazed for a moment. He felt his cat Tesla jump up onto the foot of the bed, and Junmyeon wondered how the cat had even found out he was awake now. He blinked up at the ceiling. He needed to return those calls from his brother.

He felt a groan bubbling in the pit of his stomach. If Kyuhyun hadn’t followed up his phone calls with even more, not even a text, then it probably wasn’t anything pressing. His newborn son had probably rolled his head forward or something. He could wait. Junmyeon didn’t feel like dealing with family right after waking up.

Junmyeon buzzed to attention when Sehun walked in through the bedroom door, clad only in the tightest blue boxer briefs that he could fit in, looking like a dream. Junmyeon licked his lips slowly at the sight and felt his cock starting to stir under the bedsheets, eager and shameless. “God, you look yummy.”

“Ahh, he’s awake~” Sehun sang, and Junmyeon smiled easily at him. “I was watching anime with the pup,” Sehun said. He went to the side of the bed and plopped down on it easily, since Junmyeon took up such little space. He gripped one of Junmyeon’s hands in his own before he moved it to stroke the furry gray cat at Junmyeon’s feet, and whined once when the attention made the cat saunter away. “You know you always look sooooo cute and innocent when you’re asleep, it breaks my heart to wake you up, ‘n take all that bliss from you.”

“And you deprive me of this?” Junmyeon looked Sehun up and down, then fixed his hungry gaze on Sehun’s face. “Baby.”

“See, and once you wake up all the innocence is gone.” Sehun’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. He ogled Junmyeon’s bare chest before looking down at the bulge in the bed sheets. “Have you been all turned on since you woke up, or just since I walked into the room?”

“Happened the moment you blessed my sight.” Junmyeon pulled Sehun into a hot kiss, and grabbed Sehun’s wrist to pull his hand onto his growing cock.

He felt Sehun smile between quick, hungry kisses. “You’re this thick just from looking at me?” God, Sehun always knew the words to get him harder. He kissed him again. “After our supa-hot-fire sex last night you’re still starving?” Sehun somehow made a meme in a goofy voice sexy. He thought back to how watching that new dancer Baekhyun whore himself out onstage made Junmyeon bring Sehun home and fuck him something fierce last night, but it was a new day and Junmyeon was insatiable when not distracted from it. Junmyeon moaned when Sehun finally acknowledged that his hand was on Junmyeon’s cock by squeezing him gently over the bed sheets.

“Of course. You’re a god, Sehun. You get sexier and sexier each day and I don’t know how to handle it. Your shoulders are getting more broad, wow...” Junmyeon moved his hands to put on Sehun’s arms and rub them up and down slowly. “I always think, ‘he can’t possibly get any more good looking than he is’, and then you prove me wrong every minute...”

Sehun giggled happily, amused with the praise. “You think I’m getting more handsome?”

“I _know_ you’re getting more handsome. I get to see you every day.”

Sehun licked his lips and went straight for Junmyeon’s mouth, stopping his tongue with his own. Junmyeon groaned hungrily when Sehun rubbed the outline of Junmyeon’s cock from over the bed sheet, then moved three fingers to stroke and tease the tip of his cock. “Sehun, oh god.”

Sehun kissed him a few more moments longer, not wanting to let go of Junmyeon’s lips just yet. “I want to make you cum again,” he mumbled, “nobody does it as desperately as you do.”

Junmyeon laughed breathlessly. “That’s not true. I’ve made you beg so-- _ahhhhahha_ Sehun!” Junmyeon bucked his hips off the bed as Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s cock by the base and rubbed his hand around it, still touching it through the fabric. Junmyeon felt a spasm go through his body and he whined. “Touch me, goddamnit!”

“Okay, Junie...ahh, your little voice crack, so cute...” Sehun said airily, and Junmyeon huffed, then moaned once more as Sehun pulled the bed sheet back and knelt over Junmyeon’s cock. Sehun breathed it on it first, looking it up and down and smiling at it. “Always so eager, how, how? We’re a perfect match.” Sehun moved his mouth closer to the tip of Junmyeon’s cock and licked his lips, letting his tongue tease Junmyeon’s skin softly.

“Hhhho~” Junmyeon bit his lip and dropped his head back, still propping himself up on his elbows. “Sehunnie, shit...”

Sehun swirled his tongue around the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, alternating directions and making Junmyeon moan. He pulled back and put his hand on Junmyeon’s cock to hold it up as he flicked his tongue all over it.

“You’re heaven-sent~ you can’t be real~” Junmyeon sang Sehun’s praises and Sehun hummed happily before spitting on Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon moaned louder. Sehun spit on it again and Junmyeon fell back onto the bed.

Sehun spread his saliva over Junmyeon’s cock completely, grinning devilishly, amused at how Junmyeon reacted. He slipped his hand down to Junmyeon’s balls and took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking down half and moving back up, then sucking down more and repeating the motion. Junmyeon groaned, Sehun looked up at him with both eyes, and Junmyeon groaned again. “Keep looking at me baby.”

Sehun kept his eyes trained on Junmyeon’s as he bobbed his head up and down on Junmyeon’s cock, taking his whole length inside of his mouth and flattening his tongue on the side of it. He moaned around Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon bucked his hips. “Fuck, fuck!” Sehun rolled his neck so Junmyeon’s cock hit more angles of his throat, and Junmyeon felt sweat dripping down the back of his neck. “Your fucking mooooouth, oh my god...”

Sehun pulled his head back so that just his tongue was rubbing the underside of Junmyeon’s cock. He licked his lips and smiled up at his husband. “Your face is so so red, hehe.”

“It’s so good, baby~ don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop~”

Sehun moved his hand faster on Junmyeon’s balls and took Junmyeon’s cock back into his mouth, starting to make louder sucking sounds as he rubbed up Junmyeon’s balls to his shaft and back down. Junmyeon could almost drool as he heard the lewd sounds Sehun was making to please him. Sehun stroked Junmyeon’s cock faster and swirled his tongue around the tip rapidly, and Junmyeon thought he was going to faint.

Sehun looked up at him and sucked Junmyeon’s cock hard, pulling off of him and making a loud ‘pop’ with his mouth. Junmyeon moaned and made a mental video in his head to cherish forever. Sehun smiled at him, his eyes turning into cute half-moons, and he spit noisily on Junmyeon’s cock again. Junmyeon laughed at his change in image.

“You’re the best cocksucker in the city, baby...”

Sehun scoffed a bit. “Just the city? I’m better than that.” He rubbed Junmyeon’s balls in his hand as he throated Junmyeon’s entire cock in one movement, then came back up. “Your dick got crazy big and hard...it’s so swollen right now. Sexy.” Sehun throated his cock again and Junmyeon groaned loudly. Sehun bobbed his head up and down wetly, making noise from all the lubrication, and Junmyeon moved his hand to yank on Sehun’s hair.

“Y-you’re right, you’re better than that, what, do you expect me to be able to think right now...? You’re the best in the goddamn world...the best in my universe...you know just what I like, baby~ ‘s so wet...” Junmyeon pulled on Sehun’s hair harder as Sehun sucked on him. Sehun worked his neck, throating Junmyeon’s cock with masterful ease, and Junmyeon felt himself nearing the edge. “I’m close, I’m close!”

Sehun mumbled around Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon moaned. “Fuck me that feels amazing!”

Sehun closed his eyes and rubbed the orgasm out of Junmyeon’s balls and into his mouth. He swallowed thickly with Junmyeon’s cock still down his throat, and savored the loud, shameless moans that left Junmyeon’s lips. Sehun swallowed again to get another moan out of Junmyeon, then he pulled up and off with another ‘pop’ sound, moaning in echo as he heard Junmyeon moan again at the noise.

Sehun watched Junmyeon’s chest heave, and he smiled at him, his eyes half-lidded. “I think _you’re_ the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen! We really lucked out...”

“We so did...” Junmyeon panted and loosened his grip on Sehun’s hair just a bit. Sehun smiled affectionately at the pull, and nuzzled his head into Junmyeon’s hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so so so much.”

“Your nut is like candy.”

Junmyeon huffed out a laugh. “Now I know that’s not true. That can’t be true. Ahh, my god, that felt amazing...” He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, his mouth lolling open to the side. “You’re amazing.”

Sehun surveyed Junmyeon’s body up and down, then darted his eyes over to the window, squinting a bit at the light. Junmyeon was content to watch him for the rest of his life. Sehun squinted at the window, looking as deep in thought as he could be, and Junmyeon thought he was beautiful. Sehun pulled on the bed sheet nearest Junmyeon’s thigh. “Can we go shopping, then?”

Junmyeon continued to breathe as he comprehended the question. “Yeah, yeah, sure. It’s Saturday, it’ll be busy, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I like seeing lotsa people.”

“And long lines?”

“I can always talk with you.” Sehun smiled, sweet as honey, to deliver to killer blow.

“Yeah, I’ll take you shopping...” Junmyeon felt his rapid heartbeat finally starting to slow to normal as Sehun gleefully jumped out of the bed and danced over to the bathroom.

“Yay, alright, awesome! I gotta make my hair look better first.”

“We’re not even dressed...I’m literally naked...and I feel like I just ran a marathon.” Junmyeon fondly watched Sehun dance around their small shared bathroom. “Give me like, fifteen minutes, before we even get our shoes on, please.”

“Okay, okay, Daddy.” Sehun told him, and Junmyeon closed his eyes, ruminating on the the nickname. Years of therapy had been enough to make that start to hurt, and it was starting to grow into an ache he didn't want to ignore. He'd...have to tell Sehun. One of these days.

“D’you have work tonight?” Junmyeon asked Sehun after a long, comfortable moment of silence. Sehun paused, nodded his head slowly, then realized Junmyeon was lazing in the bed and couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, but my shift doesn’t start til 10.”

“Hmm, mm, cool.” Junmyeon yawned and pulled the bed sheet all the way off of him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Oh god, he’s getting up. Alright. Fuck.” He pushed himself onto his feet. “He’s up! My knees ache, aaagh.”

Sehun snorted at him as he touched up his eyebrows. “You sound like an ancient old man.”

“I feel like one sometimes...” Watching Sehun bounce around smiling at his reflection in the mirror reminded Junmyeon of their five-year age gap. He liked it, but it could also be tiring. Twenty-five shouldn’t feel so old. But he mostly felt twenty-five, since the thought wouldn’t ever leave his head. He was turning twenty-six in a few months, and that was about as painful. He mostly felt stuck.

He hobbled into the bathroom and embraced Sehun from behind him, smiling at their reflection. “We’re a good-looking couple.”

“I hear that all the time at work, y’know.”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yup. I mean, they all say I can do better than you, but they know you’re hot.” Sehun kissed Junmyeon’s cheek as Junmyeon smiled a little bitterly. Junmyeon kept the expression for a moment before he snaked his hand down in between Sehun’s legs, and Sehun whined and swatted him away. “No, no, I wanna go out right now, Junmyeoooon.”

“You don’t even want me to get you off in return?”

Sehun smiled. “Getting you off is what gets me off~ I’m hella satisfied.”

Junmyeon sighed happily and leaned against Sehun’s broad shoulders. “Ahhh, I’m never ever going to let you go; you’re perfect.”

“You can’t let go of me, you put a giant diamond ring on me~ ohohoh.” Sehun wiggled out of Junmyeon’s grasp, pleased as if he had made an amazing quip. “Go get ready, okay, but I need the bathroom right now.”

“Mhm, alright, I’ll get dressed.” Junmyeon went back into their bedroom and was met with the entire mess that was the way they lived. “If I can find clothes in here.”

“The clothes are in the closet, duh.”

“Sehun, you live here, you know that’s a lie.”

Sehun ignored him. “I’m gonna call our friends and see if they’ll come shopping with us.”

“Okay, but what friends?”

“Hmmm...I guess Dae and Yixing, they’re the only ones I can imagine not having plans. Do they do anything? Anything that requires them to leave their apartment, I mean.”

Junmyeon surveyed the closet as he listened to Sehun pressing buttons on his phone to make a call. He wondered how Sehun had brought his phone into the bathroom even though all he was wearing were those tiny boxers. Junmyeon pulled out a dark green shirt from his closet and looked it up and down.

He heard muffled static from the bathroom and tried not to pay too much attention to it, instead trying to find a pair of underwear on the floor. “Ahhh, Sehun, I’m not at work, so leave me alone.”

Was Sehun really going to make him go shopping with Yixing? Sigh. They barely got along, and after years of thinking about it, Junmyeon decided it was just in Yixing’s blood - there was nothing Junmyeon could do to fix it. He could at least ask Jongdae and his cute ass to be there, too. “Yixing~ you’re not doing anything today, right? You should come shopping with Junmy and me!”

“I mean, you’re right, I don’t have anything to do, but I also don’t really give a shit about shopping. Wait a second, Jongdae wants me to put this on speaker, and this piece of garbage can’t do two things at once.”

“You don’t have to buy anything then, you can get a snack or something!” Yixing’s side of the phone sounded silent, as if the call ended, then picked up audio again. “Junmy will buy you a snow cone!” Junmyeon snorted at the thought.

“Huh. That’s...not a bad bribe. It’s Sehun, he wants us to go shopping with him.” Junmyeon heard Sehun turn up the volume on his phone.

Jongdae’s voice was so loud it was as if he was in the room with them. “Come on, you don’t take me out to do anything fun anymore!”

“Jongdae I’m not even thirty yet, don’t be pulling that one on me.”

“Junmy will buy you _both_ snow cones,” Sehun dangled the idea in front of them.

There was a heavy sigh that had to be Yixing’s. “Fine, we’ll come shopping with you losers, and we’ll eat your snow cones, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to buy you anything.”

“Yay! Friends and company!” Sehun exclaimed, and Junmyeon grinned widely at the cuteness as he threw the green shirt over his shoulders.

“If you’re going to take us somewhere pretentious, don’t bother,” Jongdae warned them. “We only like ugly clothes.”

“All the clothes here in the city are ugly, that’s what makes them great. Only pretty people can make them look good.” Sehun grinned at himself and came back out into the bedroom, his eyes scanning the mess. “Ahh, I’m hungry.”

“Don’t monologue your life to us like we have to write it down, wuh!” Yixing scolded him. “Text me when you’re heading out and we’ll meet you wherever. Text him, actually, my phone sucks.”

“Mmkay, bye,” Sehun licked his lips and turned off the phone call. He looked over at Junmyeon, and watched Junmyeon pull on a pair of black pants from the floor. “Let’s get something to eat too, alright?”

“Whatever you want,” Junmyeon replied, and Sehun wriggled all the way down to his toes.

“I like it when you wear green.”

“It’s still freezing outside, right?” Last Junmyeon could remember, it was halfway through March. “I have a lot of jackets, whatever. You, naked guy, you have to put more clothes on. Don’t get cold.”

Sehun grinned at Junmyeon’s words, and shook them off. “I got you a date with Jongdae, hehe~”

“Awww, thank you, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon grinned. “I just wish it didn’t cost me Yixing having a date with you.”

“No, no, he’d never look at me like that, nah.” Sehun shook his head, and then winked at Junmyeon. “You’re the sexy, handsome married man that all our friends wanna get with.”

“Jongdae is _not_ attracted to me.” _At least not anymore._ Junmyeon huffed as he did the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt. “And even if he was, it would just be for my money. You all just want me for my money. You’re even making me take you shopping!”

“Ahh, I’ve been caught!” Sehun said sweetly, grabbing the slumbering cat off the floor and frolicking out of the room. Junmyeon grinned after him, and thought about how he had three missed phone calls from his brother. Hmm. He could call Kyuhyun if their shopping excursion got boring, like a distraction. It would be a good way to stay out of Yixing’s way.

Jongdae was going to be there, though. Jongdae was...a distraction. That was a way of putting it. Junmyeon swallowed hard as he stared at the wall. Maybe if he bought Jongdae a snow cone, Jongdae would like him enough to let him get handsy. It was worth a shot, and even if he failed, it would at least make Sehun laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is baekhyun? he’ll appear. it’s nyc and he’s like a cat


	3. dance magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you know the song that baekhyun goes nuts for, you're the realest

Junmyeon was still getting used to the sun setting halfway through five in the afternoon, even though he endured about half a year of it already. It was something that really affected his mood, he thought, as he squinted out into the street, a little blinded from the cupcake shop light beaming straight into his direction. He watched his tall, modelesque boyfriend in his brand new Vetements hoodie crossing the street a step after him, and then Yixing and Jongdae still in the middle of the crosswalk, walking at the same slow pace and completely absorbed in each other. Jongdae was wearing the jean jacket Sehun donned before they had gone out, since Sehun decided to wear the hoodie Junmyeon bought him straight away. It looked huge on him, but still cute, and Junmyeon thought it matched with his fluffy brown hair.

Junmyeon was fine with the neon lights in his eyes, he thought as Sehun palmed his ass quickly as he passed him. Sehun shot him a cheeky smile and turned around in front of him, walking backward on a sidewalk in Manhattan as if it weren’t an action that could get him into trouble.

“I’m still thinking about that one shirt from the Uniqlo store,” Junmyeon said to Sehun as he watched to make sure their friends made it across the street.

Sehun shrugged hugely. “Theeeeen let’s go back to the store n’ get it, then.”

“I’m still thinking about it. Just thinking, dreaming about a polo shirt.”

“Let’s go clubbing!” Jongdae raised his voice as soon as his pair was in earshot of the other, and Junmyeon laughed a little at the sentence. “Ohh, but shit, I’m wearing my glasses.” Jongdae pouted at himself. The glasses had been a newer addition, since long years of staring at computer screens and sheet music in low light had finally worn away at his eyes. “I don’t want to show up to any club with my glasses on, I look too dorky.”

“Take them off then,” Yixing said slowly.

Jongdae made a face. “Then I wouldn’t be able to see anything, duh!”

“Oh, I forgot. You left your contacts at home? Well, it’s not too far--”

“We’re in the village anyway, the clubs are right here,” Junmyeon said, the map of the streets appearing in his head already. “And besides, you guys all look hot.”

“Yeah, Jongdae, you look cute anyway. You always look good,” Yixing said genuinely, and Jongdae just rolled his eyes at it. Yixing kept trying. “Just put your hair up if you feel all awkward. When you show off your forehead you get magic confidence.”

Jongdae’s face contorted fondly, unable to come up with a response to something as earnest and sort of true as that. He grumbled a bit under his breath and then yanked on Junmyeon’s blazer sleeve, stopping and making their foursome stop and slink next to the side of the walkway.

“Come clubbing with us.” He glanced in between Junmyeon and Sehun, and settled his eyes on Junmyeon, the sides of his lips curled up, catlike. Junmyeon felt a shiver in his spine and he glanced down at Jongdae’s hand on his blazer, Jongdae’s jacket paw in Sehun’s clothing looking like a beam of sunshine in his night. “Please? You guys are fun.”

“Okay, I’m always down to dance,” Sehun agreed easily, putting his hands on his hips and smiling at them.

“Sehunnie, don’t you have work again tonight?” Junmyeon felt himself making an ugly face again because he was absentmindedly staring straight into a shop light.

Sehun’s shoulders drooped a bit, and his face fell soon after. Junmyeon cursed himself for ever making a smile leave such a perfect face. Then he felt a little dramatic. “Ohh, fuck, you’re right.” Sehun blinked.

“And you’re the only fucker who bought anything,” Yixing said as he motioned at the bag Junmyeon was carrying.

Sehun laughed, and then faked offense. “You’re trying to get rid of me! Ugh, ugh, fine. I don’t even know what time it is but I’ve got work at like ten.”

“It’s almost nine,” Jongdae said after a quick check of his phone. Junmyeon quirked his eyebrows at Sehun.

“You’ll go to work tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Take this home with you then,” Junmyeon handed Sehun the bag, and Sehun smiled stiffly at him.

“You have fun but don’t drink anything, okay?” Sehun said, and Junmyeon felt a stab of pain from how easily it left Sehun’s lips in front of their friends. Well, Yixing and Jongdae were privy to their private life, and they were witness to Junmyeon’s struggle with alcohol. So. It shouldn’t hurt. But it did hurt him anyway, and he tried to shake it off.

“I’ll drink some water or something, since I’ll probably sweat when I dance, and you’ll miss that.” Junmyeon smiled at him and hopped up to kiss Sehun on the cheek. He heard Yixing and Jongdae both titter with laughter in their own ways and he felt that was another thing to shake off, so he kept his eyes locked on his beautiful husband. “Text me about your night at work, baby.”

“Mmmm I don’t want to leave you.” Sehun kissed Junmyeon swiftly and Junmyeon followed him, once, a tease. Sehun grinned at him and took a firm grasp of the bag Junmyeon had handed him. “Fine, I’ll go be a hardworking cog in the machine then, fuck you guys.”

“Loser,” Yixing told him, and Jongdae stick his tongue out as he waved at Sehun.

“Bye, kiddo, enjoy the janitor’s night off.”

“Just means Kris and all of his limbs have to do it. See ya later.” Sehun nodded at them coolly and then headed off back to where the shops were so he could find a taxi easier. Junmyeon glanced at the married couple he was left with, and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Let’s put my hair up in a restaurant bathroom and go,” Jongdae told him, his eyes matching his, and Junmyeon smiled a bit easier.

 

**♪┏(・o･)┛♪┗ ( ･o･) ┓**

 

The dress shirt Junmyeon had chosen to wear this night was dark green and it made him feel sexy. He could hear the music bumping on the dance floor from the main room of the club, and he looked from the bathroom door back to his reflection in the mirror. His dark hair was styled well, coiffed after years of practice. There were a few light hickeys on his neck that were finally beginning to fade. He undid the highest done button on his shirt and cocked an eyebrow at himself in the mirror. Then he laughed. Ahh, he was not good at this. He was not going to be good at this. He wanted to follow Jongdae and Yixing around like a baby chick all night.

But no, his cock wasn’t going to let him do that. He had been to this club a few times before, he was familiar with the sunset hues of the lighting and the bass that was always turned up a tad too loud, to make the ice cubes in your drink shake. It was a nice feeling when it reverberated up from the floor and into your legs, especially if you had someone in your lap. Junmyeon groaned a bit under his breath and pulled on his collar. It was the weekend and he didn’t want to let anything stop him.

Sehun hadn’t explicitly told him not to hook up with some random, but he hadn’t not said that. Junmyeon figured as long as he didn’t drink and used protection, he was fine. Sehun knew what their deal was.

Junmyeon thought it over as he briskly exited the men’s room. Sehun knew what their deal was, the hoodie he wore over his broad shoulders proved it. Junmyeon was allowed to sleep around as he liked once Sehun got his gifts. They were nearing their one year wedding anniversary in late April. It was by all means a success.

So the nagging feeling at the back of his head could fuck off. He spotted Yixing and Jongdae laughing and cooing at each other at tall seats at the bar, and Junmyeon licked his lips. He didn’t want that right now. He wanted...he didn’t know. But he was going to find it, and the first place to look was at the wall of the dance floor, like some handsome stranger, not sure of what to do.

His hands wanted to be busy. He thought to pick up his phone, but didn’t want to make himself look too disinterested. If he just stood there and picked out people dancing to watch, he would feel like he was at Galaxy. And that was probably...not acceptable here. He glanced up at Jongdae, at the cute coif his bangs were pushed back in, and then over to Yixing and his eyeshadow. Junmyeon swallowed. He wanted a drink.

His thirst felt quenched when a song he recognized came on and he almost instantly laid eyes on a pair of thighs he recognized. They looked tight in a pair of leather pants and Junmyeon bit his lip as he raised his eyes and recognized the back of Baekhyun’s head. Oh, the honey thighs, of course it had to be someone from Galaxy. The fact that it was the new stripper who had made Junmyeon rock hard last night was a dubious gift from the universe, something too good to be true that made Junmyeon hesitate before acting. That couldn’t be him, no? But he looked short, around the same height Baekhyun was, and he had the same glossy black hair. Those thighs...it was him. Junmyeon saw Baekhyun stretch his legs out a bit and he felt his mouth drop open. Yes. Yes. Yes. He liked it.

Junmyeon saw Baekhyun whisper something into the ear of a pretty woman standing next to him, and he blinked. He looked her up and down. She was pretty, and elegant looking, kind of like the women Sehun shared glances with in the laundry room and then gushed poetic about for the rest of the day. She had long brown curls that fell over bronzed cheeks, and Junmyeon suddenly felt inadequate. He was probably visibly sweating. Aish. He might like the thighs, but that didn’t mean he was going to get them.

Or maybe not. Junmyeon’s hawkish eye paid off, because he watched Baekhyun and his friend separate when she seemed to find someone else to distract herself with. Junmyeon watched Baekhyun’s stiff smile as he tried to get used to being alone, and he felt a bit charmed. Baekhyun turned his neck to look over at the bar, and Junmyeon saw his muscles flex. He grunted. Well, Baekhyun was alone now. It was now or never. He had to go. Go go go at least try it. He wasn’t drunk, he was clear minded, he could do this.

His feet moved before his thoughts could. He was standing in front of Baekhyun in that moment, mind completely blank, eyes comprehending the beauty in front of him. He abandoned any thread of an idea of what to say, and he watched Baekhyun’s eyes go big and cute in surprise. His mouth fell a tiny bit open, his bottom lip reflecting light. Junmyeon watched it, then looked back to Baekhyun’s eyes, which were growing more curious by the moment. “Uhm, you’re beautiful, can I buy you a drink?”

That was a default; Junmyeon had been using that one for _years_ and for _years_ it was unsuccessful, save for a case here or there that had ended happily to Junmyeon’s utter shock. Junmyeon was shocked he even bothered to try this one on someone so charming, someone his husband _worked_ with, someone who was handsome enough to spend his time with a person more clever than he.

Baekhyun laughed, and his mouth stretched into a rectangle. It was even more charming than the stiff smile from before, and Junmyeon was bewildered. “Wowza, thank you. Well, I’m actually in recovery right now, so I’m going to turn down that drink. You can keep telling me about how I’m beautiful, though.”

Another shock. Junmyeon felt himself staring and he hoped Baekhyun didn’t mind. “Oh.” He felt blank. Recovery. That was certainly something that made him feel blank. “Sorry about that.” _This is your expertise!_ “I get that, I, I uhm, I’m struggling with that myself right now.” He felt timid all of a sudden, and vulnerable. He knew it showed in his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t change his expression at him.

“It’s rough, isn’t it? Why do we drag ourselves to these places?”

Junmyeon let out a humorless laugh. “You can say that again.”

“I wish I could say I do it to dance, but I get enough of that.” Baekhyun ran one hand through his dark hair, and Junmyeon watched every inch it moved. He hoped it wasn’t obvious. “I guess you know that though.” Baekhyun smiled coyly at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon jumped to attention, suddenly aware he was being addressed. “I remember you.”

“You remember me?” Junmyeon blinked.

“From last night. Hahaha, you look like a lizard, with those eyelids snapping like that.” Baekhyun laughed airily at Junmyeon’s visible fear, and Junmyeon choked on his own spit.

“I’m not-- hey--” Junmyeon shook his head out, trying to clear the jumble in his mind, and then allowed a laugh. “I’m so awkward. Okay, you said you remember me?” He couldn’t help but smile. “I saw you dance at Galaxy last night, yeah.”

“Ohhh, you’re the handsome audience guy. Ohh, ohh.” Baekhyun made happy noises. “I saw you, you were the only person not alone at a table. And you were deadset staring at me the whole time, haha.”

Junmyeon smiled sheepishly. “How could I not?”

“You like men who take their clothes off for money, huh?” Baekhyun’s eyes seemed cool, and the way the question was worded made Junmyeon think about it for a moment.

Then he nodded. “I do, I sure do. Especially if they can dance.”

“Do I pass your standards?”

“And then some,” Junmyeon said, and without thinking he licked his lips. Baekhyun laughed out loud, and Junmyeon felt his cheeks start to glow pink.

“The dancing is really a side thing, but thank you.” Baekhyun bowed a bit where he stood. “I really do try to do my best every time. It’s a very fun thing to do.” He leaned in a bit, his voice low. “To tell you the truth, I love seeing people get all hot and bothered from where I am on the stage. Boing! It’s electric.” He leaned away, his grin square and mischievous. “See, people like you and me, we feed off of each other.”

“I’m a good audience member,” Junmyeon said, “I’ve been told that.”

“You know how to make a man feel wanted?” Baekhyun posed it as a question, and Junmyeon swallowed before he nodded. Baekhyun smiled tightly at that response, and then closed his eyes. “Yes, people like you help keep our club afloat.”

“I’m Junmyeon,” Junmyeon blurted out. “I realized I didn’t tell you my name.”

“Ahh, Junmyeon. That’s a really cute name. You’re a noodle?” Baekhyun asked, and Junmyeon laughed easily. “I’m Baekhyun, which you’d know if you paid attention to the little voice before my stage.”

“Yes, I know you, I know you.”

“Got my trading card and everything?”

“I would if you guys made ‘em,” Junmyeon said earnestly, and Baekhyun had to laugh.

“I’ll tell my boss to make that business venture,” Baekhyun said with a playful smile. Junmyeon felt butterflies in his stomach, sweat pooling at the back of his neck, and his teeth beginning to chatter all at once. Baekhyun’s smile was like an arrow in his heart, as cliche as it felt. It was pointed. It stung in that painful way that he fucking _loved_.

“So I’m gonna--” Junmyeon started, and Baekhyun spoke at the same time, cutting him off and silencing him at once.

“My friend wants me to go buy her a drink, aish,” Baekhyun said, his brow furrowing as he looked off into the distance. “She gave me her pocketbook since she’s got no pockets. Women’s clothes, they don’t have pockets, you know that? Especially not on dresses or anything. They have to carry all of their shit in their boobs, or not at all! ‘Cause purses are so easily stolen, you know, in this city.” Baekhyun seemed not to notice he spoke a lot all at once. “I’ll see you around, okay? Don’t be a stranger, noodle guy. If you see me dance, clap for me.”

“Sure thing,” Junmyeon managed breathily, and he let Baekhyun walk away from him.

He stood there for a few moments longer, feeling his heart pound loudly in his chest. He...was horny. He was horny and overwhelmed and jump-started like a dead car. That rectangle smile was too much. The mindless chatter. The mindless chatter! Baekhyun didn’t even seem to care if Junmyeon was understanding him or not, he just wanted to speak! Junmyeon adored that. Junmyeon felt the butterflies rise up from his stomach and into his throat. He was parched. He wanted a drink.

The bar was long, so he found a stool as far away from Baekhyun and his friend as he could, and roused the bartender’s attention. “A ginger ale, please,” he asked quietly, politely, obediently. The bartender brought it to him in under a minute and he took a sip from it. He took another sip. It was not what he wanted, but goddamnit he was trying. It was close enough. He tapped his foot against the ground, and felt incredibly restless.

What reduced the anxiety? The pills on his bedstand back at home, _sometimes_ , but he did not have those at the moment. A glass of whiskey was usually his go-to when his nerves got to him, but he was trying to avoid that. Reworking his life was difficult. He needed Jongdae. Jongdae made him less anxious, always.

He scanned the dance floor for his friends, and couldn’t find them after a moment. He sighed heavily and fixed his eyes on a handsome couple locking lips up against the far wall. He blinked, making sure that wasn’t actually Jongdae and Yixing, and then laughed at himself. He wasn’t sure if they would eat each other’s faces like that in public.

He saw a flash of Sehun’s jean jacket sleeve and glanced over to Jongdae pushing through a crowd of people, looking like an overfluffed and overstimulated hamster. He looked behind himself at Yixing, whose hand he had gripped firmly in his own, and then jumped up on his toes and looked around. Junmyeon realized Jongdae was looking for him, and he called his name, trying to raise his voice over the music. He felt somewhat timid today, but he was working on it. Jongdae’s eyes smiled when he saw Junmyeon, and he came over to him.

“Hey, you’re not having fun yet?” Jongdae assumed, and Junmyeon shrugged.

“It’s not so bad. I saw that guy you work with now, Baekhyun.”

“Ohh, yeah, I saw he was here with his pretty friend Krystal~ we chatted a bit.” Jongdae smiled as he watched Yixing step up to Junmyeon, take the drink from his hand, take a sip from it, reason out what it was, and then hand the drink back to him. Junmyeon didn’t quite know what to feel, but the butterflies in his stomach were making it hard to feel anything else at all.

“Is she his girlfriend or something?” Junmyeon tried to take a casual sip of his drink, and Jongdae shook his head.

“No, they’re just friends. At least, as far as I know.” Jongdae shrugged.

“What did you tell Baekhyun about me?” Junmyeon asked, and then cleared his throat. “I-I mean, like, if anything at all. If you even. If I ever came up in conversation, is all.”

Jongdae laughed, the sound loud and familiar over the blasting music. “I didn’t tell him you were a creep or anything! You know I like you Junmyeon, you don’t have to worry about it.”

Junmyeon cleared his throat. He wasn’t even thinking about that. He was mostly wondering if Jongdae had explained Junmyeon’s relationship with Sehun, and if he had explained it _well_ and accurately. Junmyeon didn’t even know if he himself could do that, or Sehun. Well at least Baekhyun seemed interested in him, and Jongdae was a sweetheart.

“Are you gonna try and fool around with Baekhyun? Seriously?” Yixing asked, and his tone was so neutral Junmyeon didn’t think he was trying to accuse him of anything nasty. Even though he was Yixing.

“I don’t know, I might. See where the night takes me.”

“You’d be a man living a dream come true then, didn’t you just meet him last night?”

Junmyeon stifled a laugh. “I didn’t meet him, I just saw him for the first time. When we watched him dance, yeah.”

“Jeez, that was last night. My concept of time is all sorts of fucked.” Yixing lifted a hand to rub at his eyes.

“Well, I am often a man living a dream come true.” Junmyeon thought of his husband, and their pets, and all the amazing sex he was having now. He tried hard to be positive. Yixing gave him a goofy little smile, and then jumped a bit when a new song started booming from the speakers, opening with a loud vocal riff and startling him. Junmyeon laughed out loud and Jongdae put his hands on Yixing's shoulders.

“Wow, what a baby.” Jongdae grinned at Yixing as the old man rolled his eyes, and Junmyeon glanced over to the dance floor when he swore he heard a familiar voice wailing over the beat of the song. Baekhyun caught his eye again. He was shouting over and over again, his mouth forming the same word multiple times, and bouncing up and down on his toes. He saw Baekhyun’s pretty friend hustle to his side, and then felt more captivated when Baekhyun threw his hands in the air and started to dance around animatedly.

The way Baekhyun moved was captivating, Junmyeon thought, and he felt himself choke a little bit on his own spit when Baekhyun turned a bit and Junmyeon saw the bright smile on his face. It was sent in the direction of his pretty friend, but it was blinding nonetheless. God he was cute. Junmyeon felt enthralled with how Baekhyun could dance like nobody was watching him without having anything in his system.

There was a tinge of jealousy, Junmyeon felt, as he stood there with the ginger ale dripping condensation onto his hand. Dancing while sober looked difficult and rewarding at the same time. Junmyeon knew it was hard for him.

He felt stuck, and he slammed back the rest of his drink. He was tired of it. He wanted to go dance and be able to be carefree without being drunk. He put the empty glass on the counter of the bar and exhaled, pulling his eyes away from Baekhyun’s twisting body and looking back to his friends.

Yixing and Jongdae amused themselves so effortlessly, Junmyeon thought he could slink away without either of them noticing easily. He didn’t want to do that though. He opened his mouth, hoping that would help him think of something to say, but Jongdae cut off his silence.

“I really really need to pee, ugh, vodka does that to me.” Jongdae glanced in Junmyeon’s direction and Junmyeon’s eyes widened a bit. “Were you gonna say something?”

“Uhh,” Junmyeon started, and then he belched from chugging the rest of his ginger ale. Jongdae burst out laughing at him and hit his hand up against Yixing’s chest a few times.

“I’m going to pee,” he announced.

“Are you going to go to the bathroom to do it?” Yixing asked him, and Jongdae scoffed. He decided not to dignify that with a response, and left Yixing hanging.

Junmyeon and Yixing stared at each other for an awkward moment. Yixing’s eyes looked flat and blank like they usually did when he laid them on Junmyeon. Junmyeon cleared his throat, and Yixing glanced away from him.

“I’m not gonna stand here when there’s music playing, so you have to come dance with me,” Yixing said, darting his eyes to meet Junmyeon’s again. “I won’t let you be a wallflower.”

Junmyeon was grateful for him. “Thank you.” He gave him a smile, and he swore he saw it reflected in Yixing’s eyes before Yixing turned towards the dance floor, not waiting for Junmyeon to follow him. Junmyeon wiped his hands on his thighs and shuffled after him, trying to bob his head with the song that was playing.

He followed Yixing for a moment, then zeroed in on Baekhyun the second he let his eyes wander. He didn’t hesitate before moving in Baekhyun’s direction, and he smiled a bit when he noticed Yixing look back at him out of the corner of his eye. He felt Yixing following him as he went up behind Baekhyun and put his hand on his shoulder gently, getting his attention.

“You like this song?” Junmyeon asked him, and he worried about his knees giving out when Baekhyun beamed at him.

“Yes! I fucking love Beyoncé!” Baekhyun shouted at him, trying to keep his voice loud over the music and overestimating himself. Junmyeon smiled and awkwardly rocked back and forth. He didn’t know how to dance as smoothly as Baekhyun did, but he hoped being near him would give him some tips.

Yixing grabbed the back of his neck and Junmyeon looked over at him. He smiled a bit when he saw Yixing throw a smirk at him, and then made a soft sound when Yixing reached over and undid the top button of his shirt. He laughed, and Yixing easily moved by him and shot a curious look at Baekhyun’s pretty friend. Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he was flirting with her or just being Yixing - there didn’t seem to be a huge difference when there was music playing.

“Please tell me you know him, right? He’s my coworker,” Baekhyun said, his voice still loud.

Junmyeon laughed again. “Yeah, we’re friends! You don’t have to shout at me,” he said, and Baekhyun’s mouth formed a cute ‘O’ as he kept on dancing.

Junmyeon felt himself more charmed by the second as he watched Baekhyun mouth along to the rest of the lyrics of the song. He found it easier to dance when he had Baekhyun to watch as an example. He noted a moment in the lyrics that mentioned grinding and watched Baekhyun roll his hips to it, and he swallowed hard.

Baekhyun noticed the movement in Junmyeon’s throat and gave him a mischievous little smirk. He slipped a few inches closer and kept dancing, shouting numbers out loud with the song and laughing when he heard his friend echoing them over his shoulder. Junmyeon found it easy to smile at that.

He was surrounded by boundless energy and he thought it was hard not to be infected by it. He danced happily at his new friend’s side, and stared at Baekhyun’s hips when he grinded against an imaginary body. Junmyeon thought about making some sort of desperate move, but was distracted from it when he felt a body come up behind him and hug him.

“Ahh, you guys found Baekhyun~” Jongdae sang into Junmyeon’s ear, the scent of vodka heavy on his breath. Junmyeon bristled, finding it hard to be comfortable in Jongdae’s embrace when he was breathing on him. Hah, that was a change. Junmyeon hated his sober self.

“He’s so hot, Jongdae,” Junmyeon tried to say quietly to his friend since their heads were close. “He’s so hot, what do I do?”

The sexy Beyoncé song that Junmyeon still didn’t know the name of ended, and another song played right after it, not wanting to lose the energy buzzing in the room. Baekhyun stood there for a moment, catching his breath, and then started to jump up and down again excitedly. Junmyeon whimpered at how he found it cute.

“What do you meeeean, what do I do?” Jongdae teased him. “Just go dance with him. You’re doin’ good enough already.”

“I feel like I don't want to get too close and freak him out.” Junmyeon paused. “He seems like he’s at least a little interested in me. He flirted with me. Does that just come naturally to handsome guys?”

“Mm, I think for some of them.” Jongdae moved his arms off of Junmyeon’s midsection and he pushed him forward. “Go get ‘em!”

Junmyeon stumbled on his feet, but kept going forward, not stopping until he got closer into Baekhyun’s space, using the heat of the song playing as an excuse for it.

“Wow, hi there,” Baekhyun sang as he wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and coyly put one leg in between Junmyeon’s. _WOW HI THERE_. Junmyeon swallowed hard as he kept eye contact with the other man and felt the warmth of his thigh from his crotch. If Baekhyun had been hot to watch then actually feeling his touch was smoldering. Junmyeon worried about burn marks being left everywhere Baekhyun’s skin touched his own.

He felt Baekhyun dancing his hand on the back of his neck, and he dropped his head back a bit, trying to roll with the music. Baekhyun danced against him and it made Junmyeon believe he could do this. It also made him believe he might scare Baekhyun away with the growing heat in his crotch.

Baekhyun rolled his body up against Junmyeon’s, however, and the action made Junmyeon sweat. Baekhyun seemed to be just as bold off the stage as he was on it. Junmyeon liked men like that. He licked his lips subtly and moved his hands to rest on Baekhyun’s waist, casual enough, but not coolly. Baekhyun flashed a winning smile at the touch, and Junmyeon’s breath hitched.

Baekhyun’s hips swayed back and forth under Junmyeon’s touch. Fuck, he had to be hot for Junmyeon, he just had to be with the way he was moving. Junmyeon hadn’t been expecting that, but he was starting to believe it. He watched Baekhyun’s tongue dart over his own lips and he glanced up to his eyes.

“You’re really sexy,” Junmyeon confessed, unable to hold it in any longer.

Baekhyun gave him another bright smile. “Thank you,” he said. “You are too, honestly, I’m looking at you and wondering where the fuck they make humans like this.”

Junmyeon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in the best way, and then Baekhyun’s fingers tickling the skin there, as if he was aware of it. He couldn’t help but smile. “It’s a lot of work to look like this.”

Baekhyun barked out a laugh. “I hear that! Ugh, that’s the gospel!” He rolled his hips on Junmyeon’s more and Junmyeon’s breath hitched. The song ended and another started, this one faster and bouncing up and down in Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon liked how the change in beat made Baekhyun thrust on him in a new way. He was grateful to whoever was DJing this evening, they were doing a great job for him.

Junmyeon lost track of how many songs they were dancing to, and at some point they all started to blend into one. It was hard to concentrate on anything else when he finally had the sexy mystery exotic dancer in his arms, where he had wanted him. His shirt felt sweaty, and he knew his hair was wet. It felt good to get his energy out this way, and he was surprised he had any left when an absolute banger came on and Baekhyun somehow could dance himself silly to it. Junmyeon laughed just trying to keep up with him.

Baekhyun grabbed Junmyeon by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, and Junmyeon’s breath hitched. His lips met Baekhyun’s neck swiftly and he licked his lips afterwards, tasting the sweat on his tongue. He growled softly, felt an adrenaline rush from a disturbing low twist in the music, and he bit down on Baekhyun’s neck, quickly, a tease. He looked up at Baekhyun for his instant approval, and laughed when Baekhyun smirked at him and grabbed him by the hair, having to get a good grip on him since the sweat made him hard to grab.

“You’re toothy,” Baekhyun said simply, and Junmyeon flashed him a smile. It seemed like the only appropriate response.

Baekhyun pulled Junmyeon’s head back further so his neck was exposed, and he sank his teeth into the white of Junmyeon’s neck, keeping his hips rolling on the other man’s and enjoying the shared heat. He relished in the soft sound Junmyeon had made from the bite, and then soothed the red spots with his tongue.

“Ffffffffuckme,” Junmyeon let slip, overwhelmed by how their dancing had progressed. The moment a slower song started to play, Baekhyun grabbed Junmyeon by the shoulder and dragged him off the dance floor, pulling him over to a wall near the bar that the neon lights didn’t quite reach.

“You’re bold,” Baekhyun told him as he pushed Junmyeon up against the wall.

“Only when it comes to me. I’m spontaneous,” Junmyeon countered, and Baekhyun put his leg in between Junmyeon’s.

“I’m more spontaneous.” Baekhyun kissed him, his tongue coming into play instantly, and Junmyeon was more than ready for it. He eagerly kissed him back, his hands roving up and down Baekhyun’s body, feeling smooth curves that he had admired from afar. He kept his hands on Baekhyun’s waist as he continued to make out with him, and he stopped feeling self-conscious about the bulge in his slacks.

He felt drunk on Baekhyun’s tongue. This is what he had wanted all along, mmm. It felt nice to get it with little effort. Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel like Jongdae had more to do with this than he led on. He wasn’t going to fret about it though, not when Baekhyun suddenly reached one slender hand up the front of Junmyeon’s shirt.

Junmyeon’s mouth fell open, surprised and turned on all at once, and he smiled when Baekhyun’s mouth fell open as well when his hand ran over Junmyeon’s abdomen. “Ho shit!”

“You like that?”

“I think I do! I want to see,” Baekhyun said, his hand moving impatiently to Junmyeon’s waist, and Junmyeon laughed.

“I’m not gonna pull my shirt up, not here,” he said, and Baekhyun huffed.

“You’ve seen me almost naked already.”

“Yeah, that’s not my fault. You seem more eager to step out of your clothes than I am.”

Baekhyun moved his hand out of Junmyeon’s shirt, and then undid the next top button on Junmyeon’s shirt to expose more of his collarbone. Junmyeon smirked at him. “Changing methods?”

“God that looks good.”

“What are we doing wasting our time here then?” Junmyeon asked, and he noticed he was still panting a little bit from their vigorous dancing and then sudden makeout session.

“My apartment’s only a few blocks away,” Baekhyun said with a smile on his face, his eyes half-lidded. Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow.

“Tell your pretty friend you’ve gotta go entertain a guest, then.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him, unable to fight the grin. “I can text her.” He grabbed Junmyeon by the wrist, and was quick to pull him out of the club and onto the street. Junmyeon felt a rush of cool air float through his sweaty clothes, and he shivered a bit from the feeling. He paced in a circle before he realized he didn’t know what direction to go in. He looked at Baekhyun, and saw the man standing there fooling around with his smartphone. Junmyeon swallowed and groped at his own pockets for his own phone.

He found it, pulled it out, and cursed instantly when he saw he had two missed calls from his older brother Kyuhyun, and one missed call from Sehun. He automatically pressed the button to call Sehun back, and put his phone up to his ear, glancing to see Baekhyun still occupied by his own phone. He noticed Baekhyun reach over one hand to grab Junmyeon’s wrist with, a little bit disinterested but still desirous.

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said when Sehun answered the phone. “Sorry, I missed your call.”

“D’you have your phone on silent or something? I called you cuz your brother called _me_ saying he can’t reach you.”

Junmyeon scoffed as loudly as he could. “Oh my god, he's so annoying!” He sighed. “I’m sorry Sehun. Yeah, I wasn’t looking at my phone, uhh.” He cleared his throat. “We were dancing. What time is it, even?”

“It’s almost midnight,” Sehun told him, and Junmyeon made a sound of wonder.

“Wow, the time flew.”

“Are you guys having fun?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we are. Dae and Yixing are still in there, actually.”

“Oh, did you leave?”

Junmyeon paused. “I’m, uhm.” He paused again. “We ran into Baekhyun there at the club, and I’m gonna go bring some fantasies to life,” he said, trying to be as honest as possible with his husband.

Of course, Sehun loved the idea. “Hah, look at you! That was only last night you were creaming about him! I’m _jealous_ ,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon knew it was because Sehun wanted to get laid.

“I know baby. I’ll see you in the morning, and I’ll help you out, baby.” Junmyeon wanted to be as sweet as possible to him. He pictured Sehun’s cute little smile in his head.

“Yah, okay, I accept that~ you be safe and have fun. You didn’t drink anything tonight, did you?!” He barked suddenly, and Junmyeon laughed.

“I drank a ginger ale! I was gonna be dehydrated if I didn’t.”

“And that’s all?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Sehun let out a big breath. “Okay, okay. Drink water at Baekhyun’s place! And don’t forget to swallow. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” _I love him so much._ “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye~” Sehun sang, and Junmyeon waited until Sehun ended the phone call to look back at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was moving in cute circles on the sidewalk, trying to amuse himself with his boundless energy.

“Hey, we all good?” Junmyeon asked, stepping over to Baekhyun, and the man eased a smile at him.

“Yeah, c’mon. The streets are a little windy but my neighborhood’s nice.” Baekhyun grabbed Junmyeon’s wrist again, and after a moment he let his hand slip down into Junmyeon’s. He used this to lead Junmyeon in the right direction as they walked through the village. “I like the color of your shirt,” Baekhyun told him. “I didn’t really get to see it with the lighting in there, hah.”

“Oooh, thanks.” Junmyeon smiled. “I think everything you’ve got on looks perfect.”

Baekhyun smirked. “But you’d rather see it off of me, huh?”

“You caught me,” Junmyeon shrugged casually. “That’s how I met you, it’s a comfortable state.”

Baekhyun’s head moved back as he laughed. “Yeah, I love being naked.” He lifted his hand to tap on Junmyeon’s nose with one finger. “You lucky, lucky man.” The words left Baekhyun’s pink lips and Junmyeon truly felt the weight and worth of them. He gave Baekhyun a smirk and enjoyed a new rush of wind much more than the last one.


	4. (nsfw) baekmyeon sparks fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new gorillaz album is keeping me awake and sane these days. i suppose this chapter feels the most like she's my collar. that sneaky instrumental, sounds like you're wandering back alleys you know damn well you shouldn't be in.
> 
> this chapter is really nsfw. just warning. thanks junmyeon.
> 
> a perfect scau baekhyun look finally happened today. here he be: http://oscargoldksoo.tumblr.com/post/160864198261  
> his hair is black at the moment, so is jm's.

Baekhyun assured Junmyeon that his apartment wasn’t far from the club at all, so Junmyeon was trying to keep his head up and stay positive the whole time. Baekhyun was charming when the two of them were alone, in fact, he wasn’t all that different than the Baekhyun who was surrounded by people. But Junmyeon’s shirt was still soaked from sweat, and it was cold outside. A brisk wind had introduced itself a few minutes ago and Junmyeon hated it. He hoped it didn’t show on his face.

“You alright?” Baekhyun asked him when a streetlamp illuminated his features and he got a good look at the grimace on Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon instantly tried to stop making whatever face he had been making. He hadn’t even realized he looked uncomfortable, but he wasn’t surprised. “I’m fine, I’m fine! I’m great actually. The wind is, uhm. It keeps me awake.”

“You’re just the kind of guy who’s pouting all the time, huh? Moody.” Baekhyun followed up, and Junmyeon let out a little snort.

“I am not, I am not. People tell me I have a great smile.” His husband told him that. He couldn’t really think of anybody else. “Do you think I pout a lot?”

“I think I’ve only known you for two days and I’ve seen you pouting for most of that time, yeah.” Baekhyun said it with an easy smile, so Junmyeon figured he wasn’t turned off by it.

“Well, I guess I’ve just been out of it, then.” That was certainly true.

Baekhyun smiled softly, pleased with this resolution. Junmyeon looked up at the fancy streetlights they passed on their walk. He vaguely remembered this neighborhood, actually, from back in his college days when he would hop around the parties at NYU. That was long behind him, or at least he hadn’t gone to a college party outside of his fraternity in many years.

“This is a really cute neighborhood,” Junmyeon informed Baekhyun, as if he didn’t know.

“This part of it is so nice, isn’t it? You’re gonna be let down when we get to my place, hah. My place is the tiiiiiniest little apartment on the outskirts of this village, I swear. It’s so far from the subway stops too.” Baekhyun let out a little sigh. “But it’s where I call my home, so it’s okay. I actually just moved here a couple months ago.”

“Oh, really? You seem so at ease here. I meet people who have lived in the city for years and aren’t as well-adjusted as you.”

“Ahh, I’m not new to the city, no no.” Baekhyun shook his hand dismissively. “I just used to have a much nicer apartment, not around here, but in Brooklyn. That was a more expensive place, yuck. I had a roommate. She helped me pay for it.” He paused. “But then, uhh, she moved out. And I couldn’t afford the apartment by myself, so I had to move out.”

“Ahhh...” Junmyeon nodded slowly, listening to him, and shivering a tiny bit in the breeze. He liked unfolding these bits of information about his new companion. Baekhyun seemed to like to talk, too. “Yeah, the apartments here can get so expensive. When my roommate moved out, haha, I didn’t know what I was going to do.” That was only sort of true. Junmyeon had felt rather lost when Minho left, but it was mostly because he was lonely, not financially unstable. He didn’t blink about rent. In that moment it made him feel like a bit of a dick.

“It gets less cute as we go on, right?” Baekhyun laughed as they turned down a few more streets. Junmyeon noticed the street lights getting dimmer. “And not as well-kept.”

“No, I totally disagree. I really like this. College towns are nice.”

“Ahh, you think so? How old are you?” Baekhyun wriggled his eyebrows at him, then gave him a wry smile that told him not to answer that. “I’m just kidding. I like being surrounded by the college kids too. I swear it gives me energy.”

“That would make sense. Youth and all that.”

“We talk like we’re decrepit old men, ahh, we’re pathetic,” Baekhyun told him.

Junmyeon nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”

“Like we’re in the sunset of our lives or something.”

“Yup.”

“Why are all us ex-alkies like that?” Baekhyun wondered, and Junmyeon felt himself tense a little bit. “Like getting sober is another step closer to death. We shouldn’t think that way, huh? We should think the opposite, but instead, we age ourselves and make ourselves miserable.” Baekhyun seemed content to talk this out with himself, and Junmyeon was glad, because he couldn’t think of anything clever to say.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said after a short moment of silence. 

Junmyeon shook his head rapidly. “No, no, don’t apologize.”

“We’re all on different stages of recovery, sometimes I forget that. My friends hate it when I soliloquize, hah, they always try to stop me before I even start.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Ahh, I get where they’re coming from. They’re tired of hearing me whining. I’m pretty tired of it myself.” Baekhyun shrugged, the movement so easy that it made Junmyeon rethink his words. For someone who apparently was struggling, Baekhyun seemed to have himself together.

That sounded nice. Junmyeon was going to verbalize that. “Y’know, you don’t seem like you’re having a hard time, or anything. At least, I haven’t really gotten that feeling from you.”

Baekhyun gave him a catlike smile. “I take it a day at a time,” he told Junmyeon. It sounded vaguely like advice.

“I guess that’s a way to do it. I’m still trying to figure it out myself.”

“It’s hard. It sucks. I feel like I’m endlessly chasing for something I’m never going to reach.” Baekhyun spoke prettily, and Junmyeon found it hard to not be swept away by his words. “But at least I’m still moving. I gotta think about it that way.” He let out an exhale. “I spent a really long time depressed as shit. But I’m on the right meds now and I pulled myself out of it. I think that if I could do that, I might be able to do anything.”

“Mmm.” Junmyeon let it sink in. He felt freezing and damp.

“Ahh, my building's coming up here. Good, just in time to shut me up.” Baekhyun sighed. “Ohhhh, no, this entire time you’ve thought I was put together, and now you’re going to see how I live. Well, I had a good run.”

Junmyeon felt his smile reach his eyes. “Are you messy? Sehun and I are really messy, so you don’t have to worry about that.” He didn’t know how acceptable it was to mention his husband tonight. He thought he couldn’t help it.

Baekhyun moaned as he led Junmyeon up the steps of his apartment building. “So, so messy! I feel like you’re going to be surprised, ahhh.”

“I promise, it won’t faze me.” Junmyeon smiled softly at him as he watched Baekhyun jostle his pockets around for his keys. He quickly undid the door and led Junmyeon into his building, and Junmyeon let out an audible sound of happiness when they got inside and he stopped feeling like a human icicle.

Baekhyun furrowed his brow at Junmyeon because of the noise, and Junmyeon imagined a little question mark forming above his head. “I don’t think this place is bad at all.”

“Ahh, you’re being nice, to get in my pants. It’s much worse in my actual place.” He passed by the elevator. “It’s broken,” he let Junmyeon know, as he opened the door to the staircase.

He led Junmyeon up a few flights of stairs, and then he brought Junmyeon into another hallway. He stopped at a door, and Junmyeon registered the faded ‘429’ on the front. Baekhyun jingled his keys again, and let out a helpless sound when he got the door open. “I’m sorry, that’s all I can say.”

The apartment was basically the size of an airplane bathroom, or maybe a little bigger than that. Junmyeon thought that was a rude exaggeration as soon as he thought it. Junmyeon stepped into the living room and looked around, then realized the room didn’t seem to get any bigger than this. The floor was covered in discarded clothing, miscellaneous pieces of trash, and, most eye-catching, pieces of canvas paper with prints of digital art on them. Junmyeon glanced at the couch, to the small television, to the small kitchenette, and then to another door on the opposite side of the room that seemed to be Baekhyun’s bedroom. He noticed the place was littered in volumes of comics and old-looking DVDs, and felt comfortable.

Junmyeon took a few steps around and realized that he was stepping on art supplies. He flopped down on the couch in order to avoid them, then glanced down to see the copic markers he had just stepped on. He recognized that kind of marker from when he used to fuck around with art students. It was high quality, and really expensive. He hoped he hadn’t broken them in half.

“You draw?” Junmyeon asked him, at the same time Baekhyun spoke.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Baekhyun told him, and then he exhaled. “Oh, yeah, I do. I mean, I went to school so I could paint worth a damn, but I do that too.”

“Ohh, are these paintings yours?” Junmyeon picked up one of the prints and looked closer at it. At first glance Junmyeon had thought it was made digitally, but as he looked at it more, he saw the careful lines where Baekhyun had moved a copic marker across the paper. The subject was hard to define; it was geometrically shaped and filled with intricate lines. It took up a neat square of space in the center of the paper, and was colored with deep sea tones. It seemed immaculate, like an optical illusion. Junmyeon didn’t know what to call it, but it was pretty and interesting to look at.

“Yeah, I’m trying to sell those.  _ Sigh _ ,” he said out loud.

“This looks like it was made on a computer,” Junmyeon said.  _ It also kind of looks like something from Evangelion, oops. _

“That’s how I started out making them. That sounds stupid, doesn’t it? I had to learn how to paint on the computer before I could replicate it on paper. Well, that was my process. My shapes before the computer classes were all wonky. But I like being able to feel it with my own hands much more than doing vectors and shit. Oh my god, computer keys. My fingers get so clumsy.”

Junmyeon didn’t know what to say. “It’s...really cool. It really is.”

“Heh, thanks.”

“I’ve never seen paintings like these ones.”

“I’ve got more traditional looking ones, if you’re unsettled or something. That abstract stuff can lead to some pretty heavy thoughts.” Baekhyun let out a dry laugh. 

Junmyeon liked how Baekhyun didn’t seem to run out of noises to make. “Ahh, I really gotta pee, so I’ll be right back.” Baekhyun took four steps to walk across the room over to a door.

“Alright, uhm, before you go, do you have a blanket or something?” Junmyeon felt a little shy asking him. “Or like, could I take my shirt off? It’s fucking wet.”

“You’re wet?”

“I was sweating at the club, uhm, yeah.”

Baekhyun laughed again. “What, do you want me to beg you to take your shirt off?” He grinned at him. “I’ll do that, to be honest. Take your shirt off. I think you might be hot.”

Junmyeon was rather amused by that, and eager to jump at any chance to take off his uncomfortable shirt. He undid the buttons quickly and pulled the shirt off over his shoulders, and let out a happy exhale once he felt drier. Baekhyun made a happy sound himself.

“Fuck, I was right. Wow. You’re hot.” He stared at Junmyeon shamelessly, with his square mouth hanging open, and Junmyeon enjoyed it. Considering how Junmyeon had ogled Baekhyun last night, this seemed perfectly fine. Apparently Baekhyun thought so too. “You’re not cold anymore?”

“It’s so much better now that I’m dry, ugh.”

“Hah, you took clothes off to get warmer. That’s funny. Alright, amuse yourself, I’ll be right back.” Baekhyun turned to step towards the bathroom, and then turned around again to stare at Junmyeon’s bare chest for a moment more. Junmyeon barked out a laugh and Baekhyun smiled a bit before he left the room.

He felt sexy, even if it was a little strange to be sitting shirtless in the apartment of someone he barely knew. He felt like he and Baekhyun had more of a connection than they led on. He looked at the television across from him, and glanced down to the turned-on XBOX One sitting on the ground underneath it. Oh, how he loved the video game dorks. Just seeing the console got him excited, and he tossed couch pillows around trying to find a remote for the television. He found two, and recognized them both, so he turned the television on, curious about what Baekhyun had last been playing.

The television started blasting a hentai anime, and Junmyeon jumped from the sudden shock. He reached quickly for the remote and muted it so it wouldn’t rouse Baekhyun’s attention, and his mouth fell open. Was this real? Was this really happening to him? He felt for sure he had to be in one of his goofy sex dreams now, because this didn’t seem like something that would feasibly happen to him. But he watched the purple haired anime woman get plowed in uncensored high quality picture, and let out a laugh.

It was kind of hot. Well, it was really hot, but Junmyeon didn’t want to admit that. He sat up a bit so he could peer around and look at the DVD boxes, and he was amused to see a few covers that boasted explicit content. Baekhyun seemed to be a dork and a half and Junmyeon appreciated that. He also seemed to be a bit of a perv, and Junmyeon appreciated that even more. He felt like he was in good company.

His hand grazed over his crotch, and he shivered softly from how he could feel himself growing. There were many pretty things to look at in the room, but it was hard to look away from the television. It was just such an odd thing to be happening. Well, it was Baekhyun’s fault for leaving it up on the tv.

Junmyeon stared open-mouthed at the porn for a little longer, and when Baekhyun came back into the room, he scrambled to shut it off. Baekhyun let out a pterodactyl screech when he saw what was on the television. “AaaaAAAAUGH OH MY GOD!” He lunged at the remote in Junmyeon’s hand, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh at his desperation.

“I’m turning it off, I’m turning it off.”

“What the fuck, what the fuck, oh my god!” Baekhyun wailed, and Junmyeon was amazed at how quickly the other man’s face vacillated between shades of red. He noticed how scolding hot Baekhyun’s ears looked, and he thought it was adorable. He powered down the system and saw Baekhyun deflate somewhat.

“I only turned the tv on, I swear! I just wanted to see what you had last played on your XBOX!” Junmyeon laughed out loud. “And I sure did, wahah. I meant game-wise, but shit, that was pretty amusing too.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks looked like they were about to burst with heat. He whined incoherently, and Junmyeon lifted a hand to stroke one of Baekhyun’s red ears with gentle fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’m a perv too. I thought it was funny,” he said, and he swore Baekhyun leaned into his touch.

“Heh, yeah, sure!” Baekhyun scowled, and reached down to cup the bulge in Junmyeon’s pants with his hand. “I believe you when you say you’re a perv.”

“Wohohoh.” Junmyeon shuddered from head to toe when Baekhyun teased him, and the motion made Baekhyun shoot a smirk at him.

“Perv.”

“Y-you’re the one who’s grabbing my dick!” Junmyeon whimpered softly when Baekhyun undid the button of his slacks. He lifted his other hand to grope Junmyeon’s abdomen, and let out a soft sound when he felt how tight the muscles were. Junmyeon felt himself on his way to becoming as red as Baekhyun was.

“Jeez, you look like someone I’d work with at the club, you really do...” Baekhyun trailed off, and Junmyeon let out an airy laugh at that.

“I can’t dance to save my life, you saw that. But thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did. You could honestly just walk around shirtless though, it would add to the ambience or something.” Baekhyun’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Junmyeon watched it.

“Get in my lap,” Junmyeon told him when he felt a stroke of boldness. His mouth fell open when Baekhyun actually instantly did what he was told. 

Baekhyun faced him and put his hands on Junmyeon’s chest. He felt him up and down, and Junmyeon bit his lower lip into his mouth, leaning his head back and rubbing his crotch in circles up on Baekhyun’s.

“Mmm, you want me to move on you?” Baekhyun asked playfully, and Junmyeon gave him a smile.

“That would be so hot.”

“Like I’m at work or something. Ugh, I don’t want to give a lap dance I’m not getting paid for, that feels like a waste of time.” Baekhyun said this while he grinded his hips down on Junmyeon, and Junmyeon let out a soft moan.

“Ffffuck...just give me a sneak preview, a demo reel or something. And I’ll buy lots of them from you when I visit you at work. Aaaaay~” Junmyeon moaned loudly when Baekhyun rode on him and he could feel the other man’s erection rubbing his own through their clothing. “God, you really know how to move.”

“You think so? I feel like I’m going to fall off and bend one of my prints.” He sighed, and Junmyeon watched the breath leave his lips. “Come into my room,” Baekhyun told him as he slipped his hand behind Junmyeon’s neck.

“Okay, wow, don’t have to tell me twice.”

Baekhyun stood up and ran his hand down Junmyeon’s arm to end up at Junmyeon’s hand and pull him in the right direction. Junmyeon followed Baekhyun into his bedroom, and smiled at the sight. This new room somehow felt smaller than the last one; it boasted a full-sized bed, a small shelf for shoes, and not much else. A small lamp on an even smaller bedside table shone a dim light, and Junmyeon thought It looked more like a poorly kept up dorm room than an apartment. Junmyeon shut the door behind them and imagined how hot the room was about to get. He figured he liked small rooms for that reason alone.

Baekhyun pushed Junmyeon down onto the bed with the hand he had been leading him with, then quickly slipped into his lap again, straddling him and moving his hands to wrap around the back of Junmyeon’s neck. “Your lap is nice to sit in, actually.”

“Mmm, I’m glad you like it. I want you to be able to enjoy me tonight.” Junmyeon grazed his lips on Baekhyun’s jawline, and teased them over Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun hummed softly. “I’m enjoying you all right.”

“If you’ll let me...I think I might be able to blow your mind a little bit.”

Baekhyun kissed him, and Junmyeon was eager to return it, both horny and self-conscious of his awkward, stunted, sober seduction methods. They kissed shortly and Baekhyun grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of Junmyeon’s head to pull him back. “We’ll see about that.”

“I have confidence...” Junmyeon said before Baekhyun cut him off with another hot kiss. Junmyeon let his hands wander up and down Baekhyun’s body like they had wanted to do ever since he laid eyes on him last night. Last night? This was happening entirely too fast, but Junmyeon was fine with that. Baekhyun felt soft and warm all over and Junmyeon could feel himself melting quickly as he groped all over him. He untucked Baekhyun’s shirt and slipped one hand up to touch Baekhyun’s skin directly.

Baekhyun introduced his tongue as Junmyeon felt over every inch of his back. Junmyeon whimpered softly into the kiss and grabbed Baekhyun’s ass with his free hand. It felt incredibly tight yet soft even through his pants, and Junmyeon let out a sound of wonder, and instantly pulled his hand out of Baekhyun’s shirt so he could grab him with both hands.

“Wow...” Junmyeon moaned as he groped Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun rolled his hips down on him. He moaned again from the friction, and kissed Baekhyun feverishly.

Baekhyun moved his hips down on him with urgency, and Junmyeon wondered what it would feel like when he was inside of him. He let out a low groan and pulled on Baekhyun’s waistband. “Take it off, take it off...” he told him, one hand moving to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt. The other hand lingered on his ass, still not wanting to let go. “Please, baby.”

“Ohh, I’m baby now?” Baekhyun moved a deft hand to help Junmyeon with the buttons. “I’m not your baby.”

“What should I call you, then?”

“Call me something sexy.” Baekhyun threw his shirt open in a flourish, and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open. He wondered if Baekhyun was able to take his clothes off without putting on a show.

“I think your name is rather sexy...” Junmyeon glanced up from Baekhyun’s chest to his eyes. Baekhyun smirked at him.

“Yeah, I’d agree with that.” He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, and Junmyeon stared down the nape of his neck. It was unmarked and unbearably beautiful. Junmyeon wanted to put his touch on him. He grabbed Baekhyun carefully and positioned him on his back on the bed, causing the other man to exclaim and wriggle. Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan when Junmyeon quickly undid the front of his pants and pulled them down and off his body. “Ohh, fuck.”

Baekhyun was wearing a tight pair of dark blue boxer briefs and Junmyeon couldn’t bear to deprive himself of that beautiful sight quite yet. He licked his lips as he observed how Baekhyun’s crotch bulged from his arousal, and he leaned down to pepper kisses and licks on Baekhyun’s abdomen.

“Ahhhh~” Baekhyun seemed to like the attention, so Junmyeon gave him lots of it. He tasted every part of Baekhyun’s small abs, then kissed a trail up to one of Baekhyun’s nipples. He licked the nub and blew hot air on it for a second before taking it into his mouth and making Baekhyun moan loudly. Baekhyun arched his back off the bed and Junmyeon put his hands around him as he massaged Baekhyun’s nipple with his tongue.

“Uhhhuhnh, fuck...” Baekhyun moaned lowly as Junmyeon worked on him, and when Junmyeon pulled his mouth away for a moment to look up at him, he made a disappointed sound. Junmyeon smirked, and sucked the skin under Baekhyun’s nipple into his mouth, wanting to leave a mark there. Baekhyun whimpered at the touch and thrusted his hips off the bed. “Fuck me, god!”

Junmyeon moved off his skin once more. “If you want me to fuck you already, then you’re gonna run out of patience.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open then Junmyeon’s breath rolled over his wet skin. “It was more of an expression, but whatever turns you on.”

“Mm, really? You’re gonna pretend you’re not begging even when you clearly are? ‘Fuck me, fuck me’, you said...”

“I only said it once!”

“I’ll have you begging more.” Junmyeon nipped the soft red mark he had made on Baekhyun’s chest, then trailed his lips back down to Baekhyun's abdomen. He licked around the skin there, then moved his lips to the waistband of Baekhyun’s underwear. He bit at it with his teeth, but let the fabric go quickly, slipping down the front of Baekhyun’s crotch. Baekhyun let out a soft moan when Junmyeon trailed his mouth over his bulging erection.

“Ohhhhh,” Baekhyun groaned, then closed his eyes and cherished the touch as Junmyeon licked the length of his cock over the fabric of his boxers. “Kill me.”

Junmyeon chuckled. “That’s not quite as sexy as the last phrase.” He moved his hand to grope Baekhyun’s balls as he licked around the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. A string of expletives left Baekhyun’s mouth and he rolled his hips up against Junmyeon’s touch.

Junmyeon liked that reaction. He glanced up to see Baekhyun looking appropriately hot and bothered, and he gave him a sly smile before slipping down to his right thigh and nipping at the skin there. He moved a hand to Baekhyun’s other thigh to tease him, and dragged his tongue up and down his soft skin. He bit him, because he could. The skin felt tight under his bite, and the sound Baekhyun let out was delicious. Junmyeon licked his lips, then licked around the area he had bitten to soothe it.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I couldn’t help it; looks good enough to eat.”

“Sweetheart’s no good either,” Baekhyun told him as he put his hand on Junmyeon’s hair.

Junmyeon smirked up at him quickly, and bit his inner thigh again, this time lighter than the last. Baekhyun moaned deeply and twitched against him. Junmyeon moved his mouth closer to Baekhyun’s crotch, but stayed teasing his inner thigh with his tongue. Baekhyun writhed from head to toe, and whimpered when Junmyeon moved his face to tease his other thigh.

“No fair, no fair...my shorts are so wet.” Baekhyun darted his tongue out to lick his lips, and he rolled his hips back and forth, the motion coming naturally to him.

Junmyeon stared at the wet spot pooling at the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, and allowed his mouth to fall open. It was quite the sight. He was sure his own boxers looked more or less the same. “You’re hungry.”

“You’re starving me...ohhh,” Baekhyun’s head fell back as Junmyeon sucked the skin of his inner thigh into his mouth. Junmyeon gave him a considerably sized hickey on the skin there, and Baekhyun moved a hand to rub his nipple, then moved his hand away when he felt the added stimulation was a bit too much. Junmyeon moved his teeth on his skin before pulling away and licking him to soothe him.

“God, that feels good! Fuck!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“I’ve wanted to taste these thighs all night, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon licked his lips, as if he could taste the name on them. “Dream come true.”

“Fffffuck me...” Baekhyun's face was flushed, and he looked as if he was struggling to stay focused on his cheekiness. Junmyeon grinned at him, then yanked his boxers down in one swift movement. Baekhyun let out a loud moan as Junmyeon stripped him naked, then moved his hips up off the bed as Junmyeon took his stiff cock into his mouth. “Mmmmoh my god!”

Junmyeon throated Baekhyun’s cock easily, years of practice making him good at it. Baekhyun’s cock was nowhere near as big as Sehun’s so Junmyeon felt as if he could do this on auto-pilot. Baekhyun’s reactions were too delicious for that, though. He grabbed Baekhyun’s ass with his hands when Baekhyun thrusted off the bed, and he moaned around Baekhyun’s cock as he jerked his hips back and forth.

He wanted to tease him more - Baekhyun’s movements were far too cute to resist. Junmyeon dragged his tongue up the length of Baekhyun’s cock and flattened it out on the tip, licked it a few times and looked up to meet his eyes. “You like that, hmm?”

“You’re  _ really _ good at that...like what a reversal, I wasn’t expecting it from that brooding churchboy face...” Baekhyun’s voice was breathier than before and Junmyeon loved it. He moaned loudly when Junmyeon took his cock back into his mouth. “Oh my god! You make no sense to me.”

Junmyeon was intrigued by that sentence, but not enough to want to pull off of Baekhyun’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down on it slowly, moving his tongue all over the sensitive skin and getting it wet. Baekhyun moaned noisily as Junmyeon worked on him, and then he let out a laugh. “God, aaahh, I’m being so loud, goddamnit.”

Junmyeon pulled off of him quickly. “I like it, baby.”  _ Ahh, fuck _ . The name couldn’t help but slip out there. He licked his lips and spit on Baekhyun’s cock. “If I’m making you moan then I want to hear you moan, hmm?” He gripped Baekhyun in his hand and stroked the length of his cock up and down slowly.

Baekhyun shuddered from head to toe, and nodded eagerly. “Alright, I’ll just...mmm~” he wriggled his hips when Junmyeon massaged his balls in one hand and kissed down to his thighs again. “Fffffuck...” He let out a vulnerable sound when Junmyeon teased his tongue at his hole. “Fuck off fuck!” Baekhyun cursed at Junmyeon as Junmyeon started to eat him out. Junmyeon let out a tiny laugh that shot tingles up Baekhyun’s spine. “Fuck!”

“Heh, wow you’re cute.”

Baekhyun licked his lips and thrusted his hips up so Junmyeon’s hand on his cock would move faster. “And you love it.”

“Hell yes I do.” Junmyeon spit onto his fingers and teased the tip of Baekhyun’s cock for a moment before he moved his hand down in between Baekhyun’s legs. He darted his tongue out to lick his lips and Baekhyun scoffed softly.

“Ahh, I guess it’s going like that, then...” he said, and Junmyeon glanced up at him, and gave him a cocky smirk. Baekhyun gave him one of those sweet and sour looks that Junmyeon was starting to really enjoy. “I’m gonna fuck you after, though.”

“Ho~” Junmyeon was excited at the idea, and amused by Baekhyun’s mouth. 

Baekhyun wriggled against his fingers. “Hey, lemme get up. Before you do that I wanna get lube.” Junmyeon let Baekhyun go as soon as he knew what he was getting up for, and he watched Baekhyun hobble over to a short bedside table that Junmyeon hadn’t even noticed was there. Baekhyun looked around in the drawer for a moment, made a tight face, then a soft sound as he grabbed a couple things from the drawer. He flopped back down to the bed in one movement, and dropped a strip of condoms and two little bottles of lube onto the bed by Junmyeon’s hands.

“I can’t ever find my keys or the right pencil I’m looking for but I’ve got a ton of lube in each room. Fffuh.” Baekhyun blinked. “I jerk off a lot.”

“You don’t say?” Junmyeon mused. Baekhyun smacked his head gently and Junmyeon grinned at him. He grabbed the lube to pour some out onto his fingers, then snaked his hand back in between Baekhyun’s legs, prodding gently at his hole and watching his face carefully. “Let me know what feels good and what doesn’t, mm?”

“Sure will. Aaaahfuckfuck.” Baekhyun moaned loudly as Junmyeon teased Baekhyun’s sensitive skin with slick fingers and choked down his cock. He didn’t know what direction to move his hips in, so he decided to go in every direction. He heard Junmyeon chuckling around his skin as he writhed around, and he let out a strangled sound. “Yes fuck god yes.”

Junmyeon licked up to the tip of Baekhyun’s cock and sucked around it, teasing him as he eased two fingers into his hole and spread them apart. The way Baekhyun moaned made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in the best way. Baekhyun’s skin was starting to feel hot and wet under his touch, and Junmyeon loved making him sweat. He pushed his fingers in and out while he worked on spreading Baekhyun open.

“I haven’t seen your dick yet...” Baekhyun said tiredly, and Junmyeon smirked at him.

“You wanna see it?”

“Take it out...” Baekhyun licked his lips and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Junmyeon sat up so he could push his pants and boxers off with one hand, and he laughed sheepishly at the excited way his hard cock sprung out of his underwear. “Ohh, wow, look at that. Nice.”

Junmyeon bit his lower lip into his mouth and felt his cheeks glowing under Baekhyun’s intense gaze. He liked the way it felt when Baekhyun ogled him, since he seemed to really enjoy what he was looking at. He brought his free hand to his cock and stroked it up and down a few times, feeling how stiff it was and moaning at the touch.

“How the fuck are you real? You’re handsome, sexy, and your dick looks bigger than mine. Unfair!” Baekhyun moaned when Junmyeon spread his fingers inside of him. “Ohhh, fuck, fuck~” He moaned like he was savoring the movement, and then sat up so he could grab Junmyeon’s cock in one hand. 

Junmyeon jerked at the sudden touch, and moaned as Baekhyun instantly started pumping his cock up and down in his hand. “Oh my god, oh my god~ so good~ I can’t believe you’re touching me, ahhh,” Junmyeon blushed and panted a little, excited that he was fucking someone he lusted after on a stage. Baekhyun grabbed his neck and moved his face over to bring his lips onto Junmyeon’s, and Junmyeon moaned against the kiss as he continued to finger Baekhyun.

“Jeeeeeeeeez...” Baekhyun moaned deeply against Junmyeon’s lips.  “This isn’t gonna happen until you work three fingers in there, mkay? Because your cock is thick...” Baekhyun told him, and Junmyeon shivered up and down from the last part. Just those words felt euphoric, and Junmyeon was determined to make Baekhyun say even prettier and more vulgar things.

So he poured a bit more lube onto his fingers and started to ease a third finger inside of Baekhyun. He watched Baekhyun’s mouth fall open at this movement, and chased after it with his own, taking Baekhyun into a hungry kiss. He fingered him quickly, unable to help himself, and growled softly from the effort as he listened to Baekhyun whining happily from his touch.

“God, god, that’s good! Fuck me harder, fuck!”

“You want it harder, Baekhyun~? You want it harder?”

Baekhyun's head rolled back as he moaned and Junmyeon smirked, pleased he had struck a chord. “Yes, fuck, give it to me!”

Junmyeon couldn’t turn that down. He fingered Baekhyun speedily and roughly, and Baekhyun groaned in delight soon after, his hand on Junmyeon’s cock coming to a slow as he began to be overwhelmed and distracted by Junmyeon’s touch.

“I want to give you my dick,” Junmyeon breathed into Baekhyun's ear, and Baekhyun moaned at the heat.

“Please, ohhh, ohh shit. If you fuck half as good as that then I’ll cum in a second,” Baekhyun said, and he moaned loudly when Junmyeon pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun’s hole. He pushed Baekhyun further back on the bed and climbed up in between his legs, eager to get to work making Baekhyun cum. He grabbed a condom with his wet fingers and handed it to Baekhyun to open, and grinned when Baekhyun didn’t even give him a smart comment, just grabbed the condom and ripped open the packaging, chest rising and falling all the while. Junmyeon took the condom out and rolled it into his hard dick, then poured more lube out onto his dick and moaned as he rubbed his cock up and down.

“You’re gonna wonder where I’ve been all your life, baby.” Junmyeon felt as if he had the strength to get away with that nickname now. He positioned himself in between Baekhyun’s legs and pushed his cock into Baekhyun’s tight hole, moaning loudly as he sunk himself inside. When he bottomed out he slapped Baekhyun’s ass hard and grabbed him, savoring the touch. He moaned and had trouble not instantly moving to pound Baekhyun out.

He moved his hips against Baekhyun’s slowly to let him get acquainted with his cock, and he kept his eyes trained on Baekhyun’s face carefully. He wanted to fuck Baekhyun in this position first so he could watch his expressions, and Baekhyun certainly wasn’t letting him down. Each new thrust seemed to hit him in a new, bone-shaking way, and Junmyeon moaned just seeing how hot and bothered Baekhyun looked.

He moved Baekhyun further back with his hands and stuck his arms underneath Baekhyun’s thighs to keep his legs into the air. He thrusted his cock in and out of Baekhyun’s hole faster, horny and hot from the position they were in. He sent his cock deeper and deeper into Baekhyun with each move of his hips, and he grinned as he watched Baekhyun’s face contort beautifully at the movements. “God, fuck yes,” Junmyeon cursed under his breath.

Baekhyun reached his hand up to grab at Junmyeon’s chest, and Junmyeon grinned as Baekhyun grazed his fingernails over his skin. Baekhyun ran his hand up and down Junmyeon’s chest, and moved his other hand to wrap around Junmyeon’s neck. He moaned wantonly as Junmyeon sped up his hips, inspired by how Baekhyun groped him. Baekhyun twisted one of Junmyeon’s nipples in two fingers and Junmyeon moaned loudly, so Baekhyun repeated the motion. Junmyeon let out a weak-sounding moan from the stimulation. “Ohhh~ oh, oh!” Junmyeon groaned as he prodded Baekhyun deep with his cock and Baekhyun’s fingers sent electricity from his nipple to his brain.

He thrusted into Baekhyun particularly hard, and Baekhyun groaned loudly, dropping his head to the side with no energy to hold it up. Junmyeon grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face towards him to face him and see his reactions, and Baekhyun felt weak for the rough touch. He moaned louder as Junmyeon growled softly and fucked him harder. “Oh, oh, fuck, fuck me! God yes fuck me!”

Junmyeon grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists and spread his legs far, working his hips against Baekhyun’s. “Ohhhhhohoho amazing, fuck.” He licked his lips and watched Baekhyun twitch underneath him. He thrusted his hips a bit harder, and savored how Baekhyun’s moans increased in volume and pitch from the rough movement. It made Junmyeon want to be rougher.

“Please, moan some more. Your voice is so cute.” Junmyeon smiled down at him.

Baekhyun just moaned in response, and it made Junmyeon smile bigger. His favorite fucks were always the ones who were super loud for him, and he seemed to be rather lucky in that department recently. He thought that Baekhyun was less wordy than Sehun was, but no less noisier, opting not for dialogue but for blurted out strings of expletives instead, and Junmyeon loved that.

Junmyeon moved his hands off of Baekhyun’s wrists and brought them both down to squeeze and grope around Baekhyun’s chest like he had been doing to him earlier. His skin felt hot and wet under his touch, and he licked his lips as he watched Baekhyun’s hard cock flop up and down from the force of his thrusts. “Junmyeon, fuck!” Baekhyun cursed, taking a moment from his moaning to breathe.

Junmyeon moaned under his breath and slapped Baekhyun’s ass again. “Say my name,” he commanded, and a growl bubbled up from Baekhyun’s throat.

“Fuck me Junmyeon, fuck me,” Baekhyun said raspily, and Junmyeon had never been so inspired in his life. He felt like now was the time to pound Baekhyun out like he wanted, so he moved his hips quickly against Baekhyun’s, and moaned loudly as Baekhyun clenched tightly around him. He shuddered from the euphoric feeling and smiled as he listened to Baekhyun’s voice getting even louder.

He let shameless moans escape his lips as he fucked Baekhyun hard, and felt a new burst of energy and power each time Baekhyun moaned his name. “Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun panted, as if he realized each time he said it, Junmyeon held him down and thrusted into him harder. Junmyeon groaned, a bit overwhelmed with everything, and slowed down his thrusts so he could watch Baekhyun’s body writhing and twitching on him.

“Hey hey hey, don’t stop fucking me,” Baekhyun shivered, and Junmyeon laughed.

“I’m still fucking you, mmm, I know you feel it.” Junmyeon rocked his hips roughly against Baekhyun’s, making him let out a low moan.

“Gooooooood,” Baekhyun’s head fell back as Junmyeon savored each thrust. He shivered and moaned once more when Junmyeon jerked his cock in his hand, and then cursed loudly. “Fuck! Fuck shit ohhhhh my god,” Baekhyun groaned, and then growled at himself. “My neighbors must hate us, ohhh fuck fuck.”

“They’re jealous...” Junmyeon pushed himself all the way inside of Baekhyun and let himself sit there for a moment, basking in the tightness around his cock. Baekhyun was spunky and excitable and very very cute, and it made Junmyeon want to fuck him all night long. Baekhyun whimpered at the lack of movement and wiggled his hips back and forth, trying to get Junmyeon to move. Junmyeon grinned down at him and gave him a few more languid thrusts before pulling all the way out. “I want to fuck you another way, get on your hands and knees.”

“Mmm, yessir, yeah sure...” Baekhyun sounded winded, but still excited, and possibly on his way to having his mind blown. Junmyeon thought he was doing pretty well. Baekhyun rolled onto his front and pushed himself up, and let out a moan when Junmyeon slapped his hand hard down on Baekhyun’s ass. “Ohh, oh god, I like that.”

Junmyeon spanked him again. “Your ass is made for it.”

Baekhyun swayed his hips back and forth, and Junmyeon’s eyes followed them. “Makes a nice sound, doesn’t it? Ohhhh my god...” He fell onto the bed on his front for a moment, and let out a loud squeal when Junmyeon shoved his cock back into his hole. “Ohhh, ohh, oh my god!” Baekhyun instantly started riding back on Junmyeon’s cock, and he moaned again when Junmyeon slapped him.

Junmyeon thought he had died and gone to heaven. He felt himself hitting Baekhyun even deeper in this position, and Baekhyun rode back on him in wriggly, sexy way that only he could. He thought back to how Baekhyun danced onstage last night, and thought it was much better when Baekhyun was dancing back on his cock. He watched Baekhyun grinding down on his cock, moving slowly so he could focus on Baekhyun’s movement, and moaned loudly.

He put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and started fucking him harder, and Baekhyun immediately started wailing and whimpering at the sudden fervor of his thrusts. His mouth was hanging open, so Junmyeon reached one hand up to hook his fingers into the side of Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun groaned louder at the possessive touch and rode back against him.

Junmyeon watched beads of sweat trickle down Baekhyun’s back, and he swallowed hard, pounding Baekhyun out to the best of his ability. “Yes, oh oh oh, give it to me, fuck!” Baekhyun began to whimper louder and move back against Junmyeon less, and Junmyeon bit his lip, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands and crossing them behind his back. He heard Baekhyun moan as Junmyeon moved him around, so Junmyeon put his elbow around Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him up, still thrusting up into him.

Baekhyun twitched all over when Junmyeon pulled him into the new position, and he shuddered up and down, unable to keep writhing back on Junmyeon because of the overwhelming sensations in his body. He moaned loudly as waves of pleasure rocked his body, and he grinded his hips down on Junmyeon as he came. Junmyeon pulled his elbow away when he heard Baekhyun starting to cum, and he put his hand at Baekhyun’s throat so he could feel the moans coming out of him. Baekhyun breathed heavily after his orgasm and fell down on his front.

“Goddamn, goddamn, goddamn.” Junmyeon pushed Baekhyun down into the bed and fucked him fast and deep, and he moaned as he listened to the sound of his wet skin slapping up against Baekhyun’s repeatedly. He replayed Baekhyun’s perfect orgasm over and over again in his head until the sensations became too much and he felt himself cum. “Fuck, yes, fuck you’re so tight! Feels so fucking  _ awesome _ shit! Fuck! Fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” Junmyeon whimpered as he didn’t show any signs of coming down from his orgasm, and he kept moving his hips against Baekhyun’s.

“Ohhhhh my  _ god _ ,” Junmyeon breathed, slowing his hips until he pulled out of Baekhyun completely. Baekhyun whined at the feeling, and rolled onto his back so he could stare up at the ceiling while he panted for breath. Junmyeon pulled the condom off of his cock, and lazily tried to tie the end of it into a knot. He found that it was difficult. “Hey, I wanna throw this out.”

“Hhhuuhh?” Baekhyun seemed like he was on a different planet. He glanced over at Junmyeon, then gestured over to the door. “‘S by the door.”

Junmyeon leaned over to reach the trash can by the door, and then fell back down to the bed, staring up at the ceiling along with Baekhyun. He saw his chest rising and falling, and felt incredibly satisfied. “You’re like, unstoppably hot,” Junmyeon told Baekhyun. “An immovable force.” It made Baekhyun laugh.

“Thanks. You fuck unexpectedly well. I thought you were just gonna be eye candy but jesus. I need to keep you around.” Baekhyun made a happy sound, and Junmyeon felt sexier in that moment than he had all month. “I declare you: good at fucking.”

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow. “The best you’ve ever had?”

“Not even close,” Baekhyun told him without skipping a beat. Junmyeon felt a bit humiliated, but mostly just tired and sated from the dream-come-true sex he had just had. “Weeell,” Baekhyun started up again, “that was one of the best blowjobs I’ve gotten in a looooong time, and it was even a short one so like, I acknowledge your talent.”

Junmyeon laughed happily. “Wow, I feel validated. Keep me around, please. I like spending time with you.”

“You like it when I bust it open for you, huh?” Baekhyun grinned at him, and Junmyeon made a sound of dissent.

“Noooo, not just for your beautifully plush ass--”

“--what the fuck--”

“--but I really like talking with you and just, I don’t know, being in your presence, I guess? You’re bubbly, it’s refreshing. You’re like champagne.” Junmyeon rolled over and peppered kisses up and down Baekhyun’s pretty neck.

Baekhyun laughed sardonically. “Bad comparison.”

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. But you get what I mean.”

“Mmm, you’re sweet. Thanks.” Baekhyun relaxed against Junmyeon’s touch, and Junmyeon moved his lips up to play with Baekhyun’s ear.

“I thought you were going to fuck me?” Junmyeon asked him, one hand gripping Baekhyun’s half-hard, wet cock. Baekhyun shuddered head to toe at the touch.

“Ohhh, god, I did say that, didn’t I?” Baekhyun sighed softly. “Give me a moment to rock your world. I need a breather. I feel like I just danced three sets in a row.”

“Hah.”

“You tired me out, shit. Well, you and the club.” Baekhyun lifted a hand to wipe sweat from his brow. “You were there at the club, actually. So I guess that does count as you. You are  _ exhausting _ ,” Baekhyun delivered the word sweetly, as if it were a flowery compliment. Junmyeon couldn’t stifle a laugh, and he tweaked the tip of Baekhyun's cock with his fingers before pulling his hand away.

“You’re really so cute, ohhh gosh...you look so charismatic and sexy onstage, how can you do that? How can you just switch between charm points like that?”

Baekhyun gave him a rectangle smile at the praise. “Years of practice. You could do it too, if you really wanted to. Couldn’t do it as good as me, though. My paycheck for that would be biggest.”

“Hey man, I could probably plant some shrubs that would kick your ass. I can take care of a lawn like a boss. You don’t want to talk about paychecks.”

Baekhyun burst out laughing at Junmyeon’s silliness, and motioned his hands in front of himself. “Where the fuck would that come from!”

“That’s my job, I’m a groundskeeper! Assistant,” he tacked on.

“Oh my god, are you for real? I thought you were loaded. Everyone thinks you’re loaded.”

“I  _ am _ loaded,” Junmyeon cleared his throat. “I just had to get a job to get my parents to leave me alone.”

“Ahhh, I see, you’ve got family money. That’s a different kind of loaded,” Baekhyun told him.

Junmyeon scoffed. “Money’s the same.”

“That’s true.” Baekhyun yawned hugely, and Junmyeon grinned at the expression.

“Ohh, you’re so cute, too cute to top me.”

“Aagh, fuck, stop ragging on me! I feel like a puddle right now, okay, like all my limbs have melted down. And now you told me you’re an assistant groundskeeper so I’m thinking some shit over.”

Junmyeon’s head fell back as he laughed. “Ohhhh oh no, I messed up.”

“That’s the actual dorkiest job I could imagine you having, wow.”

“It’s really real. I have a polo shirt and shorts to prove it.” Junmyeon grinned when Baekhyun burst out laughing again.

“You are not helping your case at aaaaaaall. If you wanted me to fuck you, well damn.”

“Ahh, fuck, don’t be like that!” Junmyeon laughed airily and nuzzled his head against Baekhyun’s. “Mmmm.”

“I’m too much of a liquid now, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said with his mouth wide. He looked positively worn out and Junmyeon was proud of himself for it.

“Mm, it’s okay baby. I’ll take a rain date.”

“I told you not to--”

“--if I made you scream like that, I think I earned the right to call you baby, at least just for tonight,” Junmyeon stated his case, and Baekhyun flattened his mouth into a line.

“Fine, fine. I accept, only because the sex was so good.” 

“Heh.” Junmyeon felt a little jazzed just from their conversation, and he smiled softly down at Baekhyun on the bed, watching the other man attempt to keep himself awake. His sleepy eyes didn’t allow him anything. “You just wanna go to sleep then?”

“Mm, I don’t know if I could do anything else...” Baekhyun stretched out both of his arms in opposite directions, and grabbed his cell phone off from his little bedside table. “Ahh, it’s after one. Yeah, I’m trying to get to bed earlier on nights when I don’t have work, it’s good for me.”

“Okay, I can’t deny you your health.” Junmyeon exhaled a little.

“You can stay if you want,” Baekhyun told him. “Your shirt’s probably still wet anyway.”

“Aaish, you’re right. I want to go put it over something.”

“You can hang it over the shower rod in the bathroom if you really want to.” Baekhyun threw back the loose covers on top of his bed so he could get under them. “Go for it.”

“Mm, I’m going to do that then.” Junmyeon stood up, looked around for his boxers and found them, then slipped them onto his frame before leaving the room. He thought walking around Baekhyun’s apartment naked might be a bit much, even though Baekhyun had praise his naked form so much. He grabbed his shirt from off the couch and brought it into the bathroom, where he hung it over the shower rod like Baekhyun had told him to.

He took a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and was happy with what he saw for once. His hair was messy, ruffled, “fucked into fashion” as Sehunnie liked to call it. His muscles glistened softly under a sheen of sweat, and he admired several marks on his neck that Baekhyun had made with his mouth. He knew he had left Baekhyun even gnarlier ones, and he was proud of that. He grinned at himself in the mirror before going back into Baekhyun’s bedroom.

The dim lighting from the lamp seemed even darker now. Junmyeon shut the door behind him, and blinked. “I put my shirt up, so I guess that means I’ll stay here.”

“Mm, sure, okay.”

“I-if you want to kick me out or whatever, I can always just grab my shirt and go.” Junmyeon sat down on the end of the bed, and Baekhyun stirred a bit, reaching out for the other man with both arms.

“No, it’s fine, you should get in here with me. You look a good cuddle size.”

Junmyeon chuckled a bit under his breath as he slipped into the bed next to Baekhyun, finding himself falling into Baekhyun’s arms effortlessly. “I’m glad you think that. I always like cuddling with guys bigger than me the most. We have different types.”

Baekhyun shrugged tiredly. “Heeey, I wouldn’t turn down a tall guy who dressed well...handsome...wanted me to cuddle him.”

Junmyeon sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be taller for you.”

Baekhyun make an incredulous face. “That’s not what I meant at fucken’ all. Besides, you’re the perfect size for me, so just shhhh.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s midsection, and Junmyeon relaxed against his touch.

“I want to look at your anime in the morning,” Junmyeon told him.

Baekhyun nodded. “Mhm, okay. If you’re a super geek like me then you might be into it. I’ve got stuff everyone knows and then I’ve got some pretty obscure nonsense. I’m not gonna show you any hentai.”

Junmyeon laughed softly. “I saw enough tonight.”

“That was so...” Baekhyun grunted and wriggled lazily. “I don’t even have words for it right now. It was so many things.”

“It really was.” Junmyeon lifted a hand to stroke Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear, and smiled softly since he knew Baekhyun couldn’t see him with his eyes closed. “I’m, uhm, not a great sleeper. So I might get up and wander around or something.”

“Nnnh...” Baekhyun sounded too tired to care. “Alright. Use my XBOX as much as you want.”

“Oh, wow...” That sounded tempting, but Junmyeon wanted to see Baekhyun fall asleep first. It seemed like it could strike at any moment, and he was really really cute. Baekhyun seemed to want his touch as well. He hugged Junmyeon’s midsection tighter as he pulled his legs up a bit.

Junmyeon studied the screaming red bite marks on Baekhyun’s neck, and licked his lips softly. He moved to turn the lamp off, and when he scooted back to where he was, he heard Baekhyun making soft breathing sounds as he rested. Junmyeon whimpered quietly because of how adorable he found him. He was able to rest for a few moments, his fingers absentmindedly stroking Baekhyun’s ear again, and he thought back to how he had missed calls from his brother. Ahh, it was late, he would wait for him. Whatever. He wondered what percentage his phone battery was, and thought about what Sehun might be doing at work. One in the morning was much earlier than he usually got to bed, so he felt a little out of the ordinary. Baekhyun’s bed was comfortable and warm, though, so he was going to try getting some sleep. Baekhyun made it look absolutely amazing.


	5. the thirst is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi. this chapter's song is room 314 by neon bunny.

The next morning Junmyeon woke up and instantly wondered where Sehun was. To him that felt like a sign of a guilty conscience, and he cringed up at the unfamiliar ceiling. It quickly dawned on him that he wasn’t in his own bedroom, and there was a body much smaller than his husband’s laying in the bed next to him. Oh, of course, he had spent the night with Baekhyun, the cute possible-incubus from Sehun’s club. And he had already cleared it with his ever-cooperative husband, so there was no reason to be guilty. He gazed at Baekhyun’s bare shoulders for a moment before glancing up to his eyes. He saw Baekhyun raise a hand to rub sleep out of his eyes.

“Ahh, you finally woke up...you look so sweet when you’re asleep but you also go out like a light...or a rock.” Baekhyun moved his hand from his eye to the top of Junmyeon’s head. He ruffled his hair gently. “But really, what a cute sleeper. You looked _innocent_ , how is that possible?”

Junmyeon smirked at him. “I don’t look innocent when I’m conscious, huh?”

“Not with that sleazy look on your face. How can you shift between the two so quickly?” Baekhyun’s mouth hung open in wonder, and Junmyeon laughed at it, and thought Baekhyun was cute for using the same line Junmyeon had used last night.

“Uhm, it’s not something I’m doing on purpose, to be honest.” Junmyeon said. “I’m just existing. I mean, if I ever say something that’s suaver than usual, I think that’s a bit of luck. Or bad impulses.”

“Well, I like it. It’s hot.” As the words left Baekhyun’s lips Junmyeon could feel them crawling up his spine and into the back of his head. He felt a jolt of energy when strippers thought he was hot, for some reason. He liked being acknowledged by the men he thirsted after.

Junmyeon licked his lips. “Thank you,” he said, and then allowed for an awkward pause. “That means a lot, coming from you.”

“Ahh, I’m a professional, huh?” Baekhyun smiled at himself and moved his hand to grab the bedsheets and pull them away from Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon let out a soft squeak, and lamely reached out for the sheet before stopping himself.

“I guess if I had been able to see this, I wouldn’t be thinking innocently.” Baekhyun put one delicate looking hand on Junmyeon’s abs and felt his skin there. Junmyeon laughed awkwardly and watched Baekhyun’s hand. It was slim and unblemished, and the heat from his fingertips danced on Junmyeon’s body. He whimpered very softly when Baekhyun’s curious hand moved a little under his belly button, but Baekhyun caught his eyes and moved his hand away. Junmyeon exhaled loudly and tried to relax, and bit his lip to concentrate.

“Jesus. You really make it hard to think when I’m looking at you,” Baekhyun told him, and Junmyeon couldn’t believe those words were being spoken to him.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was still dreaming. “Serious?” He managed to squawk. He blushed when the sound made Baekhyun laugh.

“Why don’t you believe me? You can see, right? Can’t you see how fit you are? I like guys like that.” Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow and moved two fingers up Junmyeon’s chest.

Junmyeon smiled at him and met his gaze. “Mm, I can see. I just never know if people like it, or if they think it’s gross or unattractive for some other reason or I’m overcompensating for something.”

“Well shit, are you? If you’re gonna read yourself like that then there must be a reason,” Baekhyun said as his fingers danced over Junmyeon’s nipple. Junmyeon let out a low moan at the new contact.

“Mmm, I guess I am self-conscious about my height. Part of why I work out is ‘cause I’m trying to find myself more attractive.”

“What, how tall are you?” Baekhyun scoffed. “You’re taller than me, don’t complain.”

“I have a right.” Junmyeon cocked his head. “How tall do you think I am?”

“Ahh, you’re cute.” Baekhyun smiled at him, then let out a single laugh. “I’ll guuuuuesss. Five foot nine?”

Junmyeon nodded. “That’s what I am with the insoles in my shoes I wore last night. You’re good.”

Baekhyun let out another scoff, this one a little more pointed than the last. “Wow, you weren’t kidding.”

Junmyeon felt his blush grow darker, and he let out a squeak when Baekhyun pinched his nipple. “Sorry, I didn’t intend for that to be mean,” Baekhyun told him, and he squeezed the nub of flesh again. Junmyeon felt it send electricity to his half-hard cock. He watched Junmyeon’s mouth fall open and he smiled. “So what’s the real height? I’ll get it out of you.”

“I’ll let you guess forever,” Junmyeon said, and his breath hitched when Baekhyun moved his free hand to grope up and down his abdomen. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers tracing his muscles, and the hot touch shot straight between his legs. He whined as Baekhyun pinched his nipple again, then moved his hand to start lightly teasing the other one.

“You must be shorter than me. There’s nothing wrong with that. You’re still super hot.”

“I’m not shorter than you,” Junmyeon managed to say before Baekhyun pinched both of his nipples with deft fingers. Junmyeon moaned and rolled his hips up automatically, then bit his lip and tried to collect himself. “You’re smaller than me, at least.”

“My thighs are bigger,” Baekhyun said as he moved one hand down to tease the skin above Junmyeon’s crotch. Junmyeon felt his cock throbbing helplessly from the coy attention, growing stiffer and hotter by the second, and he moaned from the feeling.

“You’re right, ohh, your thighs are perfect as they come...ahhh...” Junmyeon thrusted his hips up when Baekhyun grazed one hand on his leg. Baekhyun smiled down at him and then got up from the bed, stretching his limbs out and hopping on his toes for a moment as he looked for a pair of shorts.

“I’m friggin starving. My big thighs need nourishment.” Baekhyun bent down to pick up the pair of shorts he had been looking for, but Junmyeon couldn’t enjoy the sight, too shaken by the loss of Baekhyun’s touch on his skin. He watched Baekhyun get dressed, and met the man’s eyes when he turned around to smile at him. “You want some breakfast?”

“You look delicious...” Junmyeon responded. Baekhyun eased a flirtatious smile at him.

“You sound hungry. Alright then~” Baekhyun gave him a wink before twirling out of the room. Junmyeon stared at the doorway, feeling somewhat dazed and rather horny. Had that really just happened? Now that he was alone, he felt safe to pinch himself, to make completely sure that he hadn’t dreamt the whole thing. Nope, awake. A cute possible-incubus had taken a liking to him. Finally, something worked out positively for him. It felt like the first time all year.

He hoped he could keep it positive. He would do his best. He reached over to the side of the bed and moved his hand around until it landed on his cell phone, and he picked it up to see what he had missed in the night. He saw it was a little after eleven in the morning - that was a bit earlier than he was used to waking up on a day he didn't have to work. He definitely liked to sleep in when he could. He didn’t feel tired, at least not after being made a thirsty fool like that.

Surely Sehun wouldn’t be awake yet. Junmyeon saw that he had a handful of email notifications, and several text messages from Jongdae, full of words and emojis. Jongdae texted like he spoke in person - a lot at once. Junmyeon found it endearing. He read that Jongdae hoped he had a good night, and wanted Junmyeon to text him in the morning so he knew he was alive. He also was still in possession of Sehun’s jacket. Junmyeon figured Jongdae could hand it off to Sehun at work the next night they were both on together.

Junmyeon rubbed sleep out of his eyes and tried to draft a response to Jongdae. He wanted to keep it brief, and mysterious. He liked being playful with this friend, because Jongdae was so receptive to it. And really cute.

_I’m alive. I spent the night with your friend from work. Galaxy takes care of me well._

There, he liked that. Faking confidence lifted his spirits. He felt like he was living some truly out of the ordinary days in this past week, and all the good attention was making him feel better about himself. He yawned and moved to get out of the bed and find his boxers.

They were on the bed, which he found after throwing back the bedsheets. He felt his cheeks going pink even though he was alone in the room, and after he got his boxers on he ran a hand through his hair and looked around the small room. He didn’t see a mirror, so he hoped he looked fine, and went out into the other room.

He heard Baekhyun fussing with the oven in the kitchenette, and he went to stand by the cluttered counter that separated the rooms. “I’m not really that hungry.”

“Shit, do I have to eat it all then? I put like five pancakes in there.” Baekhyun twisted a knob on the old machine.

“I can eat, ‘s fine...”

“Yeaaah, you better,” Baekhyun said as he tossed an easy smile Junmyeon’s way. He inched up on his tiptoes to sneak a better look from over the counter. “Fuck clothes, am I right?” He asked as he looked Junmyeon up and down and nodded appreciatively. Junmyeon grinned, lifted both hands to cover his face, and made a soft sound into them before moving his hands away and hopping on his toes.

“You’re hitting on me,” Junmyeon said with an awkward laugh. Baekhyun shot him a smirk that made Junmyeon weak in the knees.

“The brain on this one,” Baekhyun intoned as he breezed past Junmyeon, holding a glass of water. Junmyeon twirled around to follow him and smiled as Baekhyun sat down on the couch.

“Hahah, shut up.” Junmyeon said, and his phone played a tone that told him he received a text message. “Ohh, hah, it’s Jongdae, he wanted to know if I survived the night.”

“Hmmmm? What did you tell Jongdae about me?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his drink.

Junmyeon smiled shyly. “Aww, I didn’t say much. I told him that I spent the night with you, that’s all. He knew we were all at that club so.”

“Heh, he saw us, didn’t he? He thinks he knows our business.” Baekhyun laughed. “Ahh, he must be proud.”

Junmyeon snorted. “What do you mean?”

“He kinda, uhm, advertised you well when we were at work the other night.” Baekhyun laughed a little to himself. “So I felt like I knew a little about you when I saw you last night.”

Junmyeon blinked at him. “Really?” He sank down onto the couch next to Baekhyun, eyes big with interest. “You guys talked about me?”

“Mhm. Your husband showed me a picture of you and then ran away! I had _questions_ ,” Baekhyun said with a growl, “lucky for me Jongdae likes to gab.”

Junmyeon laughed a little at the mental image of Sehun showing off pictures of him on his phone and then dancing off in his easily-distracted way. “Questions? Like what? What did seeing a picture of me make you wonder?”

“Well for starters, I wanted to know if you were a douchebag. You’re like what, six years older than him?” Baekhyun lowered his voice a bit. “And you’re good-looking, so, y’know, that triples the chances.” He took a sip from his water and then cleared a place on the coffee table to put it down. “Someone told me that you got with him when he was like eighteen, and that you were a customer, and I was like woohh.” Baekhyun ran his mouth and Junmyeon felt an all-too-familiar weight in his chest. He had heard this tune from friends and his nosy older brother for years. He opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, but Baekhyun didn’t notice, and kept speaking. “Jongdae shot it down though, he likes you a lot. He said you weren’t weird.”

Junmyeon paused for a moment. “We’re only five years apart,” he said, uselessly. “And Jongdae’s lying then; I’m _super_ weird.”

“Okay, yeah.” Baekhyun shrugged. Junmyeon liked how readily he accepted it. “I meant in a threatening way.”

“I’m not threatening,” Junmyeon said, a little indignant. “I’m like, a total mess, but I wouldn’t hurt anyone.” He saw Baekhyun grin at this, and it made him feel warmer. “What’s your decision, then? After spending time with me, am I everything you expected?”

Baekhyun grinned wider. “I was told you’d be an amazing fuck. So I expected that and I was right.” Junmyeon definitely felt his face burning from that. He was suddenly ultra-conscious of how his dick was still quite erect. Jongdae really said that about him? And Baekhyun believed it too. “I was eager to jump into bed with you, hah. But I guess you saw right through me, yeah? That’s why you sought me out.”

“Oh, hah.” Junmyeon exhaled with a smile. “You did have a glow about you. People don’t usually look at me the way you do. So I knew you were special.”

“Awww, that’s sweet.” Baekhyun’s smile reached his eyes, and Junmyeon felt his heart race, an added distraction on top of the sudden burning feeling ignited by the idea of Jongdae enjoying having sex with him enough to brag about it. He hadn’t felt that fire in years.

Combined with Baekhyun’s bright smile, it was overwhelming. He thought with his dick for a moment, and bit his lip. “You’re sweeter. Gosh, you’re really so cute. You look kinda different with no makeup on, at least, your makeup looks kinda rubbed off. Haha,” he laughed softly when Baekhyun lifted a hand to start smearing around his face. “You look different, but still, you’re very cute. The makeup makes you sexier...”

“What does the messy makeup make me look like?” Baekhyun asked, wiping his lip on the back of his hand. “A deadbeat? A bum? A tired gay who went to sleep with his makeup on?”

Junmyeon watched the movement. “You still look sexy. A different kind of sexy.”

“Ahhh, I see. You like looking at the smudged mess you fucked me into.” Baekhyun’s voice was pretty, but his words vulgar. Junmyeon truly enjoyed it.

“I do, I do...you’re figuring me out at record pace.” Junmyeon licked his lips.

“You like a little filth.”

“Mm, yes I do baby, yes I do...” Junmyeon lifted a hand to put on Baekhyun’s arm and rub the bare skin up and down. He watched Baekhyun’s eyes and shifted in his seat. “I can be filthy. I like it like that...and it looks good on you. See how hard you made me? I didn’t wake up with this.”

“Yeah, that happened when I yanked on your nipples.” Baekhyun eyed Junmyeon’s crotch and smirked.

“Mhm, it felt so good...now my dick aches...”

“Riveting.” One word from Baekhyun let Junmyeon know that he wasn’t interested anymore. Junmyeon’s chest deflated a tiny bit and he glanced away, feeling embarrassed for running his horny mouth. Baekhyun let out a soft laugh at the look. “I’m not _that_ easy, heheh. If you want some more you’re gonna have to work harder than that. Haven’t even taken me out anywhere, damn.”

The side of Junmyeon’s mouth perked up in a smile, and he looked back at Baekhyun. “Where would you want to go?”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun thought it over. “I haven’t been anywhere touristy in a while.” He paused. “Take me to the Met! There are some exhibitions I’ve been looking forward to.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon gave him an easy smile. “Sure, I’d love to take you. Sehunnie and I go to museums all the time.” He thought about it. If he took Baekhyun along to an art museum, Sehun would never let him hear the end of it. “Could I bring my Sehun? He likes things like that.”

Baekhyun gave Junmyeon an amused smile. “You’re an interesting guy.”

“Huh?” Junmyeon laughed awkwardly. “Uhm, thanks.”

“I just can’t figure you out. I thought you wanted to fuck me, but you also want to bring your husband so I can third wheel.”

“Ahh, there’s no third wheeling when it comes to Sehunnie and I, really.” Junmyeon cocked his head to side. “I’ll still fuck you. Gladly. He might even join in on the fun, too.”

Baekhyun choked on his spit as he rushed to come up with a response. “I-I.” It was the first time Junmyeon ever witnessed Baekhyun speechless.

“Wow, I stumped you,” Junmyeon said with a cheeky grin.

Baekhyun lifted a hand to smack Junmyeon’s cheek gently. “How do I respond to that? I’ve never had to come up with such words before.” He laughed, and then furrowed his brow. “I don’t know if I would have sex with Sehun.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “You don’t want to miss it.”

“I’ll see about that.” Baekhyun distracted himself by glancing down to his piles of artwork on the floor. He sighed as he surveyed the mess on the floor that surrounded his prints.

“What don’t you like about Sehun?” Junmyeon felt his face tightening and he figured he must look like a pissed off rabbit. He fixed it quickly. “There’s nothing not to like about him.”

“Hey, I like him well enough! I’m just not so interested in guys younger than me.” Baekhyun slid off of the couch down to the floor so he could thumb through the stack of prints he had laying around.

Junmyeon accepted that answer, but felt a tiny vein pop in his forehead nonetheless. “How old do you think I am?”

Baekhyun had to let out a satisfied snort at that. “You’re older than me.”

“We don’t know that for sure, though.”

“Yooooooou’re twenty-seven,” Baekhyun guessed. Junmyeon gave him an incredulous look and Baekhyun glanced up from his sorting to see it. “Liar.”

“What, I’m lying with my face? I’m not twenty-seven,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Lower.”

“Twenty-six then. No way in hell you’re under twenty-five.”

Junmyeon sat up in his seat. “I’ll be twenty-six in three months.”

“I was right then. Honestly, you look younger than that, but I could just tell. And I know how old Sehun is and can do basic math.”

“Not very well, I guess, since you were wrong at first. Stick to painting,” Junmyeon motioned down to the floor.

Baekhyun clicked his teeth. “And I even just lied and said you look younger than your age.” He started making a pile for prints that had been printed on heavier paper.

Junmyeon threw his head back as he laughed. “Nooo no no no! You said honestly!” Junmyeon grinned over at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun didn’t grace him with a response. Junmyeon pouted to himself and looked elsewhere in the room. His eyes naturally settled on the XBOX and he raised a foot to prod Baekhyun’s side. “Hey, I wanna see what games you have. Could I play something?”

“Oh, on that thing? Yeah, you can look through it. Wait wait wait--” he jumped up to grab at the television remote before Junmyeon could even think about it.

Junmyeon let out a laugh. “Don’t wanna show me any more hentai?”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun held the remote as he went over to the XBOX and removed a disc from it. Junmyeon cackled as loudly as he could to set the mood, and Baekhyun shook his head at him. He turned on the television and grabbed the XBOX controller off the coffee table to hand to Junmyeon.

“Thaaaank you. We have one of these at home.”

“Ohh, you guys probably have a lot more games than I do. I mostly play around on my computer,” Baekhyun said as he crossed his legs to sit back down in front of his prints. Junmyeon admired the way Baekhyun’s pretty legs folded, and then looked to the television screen to see what he was working with.

He scrolled through a couple of titles he had no interest in. “Wow, you have a lot of puzzle games,” he commented.

Baekhyun seemed invested in his sorting, but he responded after a long moment. “Yes, I like patterns.”

“Oh my god, you have The Wolf Among Us!” Junmyeon buzzed with excitement as he clicked onto the game. “Sehun always said this one looked stupid, so I never got it, but I always thought it looked really cool! I like choose-your-own-adventures...”

Baekhyun was mumbling something to himself as he looked over his artwork, so he didn’t respond right away. Junmyeon thought he was rather cute when he was absorbed in himself. Baekhyun looked up after a moment, and wrangled his tongue. “Ahh, oh, oh, yeah, I love that game. I’ve played through so many of the storylines. It’s so gorgeous, I get so distracted in the fight scenes ‘cuz there’s so many pretty things to look at.”

“The art is cool.” Junmyeon shifted attention when the game started to boot up. “Can I start a new file?”

“These color lines are shaky as balls, was I drunk when I did this?” Baekhyun held a print out in front of him. It looked like an impressive sunburst to Junmyeon, but Baekhyun apparently found faults in it. He made a new pile for it, and thumbed through a few more.

“I’m gonna make a new file then,” Junmyeon tried again.

Baekhyun grunted at him. “Uhuh, alright.” He continued to talk quietly to himself as he looked through his artwork, and Junmyeon smiled softly, enjoying the background noise as he watched the game cutscenes. He played his way through a couple of decisions, and exclaimed when the game suddenly sprung a fight on him.

“Oh my gosh! It’s so fast!” Junmyeon pressed buttons quickly, having to learn the controls on the fly. He listened to Baekhyun muse out loud about his paintings while he got his game character through the fight.

Junmyeon let himself breathe after he successfully got himself through the first fight. The game slowed back to its normal pace, and he felt so absorbed in it that he didn’t notice how Baekhyun hadn’t mumbled anything in a couple minutes. Junmyeon glanced over to see Baekhyun sprawled out on the ground with an half-colored print in front of him, his hand moving a copic marker deftly alongside already colored-in lines.

No wonder Baekhyun was quieter, Junmyeon thought as he watched Baekhyun draw. Baekhyun’s hands were gorgeous, and they moved across the paper with a grace that no doubt came with years of practice. His fingers were slender and soft looking, and Junmyeon admired even the way Baekhyun held the marker in between them.

Baekhyun’s eyes were trained on his own movements, and Junmyeon wondered if it would even be possible to bring Baekhyun out of the trance he was in. He watched Baekhyun’s clever hands focus in on a tight lined corner.

“You have a charm about you when you’re doing that, you really do,” Junmyeon told him. He expected Baekhyun to ignore him, but he saw the side of Baekhyun’s mouth curl up.

“Thank you.”

Junmyeon’s heart beat a tiny bit faster. “And you have the prettiest hands I’ve ever seen, wow. They’re so nice.”

Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh, and then looked up at Junmyeon. “Huh, you think so? They’re not all cracked from how I treat ‘em with these pens?”

“No, not at all. The way you hold the pens makes them look even prettier, to be honest.” Junmyeon meant it, and he hoped Baekhyun was processing that as he stared at him.

Baekhyun held eye contact with him for a long moment, and then pushed himself off his butt and onto the couch next to Junmyeon. “Thanks,” he said under his breath. He reached one hand up to put on Junmyeon’s jaw and push his lips towards his own. Junmyeon’s mind was clear enough to pause the game, and then he instantly melted into the kiss. Baekhyun kissed him, and Junmyeon felt something different about his energy. Junmyeon reciprocated eagerly, and Baekhyun moved his lips slowly, as if he was savoring the new touch.

He pulled away to hover his lips over Junmyeon’s. “That’s my favorite compliment to get,” he told him. “I can’t help but want to give you some love for it.”

“Ahh, I’m glad, I really meant it...” Junmyeon met Baekhyun’s lips with his own and moaned softly as Baekhyun climbed into his lap. Junmyeon smiled and felt ultra-conscious of his hyperactive dick stirring in his boxers. It was hard to focus on anything with Baekhyun’s ass in his lap. He moaned softly against Baekhyun’s hot kisses and moved his hands to feel Baekhyun’s thighs from over his pants.

“Jeez, you’re still hard?” Baekhyun wondered in a low voice, and Junmyeon choked a bit.

“Hey, I haven’t been like that this whole time. It woke up when you sat on me.”

Baekhyun grinned at him. “I can’t believe you didn’t pass out from all that blood rushing south.”

“You think it takes a lot of blood, huh? ‘Cause it’s bigger than you thought it would be?” Junmyeon asked, his gaze intense, until Baekhyun laughed at him and it softened.

“Even if you were right, what a loser thing to say.” The side of Baekhyun’s mouth perked up in a smirk, and Junmyeon felt his face go scarlet red.

“Sh-shut up.”

“Your cute little husband tells you it’s huge every day, doesn’t he?” Baekhyun teased.

“Shut up!” Junmyeon shook a hand at him, and Baekhyun threw his head back as he laughed.

“You got so so so pink~ wow, your cheeks look like peaches!” Baekhyun marveled at Junmyeon’s face, and Junmyeon pouted up at him.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“Sorry, I won’t. Your dick is sort of big. It’s nice. It’s not hella long but it’s perfect around. Good circumference,” Baekhyun laughed and reached down to grope what he was talking about.

Junmyeon moaned softly. “Mmm, thank you...” Baekhyun flashed him another smile and Junmyeon licked his lips. “I wonder how my dick would fit into your rectangle mouth, hmm...”

He realized he said that out loud when Baekhyun burst out laughing. Junmyeon blushed a bit, but felt inspired to laugh along with him, since he looked so cute. “Ahh, that’s the goofiest thing I’ve ever heard, really~” Baekhyun cackled. “But I know what you’re talking about, oh god. Like a shape puzzle! How can a cylinder fit into the square hole? Pfft,” Baekhyun made himself laugh again, and Junmyeon grinned up at him. Baekhyun let himself laugh for a moment more before he attacked Junmyeon’s lips with his own.

Junmyeon was content to sit there and make out with Baekhyun for the rest of the day. Baekhyun was a very good kisser, and the fervor he kissed him with made Junmyeon’s hips thrust up without him thinking about it. Baekhyun rocked his hips on Junmyeon’s, and he laced his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and grabbed a tight hold.

Junmyeon moaned softly at the rough touch in his hair, and swirled his tongue around with Baekhyun’s when he introduced it. He moaned a bit louder at Baekhyun rubbing his hips on him, and then let out a soft, disappointed noise when Baekhyun suddenly pulled off of him.

“What?” Junmyeon asked as he studied the stricken look on Baekhyun’s face.

“My breakfast is definitely burnt to hell! Shit did I forget to set a timer?!” Baekhyun leapt out of Junmyeon’s lap and into the kitchenette side of his apartment. Junmyeon watched him in a daze, slowly catching up. His nose flared when Baekhyun opened the oven and the crisp smell of charred dough filled the small room.

“Fuck, that smells bad!” Baekhyun sighed heavily, and groaned up to the ceiling. “I’m so sad, I liked those.”

“I can take you out, if you really want,” Junmyeon offered, but Baekhyun brushed him off.

“I’m too lazy. Gah, I hope this shitty burnt smell doesn’t last forever.” Baekhyun grabbed a trash can and carefully threw everything out. “But I know it will, ‘cause this room is small. Oh, fuck.” He waved his arms around wildly, as if to dispel the stale air, and Junmyeon barked a laugh at the sight. Baekhyun scowled to himself and opened his refrigerator. “Ugh, it’s a depressing single guy fridge!” He pulled a small carton of yogurt out and slammed the door behind him, then grabbed a spoon from the drying rack as he walked back over to the couch. He passed Junmyeon on his way and opened the window on the other side of the room.

With the window open Junmyeon realized his lack of clothing, and grabbed a pillow to put over himself. Baekhyun snorted as he sat down on the couch next to him, bringing his legs up under him to cuddle up at Junmyeon’s side.

“Sorry, if you wanted to eat,” Baekhyun told him. “I’m dumb.”

“Hah, it’s okay.”

“I would give you some of my yogurt but I kind of just met you and I don’t want to be that cute yet.” Baekhyun motioned at the television. “Play the game, I haven’t seen this in a while.”

“Oh, okay.” Junmyeon grabbed the controller to unpause the game and continue where he left off.

He played through a couple of dialogue trees, and smiled when Baekhyun raised his voice. “Whaaa, you keep clicking the ellipses.”

“Yeah, I’m a silent protagonist.”

“I never tried that approach, I always wanna make him say things.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun smacked him softly with a hand holding a yogurt-covered spoon. Junmyeon watched Baekhyun put it in his mouth, then smirked a little when Baekhyun made eye contact with him.

“What, what?” Baekhyun asked him, and Junmyeon smirked and brought his eyes back to the game.

“Nothing.”

“What are you thinking, y’perv...” Baekhyun licked his lips after swallowing, and Junmyeon fought the urge to glance back at him. He decided to not perv out and focus on the game instead, and he relaxed as Baekhyun curled up at his side. He thought it was sweet when Baekhyun lifted a hand to brush Junmyeon’s hair behind his ear.

Junmyeon usually didn’t coo over guys his same size, instead he was always a fan of tall, modelesque men, but he couldn’t deny how cute Baekhyun was, all tight and compact, clinging to his side. He thought he could get used to cute lap dog men like this one. He wanted to throw an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder, but didn’t know how to pull that pose off and still make it through the fight scenes.

Luckily, he didn’t have to do a lot of fighting, instead mostly silently answering questions as his character investigated a murder. He obediently stuck to the playing style he had decided on, and felt himself get so absorbed in the game he didn’t notice when his phone started buzzing under his leg.

“Hey, you’re shaking,” Baekhyun told him, and Junmyeon grunted, then paused the game to pick his phone up and look at it.

It was a text message from Sehun, which was a surprise, because it was barely after noon. If Sehun had worked late then it was rare for him to be up at this hour. Sehun wondered when Junmyeon was coming home, and Junmyeon felt a little guiltiness rise up in his throat.

“Wow, Sehunnie is awake before three,” he mused out loud, and Baekhyun snorted.

“Him and his goofy self,” Baekhyun said. Junmyeon smiled as he drafted a response to the text.

_You’re awake so early baby, you surprised me. I’ll come home if you want me to._

Junmyeon put his phone down after he sent the text, and he lifted the XBOX controller, pressing a button to go to the next speech bubble right when his phone buzzed again. “Wow,” he said under his breath, and then he checked it.

_it’s hard to sleep without u hereeeeeeeee_

He could hear the cute whine in Sehun’s voice. Oh, it was impossible to resist that. He had no choice but to return home and help his husband get to sleep, whatever it might take. He stood up from the couch and glanced down at Baekhyun as he handed him the controller. “I should get going, he wants me home,” he told him.

Baekhyun took the controller and paused the game. “Ahh, you’re leaving me, just like that?” Junmyeon gave him a smile before going into the bedroom to gather all his clothes. He moved to dress himself quickly, and looked up at the doorway to smirk at Baekhyun watching him from the other room.

“I like feeling your eyes on me,” Junmyeon told him. “They burn a hole right through.”

“Well goddamn, I like looking at you.” Baekhyun said each word as if he savored it. Junmyeon licked his lips as he carefully kicked his shoes on.

“My shirt’s in the bathroom, isn’t it?” He asked, feeling his pockets to make sure everything was there. Baekhyun let him pass through the doorway on his way to his shirt, and went into the main room to wait around. He stuck his tongue out when Junmyeon stepped out with his shirt and threw it over his shoulders.

“They’re gone, the nice muscles are gone,” Baekhyun whined, and Junmyeon grinned, opened his shirt to flash him once, then started to do up the buttons.

“You can have a peek whenever you want,” Junmyeon said, and he handed his phone to Baekhyun. “Put your number in.”

“Mkay.” Baekhyun loaded in the numbers quickly and handed the phone back to Junmyeon when Junmyeon got his buttons done.

“I’ll text you dirty pictures if you want,” Junmyeon told him.

“Or you could just text me like a normal person,” Baekhyun said, and Junmyeon felt himself blush. Baekhyun laughed at the expression. “I mean, I want dirty pictures too. Of course I do.”

“I-I’m holding you to that.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun stepped closer to him and slipped one hand behind Junmyeon’s ear, moving his face towards his own to take him into a kiss. Baekhyun kissed him slowly, and Junmyeon felt something fiery on his lips. Baekhyun pulled away to gaze at him for a moment, and Junmyeon almost let him know how remarkably unique his kiss felt, then decided not to.

“I’ll definitely see you around,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun passed him to go into the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun told him, then brought out the bag of trash he had tied off earlier. “Take this out of my apartment, it’s gonna stink up the whole place.”

Junmyeon laughed as he took it. “I’m your garbageman now?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of your fault I burnt it in the first place. So thanks!” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, and Junmyeon smirked as he stepped towards the door.

“See you,” he said, and Baekhyun gave him an easy smile.

“See you, churchboy.”

The door closed behind him and Junmyeon studied it for a moment, and found nothing in particular. What was behind the door was more special, he figured. He went to wait at the elevator for a minute before remembering that Baekhyun told him the elevator was broken, and then started to make his way down the staircase, all the while wondering where the nearest dumpster was.

When he exited the building, he shivered in the March morning air. He found a dumpster a couple blocks down from where he was, and then pulled out his phone to look over the texts he had exchanged with Sehun. He sent Sehun a reply to let him know he was on his way home, and absentmindedly scanned the roads for an empty taxi cab. He was looking forward to melting into the arms of his giant lover, and also to seeing how charming his new incubus friend would be over text message.


	6. (nsfw) lots of directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't title chapters, or do anything tbh  
> i’m sorry. this is so much longer than i wanted it to be. also it’s smutty again (/disciplines self)
> 
> i hope you enjoy it despite everything. i think if i had to put a song to this chapter, i'd go with syd + dean's love.  
> things are always happening

For the next few weeks, Junmyeon felt like he was wasting his rose-scented time being depressed and miserable. He figured it was his brain being bleak as usual, but even so, it was hard to enjoy how comfy and sweet his life with Sehun was when he had such a dark feeling of foreboding nagging at the back of his head. He had nothing to look forward to and it was killing him.

He wanted to get out of this funk. He instantly grew weary of the long days he would spend at work to return home to his husband leaving the house to start his night, and it seemed pointless to follow him if he couldn’t sit at the bar with Jaehwan and Chanyeol and chatter. Staring at the beer taps and prepared drinks made it feel like the world was stopped.

He killed time napping or staying up late with Jonghyun, who seemed to thrive from the hours of one to six in the morning. Junmyeon usually returned home to his husband around four, and took in his smell of work and sex, sometimes managed a shower or some fucking, but most often he fell asleep from pure lack of energy. Only to wake up exhausted at eight in the morning to commute and do busy work at a country club he hated. It became too tiring too fast.

Distractions were welcome. The muted group chat he had with his fraternity brothers was bustling, but he tended to not want to look at that. It wasn’t surprising to him that his brother Kyuhyun was calling him so fervently to tell him about his newborn baby, and he did he best to put up with the phone calls. It was hard to give him the same “I’m not doing anything in particular” and “I’m replaying this game” every day without boring himself. He promised to bring his husband over to see the baby on a weekend, a random unnamed weekend in the future, and Kyuhyun seemed sated enough with that to leave him alone for a while.

He expressed his gloom about his disinterest in his brother’s exciting new life to Sehun, and he was no help. “I think you’re jealous that you’re no longer the most important little man in his life,” Sehun teased him, and Junmyeon grumbled for the rest of the night. Surely that wasn’t the problem. He figured he had sort of accepted that fate back when Kyuhyun got married and suddenly started caring about people outside of his tiny LAN parties.

It took until late March for Junmyeon to fully understand that his new friend Baekhyun was a shitty texter, and becoming dependant on his replies was a quick path to disappointment. At least he always responded eventually, so Junmyeon couldn’t hate him. Baekhyun was trying to appear aloof or something and Junmyeon was bored enough to play the game. He spent some time fretting himself in the long periods between texts and it was no good for him, so he tried to bury his face in the nape of Sehun’s neck whenever he could. He loved the safety of someone who promised to deal with him.

The commute home was one of the most tiring parts of the day, and he was always so grateful to return home to his messy apartment brimming with cute pets. When he got home on a Thursday evening he leaned down to pick up their little white dog Vivi and kiss him on the head. Junmyeon put the dog back down so he could frolic about, and blinked towards the bedroom door before remembering that Sehun had gone out with friends today, and said he would be back around the time Junmyeon got home. He looked around for his cat, and didn’t find him. He went into the kitchen to feed the pets, and was pleased to find them both waiting at the doorway when he put their dishes down.

He thought about taking the dog for a walk, and then let out a sigh so deep it reverberated within him. He went to the sitting area and flopped down face-first on the couch, grabbing the remote in a swift movement and turning the television on. It was set on a golf channel and he almost wanted to vomit at the thought. He quickly changed the channel to a comedy standup routine, and he felt himself melt into the cushions, his bones aching.

He felt himself slip in and out of consciousness for the next hour, now that the the long day of working in the sun had finally caught up to him. He felt the cat Tesla jump up onto the couch and then climb up onto Junmyeon’s back, curling up into a tight ball there and claiming his spot. Junmyeon exhaled softly and tried to relax. The cat was too small to worry about, and besides, he was being too cute to push him off. Junmyeon fell asleep easily.

He woke up with ease as well, which was irritating. He wondered where his husband was, and thought to check his phone. He was met with the time, about a half hour after Sehun said he would return, and he also saw a text from Baekhyun. Surely that had to be a dream, Baekhyun texted him first? Junmyeon closed his eyes and felt sleep coming on once more.

He stirred ten minutes later, and instantly realized the text message hadn’t been a dream. He checked his phone.

_I need gymspiration ... make me get out of the house and better myself ... show me your arms_

Junmyeon felt himself blush. He was suddenly wide awake, and he sat up, sending the cat rolling down to the couch. He let out an unamused squeak, and Junmyeon smiled. Baekhyun wanted to be inspired to go to the gym by seeing Junmyeon’s body? He was flattered; he didn’t think anyone had ever told him that before. He couldn’t help but find it odd that Baekhyun asked him instead of one of his immaculately built coworkers, but he didn’t know for sure if this was the only feeler Baekhyun sent out. He knew he was grinning the whole time he wrote a reply.

_Hahahaha, okay I’ll help you_

He looked through the photos on his phone, and found a shirtless mirror selfie he had taken after a midnight hour spent at the gym. He had taken the picture for Sehun, but it seemed rather reusable right now. He thought he looked pretty good. Junmyeon sent the picture Baekhyun’s way, and then dropped his phone to the couch, his hands stretching spastically as he buzzed all over in delight.

He tried focusing on the cartoon playing on the television now, and found it rather difficult. He tapped his toes on the floor, and jumped when he felt his phone vibrate on the couch cushion. It vibrated a few more times, and Junmyeon grinned as he checked the phone.

_Ohh my goddddddddd_

_Ohhhhhh my godddddd_

_Chest + arms + face + messy gym hair? Put this in the MOMA_

Junmyeon laughed out loud at Baekhyun’s enthusiasm. He was so very cute.

_Thank you~ I feel like you’d definitely know art when you see it._

He reached a hand out to stroke his cat’s fur. Wasn’t Sehunnie supposed to come soon? Junmyeon could feel himself getting hot under the collar and he wanted to be able to do something about it.

 _Oh yeah for sure :P thanks, this makes me want to work out for a day straight_  

This was probably the fastest text conversation Baekhyun had ever had with him. Junmyeon stuck his tongue out a bit as he focused on sounding normal.

_You should come with me to the gym then. Altho I couldn’t last a day, and you’d probably die._

He sent it before he could tell himself to not be cheeky. Baekhyun was feisty and it was hard to resist. He responded to Junmyeon’s jab with a quick “ _Pfffft_ ” and then his typing chat balloon disappeared. Junmyeon looked at it for a long moment, and then picked up the television remote, giving up already. Maybe he’d think of something else to say with time. He landed on an obstacle course game show and thought it looked stupid enough to waste his time with.

Someone on the television show fell off a rotating log and into water below. Junmyeon laughed once, and then reached over to pick up his cat and place him in his lap. Tesla stretched out his front legs languidly and went limp, and Junmyeon cooed at him.

Time passed unbearably slow when he was waiting for a text that might not come. He unlocked his phone and checked his Pokemon app, then caught all the Pokemon hanging around his apartment building. He was thumbing through his catches when Baekhyun texted him again, and he said ‘yessss’ so loud Tesla poked his head up suddenly. He laughed and pet the cat gently as he looked at the text.

_Can’t you just come over and be my personal trainer or something_

Junmyeon laughed again, this time more gleeful. He moved to type something, anything, then saw that Baekhyun started typing something. He stared at it.

_Ok that’s not very smooth. I’m still staring at this picture. I want a piece_

_Aka that dick_

Junmyeon wanted to squeal and kick his legs around, but he refrained since he didn’t want to startle his cat. He let out a very happy sigh and melted back onto the couch. He was _desirable_. It was a dream come true. All he had ever wanted in life was people falling over themselves to have sex with him.

He moved the cat off of him so he could get up and go into his bedroom. He hopped around for a bit, and drafted a quick response to Baekhyun.

_You turn me on_

_Okay, I’ll come over and help you out if you really want._

Junmyeon was hoping for a positive response, so he started to peel out of the work clothes he had never bothered to take off. He threw a blue button up shirt over his shoulders and rolled up the sleeves. As he fastened the buttons, he wondered if he should go with a shirt that would be easier to take off. Then he grinned and bounced around some more. He felt high on attention.

He pulled on a pair of black slacks, and black shoes with no insoles in them. He felt attractive enough to get away with it tonight. When he was all dressed he went into the bathroom to scrutinize his appearance.

Junmyeon unrolled his shirt sleeves and tried smoothing them out. He thought that maybe looked better, but it didn’t matter anyway, Baekhyun was probably going to demand he take it off. He started to wash his face, and grumbled when he was inconvenienced with wet hands as Baekhyun texted him again.

_I really want your help. C’mere_

Junmyeon managed to stay on his feet despite his knees turning to gelatin. He bounced happily, and when he finished cleaning his face he shot Baekhyun a text telling him he’d be over in twenty minutes. He worked on putting his hair up, and afterwards stared at himself for a long moment to convince himself he was ready to go. He sprayed a bit of cologne and cleared his throat at the scent, then went back to his bedroom to get his wallet and put on a watch. Sehun always moaned about a watch around his wrist so he got into the habit of not leaving the house without one.

He felt settled in his appearance, then went limp on his bed. He had such a current of excitement running through him that he wondered how he was going to get to the other apartment without going completely weak in the knees. He squealed a bit, kicked his legs, then gathered himself and left the bedroom, his phone gripped in his hand.

He checked the time and figured he would send Sehun a text letting him know where he was once he was in a taxi. He’d have to tell Sehun to take the dog for a walk too, fuck. “Sorry Vivi,” he said absentmindedly as he grabbed his keys from the coffee table. He stroked Tesla’s head once, finding him sweet sleeping on the couch, and went on his way towards the door.

Junmyeon’s hand was on the doorknob when he felt it move under his touch. He wondered out loud what the fuck that was, then took a few awkward steps back when the door opened. Sehun stepped through and grunted a cute “huh?” when he saw movement right in the doorway. “Ohhh, Junmyeon~ you startled me~” Junmyeon’s mind was processing that Sehun’s hair was a shiny fresh shade of brown, and he barely heard the next string of words that left Sehun’s mouth. Fuck that was a good dye job. _Fuck_ Sehun was so hot, it was like the world’s axis tilted towards him when he entered the room.

“You’re so cute!” Sehun squeaked and grabbed Junmyeon’s cheek in two fingers. “Hey Mr. Spaceman! You copy?”

“I’m hypnotized looking at your hair!” Junmyeon exclaimed, and he slipped his hand up into Sehun’s hair and gripped it once, looked him in the eyes and let go.

Sehun’s eyes curved as he smiled. “Thank youuuu, it was spontaneous, hah, we had to see a later showing time of the movie. It didn’t hurt this time! I guess the product was better.” Sehun threw his arm around Junmyeon and pulled him close. He kissed Junmyeon’s ear and nuzzled him gently. “You look friggin delicious, baby...” He breathed onto Junmyeon’s ear. “Junie. I love your hair like that. You wear that shirt all the time but damn you wear it so well.” He kissed the soft skin on Junmyeon’s ear, and Junmyeon melted under the touch.

“Hahah, you think so?” Junmyeon grinned, and Sehun kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You look expensive. Sexy. You look like you’re on your way to sit courtside at a basketball game or something. You wanna be seen today, huh?” He kissed Junmyeon languidly, savoring the touch. Junmyeon slipped his hands over Sehun’s shoulders and kissed him slowly, then moaned when Sehun snaked a hand around to grab his ass.

“Fuck, you’re frisky,” he mumbled against Sehun’s lips.

“It’s your fault.” He introduced his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth and it shut Junmyeon up completely. Sehun kissed him hungrily, moved both hands down his back, and touched him gingerly. He ran both hands over Junmyeon’s ass, then hooked them under his thighs and lifted him into his grasp. Sehun grinned at him when Junmyeon let out a surprised noise from sudden movement and clasped his hands behind Sehun’s neck.

“Wuh, be careful, th-there’s little animals--” Junmyeon warned Sehun to watch his step. Sehun brought Junmyeon over to the couch, and Tesla jumped out of the way before Sehun dropped Junmyeon down on his back. He slipped in between Junmyeon’s legs and followed his lips with his own, and Junmyeon linked his arms behind Sehun’s neck again, to feel him closely.

“I love youuuu.” Sehun kissed him eagerly. “I missed you so much today, I wish you coulda come out with us, to make the average cuteness of the group go up.” Sehun teased him with kisses in between his playful words. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in foreeeeeeever.”

It had been three days since Junmyeon’s last day off work, and regardless, they lived together. “I know, I feel the same way...” Junmyeon ran his hands through Sehun’s impossibly soft chestnut brown hair. “You really should quit your job, so we could have every night together...”

“Mmm, I’m gonna say no every time,” Sehun shut him up with a kiss, and danced both hands down Junmyeon’s chest and to the waistband of his slacks. He pulled on them pointlessly for a moment before moving both hands to work on the buttons and zippers.

Junmyeon moaned happily and wiggled around, tried to help Sehun get his pants off, and then grunted softly when he realized Sehun wasn’t pulling his pants down, just slipping his hands into his pants and running his hands around Junmyeon’s lower body. Junmyeon scoffed and twitched under his touch, and whimpered when Sehun ran his fingers across the length of his growing cock. “T-take ‘em off, mmm. Touch my dick.”

“So impatient.” Sehun kissed him, then bit his lip, pulled on it and made Junmyeon groan. He kissed down Junmyeon’s jawline and to the nape of his neck, where he started to suck and kiss on the exposed skin there. Sehun undid the top two buttons of Junmyeon’s shirt so he had more skin to tease, and he moved to make as many bruises as he wanted.

Junmyeon moaned loudly and felt himself go completely limp under Sehun’s body. “Your shoulders have gotten so frickin broad...” He moaned when Sehun sank his teeth into his neck. “Yess, ohh, mark me.”

“You’ve already got some spots, baaaby.” Sehun smiled at him and kissed the screaming red mark he made. “Looking good and fucked out, just like I like you.” Sehun kissed his lips and Junmyeon grinned up at him. Sehun smiled back. “Your cheeks are pink, and so round. Peach cheeks.” Sehun kissed both of them, and Junmyeon purred at the attention.

Sehun moved his lips to Junmyeon’s neck once more, and he started eagerly on another deep red mark. Junmyeon moaned and rolled his hips up against Sehun’s, and Sehun moved slowly in reaction. His hips rocked down on Junmyeon’s, and Junmyeon wailed at the touch. “F-ffuck, pushing on me like that.” Sehun humped Junmyeon once more and Junmyeon choked. “You’re sexy.”

Sehun pulled Junmyeon’s pants down to around his ankles, then tore them off and threw them to the floor. Junmyeon whined at how Sehun left his tight boxers on. Sehun sat up and raised one of Junmyeon’s legs, nuzzled it gently, and kissed his foot. Junmyeon laughed at the attention and Sehun pushed his crotch up against Junmyeon’s. “Ohhh, god, god,” Junmyeon whined. He could feel Sehun’s intimidatingly-sized cock pushing up against his skin and the sensation made him blush dark red.

Sehun leaned down again to gnaw hungrily on Junmyeon’s neck and collarbone. Junmyeon thrusted his hips up against him, and wondered when the room got so unbearably hot. He wiped moisture off the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and chased after Sehun’s lips with his own when Sehun moved up to admire his work.

They kissed for a comfortable moment, and Junmyeon ran his hands through Sehun's hair more. “Mm, it’s starting to ache already, it feels so good,” Junmyeon said breathily, and Sehun grinned down at him.

“I want to fuck your brains out,” he said.

Junmyeon laughed. “Please! I want to be brainless.”

“I’ll fuck all the brains out of you, then.” Sehun swooped down to take Junmyeon into another kiss. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment before pulling away. He smirked down at Junmyeon panting under him, and Junmyeon thought the expression looked handsome on his features. “You look so yummy. Your lips are red, mm, it’s cute~” He kissed Junmyeon’s cheek. “I’m gonna get lube, you stay right here.”

“Aaaaahh, okay, fine,” Junmyeon sounded whiny, but he flashed a smile at Sehun. Sehun returned it with a cute crescent-moon smile of his own, and then danced up and over to their bedroom. He made it through the doorway for a second until he dipped back through it and narrowed his eyes at Junmyeon, who was laying on his back on the couch, panting and trying to gather himself.

“Actually, you should follow me in here. More room.” Sehun raised a hand and beckoned Junmyeon with two fingers. Junmyeon bit his lip into his mouth and got up, and had to focus to balance himself on wobbly feet. Sehun disappeared into their room and Junmyeon hobbled after him while slowly pulling his boxers off. He struggled, hopped once, and grunted when he entered the bedroom and he still had his underwear around his knees.

Sehun snorted at him from his spot lounging on the bed. Junmyeon grumbled to himself and stripped his underwear off, then he stood there, smoothing his hair back. He looked Sehun up and down, taking in his strong dancer legs and long torso, and he whistled. Sehun grinned at him.

“I like your outfit,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon realized he was just wearing his dress shirt and watch.

“Heheh, thanks. Yours could use some modifying. Meaning I’d take it all off.” Junmyeon gave him a tight smile, and Sehun snorted again.

“That could be arranged.” He pulled his t-shirt up over his head in one swift movement.

Junmyeon feigned a gasp, impressed. “So smooth.”

“It’s a living. C’mere,” Sehun sat up and motioned for Junmyeon to come over, so Junmyeon hopped onto the bed and gave him a smile. Sehun grinned and pulled Junmyeon into his lap, and wrapped his arms all the way around him. “Oh my god, you’re sweet today. Bouncing around and smiling with those peaches in your cheeks~” he reached around to grab Junmyeon’s ass in both hands, and Junmyeon let out a surprised exhale. “More peaches~”

“Sh-shush...” Junmyeon felt his face blushing pink. He reached into Sehun’s hair and grabbed his head to pull it back. “Don’t forget who I am.”

“Uhm, you look like an adorable bottom in a too-big shirt. I’m going to plow you.” He used his legs to pry Junmyeon’s apart, and then spread his legs underneath Junmyeon’s thighs to open him up. Junmyeon furrowed his brow and tried to look cool as Sehun poured lube out onto three fingers. He darted his wet hand in between Junmyeon’s legs, and used his other hand to tease Junmyeon’s rock hard dick. Junmyeon moaned at the new movements, and spread his legs further to help Sehun’s fingers inside of him. He whimpered feeling two fingers very carefully stretch him open. Sehun was taking his time with him and he was grateful for it, since he knew what kind of destructive path his dick could focus on.

“Yyyyyessss,” Junmyeon moaned languidly as Sehun rubbed his cock and balls. He tweaked the head of Junmyeon’s cock before moving his hand around and grabbing Junmyeon’s ass, savoring the skin there and stretching him open. He held him open like that as he eased his fingers inside, and Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open. He moaned as Sehun prodded in deeper, then pulled his fingers out to pour more lube, and replaced them before Junmyeon would whine. Junmyeon shuddered all over and worked his hips down on Sehun’s hands, bucking his hips up to make Sehun’s hand on his cock rub faster.

“How needy,” Sehun remarked, and Junmyeon choked for a moment.

“I need it, ‘cuz it feels so fucking amazing, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon told him, and Sehun grinned at him, showing all his teeth.

“Ohhh, yes, you’re so energetic~ I like it when you’re bouncy, bunny,” Sehun laughed, and Junmyeon groaned as Sehun’s fingers hit him deeper. Without thinking about it, he bounced his hips up and down on Sehun’s hand, and Sehun made a content sound. “That’s good, that’s good~” he scissored his fingers apart, and Junmyeon groaned low in his throat. Sehun licked his lips and prodded a curious third finger at Junmyeon’s hole.

Junmyeon stopped moving for a moment to moan, and then shuddered from the stretch. “G-god, your cock is thicker than this, I want it...”

“That’s filthy. Tell me more,” Sehun commanded.

“Your hair makes you look older and it makes me want to do the dirtiest things to you...” Junmyeon’s mouth fell open and Sehun started finger-fucking him faster.

“Heh, I wasn’t expecting that~ you really like my hair, huh?” Sehun asked, and Junmyeon nodded, as if in a trance. Sehun stuck his tongue out. “Thanks baby,” he said, and he slapped Junmyeon’s ass again. “C’mon, ride it out.” Junmyeon started to bounce up and down on his fingers again, and he smiled. “Sexy thing. Your hard dick is flopping all over.” He grabbed Junmyeon’s ass and spread him open, which made Junmyeon moan. “Oooh, you like that.”

“Fuck me, Sehuuuun.” Junmyeon shivered indulgently, and Sehun moved his hand from Junmyeon’s cock up to rub his nipple back and forth with his fingers. Junmyeon whined and lifted a hand to place over Sehun’s and his mouth fell open from the touches. “Th-that’s so good~” he thrusted his hips forward, and Sehun smiled at him.

“Lookin’ sooo yummy.” He pinched Junmyeon’s nipple to make him yelp, then moved his hand back down to stroke Junmyeon’s cock. He massaged Junmyeon’s balls in his hand, and Junmyeon shivered, and lowered himself down on Sehun’s fingers.

“Ssso fucking good,” he groaned, then groaned lower when Sehun pulled his fingers out. “Ahh, empty...”

“Not for long,” Sehun said, and he moved to quickly pull his pants and underwear off. Junmyeon stroked his own cock, desperate for stimulation, and he moved to take Sehun into a kiss. Sehun responded eagerly and pulled Junmyeon into his lap, then poured lube out onto his erection, and positioned it at Junmyeon’s worked open entrance. Junmyeon whimpered from feeling the tip, and balanced his arms on Sehun’s shoulders.

Sehun started to ease his cock up into Junmyeon, and he grinned when Junmyeon sat down on him, eager to be filled up. Sehun thrusted up to meet him, and Junmyeon began to curse. “Ohhhh-oh-oh-oh my god I love you! I love you, fuck! I love you so much _fuck!”_ Junmyeon exclaimed, and Sehun chuckled at the sound. His mouth fell open as Junmyeon started to bounce up and down on his cock, and he moved a hand to open the buttons on Junmyeon’s dress shirt. When he got all the buttons done he opened Junmyeon’s shirt wider and moaned at the view.

“You’re so sexy, Junie~ ahh, fuck, it’s so warm, fuck,” Sehun laid back all the way on the bed and moaned, taking immense pleasure from the way Junmyeon worked his hips down on his cock. Junmyeon put both his hands down on Sehun’s chest to balance himself, and Sehun bit his lip into his mouth.

“This cock, mmm, it’s unreal! It’s huge!” Junmyeon wailed and hopped up and down on Sehun excitedly, his energy making Sehun laugh. He felt hot and completely filled up, and his eyes rolled back into his head as Sehun grazed a sensitive spot inside of him. He bucked wildly on Sehun and moaned when Sehun moved his hands to his hips. “God yes!”

Sehun pulled Junmyeon down onto his cock over and over again, and let his tongue loll out of his mouth for a moment, too overwhelmed by the sensations to catch himself. He groaned lowly and closed his eyes, and whimpered as he bottomed out inside of Junmyeon, then moaned, and moaned again when Junmyeon reached out to slip his thumb over the side of Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun licked him mischievously and smiled, the expression warm as he watched Junmyeon get pleasure from him. He licked the two fingers Junmyeon placed in front of his mouth, and sucked on one gently before Junmyeon pulled his hand away. He placed it on his cock and jerked himself up and down, and Sehun licked his lips.

He reached a hand up to pull on Junmyeon’s nipple, and he grinned when Junmyeon let out a happy, overstimulated sound. “Fuck!” Junmyeon cursed and rubbed his cock faster, and Sehun placed his hands back on Junmyeon’s hips to thrust his cock up into him. Junmyeon let out a weak sound and leaned over Sehun, his mouth dropped open. “Yes yes yes! Fucking wreck me Sehun!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice~” Sehun bit his lip and thrusted up into Junmyeon harder, and Junmyeon writhed all over from the way it felt. He whimpered and groaned, rubbed his palm around the tip of his cock, and panted from the sudden heat rushing through him. Sehun grunted and shuddered as Junmyeon rocked himself on him, and licked his lips when he felt Junmyeon clenching around him and spazzing out.

“So sexy~” Sehun whistled weakly as he fucked Junmyeon through his orgasm. He watched cum spurt from Junmyeon’s cock down onto his chest and he stuck his tongue out playfully. “That feels so good!” He listened to Junmyeon moan, and reached a hand up to grab the back of his hair and pull his head back. He admired the screaming red marks he had sucked into Junmyeon’s skin earlier, and watched Junmyeon’s chest rise and fall as he panted heavily.

“Ohh, wow...” Sehun moved his hips slowly under Junmyeon’s as he watched him recover from his orgasm. Junmyeon breathed carefully and dropped down on Sehun’s front, still lazily trying to move his hips back and forth. Sehun smiled at his dedication, and reached down to help pull his cock out, then laughed at the cute disappointed sound Junmyeon made as he moved.

“Oh my _god_...” Junmyeon grunted and closed his eyes as he melted on top of Sehun for a moment. “Th-that was so fucking good. Awesome. Incredible.”

“Mm, I’m glad you liked it too, baby.”

“Your dick makes me _stupid!_ It’s too powerful, Sehunnie!” Junmyeon warned him, and Sehun only grinned wider.

“Had you truly  _really_  orgasmed before you met me?”

“I don't think so...” Junmyeon reached a hand up to stroke through Sehun’s pretty hair once more, then he groaned and rolled off of Sehun’s front. He slipped down to hold Sehun’s stiff dick up with his hand, and curiously darted his tongue out to taste it. “Ohh, fuck...” Just looking at it made him curse. He put his elbow down on Sehun’s thigh and stuck his arm up against Sehun’s cock, comparing the size. “For fuck’s sake.”

“Heh, that’s exactly what it’s for,” Sehun joked. Junmyeon scoffed and moved to take Sehun’s cock into his mouth.

He sucked on him for a minute or two, years of practice helping him throat Sehun’s cock with ease. He listened to Sehun moaning wantonly about Junmyeon’s touches, and raised an eyebrow over at him when Sehun pushed him up and off his cock. “What’s that?” Junmyeon panted, out of breath, and Sehun moved to push Junmyeon down on his back, his head hitting the pillows where Sehun previously rested his own head.

Junmyeon licked his lips when Sehun spread his legs with both hands. “I want to feel you leaking out of me,” he said in a low voice, his hand moving up to rub the back of Sehun’s neck. Sehun poured more lube down onto his cock and rubbed it up and down before he positioned it at Junmyeon’s entrance.

“Ahh,” he pushed the tip inside and bit his lip. “Okay, fuck, you’ll make me cum, Junmy...just keep moaning like you love it.”

“How could I not? Ohhh shit!” Junmyeon leaned his head back when Sehun eased his cock back inside of him. “Ahhh, ahhh, ahh!”

“Just like that, ooh, so cute~” Sehun cooed and moved slowly back and forth, and Junmyeon grunted and writhed from the stimulation. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips as Sehun started to move faster, and then stopped moving when it became too much. Sehun grinned down and pushed his cock in deeper, and Junmyeon yelped. Sehun reached his hand down to rub Junmyeon’s abdomen, and he smiled when he felt how wet and tight he felt there. “So fucking hot...”

“Mmm~” Junmyeon squirmed and leaned his head to the side, letting Sehun swoop down to bite at his neck. Junmyeon moaned happily, and Sehun soothed the spot with his tongue and moved his hips faster up against Junmyeon’s. He bit Junmyeon again when he felt a shiver up his spine, and moaned indulgently into Junmyeon’s skin, feeling his hips twitch.

He let out a groan low in his throat, and made a desperate, puppy-like sound, and he dug his teeth into Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon shuddered and moved his hips up against Sehun’s, helping work the orgasm out of him. Sehun came with his cock deep inside, and he didn’t want to move from that spot right there. He moaned helplessly and gave Junmyeon a few more thrusts, then stopped moving completely, with one last shiver from head to toe. He breathed heavily and grinned down at his husband doing the same, then moved his hand to Junmyeon’s cock and started jerking it rapidly. Junmyeon yelped and bucked his hips up, and Sehun thrusted his cock inside of him once. Junmyeon groaned and hit his hands on the bed.

“Tell me what you need,” Sehun said breathily.

Junmyeon moaned. “Fuck me fast, please, it feels so hot and slick with your cum inside me, Sehunnieeee,” he whined, and Sehun bit his lip into his mouth.

Sehun tried thrusting faster, and he let out a helpless, high-pitched moan at how sensitive his cock felt. He was starting to feel somewhat dizzy from all the sensations. “I’m gonna pass out, unnh,” Sehun rolled his eyes and Junmyeon smiled shakily, and lifted a hand to stroke hair behind Sehun’s ear.

“Calm down then, babe.” Sehun didn’t flinch.  “I-I’m surprised you don’t faint after nutting.” Junmyeon licked his lips and rubbed his dick all over. “Play with my nipples,” he commanded, and Sehun moved both hands to follow orders. He rolled the nubs of flesh under his fingers and pinched him, pulsing over and over again, and Junmyeon groaned loudly from the new stimulation.

“You’re hot, little cockslut,” Sehun breathed in his ear, then kissed the side of his face. Junmyeon whined and moved his head left and right, coming to orgasm as Sehun moved one hand to massage his balls. He bucked his hips up wildly and grunted over and over again, then fell to the bed in an unceremonious flop. His chest heaved, and he groaned loudly when Sehun went weak on top of him.

“I-I can’t breathe...” Junmyeon exhaled heavily and tried to slip out from under Sehun. Sehun managed to find enough strength to push himself up on his hands, and then he kissed Junmyeon’s forehead before pulling himself out. Junmyeon made a weak noise and pulled his legs up. “Ahhh...”

Sehun sat back and enjoyed the view. “You’re leaking out onto the bed, heh. Messy.”

“Mmm...” Junmyeon licked his lips and looked Sehun in the eye. “It feels nice, it’s really hot...hunh...I feel claimed.”

Sehun gave him a toothy grin. “You are, you’re mine. You’re decorated. There are so many bite marks, hahah.”

“I can feel them, mm, my neck is screaming...”

“Was that the best ever?” Sehun laid down next to Junmyeon on the bed and threw his arm over him.

“Nnnno, it’s always better when we lose track of time teasing each other. But for a quickie it was incredible.” Junmyeon exhaled a big breath and then laughed. “I love how...we just _had_ to get that out of our systems. Hahah.”

“That was just round one...” Sehun said, his hand running up and down Junmyeon’s arm, and Junmyeon pulled a tight face at him.

“Don’t you have work tonight? What time is it, even?”

“Ahh, fuck, I don’t know. If I’m late to work, I’ll just tell ‘em why.” Sehun cackled.

Junmyeon made a sound of protest. “I don’t want them thinking about you fucking me.”

“Why, they think you’re some pure angel all of a sudden? Or just because I turned you into a limp screaming mess?” Sehun challenged, and Junmyeon shot him a look.

“Don’t use those words.”

“But they’re the most accurate.”

“Sehuuuuuun,” Junmyeon whined and threw himself onto Sehun’s chest. Sehun smiled and stroked his hair.

“Naaah, I won’t say anything. I think I have to go in at like ten and that’s a while off.”

“Mmm, good.” Junmyeon nuzzled Sehun collarbone and sighed softly. “I’m so glad you got home before I left, you got here right when...” he trailed off. What had he been doing before Sehun dyed his hair and commanded his attention? Something with his phone. He had been texting with Baekhyun, and he was-- HE TOLD BAEKHYUN HE WAS COMING OVER TO FUCK HIM. LIKE IN THAT MOMENT. Junmyeon let out a strangled, high-pitched yelp, and he tried to tell his limbs to explode with movement and dart on out of there, but his heart and brain seemed to get all the urgency, and his limbs were still tired and unresponsive. He wailed and pushed himself up.

“Hah, you fucking weirdo, what happened?” Sehun asked him, pushed up on one elbow. Junmyeon groaned, not even wanting to think about it, and he stood up on stiff legs.

He stretched for a moment and wiggled his legs in front of him. “I just remembered I was, uhm, in the middle of a conversation when you got home.”

“Mmm, I’m distracting, I see,” Sehun said, a smile on his face. Junmyeon chuckled a bit and went out into the living room to grab his phone from the couch. He saw it laying there face down next to the cat, and he sighed, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever waited him. He didn’t even know what time it was.

He had two texts from Baekhyun, a missed call from Baekhyun, and two missed calls from his brother. (So annoying.) He wished he hadn’t left his phone on vibrate, and he anxiously scrolled through the notifications.

 _I have my workout shoes on and everything_ , Baekhyun had texted him, and then ten minutes later the call came in. Then, another text. _Were you abducted? :|_

The text had come in twenty minutes ago. Fuck! Junmyeon smacked his hand up against his forehead, and hovered his finger over Baekhyun’s name. “Ahhh, fuck,” he said resignedly, and he called Baekhyun back.

The pauses in between rings felt like hours. On the fifth ring Junmyeon felt ready to sigh and hang up, and then he heard Baekhyun click the phone on.

“Dick move,” Baekhyun intoned, and Junmyeon’s knees went weak.

“I’m so sorry, oh my god, Sehun came home and distracted the hell out of me. I-I didn’t have my phone with me, I didn’t see it.”

“Mmmmm.”

“I-I swear, I was like, done up and on my way out the door...”

“Nah, I believe you. It’s okay. I don’t know how I’m supposed to compare to married men, maybe it’s a road I shouldn’t go down.”

Red flag! “Ahhh, now, don’t be like that~” Junmyeon sang. “We’re different, I swear! There are just hiccups sometimes.”

“Well, you don’t have to bother coming over anymore. I made myself cum and it was awesome.” Baekhyun had a lot of sass in his voice and Junmyeon thought it was charming.

He blinked. “Ahhhh, ahh, damn~ I really wanted to fuck you~” He figured if he pretended he was in in a shape to fuck Baekhyun, he’d get into less trouble than he would if he admitted he bailed on him to have sex with someone else.

He grinned as he listened to Baekhyun tell him off. “Too slow to get some! You took toooooooo long.”

“Please, let me have another chance. You should go to the gym with me and you can come over after.” As soon as Junmyeon said the words he kind of regretted them. His body had been through enough.

“I’ll think it over.”

“We can go to the gym whenever you want.”

“Fuh, okay. Ugh, am I actually going to work out more because I’m friends with you? That sucks,” Baekhyun said flatly, and Junmyeon laughed.

“You’ll learn to like it.”

“Mhm. I’ll see you then. I’ll try to motivate myself to work out.” Baekhyun still didn’t sound very impressed with Junmyeon, but Junmyeon thought he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. How serious was it, anyway? It didn’t matter.

“Okay~ I’ll look forward to it.” Junmyeon sounded a lot brighter than Baekhyun did. He had a feeling that no matter what Baekhyun said, Junmyeon had had a better orgasm just now. There had been two. Yes, he had won. He laughed at the thought as Baekhyun shut the call off. Junmyeon told himself that _no_ Baekhyun didn’t seem like he was itching to get off the call, but shit, that dial tone stung.

“Ahhhh, Junmyeon, you absolute dick,” Junmyeon berated himself. He exhaled softly and went back into the bedroom. “We should probably take Vivi for a walk,” Junmyeon told Sehun, who stirred quietly when Junmyeon entered.

“Mmm, okay, okay. Gimme a moment.”

Junmyeon went into the bathroom to look at his reflection, and he laughed the instant he saw the horde of red marks decorating his collarbone and up his neck. “Jeez, I was kinda making plans to see Kyuhyun and his kid this weekend, but I can’t go now with my neck looking like this.”

Sehun barked out a laugh. “I have makeup.”

“It might be futile. I can point out each of your teeth in this bite mark.”

“Oops. My teeth are very strong.” Sehun clicked his tongue.

Junmyeon laughed. “Yeah, and so’s your bite.” He brushed his hair back into place and started to redo the buttons on his shirt. He stepped into the doorway of the bathroom and smiled at Sehun. “I was on my way over to Baekhyun’s, you know that? That’s why I’m wearing these clothes.”

“Oh my god, really? Wow, I was just in time,” Sehun said, a smile on his face. It slowly faded. “Stop keeping him all to yourself, y’hear me. Bring him around here, or at least tell him to talk to me at work.”

“Wow, he doesn’t talk to you?”

“No, he only talks to Jongdae and Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon laughed a bit, and grabbed his underwear off the bed to put them on. “Those two are so friendly that people can’t even fight them off. Well, okay, I can tell him you’re harmless, I guess.” Junmyeon shrugged. “I can’t make him do anything. He’s, uhm, got a strong sense of self.”

“Mmm, okay.” Sehun swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He stretched his arms out, and then raised the pitch of his voice very high to yell throughout the apartment. “Viiiiiiiviiiiii!” He closed his eyes and squealed again. “Vivi!” Junmyeon laughed at how stupid he sounded. “Let’s go for a walk!”

The little white dog dashed into the room, and Sehun beamed at him. “What a good boy, he knows what walk means, yes he does.” He glanced at Junmyeon. “Can I bring Cheese?”

Junmyeon sputtered. “The snake? You want to take her on a walk? I dunno. Keep her on your arm, I guess.” He picked up a pair of slacks different from the ones he was wearing before.

“Mmm. I don’t want a bird to carry her off or something.” Sehun let out a humorless laugh, and he quickly jumped into the clothes he had been wearing before. Junmyeon found himself distracted by the way Sehun moved, and he stood there holding his slacks in his hands. Sehun pulled his shirt over his head and patted himself. “Let’s go, baby.” Sehun looked back at Junmyeon. “Bring your wallet, I might wanna grab something to eat.”

“Mhm, okay,” Junmyeon told him absentmindedly as he stepped into his pants. Sehun led the dog out of the room and Junmyeon watched his ass as he left. Junmyeon hummed softly to himself and fastened his pants, then went to the closet to try and find a scarf. He figured it would be cool enough outside to get away with wearing one and covering all the marks on his neck.

“Nnngh, how am I going to walk,” Junmyeon wondered aloud as his legs creaked. Taking Sehun’s dick was no easy feat, and he felt like he was at least allowed an hour of recovery. He flopped down to the bed and looked at his phone.

There was a text from Baekhyun! Wow, what luck he was having today.

_You owe me like three trips to the Met now_

Junmyeon laughed out loud. He could definitely deal with that! And he wanted to make Baekhyun and Sehun friendly, too. He thought that was a noble cause, and one that had a good chance of ending up getting him a threesome.

But it was definitely more important to make his husband new friends. “Let’s go see some art sometime,” he called out into the other room.

There was a pause before he got a response. “Don’t you see enough living with me?” Sehun fired back. Junmyeon grinned and dropped his head down onto his bed. His life didn’t seem too miserable on days when things worked out like this.


	7. happy birthday sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends. i'm back with lots of words. (╬▔皿▔)  
> i hope this chapter isn't terribly boring for you. things are happening, i promise.
> 
> i honestly don't have a song for this chapter, all i can think about is kokobop. lol. but i'll give you a song anyway!  
> i'll go with "if i get drunk today" by suran & changmo.  
> i feel like the title applies.
> 
> 21 is the age at which people in the US are legally able to drink. just dropping that info there in case you're not familiar with american law, which i have to imagine is a blissful state.
> 
> thank you very much for reading.

Sehun’s birthday snuck up on Junmyeon. It was in the middle of April, which should have given him some warning, but he was caught off guard regardless, and he blamed it on the stupor he was in. He hardly noticed the change in the calendar, even though Sehun scared the balls off him with fake cockroaches all April Fool’s. The days after were a little repetitive and blurred into each other, so when Sehun told him that he was going to a bar with friends on his 21st birthday in a few days, Junmyeon felt panicked to get a gift. Last year had been a giant diamond ring, so he felt he had a lot to live up to.

After a few more days of quiet panicking, Junmyeon finally accepted that it was going to be near impossible to top diamonds. He would try to come up with something Sehun would love anyway. Over the week he watched Sehun fuss with the broken home button on his phone, and he overheard Sehun curse loudly in the bathroom when he dropped his phone to the tile floor and the screen shattered. Junmyeon considered it the universe giving him a break.

It couldn’t just be a phone, though, it had to be _Sehun’s_ phone. Junmyeon took it in to get art laser-engraved on the back of it the day before Sehun’s birthday. When he picked it up from the store he damn near wanted it for himself.

He was good at keeping his own phone in working shape, though. He had no use for a phone with a poodle engraved on it. Sehun, however, would gush over something sweet and somewhat tacky like that. Junmyeon didn’t think it was very thoughtful, two days before Sehun’s birthday, but it was useless to argue with that. They had shared a lot of birthdays together, so what if he tripped this year because he felt like the world was gray. He had bought a gift, damnit.

Junmyeon gave Sehun the phone a few minutes after the clock struck midnight on the 12th, and Sehun was properly in love with it. They showered each other with affection and Junmyeon felt like he was fitting into the doting husband mold.

The daytime was more difficult to enjoy. It seemed like the moment he woke up, Sehun was bustling throughout the apartment, excitedly talking about how he was going out with friends tonight to _finally_ get a legal drink. He wondered aloud what to do with the fake ID he had been using the past few years, and Junmyeon pushed his face into the pillow.

Last year this would have been a joyous holiday. Junmyeon had desired to bar hop around with his gorgeous lover since early in their relationship, but now Junmyeon was a differently wired person, someone who malfunctioned at the sight of a drop of alcohol. Or at least _something_ happened to him and he didn’t want to endure it. Sehun was responsible enough to not let Junmyeon come with him. The excitement was completely wasted on Junmyeon now.

They went to the store for groceries, and it felt like any other day. Sehun was more affectionate than usual, and Junmyeon liked seeing love pour out of him. They brought everything back to the apartment, and Junmyeon was antsy to take their dog out for a walk, since he wanted to spend as much time out of the apartment as possible. He was dreading a long night.

Sehun was cute as he frolicked around with Vivi in the unexpected April heat. They watched the sun go down in the park and then Sehun was eager to return home. Vivi fell asleep on the couch as soon as they got home, and Sehun told Junmyeon to give him some time to get ready. Junmyeon laid on their bed and stared up at the ceiling as Sehun tore his t-shirt off to stand shirtless in the bathroom.

Sehun was twenty-one. It shouldn’t be such a troublesome number to Junmyeon, but it was. He watched Sehun through the open doorway, and saw him putting something on his face. His bare shoulders looked broad and Junmyeon sat up on the bed. “You’ve gotten so tall,” Junmyeon said listlessly.

He watched a cheeky smile spread on Sehun’s face. “Heh, yeah. I’ve always been taller than you, though.”

Junmyeon sputtered for words. “That-- you-- but-- I didn’t say any different. I never even mentioned myself.”

Sehun danced around as he laughed at Junmyeon’s reaction. “Ahh, I know, I’m just messing with you~ gosh, you get so worked up.”

Junmyeon stopped himself from squawking out “I do not!” and he appreciated it five seconds later. He looked at his phone, saw it was a quarter to 8, then checked it again a half hour later when Sehun still wasn’t out of the bathroom. “Babe, are you okay in there?” He asked into the silence.

“Yeah, I’m just distracted as fuck because my phone is so cool~” Sehun sang out to him. Junmyeon laughed a little. “Everything transferred over soooo fast. People are already texting me a lot, hahah.”

“Who are you going out with again?” Junmyeon asked.

“Uhh, summa my girls from high school...Suzy’s comin’. Jongin said he’d come but he’s like the king of twenty minutes late. And I think Dae invited himself at work. I mean, I invited him, but like, you know him.”

“Awwh, I wanna see Jongdae...” Junmyeon trailed off. Usually Jongdae came with Yixing and he was sometimes irritating, but Junmyeon liked Jongdae enough to put up with him. He was hoping after a couple years exposure, he and Yixing would like each other.

“Come at like midnight then, he said they’d be late. Ahh, yeah, you’re not coming.” Sehun corrected himself absentmindedly as he combed through his hair. Junmyeon was thankful for a natural yawn that robbed his chance to make a sour face at Sehun’s words. He blinked a few times.

“Yup.” He said after a moment. Sehun didn’t have a response, and Junmyeon pouted, then felt silly for it. He flopped back down on the bed and clung to his phone. He opened a puzzle game and tried to see how many levels he could complete before Sehun was done getting ready - he cleared five of them before Sehun model-walked into the room. “Oh wow, you smell nice.”

“Thank you Junie.” Sehun pulled one of his striped button-ups on and Junmyeon whistled at him. Sehun gave him a sly look as he did the buttons.

“Everything looks good with your hair brown,” Junmyeon told him.

Sehun laughed softly. “Ahh, thank you~ should I wear a color other than black?” Sehun stopped doing the buttons, and he looked back into his closet. Junmyeon sat up.

“Wear the blue and white checkered one, the one that’s kinda puffy. Yeah, that one,” Junmyeon nodded when Sehun pulled it out of the closet. Sehun had a sweet smile on his face as he put it on and buttoned it up.

He faced Junmyeon and grinned. “I’m handsome, huh~”

Junmyeon returned the grin. “More than anyone. _The_ single most beautiful man in the world.”

“Not the most beautiful person?”

“There has to be a few beautiful people. I maintain that Seulgi’s friend from their New Year’s party this year is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Always going on about some lady you don’t know,” Sehun rolled his eyes affectionately, and Junmyeon grunted.

“I’ll know her the next time they have a party!” Junmyeon stretched his legs out and he pushed himself off of the bed and over towards Sehun. He leaned on his husband and took in the smell of his cologne, then let out a stiff cough and rested his head on Sehun’s chest.

“You’re so cute,” Sehun said. “So soft looking with your hair down.”

“I feel so soft today. Soooft~ for you.” Junmyeon yawned gently, and Sehun cackled, then pressed his forehead to Junmyeon’s.

“Damn, you are being soft. Cute. Trying to keep me at home, I see.”

Junmyeon whined. “Nooo, I’m not, I swear. I want you to go have fun.”

“Awh, you’re the best.” Sehun smiled. “I’m gonna kiss Yixing at the bar,” He teased him, and Junmyeon grinned as he slipped his hands over Sehun’s broad shoulders.

“It’ll be up to you to get the taste out of your mouth, then,” Junmyeon replied, and Sehun grinned back at him.

“You’re so meeeean to him. He’s dreamy, you know,” Sehun raised an eyebrow, and Junmyeon scoffed.

“I’m mean to him because you think he’s dreamy, then,” Junmyeon said in a low voice.

Sehun cackled at it. “I know that’s not it.” Sehun kissed him and Junmyeon pondered what the hell that meant. Then he felt Sehun’s lips and disregarded Yixing entirely. They kissed for a moment and Junmyeon moved his hands up the back of Sehun’s neck.

 _Stay here_ , he thought, and he wouldn’t verbalize it. Sehun pulled away to beam at him and then untangle his limbs from Junmyeon’s, and he motioned at Junmyeon to follow him out of the room. Junmyeon sighed and put his hand to his forehead for a moment. This was going to try him. It was okay. Sehun was happy, after all.

When he went out into the main room, Sehun was pulling his jacket off the rack by the door. “Hey, it’s not even 9:30 yet,” Junmyeon said.

“My cheap ass friends want to pregame.” Sehun’s smile was so sweet that Junmyeon couldn’t feel sad. Ugh, he had lived these exact motions before. “I’ll be home at like, I dunno, two? We wanna run around a lot.” Sehun ruffled Junmyeon’s hair.  
  
“Mm, okay, baby. Drink lots of water and have an awesome birthday.”

“I’ve already had a great birthday, I love when you’re home during the day.”

“Ahh, Sehunnie, have higher standards.”

Sehun snorted at him. “Uhm, my standards are through the roof. You more than pass them.”

Junmyeon smiled for real. “Aww, babe.” He lifted a hand to ruffle Sehun’s hair, and Sehun knocked his hand away.

“Nonono, my hair’s perfect! I’ll see you.” Sehun flashed him a winning smile and Junmyeon waved dreamily at him on his way out. When Sehun clicked the door behind him and Junmyeon was left alone in the apartment, he dropped his hand and let out a whine.

What was he supposed to do now? Most of his friends were going to be with Sehun. Jonghyun was usually his go-to on lonely nights like this, but it was a Wednesday and Jonghyun worked early mornings on weekdays. He didn’t even want to bother him. Junmyeon whined and spun in a quick circle, and then scowled at himself and watched Vivi walk in from their bedroom, stirred by the noise.

“That’s all I’m going to allow myself, okay Vivi? That’s as upset as I’ll be.” Junmyeon spoke to the dog, and raised his hands to rub at his eyes. He sighed and went into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, and felt miserable as he drank from it. He licked his lips and glanced at the dog as it walked into the doorway. “Okay, I had to take a depressing sip of water. But I’ll be happy starting _now_. It’s fine. You wanna eat?” He saw the dog’s tail wag at the word, and he moved to feed him.

There was nothing to do in this apartment. He had a lot of video games and DVDs but nothing caught his interest. He went into his room to change into softer clothes, then he went to the couch and sat down, turned on the television, and rubbed at his eyes again. He didn’t look at the time as he flipped through channels. He was sure it was only like three minutes since Sehun had left.

He found a _How It’s Made_ marathon on the Science channel, and thanked the gods. He was very happy to be a geek in that moment, because it looked like he had hours of distraction. “Tesla!” He beckoned his cat. “Tesla, it’s your show!”

A cat wasn’t going to appreciate an engineering joke, even if the punchline was its own name. He watched the show by himself for an hour, and then felt antsy. He almost felt like taking a shower just because he was bored. He opened his phone to distract himself from the thought, and got three news articles deep before he received a text message from Baekhyun. He made a surprised noise and opened it instantly.

 _I demand attention._ Junmyeon laughed out loud, charmed by the opener. _I had a shit day and I need to forget about it. Hit me over the head or something_

Junmyeon was amazed. Was it something about this cushion he was sitting on? Every time he was on this particular spot on the couch, Baekhyun texted him first. His mouth was open as he texted Baekhyun back.

_Okay, come over and play Smash Bros with me then. I don’t want to hit you._

Junmyeon hadn’t seen Baekhyun in about a week or so. The last time, Junmyeon had dragged Baekhyun to the gym, and then managed to get some action out of him afterwards. Baekhyun hadn’t acknowledged his existence since, until just now. Junmyeon furrowed his brow as he looked at the messages, then squeaked when a reply came quickly.

_Smash bros? Are you 14?_

And then instantly after, _Ok._

Junmyeon smiled as another message came in asking him to resend his apartment address. He felt tickled as he sent the information Baekhyun’s way. Maybe tonight wasn’t going to be so terrible. It would definitely be better for him if he had someone there to help him through how heavy he felt. He was glad to be helpful to Baekhyun, too.

Baekhyun was going to try to fool around with him, wasn’t he? He tended to do that, even when he had no intention of it leading anywhere. Junmyeon sighed to himself and fussed with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t really have any desire to do that tonight, considering it was his husband’s birthday. He was allowed to just be friends, he told himself, and then reassured himself that Baekhyun wouldn’t press him.

He thought about taking a shower, and kicked down the idea pretty quickly. He felt one with this couch now, and _How It’s Made_ was still going strong. Baekhyun was going to have to accept him the way that he was. He anxiously watched the clock tick and took sips from his glass of water, and jumped a few inches off the couch twenty minutes later when he got another text from Baekhyun.

_You have a fucking doorman here_

Junmyeon made a goofy face, and figured Baekhyun wasn’t used to that. He was cute. Junmyeon got up from the couch and went over to the door to unlock and open it.

He went into the kitchen to refill his glass of water, and he swung through the doorway when he heard Baekhyun come inside. “Hey, hey there.” Junmyeon looked Baekhyun’s gym clothes up and down and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Nice outfit.”

“Shut up, I came prepared for you to nag me. This is a Junmyeon defense outfit.” Baekhyun did a karate chop, and Junmyeon laughed again. Baekhyun closed the door behind him.

“Ehh, I don’t really want to go to the gym right now. Maybe later. I do love midnight gym runs.”

“I still have to get used to that.” Baekhyun reached his hands out when Vivi the dog bounded over, and he knelt down to get on the dog’s level. “This little thing is so cuuuute, ohh, my weakness.”

“You can pick him up, he’s nice. You want some water or something?”

“Nah, I’m fine, thanks.” Baekhyun picked up the dog and held him like he was a baby, and Baekhyun hopped up on his toes. “So fluffy!” Vivi squirmed excitedly and licked all over Baekhyun’s face, and as Junmyeon stepped by them he laughed at Vivi’s spastic movement.

“He loves guests. He's so hyper.” Junmyeon smiled at them, and Baekhyun studied his face for a moment.

“Your hair is down,” he observed, and Junmyeon nodded. Baekhyun blinked. “You look so different somehow.”

“I mean, I’m also in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Usually I try to look hot when I’m going to see you but I’m a couch potato right now.” Junmyeon shrugged. “So I’m not as good-looking.”

“Ahh, no, you’re still good-looking~ you’re just a cutie now, instead of a sex machine.” Junmyeon felt his face burn red at Baekhyun’s words, and Baekhyun looked around the apartment, still stroking Vivi with his hand. “So what were you up to?”

“There’s a _How It’s Made_ marathon on and I’ve been watching that, hah. I love seeing things get built by machines, it’s so satisfying. I used to study that kind of thing when I was in school.”

“Coolio,” Baekhyun said absentmindedly as he stepped over to the television. he sat down on the couch and smoothed both of his hands over Vivi’s fluffy ears. The TV showed the production of thousands of jellybeans and Baekhyun marveled out loud at the sight of all the colors. “Wow, I’ve never seen so many jellybeans in one place. I want to jump into that vat, it looks like a ball pit.”

Junmyeon grinned. “And you could eat your way out.”

“I’d love that.” Baekhyun stared open-mouthed at the television. Junmyeon’s phone buzzed as he received a snapchat from Sehun, and he hovered his finger over the notification before opening it. It was a picture of Sehun’s friend Suzy that lasted for several seconds, and when it disappeared, he sighed to himself.

It would be okay. He glanced down to his Wii, and then over to Baekhyun. “Hey,” he got his attention. “I want to Smash.” Junmyeon felt he _deserved_ to quirk a suggestive eyebrow at Baekhyun. Baekhyun stared at him, and Junmyeon waved the remote to the game system. Baekhyun sighed heavily as the pun washed over him.

“Ahh, that’s what you got me over here with. Okay, fine, I’ll play with you. I haven’t played this game in years.”

“I’ll destroy you then.” Junmyeon got up to look at the television stand. “I think the Wii’s plugged in, I was definitely playing Paper Mario before.” He looked at the cords in the back.

“Holy shit, you have a lot of game systems.” Baekhyun surveyed all of the consoles adorning the television stand, his mouth wide open. Then his face looked pained. “How much money do you really have? That TV looks nice as hell, too.”

Junmyeon winked at him, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Gonna make me think you live on mob money.”

“Hey, if that keeps you from wanting to swipe something, go ahead and think that.” Junmyeon smiled and put the game into the system, and when he flopped back on the couch, Baekhyun reached out to run his hand through Junmyeon’s hair.

“I can’t believe a hairstyle can change someone so much.” He ruffled Junmyeon’s hair and Junmyeon smiled again as he turned the game system on.

“Thanks for being so mystified.” He set the game up and listened to Baekhyun chatter emptily, happy that his friend was easy to amuse. “Here, we can play through the levels on the same team. Let’s try to beat me and Sehunnie’s score.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun took a controller off the coffee table and chose to play as Luigi. Junmyeon turned to him and gave him a long look.

Baekhyun challenged him with a look of his own. “If you wanna fight me then let’s go ahead and do it, pretty boy.”

Junmyeon stifled a laugh, and gave Baekhyun a dismissive shrug. “No, no, it’s fine. You surprise me every day.” He chose to play as Megaman and then started the game. “It’s on an in-between level, I dunno how bad you are but if you’re really shitty then I think I can carry you.”

“I’ll do _fine_ ,” Baekhyun asserted, and he moved Vivi off his lap to get a better grip on his controller. Junmyeon smiled at him as he saw Baekhyun out of the corner of his eye. He admired the cute look of concentration on Baekhyun's face for a moment before his fingers moved out of habit on the controller.

Baekhyun was better at the game than he had advertised himself, but he still made clumsy mistakes as he got used to the controls. Junmyeon was hesitant to tease him for it, since he could see Baekhyun smacking him. When they made it halfway through and they were stalled in between levels, trying to decide which recovery items to use, Junmyeon blinked over in Baekhyun’s direction.

“Are you having a better night yet?”

“Ohh, yeah, much better.” Baekhyun made a tight face as he looked at the screen.

“Hey, that’s great. I’m glad. If you ever need to talk about anything, like, I can listen.” Junmyeon gave Baekhyun a quick look, and felt a little small when Baekhyun didn’t return it.

Baekhyun made his character eat a recovery item. “Thanks. I’m fine right now, but thanks.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel awkward, but it didn’t seem to affect Baekhyun. They progressed in the game, and Baekhyun seemed to show more skill than he was letting on. By the time they were almost done with the level, Junmyeon was complaining that it was too easy. When they finished the game, Junmyeon instantly jumped on top of Baekhyun the moment he could drop his controller.

“You told me you were bad,” he hit up against Baekhyun’s chest gently. Baekhyun collapsed in a pile of giggles, and writhed to get Junmyeon off him.

“I mean, I’m not as good as you! I figured you invented the fuckin’ thing,” Baekhyun laughed and pushed Junmyeon away. “Get offa me, jeez.”

“Okay, we have to play against each other now. I want to fight you.” Junmyeon opened the right screen on the game and started to set up the match. “We can beat up some computers if you want.”

“Sure.” Junmyeon shouldn’t have pitched the computer idea, because the computer characters did a ton of damage to his own, and then Baekhyun knocked him out for the final blow. Junmyeon had to sit there in angry silence while Baekhyun beat up the computers, and when Baekhyun won the crown, he stood up and put the controller on the table.

“I guess now that I’ve humiliated you in your own home, I’ll go,” Baekhyun joked, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes, unable to stop a smile. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him back down to the couch.

“If we play against each other I’ll destroy you. No computers!” Junmyeon tried to change the menu several times, and Baekhyun kept fooling around with his buttons. Junmyeon sighed pointedly, and Baekhyun cackled, then stopped messing with him.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You get so huffy.” He picked up his controller again and watched Junmyeon set the game up. “Is this what we do? Play video games and go to the gym? What kind of masculinity disaster.”

“That’s what my terrible father calls me,” Junmyeon joked. Baekhyun choked on his laugh. Junmyeon chose a random map for the fight, and then leaned back in his seat. “Alright, you’re going to get what you have coming now.”

“Uhm, not when I’m playing as King Luigi,” Baekhyun said. Junmyeon thought he had never heard an uglier sentence, and he was going to make Baekhyun pay for it. They button mashed in silence for the first few minutes of the match, focused on besting each other. Baekhyun wailed as he lost two of his lives while Junmyeon still had three. He tried to put up a fight but Junmyeon was on a warpath, and he sighed heavily when Junmyeon won the game.

“Ahh, that feels good,” Junmyeon said as he spread his legs, taking up as much room on the couch as he wanted. Baekhyun shook his head.

“We need to do at least three.”

“Alright, I’ll beat you two more times,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“You’re a pest. I can’t believe I ever let you be inside of me.”

Junmyeon burst out laughing at that quip, and he changed character to Ryu before Baekhyun started the match. Baekhyun whined at him for being a meathead, and Junmyeon shook it off. “Don’t you like guys with abs? I feel like you’d fuck Ryu.”

“I’d fuck Ryu but that doesn’t mean I want to fight against him. Whatever, Luigi can do anything,” Baekhyun asserted.

Junmyeon laughed. “I can’t believe how you stick to your brand. Ahh.” He felt a bit more relaxed going into this round, and had no problem knocking Baekhyun’s Luigi off the stage once. He basked in Baekhyun’s sounds of anguish. “You don’t know how good that feels,” Junmyeon laughed. “After the whole _year_ I’ve had, shit. Seeing you fall off that ledge is everything.”

“Pffft. Good to be a bright spot in your misery.” Baekhyun swatted at Junmyeon’s thigh. “Elaborate.”

“Huh?”

“Why’s your year been so shitty? I wanna compare it to mine.”

“Hah.” Junmyeon thought about it, and tried to distract himself with the video game. He could feel Baekhyun waiting at his side, though. “Are you sure?”

“I mean, only if you wanna tell me.”

“It kinda has to do with, uhm. My drinking nonsense.”

“Hey, same,” Baekhyun said nonchalantly. Junmyeon gave him a little smile.

“You’re just trying to distract me so you can win, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying to be a sympathetic ear but damn, I guess you don’t need my services,” Baekhyun said with a little bite, and Junmyeon shook his head.

“No no no, that’s not true. I’m just awkward. Shit, where to begin.” He sighed. “I didn’t stop drinking ‘til like, March. This new me that you know, he hasn’t been around for very long.” He defended himself from Baekhyun’s attacks in the game, and thought for a moment about what he wanted to say.

“New Year’s was fun, of course. But the end of January shit got really tough. I, uhm, I got taken to the hospital when I drank too much at a party. My stupid fraternity brothers, it was, it was never fun with them, it was just...well I’m the one that fucked up and drank too much, and I ended up in the hospital. When my older brother and my sister-in-law came to take care of me they berated me, less than usual, I guess, but they’re tired now. It, uhm, wasn’t my first time.” Junmyeon punched Baekhyun’s character off the screen through methodical button pushing, and Baekhyun cursed under his breath as he respawned in the game.

Junmyeon glanced at Baekhyun, and he seemed like he was interested, just also trying to get revenge in the game. He smiled shakily, out of nerves. “Sehun cried so much. S-so, so I had to cut it out. It overflowed. I was drinking so much since I was like, what, nineteen years old? It meant a lot of things to me, for much too long. Most everyone in my life was like, enough. I carried out the AA motions. And goddamnit I was drinking for a while, off and on between the months and always behind Sehun’s back. But so far I’ve been good since March even though it’s the most excruciating bullshit _ever_ and-- YOU KILLED ME WITH A TAUNT! Fuck you!” Junmyeon’s mouth fell open as his controller vibrated, he jumped to his knees, and he stared at the Luigi bouncing on the screen. Baekhyun cackled in his ear.

“Be careful trying to grab that ledge,” he teased, and Junmyeon let out a strangled sound as he started button mashing in retaliation.

“That was the shittiest kill, what the hell. I feel played. You have to teach me that.” Junmyeon grumbled, and Baekhyun laughed.

“It’s a Luigi thing, and also you deserved it. Hey, you’re cool.” Baekhyun pressed a button on the remote to make the game pause, and he looked over at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon whimpered a bit at the loss of the game, but he met Baekhyun’s eyes with a tight face. Baekhyun continued speaking before Junmyeon could respond. “You’re cool. I mean you’re cool with me. You kind of make a lot of puns so I can’t say anything about your coolness factor. But I get along with you well. I guess because when I listen to you talk about the trouble you’ve been through, I can see myself in that.”

The side of Junmyeon’s mouth perked up tightly. “When you told me you were in recovery, it uhm, it made me feel like we had a connection, too.”

“Yeah, I know. I never got sent to the hospital but I _should_ have been.” Baekhyun sighed heavily. “I know what it’s like to make yourself sicker than you’ve ever been. On purpose, in a fucked up way. The drunken buzz is one thing but the way your entire self protests and aches afterwards is something else, huh?” Baekhyun let it sit in the air, and then huffed. “And then once you think you’re over it you go and say something like that! Ahh, it’s hard.”

“Hey, you’re doing great. You’re like. The soberest person I know.”

Baekhyun let out a mirthless laugh. “I’ll smoke a joint if Yixing has one backstage.”

“Okay, but you know what I mean. I still have lotsa people in my life who drink but you and I are on the same page with like, our avoidance. We’re doing better than we were.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Hah, wasn’t I the one listening to your problems? Ahh, I always find a way to whine about myself...” Baekhyun grinned at Junmyeon, then raised a hand to motion at the game. “C’mon, I was about to beat you.”

“Uhm, you’re actually down one life on me. So, good luck with that.” Junmyeon sang in Baekhyun’s direction, and Baekhyun unpaused the game. He was able to fend Junmyeon’s attacks off for a few minutes, but eventually succumbed to a foot in his face. Baekhyun almost slid off the couch when faced with the results screen.

“Mm, that feels so good,” Junmyeon savored the feeling.

“I gotta beat you at least once,” Baekhyun growled, and he motioned for Junmyeon to restart the fight. They played through a few more rounds, with Junmyeon usually coming out on top, but Baekhyun collected a handful of wins which settled the fire in his heart. As he stared at the match statistics after a particularly brutal round, he blinked.

“Okay, I can’t do this anymore. My fingers are mad at me.” Baekhyun yawned a bit and reached into his back pocket for his cell phone.

“Should I turn it off?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Baekhyun fiddled around with his phone. “Ahh, fuck, it’s one.”

“Are you serious?” Junmyeon turned the game off. “How long have we been doing this for?”

“For way too long.” Baekhyun squirmed a bit in his spot. “I don’t really want to go to the gym after one.”

“Aww, I love middle of the night gym runs,” Junmyeon confessed as he rose to his feet. “We can go to the gym some other midnight. You reminded me that it’s one in the morning, and I wanted to bake a cake for Sehunnie. Fuck, I hope I can make it before he gets home.”

“The fuck, we’re making a cake?” Baekhyun watched Junmyeon walk towards the kitchen, then got up to follow him. “You’re so random. Why does Sehun need a cake?”

Junmyeon grinned. “It was his birthday yesterday.”

“It was, really? What the hell are you doing here with me then?”

“He turned twenty-one.”

Baekhyun let out a dark laugh. “Ohh, my god, I couldn’t help it. Your life is a sad alcoholic nightmare.” Then he covered his mouth with his hand. “Wow, I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon laughed airily. “No no no, that’s funny. And it definitely reflects how I feel lately. Sounds like college.”

“Hah.” It was a humorless laugh, and Junmyeon thought it was charming despite that. He led Baekhyun into the kitchen and shuffled about collecting all the ingredients they would need. “Ahh, find the recipe on my phone,” Junmyeon said as he shoved his phone towards Baekhyun.

“Alright.” Baekhyun stood in the middle of the kitchen as Junmyeon ran around. “Oh, I have to guess your password.”

“Spell ‘dick’ with the numbers,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun laughed as he tried it. He got into the phone and laughed again.

“You’re simple,” he jabbed.

“Sehunnie set it for me. He said it was my favorite thing...” Junmyeon took the phone and quickly opened the cake recipe he had bookmarked earlier. “I’m actually so glad you’re here for this, I have this icing that you can draw with.”

“Fuck, I’m a cake artist now? I gotta draw on a cake? This is freelance work. I’m getting paid for this?” Baekhyun asked.

“You can eat the cake when it’s done,” Junmyeon offered. “Once Sehun has some.”

“Alright, deal. And I’ll take a picture of it or something for my portfolio,” he said sarcastically. Once Baekhyun had the recipe in front of him, he was eager to help Junmyeon put the ingredients together. He figured out the oven with no help, and he wanted to use all the kitchen utensils once Junmyeon got them out. He begged Junmyeon to let him lick everything after they were done with it, and Junmyeon managed to avert his eyes from any tongue action. He swore he heard Baekhyun laugh.

Baekhyun helped him prepare the pan the batter would go in, and Junmyeon watched his hands as he did it. Every time he gazed at Baekhyun’s hands he couldn’t believe they were so slender and smooth looking. Baekhyun had such pretty hands. He glanced over to make eye contact with Baekhyun, and then smiled softly.

“You have the best hands,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun gave him a rectangle smile.

“Aww, thank you. I love it when you say that. I wish my hands were appreciated more.”

“I love appreciating them,” Junmyeon said, and he laughed nervously as Baekhyun stepped closer to him and took the mixing bowl from his hands.

Baekhyun put the bowl on the counter and lifted an arm to drape over Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Do you?” Baekhyun lifted his other hand to trace two fingers over Junmyeon’s jawline and lips.

Junmyeon felt his heart instantly start to race as Baekhyun looked into his eyes. “Ohh, Baekhyun,” he started.

“Sounds good in your voice.” Baekhyun chased Junmyeon’s lips with his own, and then stopped when Junmyeon ducked away from him.

“Uhm, I just, I don’t really want to fool around tonight.” Junmyeon had no idea what to do with his hands in this moment. “Not really in the mood.”

“I can’t get you in the mood?” Baekhyun tried.

“It’s Sehunnie’s birthday after all,” Junmyeon explained, and Baekhyun closed his eyes as he understood.

He pet his hand up against the side of Junmyeon’s face. “You’re a tease, you know that?”

“Are you always expecting to fuck when we hang out?” Junmyeon made a smarmy face, and Baekhyun sputtered at him.

“I mean-- not-- not always,” Baekhyun defended himself, and Junmyeon smirked as he pulled away from Baekhyun to move to cake batter into the pan. When Junmyeon gave him no response, Baekhyun kept trying. “You’re thirsty for me all the time, too.” He watched the side of Junmyeon’s mouth perk up, and he sighed. “Can you blame me?”

“When I look like this?” Junmyeon stepped away from the cake pan and flaunted his pajamas. “No, hardly.”

Baekhyun laughed at him. “Mess.”

“Don’t call me a mess when you tried to get a piece ten seconds ago, that reflects on _you_ ,” Junmyeon told him, and he smoothed the batter out throughout the pan. “I think this is done,” he said. “Just gotta cook it for however long.”

“Thirty minutes,” Baekhyun said, looking at the recipe on Junmyeon’s phone. Junmyeon moved to put the pan in the oven and set the timer, and Baekhyun took the time to thumb around on Junmyeon’s phone. He added a few troublesome word shortcuts, just to fuck with him, and he wailed when Junmyeon snatched the phone from his hands. “Ahh, shit!”

“That’s _my_ phone! What are you doing?” Junmyeon glanced at the screen and saw a keyboard shortcut changing the words ‘on my way’ to ‘I have three balls’. He barked out a laugh and raised a hand to smack Baekhyun limply. “Gonna ruin conversations.”

“I would’ve, if you hadn’t caught me~” Baekhyun laughed easily. “What are we supposed to do for a half hour?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “I dunno, we could watch an episode of something. Or we could play something else.”

“You said you have Paper Mario? I haven’t played that since it was on that really really old Nintendo system,” Baekhyun said, and he started over towards the television. Junmyeon followed him and went over to the Wii.

“Yeah, you can play that if you want! It’s one player, so I’ll teach you how to do it.” He switched the games around, then turned the system on again.

He handed Baekhyun the remote and sat back to watch him. He quickly realized that wasn’t going to work, because Baekhyun kept dying in stupid ways. “Oh my god, you don't know the controls. Here,” Junmyeon leaned over him and explained the buttons, and when Baekhyun got the hang of it he managed to slip his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders to no protest.

Baekhyun was even cuter when he was bad at a video game. He was adamant to not let Junmyeon help him through, and undeservedly proud of himself when he got through a single part of a map that had a lot of monsters on it. Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile as Baekhyun came up with his own way to play through the game. When the timer on the oven went off it took him a moment to realize what it was.

“Ohh, that’s our cake.” He got up from the couch. “You can keep playing.” He went into the kitchen and carefully took the cake out of the oven, and he was pleased with it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had tried to bake something, so he was glad it had gone well. “It must be Baekhyun,” he mumbled to himself as he moved the cake onto the cooling rack on the counter.

The icing he bought for the cake was a teal blue, and when he put it on the cake he thought it looked stupider than before. He had no skill with this. He sighed heavily as he looked at the mess he made, and concluded that it was all sugar and Sehun was going to eat it no matter what it looked like.

“Baekhyun, come draw on my cake,” he called out into the other room, and he laughed as he heard Baekhyun’s footsteps rush over, followed by the little click of Vivi’s toes against the floor.

When Baekhyun came into the kitchen he cackled loudly at the state the cake was in. “There’s so much icing! Where did the five year old who iced the cake go?”

“Oh my god, stop,” Junmyeon said as he rubbed his hand at his eye. He handed Baekhuyn a smaller tube of icing-gel with a thinner nozzle. “Here, you can put whatever you want on it. Draw Sehun on it or something.”

“Pffft.” Baekhyun took the icing and Junmyeon watched how Baekhyun’s hand cradled the tube. Suddenly his clumsy button-mashing fingers moved with finesse as he drew pretty lines on the teal. “It’s so warm,” he said quietly, to himself. He carefully outlined a delicate flower shape on the cake, and shaped it to fit around Junmyeon’s icing catastrophe. “There ya go. Is there another color to fill in the petals?”

“Uhm, I think I just got that black one. I was just gonna write something on it, hahah.” Junmyeon admired it. “It looks cool, wow, I can’t believe you did that with icing.”

“Thanks, heh, it wasn’t that hard. I move it in a direction and a line comes out, not that different. The ends of the lines are a little, uhm, round, I guess.”

Junmyeon laughed. “I never see these flaws you see in your drawings.” He smiled. “The more I look at it, the more it looks like an eye. That’s freaky. Trippy cake,” Junmyeon laughed. “He’s going to love it.”

“Good. He better.” Baekhyun groped around all of his possible pockets for his phone, and then pulled it out to take a picture. “I wanna eat it already, it smells like vanilla in here.”

“Ahh, but we gotta wait for Sehunnie. He should be home any time now, right? He said he would come home...if he wandered off somewhere he would probably text me.” Junmyeon went over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of lemonade, almost moved to drink out of it, then he remembered Baekhyun was in the room, and he went to get a glass.

“He’s gotten drunk before, hasn’t he?” Baekhyun pulled a face. “Surely.”

Junmyeon laughed as he poured himself a glass of lemonade. “Yeah, plenty of times. He’s not a very good drinker, though, but I think he’s trained himself to drink enough water. He used to get sick from it often.”

“Awwh, poor thing.”

“Do you guys chat at work at all?” Junmyeon turned to lean on the counter and face Baekhyun. Baekhyun blinked at him for a moment, and then looked at the floor.

“Uhm, not really. I feel like I’m always working at work. Hah. At least I don’t spend a lot of time backstage shooting the shit with people. I used to know more people there, but then I took time off, and now so many faces are new.” He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Hey, that’s fine. I don’t care if you talk to people at work or not.”

“I like using my energy to make money when I’m there,” Baekhyun said airily, and Junmyeon laughed.

“I _have_ to appreciate that!” Junmyeon heard the door jostling like Sehun was trying to get his keys into it, and he laughed at the sound. “Oh god, I think he’s home.” He handed his drink to Baekhyun, who made a confused face at him before putting it on the counter. Junmyeon went over to the door and opened it to help Sehun out, and he grinned hugely when Sehun’s mouth fell open at the sight of him.

Sehun’s face was flushed, and his entire person lovably disheveled. Junmyeon noted the unopened bottle of wine in Sehun’s right hand, and then met the look in Sehun’s eye with a smile. “You look wasted.”

“I _am_ wasted,” Sehun flounced inside and hugged Junmyeon to keep himself on his feet. “I’m totally wasted. I’m s’drunk. I’m more whiskey than man.”

Junmyeon could smell it on Sehun’s breath, and he could feel himself standing stiffly. “Well, good, because we have a cake for you. We like just finished it.”

“There’s a _cake?_ ” Sehun pushed Junmyeon away from him like he was on fire, and he looked around. “‘S that why it smells so yummy in here? Oh my god, there’s Baekhyun!” He saw Baekhyun standing in the middle of the kitchen and stepped towards him.

“Hey, birthday boy. You look like you had a _wonderful_ twenty-first,” Baekhyun teased, and Sehun nodded.

“I didn’t even get sick this time or anything.”

“Don’t jinx yourself, now.” Junmyeon took the bottle of wine from Sehun’s hand, afraid his wildly moving limbs would end up smashing it. He looked at the label, quirked an eyebrow at the brand name he didn’t recognize, and put it on the counter. “Where’d you get that from?”

“Yixing gave it to me,” Sehun slurred.

If there was anyone who was going to forget Junmyeon didn’t want alcohol in his home it was Yixing and his complete lack of a short term memory. Junmyeon didn’t get along with the guy but he felt like he knew him well enough to not get angry at him about the wine. He watched Sehun move over to the cake and put both hands on the counter, and he laughed when Sehun’s mouth dropped open.

“It’s my very own vagina cake!” Sehun exclaimed, and both Junmyeon and Baekhyun sputtered with laughter.

“It’s a fucking flower, Sehun!” Baekhyun defended his artwork. “It’s a clumsily drawn flower, which I guess looks like a vagina to you.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sehun said warmly.

“Do you want it?” Junmyeon asked. “We want to eat it too, so like, let’s cut open this cake, baby.”

“Wait, lemme take a picture!” Sehun scrambled to grab his phone from his pocket. “Are there candles? D’you get candles?”

Junmyeon cursed. “Shit, I think I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have fire!” Sehun nodded, and Baekhyun laughed out loud. Junmyeon went to Sehun’s side to help him find a serving knife, and he let out a soft sound when Sehun grabbed him and kissed him.

“Ahh, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon laughed in between kisses. “So cute.”

“I can’t believe you made a cake for me, ohmigod,” Sehun mumbled. Junmyeon thought he tasted like booze, but he was going to bear it.

“Really? After you went to the store with me and I bought most of the stuff for it?” Junmyeon smirked against Sehun’s lips, then moved away from him and gave Baekhyun a quick look. Baekhyun looked amused enough watching the two of them.

Junmyeon kept Sehun’s shaky hands away from the knife, and gave both Sehun and Baekhyun a slice of cake. Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him into their living room, and Junmyeon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to bring to his husband.

Sehun and Baekhyun fell onto the couch together in an explosion of limbs, and Junmyeon grinned hugely as he walked over to them. “Baby, be sure to drink this, okay?” He put the water bottle down on the coffee table, and tried to squeeze in between them on the couch. Sehun instantly threw his legs over Junmyeon’s lap, and he cuddled close to his side. He picked up some cake with his fork and fed it to Junmyeon, then smiled at him.

“You’re a master chef.”

Junmyeon burst out laughing and ran his hand up and down Sehun’s leg. “I just made a tiny cake, with a pan we bought today ‘cuz we don’t bake anything. It’s not even layered.”

“It’s like eating a _cloud_ ,” Sehun asserted. Junmyeon loved him, and he nuzzled into his side. He saw Baekhyun scarf down half of his cake slice and then grab the wii controller to continue his Paper Mario adventure. Junmyeon watched the game and enjoyed Sehun’s happy little eating noises and Baekhyun’s consistent cursing.

“Did you have fun tonight with your friends, babe?” Junmyeon asked Sehun.

“Yessss oh my god we danced our asses off. I feel like I won’t be able to go into work for weeks. And we drank way too much, oh my god, and drank lotsa water, and sobered up, then drank more...at least some of us did...” Sehun laughed at a memory. “Jongin looked _so_ hot, fuck that guy, being hotter than me on my birthday.” Sehun’s face quickly dropped. “Yixing said he wouldn’t fuck me in a million years!”

“He obviously has no sense of fun,” Junmyeon jeered. “And he’s also the kind of guy who wants to be monogamous.”

“No sense of _fun_!” Sehun squeaked. Baekhyun snorted out a laugh, and Sehun scooted closer to him on his butt. “Baaaekhyun, it’s my birthday.”

“Yeah, happy birthday, Sehunnie.”

“Can I have a kiss, please, please? You’re so cute,” Sehun cooed and grabbed the front of Baekhyun’s shirt.

Baekhyun let out an amused sounding laugh, and glanced at Junmyeon before responding. “Mm, I don’t think so.”

“Aww, but you’re so cute,” Sehun repeated, and Baekhyun laughed out loud. He swooped in to kiss Sehun’s cheek quickly, and smiled when Sehun bounced from the touch. “And it was the cutest kiss ever, woah~”

“That’s the birthday present,” Baekhyun told him.

“How come you get to gobble down Junie’s dick but you won’t make out with me?” Sehun whined, the words coming out easily, and Junmyeon blushed just hearing him. He reached a hand over to pull Sehun closer to him.

“Sehuuun, you got more action from him than I did. We just played video games, really.”

“Yah, fine,” Sehun said with a yawn. He watched Baekhyun fool around on the video game for a bit longer, and when he got bored he continued to tell Junmyeon about his night. Junmyeon was happy Sehun seemed to have a fun time, and he was even happier as the night went on and Sehun didn’t end up getting ill.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun said to get the man’s attention while Baekhyun was scrolling through dialogue bubbles.

“Mhm?”

“What was the club like before I worked there?”

Baekhyun smiled at the question. “Ohh, god. I worked there like, when? Four years ago? Or no, five, I think it was in 2012.”

“Wow, I was sixteen then,” Sehun mused sleepily.

Baekhyun absorbed this information, and looked like it was taking all his body’s energy to comprehend it. “I feel so old now.” He gave Junmyeon a sympathetic look and continued talking. “It didn’t look anywhere near as nice as it does now. It was kind of a dump for the first year or so and then when I was working there they tried fixing it up. I remember the backstage area used to get SO hot because we didn’t have good AC.”

“Ohh my god, I’d die,” Sehun said slowly.

“I know, the body heat is bad enough.” Baekhyun died in an incredibly avoidable way in the game and sighed to himself, then tried again as his Mario respawned. “There weren’t as many customers back in the day, either. Dancing to a near-empty room sucks. Honestly, I remember more women showing up at Galaxy than men did. Or at least, my fanclub was mostly ladies.”

Sehun laughed at that. “That sounds awesome.”

“It was awesome. I mean, they could be just as creepy as strip club guys sometimes, but it was still nice. I’m bi, so having that job is like a best of both worlds kinda thing when hot people walk through the door.”

“Hey, I’m bi too,” Sehun said, his sleepy eyes curved in happy half-moons.

Junmyeon let out a gentle laugh. “I’m flanked by bi guys.”

“Hahah, you said bye-bye...” Sehun trailed off as he buried his face in the nape of Junmyeon’s neck, and Junmyeon stroked his hair softly. The whiskey breath Sehun exhaled in sighs was making Junmyeon feel blank, and he picked up the water bottle Sehun ignored to drink from it. He tried offering it to his husband, but found that Sehun was more asleep than awake now.

Junmyeon watched Baekhyun repeatedly fall off the map and die at the same place three times, and when Junmyeon reached over to teach Baekhyun what buttons to press, Baekhyun put the controller on the table. “I’m shit at this, obviously.”

Junmyeon laughed and picked up the controller. “Here, I can do this part.”

“It’s okay. It’s like two-thirty, I didn’t realize it was too late.” Baekhyun looked up from his phone with a pained expression. “I’m not gonna get much sleep tonight, ugh.”

“You can sleep here if you want, we have a guest bedroom,” Junmyeon motioned over to the room his old roommate used to live in, and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Nah, I should get back to my place.” He stood up from the couch and Junmyeon carefully slipped out from under his sleeping husband to walk Baekhyun to the door. When they were closer to the door than the couch, Junmyeon glanced back at Sehun quickly before looking over at Baekhyun.

“I’m so sorry about him,” Junmyeon told Baekhyun in a low voice, worried that Baekhyun was unsettled by Sehun's unabashed drunkenness, and Baekhyun waved a hand at him.

“Don’t be, don’t worry about it. He’s so cute, Junmyeon, really. He’s so cute.” Baekhyun gave him a winning smile and Junmyeon felt calm because of it.

“Yeah, I totally agree. He’s the cutest. I’m so glad he didn’t get sick tonight.” Junmyeon gave Baekhyun a happy smile, and then reached out to take one of Baekhyun’s hands. He felt the soft skin in his own and dropped Baekhyun’s hand, suddenly nervous, and he scratched the back of his own head. “Thanks for hanging out.”

“Yeah, you’re fun! I don’t want to bake a cake every time I come over here, though, you’re dragging me to the gym and all.”

“Ohh, you like going to the gym more than cake now?” Junmyeon teased.

Baekhyun sighed. “See, there’s my heart’s answer to that question, and then there’s my conscience.” He shook his head. Junmyeon smiled, and then felt the smile slowly fade. Tonight had been cathartic for him and it was anxiety-inducing to think about. Apparently it showed on his face, because Baekhyun cocked his head to the side. “You okay?”

“Yeah, uhm, I’m just tired.” Junmyeon lied. He blinked. “I. I guess I just came into this day knowing it would be hard for me.” He didn’t want to expand on it. “I was just thinking about that. But the day’s done now and you let me vent earlier, and that’s good.” He paused. “I feel like if I hadn’t gotten that all out of me, it would’ve festered and exploded somehow.” He thought for a moment. “I’m glad you were here with me when Sehun came home drunk.”

“Ohh, babe,” Baekhyun said easily, and Junmyeon felt his heart flutter a bit. “Yeah, if you ever need a distraction from something like that, I’m your guy.”

“Thank you.” As soon as the words left Junmyeon’s mouth Baekhyun took him into a kiss, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but kiss him back. He tasted like vanilla and Junmyeon had never welcomed a taste so emphatically. The kiss lasted longer than Junmyeon intended it to, and when Baekhyun pulled away from his lips he looked Junmyeon in the eyes. Junmyeon felt his heart in his throat. He searched Baekhyun’s eyes for an explanation and found nothing.

“I’ll see you,” Baekhyun told him with a hungry look in his eye. Junmyeon swallowed and nodded.

“Take care,” he told him as he watched Baekhyun shut the door behind him. Junmyeon slowly moved to lock their apartment door, and lingered in the area for a moment, his mind still recovering from the hotter-than-expected kiss. He made his way back over to the couch and saved Baekhyun’s game file, then shut the system off.

“Sehunnie, baby,” Junmyeon sang as he gently shook Sehun’s shoulder. The younger man’s eyes opened slowly, and he reached out both hands to pull Junmyeon down on top of him. Junmyeon laughed at the movement and happily cuddled him. “Baekhyun went home.”

“Ahh, okay...was he also another birthday present?” Sehun wondered.

Junmyeon laughed. “If you enjoyed him that much, then yes, he was.”

“I thought he was gonna fool around with us...” Sehun said quietly, and Junmyeon let out a snort.

“I don’t know if he’s a threesome kind of guy.”

“You probably wore him out before I even came home,” Sehun accused him, and Junmyeon whined.

“I was so faithful to you, Sehunnie, stop going on about that.” He didn’t want to think about whatever the hell that goodbye kiss meant. “It wasn’t even my idea to have him come over, I was gonna sit here with the pets all night.”

Sehun let out a soft chuckle at that, and he started to stretch out his sleepy limbs. “Y’know, I wouldn’t have cared if you did fuck him...”

Junmyeon let that sit in the air for long enough as he replayed all of the night’s events in his head. “Agh, I should have fucked him, then. He wanted it.”

Sehun snorted softly. “You missed your chaaaance, trying to be a good husband.”

“Well, it’s your birthday, Sehun!” Junmyeon tried to defend himself, and then found no reason to do that when his husband was like this. “Or at least it was.”

“You shoulda dicked him as soon as it turned into the 13th.”

Junmyeon could feel a blush rising to his cheeks just from Sehun’s words. “That verb is just...” the sentence ended there, since Junmyeon had no idea what to do with it. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Sehun’s chest and smiled. “We should get in bed, it’s more comfortable there.”

“Mmm...” Sehun raised one hand so he could rub his eye with his palm. Junmyeon climbed off of Sehun and reached down to help him onto his feet, and patted his back twice as Sehun wandered towards their bedroom.

“I’m gonna put all the cake stuff away, you get into bed, mkay? You’re probably gonna fall asleep as soon as you hit the mattress,” Junmyeon told Sehun, and Sehun made a grumbly sound of agreement before going into the bedroom with their little white dog at his feet.

Junmyeon had no idea how to keep a cake fresh. He stared it down for a few minutes, then concluded that standing in the kitchen giving a cake a dirty look wasn’t going to get him anywhere, and he reached for the mixing bowl he had used earlier. He cleaned it, dried it off, and placed it upside down over the cake to give it an igloo.

It looked stupid as shit but at least the cat was less likely to sit on it now. He turned on his heel to go to bed, and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes caught the bottle of wine on the counter.

 _That_ was a different problem entirely. He stared again, but this time he felt like prey. He grabbed the bottle by the neck and looked at the alcohol content, and was surprised to see it was stronger than he thought. That meant Sehun was probably going to keep it around for longer.

Junmyeon felt like he was holding a bomb that could go off at any moment. He scowled at the wine bottle and told it out loud that it belonged to _Sehun_ and it wasn’t going to seduce him. He felt if he could resist Baekhyun’s advances he could fight off an inanimate bottle of wine.

He didn’t seem to be extremely skilled at resisting Baekhyun’s advances, though, he reflected as he remembered the open-mouthed kiss they had just shared. Junmyeon let his curious fingers pull at the wine cork and gave up when it wouldn’t budge.

If it wasn’t such a damn hassle to pull the cork out of the wine bottle, then he would disappoint himself. The corkscrew was in some miscellaneous kitchen drawer, though, and Junmyeon didn’t feel like digging around. He put the wine bottle in the cupboard over the sink and went to join Sehun in bed, cursing with each step.


	8. a year on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the record show that i’ve been writing oh sehun with a huge dick for years before baekhyun confirmed it on knowing brothers, so i have dick intuition or whatever.
> 
> the song for this chapter is 911 / mr lonely from tyler’s new album flower boy. it was going to be something else, and then this album dropped while i was writing the chapter and it resonated. (also it has my boy frank o in it.) surprised it’s not from the war? don’t worry, baek and the sexy kokobop vibes are on their way. c:
> 
> thank you for everything, as always.

Sehun had a cute air of maturity around him the week following his birthday, and Junmyeon found him impossibly adorable, even though he himself felt a huge gray cloud brewing in his head. Sehun had always been responsible for his age, at least, regarding some things, and Junmyeon had always considered Sehun more put together than he. Junmyeon wanted to take care of Sehun and his hangover the morning after his birthday, but Sehun seemed determined to take care of himself.

He also showed an interest in taking care of Junmyeon that won out over his pounding headache. Once he was done in the bathroom Sehun pulled on a nice outfit and declared he was going to get rid of the wine Yixing had given him. Junmyeon felt proud of himself for not arguing against it. Junmyeon told him they should give it to his sister-in-law, or Jonghyun since he was a 2AM glass of wine kind of guy, but Sehun wanted to get it off his hands right away. He hatched an idea to give it to the pretty woman he liked flirting with in the building’s laundry room, then went downstairs before Junmyeon told him he was dreaming.

With Sehun’s smile and good looks, he could make any dream come true. He returned to their bedroom ten minutes later with a phone number, and any bitterness Junmyeon felt was shaken away by the cute way Sehun danced around in celebration. Sehun was so precious, even when Junmyeon was caught in a bad mood, like he was most days when he had to go to work.

His boss told him to clean tables in the dining room that day, and to keep himself from going brain dead he bombarded Jongdae with snapchats. He felt like a janitor so he wanted to annoy the only one he knew. Jongdae was bright and amusing, and he put up with the teasing well.

Junmyeon couldn’t snapchat his way through four days of work in a row, though. He used an entire bottle of sunscreen as he worked cleaning up the golf courses, and both times he fell in the course ponds, he managed to keep his phone away from the water. That was enough to warm his heart and he appreciated it.

On his way home, Junmyeon received two notifications at the same time: one saying it was a month since he had completely stopped drinking, and another telling him that it was a religious holiday that his parents were probably celebrating. Both pieces of information were terrible in their own way but seeing them both at the same time made him want to vomit. He tossed his phone in the back of his car so he wouldn’t be compelled to look at it again.

A whole month of ghost Junmyeon, or whatever he was calling himself now that he was sober and miserable. Sehun was under the impression it was a little over two months, since Junmyeon swore off alcohol in front of him and his brother early February and then became a liar at the end of the month. He tried. Now Junmyeon knew that he had gone completely sober mid-March, but that was a date he was going to keep to himself, at least for a few more months until it was further in his past. 

Dates were difficult to keep track of when nothing roused emotion in him anymore. A night later when he and Sehun were dozing off in front of the television, Sehun asked him, “What are we doing for our anniversary next week?” and Junmyeon stared straight ahead at the screen, his mouth hanging open and his eyes blank. He had completely forgotten about that, but sure enough, their wedding anniversary was on the 28th at the end of the month. Sehun’s birthday was supposed to be his reminder, but he had been so out of it lately that it slipped his mind.

“Aaah...” Junmyeon made a sound to let Sehun know he was listening, but he wasn’t sure where the sound was headed towards. Sehun glanced towards him. Junmyeon blinked at him. “I don’t know, is there anything you’re really wishing to do?”

“I want to go back to Europe...” Sehun said longingly, and he leaned into Junmyeon’s side. Junmyeon let out a single laugh. They had eloped to Amsterdam last year, and while it was definitely one of Junmyeon’s favorite vacations to date, it was probably impossible to do now that he had a day job.

“It’s hard for me to get days off one after the other,” Junmyeon brought up.

Sehun pouted. “Use your sick days?”

“They hate me for the way I’m slinging my sick days, Sehunnie...” Junmyeon sighed. “I used a ton of them in February, remember? I don’t think we can go anywhere out of the country. Maybe during the summer.”

“That won’t be for our anniversary then,” Sehun’s lower lip protruded and Junmyeon listlessly lifted a hand to grip it in two fingers. Sehun shook him off and sighed. “Okay, we don’t have to go far. There’s lots of stuff to do here.”

“Mhm, you’re right.”

“We could see a show on Broadway, or go to a music club or somethin’. Jongdae knows all the cool places to go.”

“Mhm.”

“There are like, lotsa amusement parks around here and stuff.”

“Yup, that’s right,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun furrowed his brow at Junmyeon. “Why aren’t you saying anything? Don’t you wanna do something fun?”

Junmyeon blinked a bit faster. “Of course I do, I guess, I just want you to be happy, so I’m listening to what you want to do.”

“But you don’t want to do anything? You’ll just let me pick and then I’ll drag you along while you don’t care?” Sehun’s pout was astronomical and it made Junmyeon realize he had accidentally walked himself into trouble.

Junmyeon sputtered before even coming up with something to say. “That’s not-- uhm, no no, you’re not...” He grimaced, completely caught off guard. “Sehun, I want to do something for our anniversary, f’real. Give me like a day to think about it.”

“Fine...” Sehun breathed for a moment. “I’ll come up with something better than you.”

“Good, then! Let’s do the best idea possible.”

“I got some money saved up,” Sehun declared.

Junmyeon chuckled. “Me too.”

“Did I just now remind you that our wedding anniversary’s coming up?” Sehun blinked as he stared into Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon quickly reasoned out the answer that he thought would get him in the least amount of trouble. “No.”

“If it wasn’t like two weeks after my birthday I’d forget it, ‘cuz it’s not close to when we started dating. I kinda like that day more. But our wedding anniversary is fun too!” Sehun nodded, his mouth pulled into a straight line.

Junmyeon considered it too many days to keep track of, but they were all happy memories, so it wasn’t an issue. Mostly just rough on his wallet. “Sorry I’m not great at coming up with things.”

Sehun frowned at him. “That’s not true, though~ you’ve always been good at doing things that charm me. Like gifts and surprises and sweet gestures like that.”

Junmyeon blinked. “Really?” He wondered why his memory was so much poorer than Sehun’s. “Uhm...I’m glad you think that.”

Sehun gave him a tiny smile, and Junmyeon lifted his hand to squish the apple of Sehun’s cheek. “You keep shoving your hand in my face, hah.”

“I like touching it...for some reason...” Junmyeon cocked his head to the side and Sehun leaned in to kiss him. Junmyeon surrendered to it instantly and whined for more when Sehun pulled back.

“You seem kinda sad,” he told Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon scrunched up his face. “That’s mean.”

Sehun let out a single laugh. “How is that mean? I didn’t mean, like, pathetic, I meant you seem down about things.”

“Well...you know me,” Junmyeon shrugged. Sehun’s mouth tugged down and it was an expression Junmyeon hated seeing.

“Are you still withdrawing?” Sehun asked him, and Junmyeon envied the ease with which the words left Sehun’s mouth. He thought he would never be able to overcome that himself.

“Prob’ly...” Junmyeon mumbled, and then cleared his throat. “I-I mean I’m what, almost three months out now?”  _ You’re a dirty liar you fucking prick. _ “I’m not sick as a dog anymore, I’m thankful for that. I mean, sometimes the headaches come and go, but I have meds.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than just that, it would be making you depressed too.” Sehun met Junmyeon’s blank gaze with a steady one of his own. “I google things.”

Junmyeon exhaled. “Yeah, I’m depressed. I’m probably even more depressed than I’m aware of. Aaaand I’m aware of some of it, because it hurts.” He raised a hand to rub at his face. “I do feel like I’m running in place these days.”

“We knew that was gonna happen though, right? It won’t be that much longer...” Sehun leaned his head onto Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon thought about his history with his brain chemistry but held his tongue. ”I wish I could do more to help you.”

“Ohh, Sehun, you’re perfect. I can’t imagine a better person by my side to help me through it.” Junmyeon’s words were flowery enough to earn him a kiss. “I mean it. Just your existence makes me want to think positive. We’ll have a great anniversary, okay?”

He said the words so he wanted to stick to them. Unfortunately he had trouble thinking of something fun and expensive enough for Sehun to enjoy. There were a lot of things to do in the city, but none of them seemed to be a nice enough anniversary gesture. He asked his friend Minho for help, since Minho was engaged, and that seemed to be an extraordinarily romantic time in one’s life.

Minho was a big dreamer just like Sehun, though, and Junmyeon didn’t know how to work a road trip into his schedule. He didn’t want to go far and sight-see, no matter how exciting that might be. He paid Kyuhyun and his wife Seulgi a visit just to ask for ideas, and they were even less helpful. Junmyeon was thankful that their baby was cute and made the trip worth his time. Seulgi told Junmyeon about all the outlandish ideas Sehun had waxed poetic to her about, and Kyuhyun just told him to buy Sehun some jewelry. “I do that all the time, though,” Junmyeon excused himself, and Kyuhyun instantly turned on him for ‘getting himself into this situation with that kind of behavior’. Junmyeon remembered why his subconscious had been telling him to avoid this, and he appreciated the smooth way Seulgi rolled her eyes.

He spent his nights melting into the couch and worrying. One night when Sehun was at work and Junmyeon was laying over the magic cushion on the couch, Baekhyun sent him a text message. Junmyeon felt like his heart had been jump-started, and he scrambled to open the text as he fought off the guilty feeling.

_ I saw the bulge in Sehun’s pants and I’m wondering how you’re even alive. _

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh himself silly at that. He had heard the same refrain from some of Sehun’s other coworkers, and it tickled him, even though he thought it was embarrassing to have his friends think about what that scene would entail.

_ I top him most of the time, that’s how I survive _

He felt like he had to disclose that information, and he considered it a bit of a brag. He knew there were a lot of guys out there who would kill to have the sex he had. To let Junmyeon know he wasn’t one of them, Baekhyun responded quickly.

_ I think I would die after bottoming to him once. _

Junmyeon chuckled softly at the idea. He had heard that one from friends too. Even though Baekhyun seemed disinterested from his texts, Junmyeon saw an opportunity to get Sehun a great anniversary present. Sharing Baekhyun seemed like something Sehun had been pining after ever since Junmyeon first went to bed with him, and Junmyeon couldn’t deny the concept sounded incredible.

He tried seducing Baekhyun with the idea, and after a bit of prodding, Junmyeon gave up. Baekhyun seemed to have no desire to fool around with Junmyeon’s well-endowed husband, and Junmyeon considered it the first time Sehun’s size got in his way. He promised himself to try again later - after all, Baekhyun was the one missing out.

Baekhyun didn’t want to play along, so Junmyeon still found himself lost for anniversary ideas. He didn’t want to ask Sehun’s coworkers, afraid that they would relay Seulgi’s information about Sehun pining for Italy, but he was growing desperate. Sehun dragged Junmyeon along to Yixing and Jongdae’s to celebrate the stoner holiday on 4/20, and when Sehun peeled himself off the couch to go to the bathroom, Junmyeon glanced over at his friends and their entangled limbs.

“My favorite couple,” he started. He was higher than he thought he was.

Jongdae snorted at him. “What a bold-faced lie.”

“Not even true, you guys are harmonious. I’ve never seen you fight. I have a question,” Junmyeon sat up and turned his body towards them. “Our wedding anniversary’s in a week or whatever, what should I do for him?”

His friends were silent for long enough that Junmyeon wondered if they understood the question. Jongdae bounced his head down on Yixing’s shoulder and then spoke. “Make dinner for him.”

“Oh god, yuck, I’m no good at that.” Junmyeon sighed. “I could try.”

“You can follow a recipe, can’t you?” Yixing asked him.

Junmyeon shrugged. “I guess it wouldn’t be too hard.”

Jongdae kicked his legs out in front of him. “We like to go to Coney Island sometimes, and we eat all the boardwalk food. There’s a lot of stuff to do at the beach.”

Junmyeon thought about it. The beaches near the area had slipped his mind. It  _ had _ been uncharacteristically hot for April. It was easy to spend the whole day at the beach, and it would be a perfect reason to get Sehun out of his clothes.  _ Ugh, you’re gross, but goddamn he’s so fine. _ “That’s a good idea.”

“Just don’t go on a roller coaster after you eat all the boardwalk food,” Yixing told him slowly. Junmyeon made note of it.

“Thanks for the warning.”

“No problem.”

Junmyeon thought it over for a few more days, and researched the best beach to go to. He found one with a long boardwalk that was only a half hour’s drive away, and convinced himself that this was actually going to work out. He tried to keep it a secret, wanting to surprise his husband with the idea, but he stayed up late out of excitement and found himself blurting out “we’re going to the beach on Friday!” when Sehun got home from work that night.

Sehun instantly loved the idea, and once again Junmyeon felt his heart warmed by how cute his husband was. Sehun wanted to run around and gather things for their trip, but Junmyeon didn’t want him roaming the streets in the middle of the night. “I’ll pay for all the beach stuff, n’ you can pay for all the food I’ll eat, okay?” Sehun’s eyes were so clear when he asked that Junmyeon couldn’t possibly turn him down. Sehun cuddled him to sleep and Junmyeon finally felt like he had done something right.

He found that life was more fun when he had something to look forward to. The hours still dragged on, and it was hard to shake feeling miserable, but at least there was something in the near future that was bound to be fun.

Sehun woke Junmyeon up at nine in the morning on their anniversary, half-dressed and eager to get out of the city. His enthusiasm was infectious. Junmyeon turned his phone notifications completely off and helped Sehun pack up his car, then felt completely at ease once he was behind the wheel. He hadn’t felt so nice in weeks.

It was cloudy outside, but they were determined to make the most of the day. Junmyeon insisted to pay for the parking receipt eventually while Sehun dashed out onto the sand, leaving his husband in his dust. Junmyeon thought it was fun to just watch Sehun having fun, and he was thankful that Sehun didn’t seem to need Junmyeon’s active participation, either. They set up their beach towels on an empty stretch of sand and Junmyeon felt a heavy weight roll off his shoulders when he laid down.

He took a nap without realizing, and was confused for the first minute after waking up, still thinking that he was in a dream. He sat up and observed Sehun working on the construction of an elaborate sandcastle, and blinked sleep from his eyes. “Hah, you have bedhead, on the beach!” Sehun said gleefully when he saw Junmyeon. “You slept on your hair funny! S’cute!”

“Aaahh...” Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair and instantly regretted it when he felt sand. He watched Sehun get up and give the sand castle a moat by dragging his foot unceremoniously in a circle, and laughed out loud because he looked stupid. Sehun grinned and grabbed Junmyeon’s hand to pull him up and get him into the ocean.

The water was freezing and Junmyeon had trouble enjoying himself. He wondered how Sehun had no problem putting his entire body under the water, and bit his lip into his mouth when Sehun came up for air and his chest was glistening. That’s right, Junmyeon could deal with this, because his husband was made to be adored, and sexy enough to make Junmyeon do anything. He could withstand ice water for Sehun.

He lasted no more than fifteen minutes, and he warned Sehun that his dick would fall clean off if he stayed in the water any longer. That struck fear in Sehun’s heart and he followed Junmyeon back to their little camp, shaking water off him like a dog.

“Get dry n’ we can walk around. Where’s that mason jar I brought?” Sehun started digging through the athletic bag they had carried with them, and Junmyeon sat down on his towel and stared into the ocean. It was huge, all-encompassing, and not being very kind to him today.

“I can find a bigger shell than you,” Sehun said to bring Junmyeon out of his stupor, and Junmyeon looked over to see Sehun waving his empty jar at him. Junmyeon gave him a tight smile and stood up to trail after him on the beach. He stepped on something pointy and made a weak sound, then hopped off after Sehun.

Sehun was picking up every shell he could find, no matter how broken or pathetic looking it was. He had been talking this week about wanting a pretty jar full of shells and sand, so he was eager to grab everything. Junmyeon lazily picked up two or three and held them in his hand, jostling them around like dice.

When he felt water droplets on his skin, he convinced himself it was from the ocean. He didn’t accept it was raining until glanced up at the gray clouds completely filling the sky. It was a light drizzle, but he didn’t know what it could grow into. He sighed heavily and wiped his face with his hand.

“Ahh, it’s raining,” Sehun observed simply. He continued to comb the beach for shells, completely unaffected by the weather. Junmyeon thought Sehun was beautiful in that moment, and wished Sehun could pass the mood along. Sehun brought him closer to the waves and dug around in the sopping wet sand, and Junmyeon knelt down to watch him.

Apparently he didn’t look too enchanted, because when Sehun glanced up at his face, he did a double take. “What’s wrong with you?” Sehun probably didn’t mean that as pointedly as it sounded, going by the sweet look on his face. Junmyeon swallowed.

“What, what am I doing?”

“You’re not really doing anything.” Sehun blinked. “You seem down.”

Junmyeon couldn’t think of something adequate enough to say. “I don’t know. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m just, uhm.”  _ I feel empty _ . He couldn’t say that to his husband on their anniversary, goddamnit. “Just don’t feel all together today.”

Sehun pouted. “You were so excited to come here yesterday, though...”

“I know, and I was excited when I woke up today too! I’m excited to be here right now, really, I’m just. Sehun. I’m a mess, you know me.” He exhaled heavily, thinking that was a pitiful excuse.

“Baby, it’s okay~” Sehun’s singsong voice soothed his heart somewhat. “You don’t have to be bouncing all over the place, I just like having you here. Sorry. I saw that look on your face, it made me worry.”

Junmyeon lifted his wrists to rub at his face. “I need to do something about this resting pain-face I have.”

“Hey, some people are into that. I know people who think you’re hottest when you’re brooding.”

Junmyeon perked up a little bit. “Really? Who? Who said that?”

“‘S a secret. That shell is huge!” Sehun knelt down to pick up a white-and-peach colored shell, and he ran his thumb over its grooves. “I’m gonna win.” He handed it to Junmyeon. “Put it up to your ear!”

Junmyeon burst out laughing at him. “The ocean’s right here to my left! I’d hear the ocean even without the shell!” As the words left Junmyeon’s mouth Sehun realized how stupid he had been and he fell to the sand laughing. Junmyeon laughed with him and helped him up. “Ahh, you’re so goofy.”

“I’m dumb. I still have the biggest shell,” he bragged, and Junmyeon affectionately rolled his eyes and started looking over the sand.

“It can’t be that hard to find a big shell,” he said, and over the course of ten minutes he regretted the words. It was like Sehun had already picked up every single shell fragment that was out there. He tried to sneak a few yards away to unexplored territory, but Sehun galloped after him and tackled him down to the sand.

“You can’t run!” Sehun wiggled around and Junmyeon had to laugh, because he was suddenly on the ground and Sehun was tickling him. “No forfeiting!”

“I wasn’t trying to forfeit! I’m trying to find a fucking shell...” Junmyeon glanced down to see Sehun snatching up the few shells Junmyeon had dropped in the fall. “No, those are mine!” Sehun’s long arms bested Junmyeon and he threw the shells in his jar.

Junmyeon wailed and went limp on the sand. “Everything I had to my name...” He moped as Sehun let go of him and pushed himself back up to his feet. He listened to Sehun cackle and he stayed there, feeling the soft rain on his skin. It wasn’t terrible. He got up after a minute and followed after Sehun, collecting a few shells on the way.

They played around for a while, and when the rain got heavier Sehun finally got frustrated and wanted to relocate. They gathered all their things and Junmyeon carried the bag, trailing behind Sehun on their way to eat lunch.

Junmyeon was thankful for the way they spoke easily to each other. He felt awkward around many people but almost never when he was with Sehun, even in the quiet moments when they were both chewing and staring at each other. Sehun wanted ice cream and Junmyeon never turned him down. They sat around in the ice cream shop, drying their swim shorts and waiting for the rain to stop.

The skies cleared around the same time their legs got antsy. They brought their belongings back to where they had been sitting, and tried to dodge the drizzle that was petering out. Sehun threw his arms out at his sides and welcomed the weather. “At least it’s not cold~ the rain feels kinda nice.”

Junmyeon found Sehun’s optimism infectious today. He was glad to have someone sweet to balance out his own gloominess. They laid their towels back down on the sand, and observed the sandcastle that had been ruined by the rain. It looked pitiful with all its details muddied down into a mess, but it was nothing they couldn’t fix together. Sehun kicked it all the way down and moved to get back to work on it, and Junmyeon smiled fondly as he sat next to him to help.

Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time he relaxed and did something pointless like this just for fun. He was adding a new wall to the back of the castle when Sehun brought a bucket of water over to him. “Look, I found a crab by the water!” Sehun presented a little hermit crab in his palm, and Junmyeon cooed at it.

“Oh my gosh, it’s so cute! It’s like the crabs Kyuhyun had when he was ten.” Junmyeon grinned as Sehun placed the crab in the middle of the sandcastle.

“I knew we were making this for a reason,” Sehun remarked. “It just took a while for the king to arrive.” He poured water into the moat and pouted when the sand absorbed it instantly. “Faaack, we need more water.” He brought the bucket back and forth a few times until the moat was full, and then flopped down on his butt in front of the castle. “This is the most tricked out sandcastle on the beach.”

“Yeah, when you put together a grown adult with a huge imagination and another grown adult with a degree in engineering, you can make a sandcastle better than a child can.” Junmyeon deserved the smack Sehun gave him for the comment. They conjured up a fantastical backstory for their royal hermit crab, and Junmyeon felt tired in the sun. He laid down on his towel and watched Sehun sitting quietly at the side of the sandcastle, watching the crab as if he were a pet in one of his terrariums. He looked serene, and Junmyeon reached for his phone to take a picture.

There were less people on the beach after the rain, and it was easy for Junmyeon to forget they weren’t alone. He rubbed his foot on Sehun’s side and relaxed easily on the sand. He slipped in and out of sleep, and wondered how long he had been out when Sehun came up to him and told him he was going to put the hermit crab in the water. He watched Sehun’s ass as he walked away and he sighed happily.

Sehun returned to him and managed to get Junmyeon up on his feet to toss around a frisbee. Junmyeon was glad for Sehun’s commitment to keeping him active. They ran themselves tired chasing the frisbee and collapsed on each other afterwards, falling down on their towels and resting. Junmyeon woke up once more to see Sehun remodelling the sandcastle, and the sky moving in a gradient from gray to orange.

Junmyeon yawned as he sat up. “It’s gonna get a lot colder when the sun goes down,” he told Sehun, who turned away from his sculpture to look at him.

“Should we go home then? I don’t want you to get cold,” he said pointedly, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“I won’t get cold. Let’s go get dinner. We can’t go to a nice place ‘cuz of these swimsuits but we can get burgers or something.”

Sehun was so easy to please, at least when his expectations were already low to begin with. They packed up all their things, and Sehun managed to calm Junmyeon down about the bits of sand in his car. He brought Sehun into the city to get a real pizza, and tried to eat the entire thing as romantically as possible. He was grateful that Sehun found him inexplicably good looking.

They stayed huddled in the corner of the pizza joint for an hour, and Junmyeon smirked as he watched Sehun’s eyelids droop from over his soda. “You look exhausted,” he remarked at Sehun.

“Yeah, I moved around so much today. I swam a lot more than you did.” Sehun’s eyes crinkled into half-moons as he laughed. “And you slept a lot more than I did.”

“Hey, I...” Junmyeon trailed off, since he couldn’t argue that. “It was just so comfortable, I was comfortable. And I worked a lot this week.”

“I knooow, it was sweet. Someone coulda stolen your car keys right outta the bag while you laid there with your lil bucket hat over your face.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “That’s no fun. I’m glad that didn’t happen.”

“They’d see that bill for the garage parking and drive the car right back, c’mon.”

Junmyeon laughed out loud at him. “Not my sexy car!” He didn’t think that deserved such an agile eye roll from Sehun, and he scrunched his face up. Sehun teased him in a sleepy voice for a while longer, and insisted that he pay the bill. In the spirit of the holiday, Junmyeon let him. 

They marveled at the time when they got home to their dark apartment. It seemed impossible that it was 10:30 already. “Are you sure your laundry room friend came and took Vivi out?” Junmyeon fussed around the kitchen with food for the cat.

“Yeeeeah, she texted me,” Sehun called out from the other room.

Junmyeon faked offense under his breath. “Some other woman texting you, on our anniversary...” He smiled and gave the cat his food, then followed Sehun into their bedroom.

Sehun had already taken most of his clothes off and belly-flopped down onto the bed. Junmyeon griped at him. “You’re going to get so much sand in the bed. Go wash up.”

Sehun protested the idea. “We washed off with that water crank thing at the beach, though.”

Junmyeon snorted. “The one that was for dogs?”

“The one that was for dogs, yeah.”

“It’s probably in your hair.”

“I don’t  _ feel _ sandy,” Sehun groaned.

“You want to take a shower with me?” Junmyeon asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head. He searched Sehun’s limp body for signs of an answer, and laughed when Sehun pushed himself up with both hands. “You’re so cute,” he cooed after him as Sehun danced past him to the bathroom. Junmyeon dug his phone out of his beach bag and brought it over to the charger plugged next to the bed.

When his phone lit up, he noticed he had text messages from Baekhyun. His heart leapt up to his throat. Junmyeon and Baekhyun hadn’t met up in person in a few weeks, and half the time it was because Junmyeon was disheartened by his desire to be alone and away from watchful eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes certainly watched him. The idea was anxiety-inducing and rather heart-fluttering. 

There were no eyes involved over text message, though. Junmyeon’s sight instantly went to the steamy gym selfie and he swallowed. Baekhyun was wearing a shirt in the picture but it was tight and his arms looked good. Junmyeon moaned a little out loud and bounced in place.

Baekhyun had sent the messages about twenty minutes ago, and Junmyeon debated replying. Baekhyun tried to pass the gym selfie off as a progress report, but Junmyeon was onto the game Baekhyun was playing now. He started drafting a reply when Sehun called out from the bathroom. “I dunno if there’s enough room in there now that I’m so tall,” he said, and Junmyeon snorted. If it was a tight fit then they’d make the most of it.

He told Baekhyun he looked good in a quick text, and dropped his phone, feeling electricity shoot up from his fingers and through his body. That was a welcome sensation after a day that had been somewhat of a personal roller coaster. Junmyeon stepped out of his swimsuit and kicked it into a corner of the room, then whined when he realized he was probably tracking sand into the natural mess that was their bedroom floor. It was swampy at this point. He disregarded it on his way towards the shower, and drummed up bravado in his voice to let Sehun know how they were going to spend the last hour of their anniversary.


	9. (nsfw) halfway through may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eve happened, and the last two chapters weren’t smutty, so i guess i figured i was due.  
> also, baek wore round glasses like an hour after i wrote that one part...it's like he knew.
> 
> you all make this worth it so seriously thank you so much  (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
> you’re the best and i always feel weird sharing things i write but i don’t mind it when you appreciate it like you do.
> 
> thanks! happy kokobop~

May was a welcome month. Junmyeon didn’t have anything to worry about in May, at least not until his birthday rolled around in the later half. He was trying to not let his birthday give him anxiety, but it was hard when he lived in his head. He tried to melt into his daily routine and not think about much at all.

He got bored halfway through the month, once he realized he was spending all of his free time on Steam games. Sehun still worked nights so Junmyeon wasted most of his time after work button mashing and getting nothing done. On the 11th he received a text message from his working husband, a probably-joking request to bring him a bag of jolly ranchers. Sehun liked to make over-the-top demands and then hear himself whine when they weren’t granted.

Junmyeon loathed to hear Sehun unhappy though, even if he was just teasing. He threw a blazer on over his shirt and went down to the bodega a few streets away to fetch the candy and grab a cab. He was planning on being the most charming husband in the entire strip club.

When he walked into the building, he realized his plan was hard to achieve, since Chanyeol was there, and he would take that crown every time. Junmyeon could accept second place. He waved at his bartender friends as he shuffled past them quickly, promising himself to not get distracted and do anything he would regret.

Junmyeon had heard plenty of times that he wasn’t supposed to go backstage, but he was going to be there for just a moment. He looked towards Sehun’s chair and smiled when he saw Sehun and Tao exactly where he’d guessed they would be. Tao was dressed like he could go onstage at any time, and Sehun had opted for a lot less clothing. From the sheen of sweat on the back of Sehun’s neck he looked like he had been busy. Junmyeon saw Tao glance at him when he walked up, and he met Tao’s unimpressed gaze with a scrunched up face of his own.

“Hey baby,” Junmyeon started, and Sehun whipped around at the sound of his voice.

“Junmyeon?!” Sehun’s eyes went wide at the sight of him, and he burst out laughing when Junmyeon waved the bag of jolly ranchers at him. “Oh my god, you actually brought me candy!”

“Of course I did,” Junmyeon grinned at him and laughed when Sehun stood out of his chair to hug him.

“I thought you were ignoring my text ‘cuz I’m obnoxious,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon laughed again.

“No, I just didn’t want to give any hints.”

“Aww, I can’t believe how sweet you are.” Sehun squished Junmyeon’s cheek in his fingers.

“How the hell do I train my guy to do that?” Tao asked, and Junmyeon laughed softly as Sehun plopped back down in his chair and ripped open the bag of candy. “Every time I tell Kris to bring something back here he tells me to get it myself.”

“You have to find a guy with the right _nature_ for it,” Sehun told Tao as he popped a jolly rancher into his mouth, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but giggle and blush. He put his hands on his face and let out a soft yelp when Sehun grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

“Where is everyone?” Junmyeon asked, looking around the mostly-empty backstage area.

“Uhh, they’re working. You don’t make any money sitting back here,” Tao said, and it made Junmyeon scoff.

“So you’re both working hard, I see.”

“I’m taking a break. I can go back out whenever I want.” Tao raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I try to make money off of you?”

Junmyeon snorted. “Your wallet’s fat enough.”

“Got that right. Go pester someone who could use your money.”

“Don’t drink anything,” Sehun told Junmyeon, and Junmyeon sighed heavily.

“I won’t, Hunnie, I won’t.” He tucked his head into the nape of Sehun’s neck. “Wanna give me a lap dance?”

Sehun barked out a laugh at him. “Uhm, not really. That’s like getting paid out of my own account.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’ll go make some friends, then.” Sehun raised his gaze to watch Junmyeon stepping away, and Junmyeon felt eyes on him and stopped. “What?”

“Nothing, go ‘head.”

“If you don’t want me to, then I won’t, baby.”

“No, it’s fine~ I just don’t want my coworkers falling in love with you,” Sehun grinned at him, “I like the candy delivery for myself.”

Junmyeon laughed. “You’re the only one who gets candy, I promise.” He felt sleazy the moment the words left his mouth and he sighed at himself. He listened to Tao cackling on his way out the curtain.

What was he doing? Trying to get a lap dance from one of Sehun’s coworkers, because Tao told him to? He felt somewhat disinterested, and then proud of himself for that recent development. His sex life had been great lately and he had even been fooling around every now and then with his cute friend Baekhyun, so there was no reason to...he blinked as he stared at neon lights flashing by the bar, lost in thought. _Baekhyun works here_. But was he working here tonight? He could look around for him.

His pants got tighter from the thought of getting a lap dance from Baekhyun, so Junmyeon sighed and adjusted his belt. He was no longer proud about his moral development. That had been a nice three seconds. He sat himself down in one of the cushioned booths and peered around the small stages. He was pleased that he didn’t recognize many faces; it seemed like more than half the guys he used to drool after had moved on to something else.

Junmyeon was debating going to get a glass of water when his eyes caught Baekhyun saunter around the corner, his eyes lined with black and soft glitter. Junmyeon scanned Baekhyun’s shirtless chest down to the pair of tight white pants that hugged his thighs, and Junmyeon felt a groan bubble low in his throat. He was thirsty but water would wait. He pushed himself onto his feet before he could convince himself not to.

“Hey hey hey,” Junmyeon motioned Baekhyun over with his hand, and felt a rush of excitement from the tiny smirk he saw grow on Baekhyun’s features as he rerouted himself over to Junmyeon.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Baekhyun asked him, and Junmyeon froze in his spot, taking in Baekhyun’s scarce outfit and his bare collarbones. He swallowed again and then lamely plopped down in the booth.

“I was just here to do chores for Sehun, but now I wanna stay,” Junmyeon smiled up at him, and his breath caught as Baekhyun easily slipped into Junmyeon’s lap.

“I feel like I could make you do anything.” Baekhyun laced his fingers together on the back of Junmyeon’s neck and looked him in the eyes as he spoke. Junmyeon was used to the guys in the club flirting with him for a tip, but with Baekhyun the touch felt unique.

“I could say the same,” Junmyeon managed to banter, and he smiled at the way Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Can I get a lap dance from you?”

“Ohh, you’re _finally_ cashing in your lap dance coupon?” Baekhyun moved himself slowly on Junmyeon’s lap. “Weeks ago you told me you were gonna buy lap dances from me, and then nothing.”

Junmyeon shrugged. “Sorry, I guess it’s just more convenient to go to the gym with you and then get one for free.”

Baekhyun protested him as he climbed out of Junmyeon’s lap, and Junmyeon stood instantly. “I should blacklist you for that sentence alone.” Baekhyun beckoned him to follow him, and Junmyeon was more than happy to listen.

It had been a while since Junmyeon had been in one of the private rooms, so he felt more excited than usual. The dim lighting and deep red and black interior felt familiar. He sat on the bench and gave Baekhyun a huge smile, apparently making himself so goofy-looking that Baekhyun burst out laughing once he closed the door behind him. “You look _so_ eager. Ahh, fuck, I don’t have my thing that plays music.”

He reached for the doorknob and Junmyeon stopped him. “W-w-wait, you can use my phone,” he said, holding his phone out for Baekhyun to take, and Baekhyun looked at it with low eyelids for a moment before taking it from him.

“I remember your password,” he said as he pressed his thumbs on the touchscreen. Junmyeon watched Baekhyun stand there with a breathless smile on his face, surveying the curious look in Baekhyun’s eye. Then he distracted himself with his chest and got lost in thought.

Baekhyun waved the phone around as he made a realization. “What am I doing? You have to pay me.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “I’ll do it afterwards.”

“Who do you think you are?” The side of Baekhyun’s mouth perked up in a smirk, and he moved a hand down the front of his own pants. Junmyeon watched the movement with his eyes. Baekhyun’s hands were beautiful as ever, and they looked inviting as Baekhyun opened his zipper.

“Uhm, it’s my birthday in a week or whatever, so give me a break.” Junmyeon gave him a cute smile, and Baekhyun’s mouth fell open.

“For real? We’re both May babies? It was my birthday last week.” Junmyeon’s eyes went from Baekhyun’s crotch to his face. “That cancels it out, so you’re out of luck.”

“It was really your birthday? So you’re twenty-five now,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun nodded. “Cool, happy birthday. The spring sure is busy. You should’ve told me when it was, and I would’ve gotten you a present.”

Baekhyun made a bashful sound. “Seriously? Wow, I’m such an idiot.” He stepped closer to Junmyeon and straddled his lap, keeping his eyes trained on Junmyeon’s face. “I should’ve been able to connect those dots. Tell people about my birthday and they’ll celebrate it. Well, maybe next year.”

Junmyeon let out a soft ‘hhhah’ from the introduction of Baekhyun’s ass in his lap, and he clenched his hands at his sides. “It’s not too late...I’ll come up with something.” Baekhyun’s mouth twitched with a little smile again, and he slipped one hand into the front of Junmyeon’s blazer. Junmyeon breathed steadily and stretched his fingers out. “Can I-- Can I touch you?”

“Mmm? Ohh, sure.” Baekhyun laughed softly and rolled his hips as Junmyeon’s hands moved to his ass like there was a magnetic attraction. Junmyeon studied the burgundy eyeshadow on Baekhyun’s eyes and swallowed when he spoke again. “Really, you’re one of the few guys who’s ever asked before grabbing me.”

Junmyeon laughed incredulously. “Serious?”

“Yeah, for this year, at least.”

“It’s because I’m sober,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun’s mouth stretched into a rectangle with a laugh. Junmyeon felt exhilarated from the expression, and he made a light disappointed sound when Baekhyun moved out of his lap.

“I’m getting comfortable,” Baekhyun announced before he peeled out of his pants. Junmyeon welcomed the skin, his eyes trained around the edges of the black underwear Baekhyun wore, and let out a soft groan when Baekhyun climbed back onto him. Baekhyun fooled around on Junmyeon’s phone for a moment more, and Junmyeon took the time to short circuit about all the ass in his lap. Baekhyun turned the volume up all the way on Junmyeon’s phone, and put it down on the bench as it started to play music.

Baekhyun started moving when the music started and Junmyeon made a weak sound from the start. He listened to the thumping bass guitar shaking his phone, and Baekhyun leaned towards his ear, with one hand snaking up the nape of Junmyeon’s neck. “You’re too easy,” he told Junmyeon, and Junmyeon groaned again. He grabbed Baekhyun’s ass in both hands and liked how Baekhyun twitched up at the touch.

“I-I don’t know how to respond,” Junmyeon spoke up about ten seconds too late. A laugh bubbled up in Baekhyun’s throat, carefree and attractive, and he turned around in Junmyeon’s lap and moved one hand to rub the back of his own neck. Junmyeon’s eyes stayed glued to his slender fingers.

“You don’t have to say anything, baby,” Baekhyun said easily, his hips moving in slow circles on Junmyeon’s lap, and Junmyeon breathed and moaned lewdly as he felt his pants getting tighter. He admired Baekhyun’s smooth skin and lifted a hand to trace the muscles on his back, and he cherished the hushed gasp that Baekhyun let out.

He trailed his hand down to Baekhyun’s hip and let it rest there. He felt the movement under his touch and moaned to let Baekhyun know he was enjoying himself. Baekhyun rocked himself faster as the chorus of the song became more intense, and Junmyeon’s head fell all the way back with his moan. The touch of Baekhyun’s soft skin on his crotch was familiar and completely appreciated, and it provoked his muscle memory. He thrusted his hips up against Baekhyun’s once and grinned at the soft “mmph” Baekhyun let out.

Junmyeon thought he could die right now and he would be fine with that. He grabbed Baekhyun’s ass in two hands and groped him, then slipped his hands down to caress the exposed skin of Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun shuddered from the touch on his inner thighs, and he rolled his hips deliciously down on Junmyeon’s, making the other man groan low in his throat.

“Fuck you,” Junmyeon said quietly, because he felt so inspired. He heard Baekhyun chuckle and he brought one hand back to slap down on Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun bent over more and shook his hips on Junmyeon’s lap, and Junmyeon shuddered from the way it made his erection whimper. “Damn,” he said simply, and Baekhyun looked back over his shoulder at him.

Baekhyun’s eyes scanned Junmyeon’s person from top to bottom, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel weak under his gaze. Junmyeon watched Baekhyun’s delicate eyelashes blink, and made a happy sound as Baekhyun swirled his hips around and moved to face him again.

His arms instantly linked behind Junmyeon’s neck, and Junmyeon’s breath hitched in his throat from the close touch. Baekhyun maintained eye contact with him as he rolled his hips on Junmyeon’s, and Junmyeon shivered under his erotic stare. “Y-your eye makeup looks sexy,” he told Baekhyun, and cursed at himself for the stutter.

Baekhyun smirked at him. “Thank you baby,” he said into Junmyeon’s ear, and Junmyeon felt his cock throb from the hot breath.

“Fuck,” he blurted out, and he made another blissful sound as Baekhyun bounced on his hard dick. The expletives caught in his throat and the strangled sound made Baekhyun laugh airily.

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun told him, and he brought him into a kiss, to Junmyeon’s surprise. Junmyeon welcomed him readily and moved both hands to Baekhyun’s hips. Baekhyun moved on him slowly and left lingering kisses on Junmyeon’s lips, introducing his tongue once Junmyeon seemed hungry enough for it. Junmyeon groped him indulgently, and kept kissing Baekhyun after the song ended, following him for more when Baekhyun pulled his mouth away.

“Baaaaek...” He whined, and Baekhyun flashed him a smile, his lips looking pink and somewhat swollen.

“We charge by the song here, you must know that.”

“You guys always whip out the shortest fuckin’ songs here...” Junmyeon licked his lips and glanced down to where their crotches met. He stared at the tent pitched in his pants, and admired how Baekhyun’s cock was struggling against his tight underwear.

“Yes, that’s capitalism,” Baekhyun sang, and Junmyeon grunted. He spread his legs far and slumped down on the bench, and watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments. He studied Baekhyun’s smug face and cleared his throat.

“You kissed me.”

“Yeah, I did that because I like you. I don’t kiss strangers. I knew you’re a good kisser so I went for it.” Baekhyun slipped down to lean on Junmyeon’s chest, and Junmyeon was suddenly hyper-aware of how hard his heart was beating. “It was free,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “Made it hotter, didn’t it?”

“Uhhhh, yeah, it did.” Junmyeon let out a humorless laugh and looked into Baekhyun’s face. “You want more?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Baekhyun asked coyly, and he raised a hand to stroke Junmyeon’s hair behind his ear.

“I want to fuck you,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun smirked.

“Of course you do. It’s my job to stir up that feeling.”

“Don’t you want to fool around?” Junmyeon asked, his hands leaving gentle touches on Baekhyun's thighs.

Baekhyun thought about it. “Not while I’m at work, sounds kinda squicky to me.”

Junmyeon whined as he saw his chance get smaller and smaller. “It’s actually really hot.”

“Ew, you speak from experience. I just feel like I’d end up getting in trouble, it’s not worth it.” Baekhyun’s mouth flattened into a line and Junmyeon exhaled at the expression.

“A tease.”

“That’s literally what you’re paying for.” Baekhyun winked at him. “Now pay up.” Junmyeon stared for a second before he reached into his blazer pocket for his wallet. He opened it and brandished a twenty dollar bill, and handed it to Baekhyun, who snatched it up. “Jeez, the flat rate and everything. Not even a little extra,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, and Junmyeon gave him a tight smile.

“It was short,” Junmyeon said simply.

“So are you,” Baekhyun quipped.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bench. “Literally why,” he questioned aloud, and Baekhyun laughed as he stood up and went over to his pants. Junmyeon quietly watched Baekhyun put his pants back on, and made a soft sound of disappointment as Baekhyun’s thighs were covered once more.

Baekhyun managed to get his zipper over his excited looking crotch, and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open as he stared at it. It looked like something he wanted. He glanced up at Baekhyun’s face once more, and Baekhyun looked back at him blankly before handing him his cell phone.

Junmyeon pocketed it and rose to his feet, moving to adjust his belt so he could try to tuck away his erection. His cock exploded with sensitivity as he moved his hand by it to tuck it away, and he bounced on his knees and whimpered from the feeling. “Shit! You made me so hard,” he growled.

Baekhyun winked at him again, and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open from pure thirst. “I’ll get you back, I _promise_ ,” Baekhyun teased him, and Junmyeon was willing to accept that. Baekhyun waved a pretty hand at him to distract him from his dirty thoughts. “I’ll see you. You should come watch some of us dance.”

“Mhm, I might,” Junmyeon said as he awkwardly tried to adjust his pants. Baekhyun let out one last singsong laugh and left him there.

Junmyeon stood there for a moment, wondering if that had just happened to him or if Baekhyun had sprinkled some fairy dust on his eyes to knock him out and make him hallucinate. The strain in his pants felt real. He growled under his breath again and left the room briskly, his mind focused on one thing.

He returned to the backstage area of the club, and his eyes went quickly to Sehun sitting in his chair, looking like he hadn’t moved much the entire time Junmyeon was gone. He was joined by Yixing sitting next to him, taking a nap in his chair with a black knit beanie laid over his eyes. Junmyeon snorted softly at the sight and stepped up to Sehun, grabbed him by the shoulder and tapped his fingers on him.  “Sehun.”

“Hmm?” Sehun made a happy sound at his arrival, and reached a hand up to pat Junmyeon’s gently. Junmyeon grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up to his feet. “Ahh!” Sehun exclaimed from the movement and laughed breezily as Junmyeon pulled him towards the back hallway to bring him into a hot kiss.

The movement roused Yixing’s attention and he followed them curiously, then completely lost interest when he saw they were just making out. Junmyeon laughed softly seeing Yixing appear and then instantly disappear out of the corner of his eye. Sehun didn’t need explanation, apparently prepared to start making out whenever it was requested of him, and Junmyeon loved him. He pushed his hips up against Sehun’s as he kissed him feverishly.

“Ohoho, you’re hungry,” Sehun laughed as he felt Junmyeon’s erection push on him. Junmyeon gripped the back of Sehun’s neck and angled his head towards him, and he moaned as Sehun kissed him. Sehun’s lips were plush and inviting, so Junmyeon found it easy to lose himself there.

They were both shaken from their hot embrace by Kris turning into the hallway and wailing at them. “What are you doing? Go on, get,” Kris waved them away with a giant hand as if Junmyeon and Sehun were dogs on his couch, and Sehun burst out laughing at him. He grabbed the nearest doorknob he could reach and pushed the door open, then grabbed Junmyeon and pulled him into the dressing room before Kris could grab at them.

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but was caught off by his boss continuing to pound on the door. “Stop fucking around, Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon scowled at the voice. “Why is he yelling at _me_? I don’t work here, you’re the one wasting his time.”

Sehun cackled. “Maybe ‘cuz he’s on like Year Three of trying to keep you on the public side of the club. He’s got your photo in his room with ‘sneaks backstage’ written across your eyes.”

Junmyeon let out a tiny breath. “Really?”

Sehun laughed again. “No, gosh, you’re so cute. You’ll believe anything.” Junmyeon felt his cheeks burning as Sehun stepped towards him and angled his chin up with a gentle hand. Sehun pushed Junmyeon up against the dresser behind him and Junmyeon melted under his touch.

Sehun’s kiss felt sweet and Junmyeon was happy to stay where he was. Sehun ran a curious hand down Junmyeon’s chest, and then ran it up under his shirt. Junmyeon choked on a breath and laughed once when Sehun tweaked his nipple. “Aa-aah, babe.”

“You’re super hard,” Sehun remarked, his hips pushing Junmyeon’s into the dresser. Junmyeon nodded, and Sehun grinned. “Who did you perv on?”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon spilled easily. Sehun’s face buffered momentarily and then a laugh bubbled out.

“You’re getting predictable, you know that?” Sehun’s smile was cute and Junmyeon couldn’t fault him for it.

“I know, I know. It’s hard to enjoy myself here when everyone’s dating my friends. I don’t want to get beaten up, y’know.” Junmyeon let out a humorless laugh, and Sehun grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side so he could bite his neck. Junmyeon let out a surprised whimper and bit his lip into his mouth.

“Your cologne smells nice,” Sehun said in a low voice.

Junmyeon smiled. “Thank you, baby.” He reached around to grab Sehun’s ass in both hands, and was pleased with how much skin he felt. “You put all the guys here to shame. It helps that you’re barely wearing anything. But truly, you make me stupid when I look at you, I straight up forget how to speak. That’s how, uhm, breathtaking you are.”

Sehun giggled and moved to hit his nose up against Junmyeon’s. “Your horny babbling is cute.”

“I’m so haaaard, Sehuuun,” Junmyeon whined, and he hissed softly as Sehun slipped a hand over the front of his pants.

“Mm, I can feel it.” Sehun undid Junmyeon’s belt with his deft hand and Junmyeon hummed as Sehun touched his crotch. “Junmyeon.” He shivered at Sehun’s voice. He was starting to like to hear his name more than any other nickname Sehun called him by. “What am I to do with you...”

“Touching me is a good start,” Junmyeon said, and he let out a strangled sound when Sehun grabbed him. Seconds later the door flung open. Minseok stepped inside before he saw the entangled limbs on the other side of the room, squawked helplessly, and bolted out.

“The fuck was that?” Sehun looked over his shoulder at the empty doorway, and Junmyeon whimpered.

“Minseok came in and left. Ahhh,” he groaned as Sehun moved away from him and towards the door. “What are you dooooing.”

“I-I don’t want to get in any more trouble.” Sehun met the disappointed frown on Junmyeon’s face with a flat line stare of his own. “And like, people use this room, if Minseok is coming in and out. They already know we’re in here so why stay and get busted?”

“Nnnnh...” Junmyeon grumbled and refastened his pants on his way out the door. His dick throbbed as he hid it with his belt again, and throbbed once more as he observed Sehun’s ass peeking out under his shorts. “Why can’t I get laid? I’m zero for two,” he spoke under his breath as Sehun led him over to his chair.

He watched Sehun grab his pajama-shirt thing off the back of the chair, and then plopped down in it as Sehun put it on. “That looks like sleep clothes.”

“It comes off, so it doesn’t matter.” Sehun laughed and looked over his shoulder. “I gotta go ask when I go onstage. Oop. It’s your fault, you’re distracting me tonight.” Junmyeon followed him with his eyes for as long as he could, and when Sehun was gone he glanced over at the only other body in the room. 

“Yixing, are you alive?” He reached a leg out to nudge Yixing’s and huffed when it wasn’t long enough to reach him.

Yixing’s bare chest was dotted with light purple splotches. Junmyeon recognized them as hickeys right away and snorted. He scooted the chair over closer and nudged him with his foot. Yixing lifted a slow hand to grab his hat with and fling it at Junmyeon. Junmyeon laughed and tossed it back to him as Yixing blinked rest from his eyes.

“What? You need help or something?” Yixing intoned.

He thought to tell Yixing to kill his boner, then worried Yixing would take it too seriously. Junmyeon shook his head. “I just wanna talk to you, is that so bad?”

“Ohh, no, it’s not.” Yixing’s face was blank as if he was trying to load completely. “I didn’t think you came around here that much anymore.”

“Yeah, tonight was...tonight was a fluke.” Junmyeon cleared his throat, and he lost himself in thought as he stared at Yixing’s chest. “Your bruises are flirting with me.”

Yixing let out a puff of a laugh. “Oh shit, I know, I look ridiculous. Jongdae is always gnawing on me, I don’t know why he’s still so hormonal. His teeth are strong too.”

Junmyeon grinned at him. “Ahh, I think it’s hot. People call me immature or whatever but I don’t care.” He saw Yixing quirk his head like he was considering something, and tried not to wonder what he was thinking about. “You look sexy, it works.”

Yixing smirked. “Thanks. I had no choice but to come in so I’m glad it adds to the experience or whatever. Jongdae didn’t realize other people were gonna see ‘em ‘til I was leaving the apartment, hah, he got so red.”

“Awww.” Junmyeon figured Jongdae with his ears blushing red was a cute sight. “I wanna tease him for his teeth.”

“He’s at home tonight, he’s lucky, I’m sure he’d get so much shit. Hopefully at least as much as I’ve gotten.”

Junmyeon cocked his head to the side. “Who cleans the place when it’s Jongdae’s night off?”

Yixing laughed. “Kris does, or he tries to give people shit to do if they’re being lazy. I’m probably gonna get caught.”

“Jeez, I don’t wanna get an assignment.” Junmyeon shifted in his seat and looked across the room. Yixing chuckled watching him peer around.

“Damn, I should tell Kris to throw all the jobs on you. You probably owe him enough money.”

“Shut up, I have no debts.” Junmyeon filled his cheeks with air and furrowed his brow, and Yixing grinned wide at the expression. Junmyeon dropped his face back to normal when he noticed Sehun walk up behind him, and he looked over his shoulder. “Sehuuuuun.”

“I don’t go on for like fifteen minutes.” Sehun stretched his arms out, and pulled his shirt down over his mostly bare legs. Junmyeon studied his thighs for moment, realized dreaming big was futile, and sighed softly to himself before looking up at Sehun’s face.

“What time do you get offa work?”

“I think, like, three. Three-thirty.”

“Ahhh. What time is it now?”

Sehun stepped over to the vanity in front of the chair and pressed on his phone. “It’s a lil after one.”

Junmyeon exhaled slowly. He couldn’t think of much reason to stay at the club, since he wasn’t supposed to sit back here, and exposure to the bar on the other side of the club would probably make him anxious. He adjusted his watch and looked up at his husband. “Sehun, I’m bored, so I’m gonna go home,” Junmyeon told him.

Yixing made an angry noise. “You can’t say you’re bored five seconds after having a conversation with me, go fuck yourself.” Junmyeon bubbled with laughter as he stood up from his chair and Yixing eyed him. “Little dweeb.”

“Bye, I love you too.” Junmyeon smirked and went to Sehun to take both of his hands in his own. He intertwined their fingers and smiled up at Sehun’s face. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Okay baby, safe travels.”

“Don’t eat all that candy at once.” Junmyeon gave him a sweet smile and Sehun kissed his cheek. Junmyeon slapped his ass on his way out and enjoyed the sound of Sehun’s cackle.

He walked briskly towards the exit, not wanting to get distracted by anything. There were a lot of vices there he could easily lose himself in. He welcomed the breeze out on the street as he tried to pick up a cab, and felt a sense of loss when his erection fizzled out and died, then felt goofy for mourning it.

There was a resounding feeling of quietness on his way home. His life had gotten quiet, or at least his nightlife had. He wanted to attribute it to growing up but he was only twenty-five, and he felt like he still had time to fool around in front of him. Dwelling on it made his head hurt. He felt himself scowling in the back of the cab and pulled up a game on his phone.

Junmyeon was met by his pets when he walked into his apartment and flipped on the light. He grinned at the spastic way Vivi froliced about, and felt a wave of tiredness rush over him as he put his keys down on the kitchen counter.

He went to the couch and flopped facedown on it. He was sleepy, but not sleepy enough to want to get into bed. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked for something to do. He didn’t think many of his friends would be around or willing to entertain them, since most of them were at Sehun’s club anyway. Well, Jonghyun wasn’t. Junmyeon didn’t feel like dragging himself over to Jonghyun’s apartment, and he knew it was hard to pull Jonghyun into Manhattan. So he could wait.

Who else was even conscious? It was late on a Thursday. He scrolled down his social media listlessly, not absorbing much, and he stopped when he got to a music video that Jongdae shared. _Jongdae is at home right now, and predisposed to giving hickeys_. There was that amusing tiny voice in the back of his head that had been trying to convince him to seduce Jongdae for the past couple years. He knew it was completely futile. That was a home he wasn’t willing to wreck, and besides, Yixing was scary. That was exactly what would get his ass kicked.

This was boring. He was too tired to do anything, anyway. He sort of felt like jerking off after the total strikeout that had been his night, but he was still holding out hope that Sehun would play with him when he got home. He sighed softly and dropped his phone to the coffee table. Sleep came quickly when he didn’t fight it.

He also woke up easily when there was noise in the room. Loud voices shook him from his sleep, and he blinked and pushed himself up to look around blearily. He saw Sehun lock the front door and Baekhyun come towards him in a comfortable outfit and round glasses. Huh? Junmyeon lifted a hand to rub at his eye when Baekhyun raised his voice at him.

“Ohh, Junmyeon’s awake!” Baekhyun exclaimed, and Junmyeon smiled just hearing him. He stared around the collar of Baekhyun’s blue sweater and yawned. He was awake, right? He could hardly believe Sehun had brought Baekhyun home with him.

“Yeah, I am now that there’s screaming,” he quipped, and Baekhyun barrelled down onto the couch, half on top of Junmyeon. Junmyeon scrambled onto his back and slid down to give Baekhyun more room. “What are you doing here? You know the dead of night isn’t prime visiting hours, right?”

“Uhm, it is when I just want to suck this dick.” Baekhyun reached for the front of Junmyeon’s pants, and Junmyeon’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

“W-what?” Junmyeon glanced up to see Sehun leaving the kitchenette with his jacket folded over his arm. Sehun smiled sweetly as he stepped towards them, and before Junmyeon could greet him he was groaning at Baekhyun pulling his dick out of his pants. “S-Sehun, what did you do...?” he asked dreamily.

Sehun laughed. “I didn’t do anything, he insisted~ I just brought him here.” He watched Baekhyun yank Junmyeon’s boxers down to get his dick out, and laughed happily at the stunned look on Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon got hard within seconds as Baekhyun jerked his dick up and down in a curious hand, and he felt his dick throb when Baekhyun leaned down near it.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon cursed as Baekhyun darted his tongue out to taste the tip of his cock. Junmyeon gazed at Baekhyun’s makeup-less face and felt his heart race from how cute he was. “Your glasses are really adorable, aaahh.”

Baekhyun let out a snort that breathed hot air onto Junmyeon’s cock. “Thanks, I can’t see shit.” He took the tip into his mouth and sucked around it, and Junmyeon pounded his fist down on the couch.

Sehun bounced gently in place. “Can you wait for me? My face feels oily.” Sehun tried, but Baekhyun didn’t slow, and Junmyeon was not going to stop him. Sehun huffed and turned on his heel to go to the bedroom. “I’m going to wash my face, ugh, you guys.”

Junmyeon watched him leave the room in complete disbelief. He let his head fall back against the couch, then regretted not being able to see cute Baekhyun, so he sat up a bit and grabbed a pillow to prop himself up. Baekhyun pulled off of his cock to let out a laugh.

“Get comfortable, damn,” he laughed as he stroked Junmyeon’s hard dick up and down.

Junmyeon nodded. “I am, I am~ ahhh, shit, your lips feel so good. Th-this is right where we left off, huh?”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hummed around the tip of Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon shivered.

“Thank you for coming back for me, Baekhyun...”

Baekhyun took Junmyeon’s cock all the way into his mouth and swallowed around him, sucking hard and then pulling off. Junmyeon groaned from the treatment and Baekhyun smirked up at him. “Mmm, thanks for having a dick that I’m willing to go out of my way for.” He pumped it in his hand quicker and Junmyeon’s breath hitched. “I was thirsty at work like you but I also value my job. Discipline...” Baekhyun licked the slit on the tip of Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon made a desperate, high-pitched sound. The side of Baekhyun’s mouth lifted in response, and he took Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth and bobbed around him slowly.

“Holy fuck, holy fuck, that feels so good.” Junmyeon bit his lip. He had been particularly turned on tonight and he didn’t know how long he was going to last. Baekhyun looked up at him and Junmyeon’s heart leapt into his throat. Moans slipped from his lips as Baekhyun steadily took more of his cock into his mouth and hummed. “Ffffff-fufufufuck!” He found Junmyeon’s wailing amusing and snorted, and Junmyeon laughed weakly and snaked a hand into Baekhyun’s hair.

“I-I could cum so hard, oh fuck, I could die...that feels _amazing_...that’s so good...I want you, unnnh,” Junmyeon babbled and dropped his head from side to side. Baekhyun sucked his dick faster and Junmyeon whimpered. He didn’t realize Sehun was back in the room until Sehun dragged a chair to the side of the couch and sat down.

Junmyeon laughed gently just seeing him with his legs crossed casually. “You-- you look like you’re watching a movie.”

“It’s better than a movie,” Sehun said, “it’s like an award-winning locally-made porno right in front of me.” He licked his lips and watched Junmyeon twitch his hips up against Baekhyun’s touch.

“It feels unreal,” Junmyeon let him know, and he shuddered all over as Baekhyun took his cock all the way into his mouth. Baekhyun bobbed his head and swallowed around him, and Junmyeon whimpered helplessly at the feeling. Baekhyun glanced up at him again and Junmyeon thought that Baekhyun looked good with his dick in his mouth. His cute face could enhance anything. He sucked noisily around Junmyeon’s swollen cock and Junmyeon felt himself desperately leaking precum. He clenched his hand in Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun groaned softly.

He looked over at Sehun again, and felt his face burning red from his rapt attention. He looked between the men in the room and grunted, and when Baekhyun looked up at him and caught his eyes for a moment, Junmyeon felt bashful and put his wrist over his own eyes. “Ahhh, sh-shit, you guys...” He felt gazes on him and he writhed under them.

Baekhyun grabbed Junmyeon’s hips and held him closer, and Junmyeon went weak. He moaned indulgently and bit his wrist. “Fuck me, fuck! So hot! Go faster, ohhh!” His mouth fell wide open as Baekhyun followed instruction, and Junmyeon’s moans became breathier and more lewd from the intense stimulation.

“Shhhhit, shit, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon patted his head twice and then pulled his fingers away, his hands spazzing out at his sides involuntarily. He listened to Sehun laugh softly and his head fell back. “Ohhhh, ohhh, ohh! Baekhyun, you’re going to make me cum!”

Baekhyun sucked on him for a few more times, coaxed loud moans out of Junmyeon’s throat, and then pulled off with a loud noise and quickly jerked Junmyeon’s cock up and down with his hand. “Ahhh, Sehun, you deal with this part.” Baekhyun’s brow furrowed as Junmyeon’s cock throbbed under his hand, and Sehun jumped out of his chair to kneel down next to the couch.

“Gimme that.” Sehun gripped Junmyeon’s cock and rubbed it up and down quickly, and Baekhyun moved his palm around the tip. Junmyeon’s eye twitched from the sensations and he came hard, his hips bucking up against any hand that would touch him.

Sehun jerked Junmyeon’s cock quickly to make his orgasm more intense, and he rubbed the leaking cum up and down his length. Junmyeon groaned loudly as his cock dribbled cum down its side, and he laughed as he watched Baekhyun lift his wet hand and narrow his eyes at it.

“Ahhhhh, oh my god,” Junmyeon breathed weakly, and he choked when Sehun slipped down to take his cock into his mouth. Sehun swallowed and twirled his tongue around him, and pulled off and licked him clean. Junmyeon shuddered sensitively and shook his hips. “Ohhh, oh my god!” Sehun licked the tip of his dick and Junmyeon looked up at Baekhyun, who watched them with a square grin. Junmyeon felt his cock twitch and he put a hand on the side of Sehun’s head to push him away. “Nnno more, no more, I’ll shatter and die.”

Sehun gave him a smug little smile and Junmyeon loved the expression. He felt his chest rise and fall and he watched Baekhyun climb off the couch and step over to grab a tissue for his hand. “Ooohh, that was messy,” Baekhyun remarked, and Junmyeon laughed.

“I feel like I must look like my whole world’s been rocked.”

“You do...” Sehun said huskily, and Junmyeon grabbed him to pull him into a kiss.

Baekhyun watched them for a moment, and then stretched his arms out above him. “Well, I’m actually exhausted, and I completed what I wanted to do to excellent results, so I’m gonna go home.”

Sehun and Junmyeon instantly pulled apart from each other and looked up at Baekhyun. “No no no, you just got here!” Sehun whined, and he sat back on the couch and pulled Baekhyun down into his lap.

Baekhyun yelped and pouted into Sehun’s face. “It’s like four AM, dude, and I worked all night.”

“You can sleep in between us...” Sehun moved two slow hands to feel Baekhyun’s thighs, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but watch their path.

Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t sleep well if I’m not in my bed.” He jumped out of Sehun’s lap before Sehun could grab him and drag him back down, and flashed a peace sign in their direction. “Thanks for the fun. _You_ \--” he pointed at Junmyeon, “--make the most delicious fuckin’ sounds when you cum. You always sound like you just discovered orgasms and your life will never be the same. Fucking hot.” He stood there to let his words sink in, and Junmyeon felt his cheeks burn red as he laughed awkwardly.

“You can make me cum whenever you want,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun’s mouth quivered with a smile.

“I believe you.” Baekhyun aimed his smile at Sehun. “I’ll see you at work.”

“Yeah, yeah, sleep well.”

“I mean it, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon called out, “I’ll always cum for you if you want me to.”

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow at him on his way towards the door. “Don’t say something you’ll regret, now.” Sehun laughed and Baekhyun waved at them before leaving and clicking the door behind him. Junmyeon stared at the door, his head spinning, and he glanced up as Sehun leapt off of the couch.

“So close! How can he dangle himself in front of us and then bail? That’s twice now!” Sehun cried, and Junmyeon chuckled at the sound.

“He moves like the wind, I told you.”

“I honestly thought that was gonna work this time. I let him suck your dick and everything.” Sehun’s brow furrowed at him and Junmyeon’s heart caught in his throat for a second. “People get addicted to your dick, for real. Not just the way you use it but like the taste of it or something. You need to be careful with that thing.”

Junmyeon stared at him and let out an incredulous laugh. He hadn’t been expecting such lewd words, and positive-sounding ones at that. He felt his cheeks blush pink. “Mmm, it’s so good for me when people get addicted to it, though.” He smirked and pulled his boxers up, but kicked his pants off his feet.

“As someone who is addicted to it, I can’t argue with you.” Sehun went to lock the front door, and returned to the couch to watch Junmyeon melting into the cushions. He grinned and lifted Junmyeon’s feet so he could sit under them. “I think we like, _bonded_ today. We had whole conversations in the cab ride here.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes and relaxed. “You’re finally getting on with Baekhyun? That’s awesome. I dunno what his problem was.”

“Yeah yeah. He didn’t talk to me much at work or anything but he came up to me when I was leaving, I guess he was done around the same time I was.” Sehun laughed at the memory. “He said something like ‘please let me go home with you and tease your husband to death.’” Junmyeon sputtered as Sehun cackled. “How could I turn that down? So I brought him into the cab with me. He talked more than I was expecting him to.”

“Yeah, he can be chatty.”

“He’s really cute. I barely recognize him offstage, he’s like such a squishy thing when he’s not caught up in performing. He walked up to me with glasses on and I didn’t know who the fuck he was at first. It’s not like him to walk up to me, anyway.” Sehun’s eyes curved into crescent moons. “I feel like we’ve made progress.”

“Well you guys did both take turns on my dick tonight,” Junmyeon noted.

Sehun gave him a devilish smile. “I want to do a lot more of that,” he confessed.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but grin back at him. “Hey, we’re on our way. Tonight was a good start. I have no complaints.”

Sehun barked out a laugh and moved Junmyeon’s ankles off him so he could stand up. “Yeah, yeah, we did better than I thought.” He motioned for Junmyeon to follow him. “C’mon, let’s go to bed, it’s soooo late. I’m too tired to do anything else.”

“Ahhh, I have work in the morning...” Junmyeon sighed heavily at the thought. He watched Sehun go into their bedroom, sat on the couch for a moment longer, and then grabbed his phone and pushed himself up to go into the room.

Junmyeon face planted onto the bed once he reached it, and he paid no attention to Sehun disrobing and going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He laid in a satisfied daze for a few minutes, and flipped onto his back when Sehun came back into the room. He slipped under the covers and grabbed at Junmyeon. “C’mere.”

“Sorry, I swear I’m still made of pudding. Like you guys sucked the life energy straight out of me.” Junmyeon climbed under the covers and relaxed instantly with Sehun’s arms around him. “I’m gonna sleep _so fucking well_ tonight.”

“Hahahah, damn, I bet you are.” Sehun kissed his forehead. “You said you have work tomorrow? Make sure your alarm is set, I don’t wanna be woken up at 11 by crying.”

Junmyeon chuckled under his breath at the thought, and picked up his phone from the side of the bed. He unlocked it and was met with Jongdae’s music video post again.

“Hah,” Junmyeon laughed just from the name, and he went to turn his morning alarm on. “Y’know, earlier when I got home I got that little spark to go after Jongdae again. I know it’s completely stupid but damn if it isn’t an ever-present urge.”

Sehun let out a puff of air at the idea. “You’ll get your ass beat.”

“Yes, that’s exactly why it’s all just fantasy.”

“Can you imagine if you had acted on that back when you were drinking? You totally would’ve sent him some super nasty text and Yixing would’ve killed you in front of everyone.” The words left Sehun’s lips effortlessly and Junmyeon felt his eyes widening at the thought. That was a _terrifying_ idea. Ever since he went sober the steady stream of his heedless behavior had trickled down. He was glad for that.

“Did you fall asleep?” Sehun turned his head to face Junmyeon’s and Junmyeon made a soft sound.

“No, I’m just _considering_ what you said,” Junmyeon told him, and Sehun giggled once.

“Consider it well, ‘cuz I don’t want people I love to kill you. That puts me in a weird position.”

“I won’t do anything that would get me killed,” Junmyeon said as he nuzzled closer to Sehun. “I have more tact than that.”

“Yeah, and you also have two whole guys who are willing to clean out their assholes or whatever for you. A terrible thing to waste.”

Junmyeon wondered how Sehun could say such vulgar words in his sweet voice. He found it inappropriately charming. “I love you,” he told Sehun, and Sehun pulled him close and returned the words. “Thanks for being addicted to my dick.”

“Thank _you_ for having a magic penis.” Sehun tapped Junmyeon’s nose with his index finger, and Junmyeon grinned. He hadn’t thought of any part of himself as magical until Sehun came around.

“Of course. I would say it’s all yours, but I know you’re good at sharing.”

“Mhm, I’m an angel,” Sehun said tiredly, and Junmyeon believed him.

“Yes you are.” He leaned up to kiss Sehun’s cheek, and relaxed in his arms. He listened to the soft sounds of Sehun breathing and felt warm and nice. It was hard for him to think of the last time he was truly happy, but after his night he thought he might be on his way. He had managed to go to the club and not drink anything, and he even got laid, so today had been not only an emotional success but a thirst-quenching one. If if had more days like this in his future, then his life didn’t seem very uneventful at all.


	10. (nsfw) attempts to find cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friend. i can’t believe this is up to 10 chapters. i started writing this just to blow off steam but you enjoy it so much that it keeps me writing, so thank you for your lovely support, it really means everything.
> 
> this starts out kinda boring and sad ghjgkskl but i figure if you’re still here you don’t mind that lolllll so thank you.
> 
> oh a song. tbh i didn't really have a song while writing this chapter, because i've been listening to the new exo album a lot lololol. but i do have a playlist for this fic so i'll pick a song out of it: asari love song by kitty. i listen to that song while writing like every chapter so it fits everywhere.

Junmyeon was unable to get time off work on his birthday, and it made him hate his stifling job even more than he already did. The eighteenth was his very last day of free time before he would have to go into work for days straight, and he was so sour about it that he had trouble enjoying his day. He lounged around the house in his pajamas, begged Sehun for his compassion, and collapsed down on the couch when the bitter urge for a glass of gin raised its ugly head.

He didn’t want to listen to Sehun talk excitedly about his plans to head to a bar with his friends tonight. His mood felt dark. He told himself over and over again each day that it was Sehun’s right to go out and have fun, and that it wouldn’t be kind to Sehun if he tried to keep him from doing something. Sehun was the type to purposefully do things he was told not to do, anyway. He let a mope rock album play from his living room speakers as he listened to Sehun in the other room getting ready to go out.

Sehun left the apartment a little after eight, with barely any information other than “I’ll come home later,” which seemed like a given. Junmyeon wondered if Sehun had even picked up on Junmyeon’s grouchiness.

Ahh, to be young and allowed to drink whatever you wanted. Junmyeon hated feeling past his peak a week shy of his twenty-sixth birthday. He suffered by himself for no more than ten minutes, and then shot a text over to his best friend Jonghyun, hoping for a distraction. He and Jonghyun had barely interacted this month, but that wasn’t too out of the ordinary for them, especially now that they had been out of school for a few years. They had become close since rooming together in college, and got closer after suffering a lot together in a fraternity that had little sympathy towards them. It had been tiring, but Junmyeon was grateful to have a friend who knew him in an intimate way.

Jonghyun came over to the apartment to watch over Junmyeon, and he was as comfortable as ever. His hair was a fresh shade of ash pink, and Junmyeon figured it was the sixth hair color he had seen just this year. As soon as he walked through the front door he made his way to the kitchen to take over Junmyeon’s coffee maker, and Junmyeon was amused at how loud he made the apartment feel with nothing but his booming voice.

Junmyeon wouldn’t drink coffee at night, and he told Jonghyun he wasn’t allowed to drink the entire pot himself. Jonghyun laughed at him as he went over to Junmyeon’s speakers and plugged his cell phone into them. “That’s a role reversal if I’ve ever heard one,” he joked as Junmyeon scrolled through games on his XBOX.

“Huh? What does that mean?”

Jonghyun eyed him for a second, a little smirk on his face, and when Junmyeon met the expression with his furrowed brow, Jonghyun let out a little laugh. “I’m used to telling _you_ not to drink.”

Junmyeon let out a humorless laugh and looked back to the television. “That’s true. Well, now that I only drink lemon water, I should start helping you with your caffeine rehab.”

“That’s not gonna work, not at least until I’m thirty...” Jonghyun found the music he was looking for and let it play over the speakers. “This album is so funky, I can’t stop listening to it.” He did a casual two-step in his place and looked at the XBOX selection screen. “Please don’t put me through Overwatch, that shit makes me so nauseous.”

“It’s bullshit on this console anyway. I only like playing Overwatch on my computer or else I totally fucking suck.” Junmyeon pouted at the thought and clicked on Minecraft for a lack of ideas. Jonghyun let out a little snort when he saw it loading, and moved to plop down on the couch next to Junmyeon.

“Where’s Sehunnie? You claim he lives here but I only ever seen him outside of this apartment.”

“He has so many friends, he’s always out entertaining someone.” Junmyeon raised a hand to rub at his eye. “He went out to a bar with his friends from high school, I think.”

“Awwh. Wow, time flies. I think Sehun is one of those kids who’s just gonna be nineteen forever to me.”

“Hah...” Junmyeon couldn’t agree with that. He was entirely aware of Sehun’s age this year, for reasons that made him feel like he wasn’t making any progress at all. He opened his file in Minecraft and started ground plans for a basic skyscraper, and ignored the way Jonghyun laughed in his ear.

“I remember you playing this at school.” Jonghyun took a sip from his coffee. “This is like, legos without the fun of actually making something.”

“Uhm, but in _this_ world, you get to blow it up. I’ve never blown up something made out of legos, because I’m not allowed to.”

Jonghyun quirked an eyebrow at him. “Who’s stopping you?”

Junmyeon stared blankly as he tried to come up with something. “....the man,” he said simply. This garnered another laugh out of Jonghyun and Junmyeon liked the sound.

Junmyeon was happy to listen to Jonghyun chatter all night while Junmyeon easily built something tall and ugly in his video game to destroy. Jonghyun told him about how boring and pointless his love life had been, and he wasn’t able to get two sentences into his description of the new music he was writing before he jumped up to play it through his phone. Junmyeon listened to it comfortably, happy that Jonghyun wasn’t fishing for notes and was instead just excited to talk about his process.

He mentioned that he had spent a good three hours last night trying to rework his piece for the girl who wanted to sing it, and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “You said you had work this morning, though.”

“Yeah, I went into the shop around six. When I have to work that early I’d rather just stay up all night and then nap when I get home.”

Junmyeon protested the idea. “You need to get more sleep.”

“Not when I have so much to _do_.”

“You’re even weirder than I am now, you know that,” Junmyeon jabbed, and Jonghyun laughed.

“I wouldn’t say _that_ much. Maybe we just switched sleep schedules? I know you used to be a night owl.”

“Yeah, I don’t have much reason to stay out all night anymore.” Junmyeon was able to focus on building his skyscraper while Jonghyun kicked his feet up on an ottoman and was quiet for once in his life. Junmyeon put the finishing touches on the roof as he received a text message and instantly checked his phone, hoping it would be Sehun.

It was not, and he groaned. It was his fraternity brother Yoon, asking Junmyeon if he still had the huge wheeled cooler that he used to keep shoved in the corner of his bedroom. Junmyeon couldn’t remember where the fuck that thing had gone off to. He assumed that he had left it at the frat house in the whirlwind that had been his final visit there.

“Y’okay?” Jonghyun asked him, and when Junmyeon glanced over to him he saw Jonghyun studying his face. Junmyeon blinked at him.

“‘S just Yoon. Haven’t heard from him in weeks.”

Junmyeon watched Jonghyun’s face distort in disgust. “I can’t believe you haven’t

completely cut them off.”

“Well, we can’t all be you,” Junmyeon grumbled.

Apparently Jonghyun didn’t appreciate the quip. “Did you already forget that you almost died that night when you drank yourself sick? They didn’t even call an ambulance for you when your skin was blue, they threw you in the back of their car and dropped you off at the hospital. They _left you there_.”

“We-well, they couldn’t call an ambulance, there was a lot of illegal shit in that house. Jonghyun,” Junmyeon tried as he saw his friend roll his eyes.

“That’s bullshit, I don’t care. They left you alone at the hospital.”

“They were really fucked up.”

“Why do you keep making excuses for them? They’re not even good excuses, do you hear yourself? ‘They couldn’t help me because they were intoxicated and trying to save their own asses.’ That’s what you sound like.”

Jonghyun sometimes proved even more annoying and self-righteous than Junmyeon’s brother. Junmyeon bitterly tried to appreciate his concern. “Just stop it. I won’t reply to his text, alright, I won’t say anything.” Junmyeon dropped his phone down to the couch and picked up the XBOX controller to grip it tightly. He felt angry and pathetic.

He stared forward at the television screen for a long silent moment, and then felt himself bubble over. “I’ve been thinking about having a drink all goddamn day, I’m pissed off about my job and Sehun was being so annoying all day. And now _you’re_ being annoying. I get so fucking irritated, so much faster than before.”

Jonghyun sighed heavily. “It was never going to be easy.”

“I know that. I just didn’t know it was going to be so fucking _hard_.” Junmyeon pouted and put the controller down so he could rub at his eyes. “I should’ve seen it coming. That’s why I was so reluctant to stop for years. But now I just feel like I’m treading open water and everyone’s telling me that I should be swimming by now but I can’t figure out how to do anything but drown.”

“Stop that, you poetic little shit.” Jonghyun clasped a hand down on Junmyeon’s shoulder and Junmyeon thought it felt heavy. “If you dwell on it, then you’ll think nothing but bad thoughts. You have to give yourself a break.”

“I don’t know _how_ to give myself a break. I can’t take a break from my brain.” Junmyeon felt himself glaring but he couldn’t soften his face.

“I think you’re finding your way. You called me to come over and distract you, instead of going out and falling for your vices, didn’t you? You’re doing better than you think you are.” Jonghyun blinked at him. “As long as you’re being honest with me.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. I haven’t had a drink since March, seriously. That’s what’s making it so goddamn unbearable.” He picked up the game controller so he could fuss around on the menus. He started to litter the building with boxes of TNT, and he heard Jonghyun laugh a little.

“I believe you,” Jonghyun told him, and it took Junmyeon a moment to remember what he was even responding to. His head felt cloudy as he methodically placed TNT throughout the building, and he glanced at the clock under the television, clocked that he had been doing this for over half an hour, and groaned softly at himself.

“Whenever Sehun comes home after drinking, he smells like booze and it makes me want to throw away everything. Like I could taste it in the air or something and I want to die. It seems so goddamn harmless, just one drink.” He could feel Jonghyun eyeing him but he didn’t want to shut up. “I just want to drink a beer and fucking relax. It would make my body warm and my brain numb. And that’s like all I want right now. It’s like it’s gotten harder, even though I thought I was making progress.”

“You _are_ making progress. Even if you’re struggling I don’t think you’re going backwards.” Junmyeon glanced over at Jonghyun’s face and recognized his concern, a familiar look. “I think it’s only natural that you’re feeling your resolve slip, it’s not supposed to be smooth. You need to stick to what you’re doing and ride it out. Once you get over this, this flare-up, I don’t know, then you’ll know that you can get through the rest.”

Junmyeon couldn’t deny that made sense. He sighed, and then nodded stiffly. “Okay.”

“You alright?” Junmyeon could feel Jonghyun’s eyes on him and he sighed again.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Junmyeon tried to get comfortable in the silence as Jonghyun moved his feet around restlessly. Jonghyun cleared his throat. “I think you might feel more stable if you went back to therapy...”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Junmyeon felt resistance in his bones. “That’s what my brother calls me to tell me every fucking day and I say no.”

Jonghyun didn’t reply. Junmyeon was surprised at his ability to be speechless. He moved to the top floor of his Minecraft building and placed the finishing touches on the dynamite. The building looked crudely made, but that wasn’t the point, so Junmyeon didn’t mind. He had just wanted to waste time.

He thought about how pointless this had been, and his shoulders slumped. He offered Jonghyun the controller. “...I don’t want to look at this anymore. Do you want to blow this up?”

Jonghyun eyed the television screen distrustfully, and then moved one hand towards the controller. “...Yes.”

Junmyeon was more amused by that than he was when he watched the skyscraper he built explode and dissolve in a pixelated fury of stars and smoke. The physics of the game were stupid but it was satisfying enough.

“That was cool. Do you get money for that or something?”

“No, it’s just to see shit blow up. Y’wanna play something else?” Junmyeon took the controller back and exited out of the game.

“Sure, put on a racing game. Do that Mario one with the items,” Jonghyun told him, and Junmyeon moved to get up and switch around game discs. He turned the game on and they got halfway through a race when Junmyeon’s text tone went off.

“Ignore him,” Jonghyun told Junmyeon, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he paused the game and checked his phone.

It was Baekhyun, demanding that Junmyeon go to the gym with him. “It’s not anyone you hate,” Junmyeon intoned to Jonghyun, and then moved both hands to draft a reply to Baekhyun.

He was three words in when his phone began to vibrate with a call. Junmyeon laughed when he saw Baekhyun’s name appear on the screen. “Hah, sorry, I have to answer this, or else my friend’s gonna yell at me.”

He answered the call and jumped a bit when Baekhyun’s voice boomed from the speaker. “You’re not backing out this time,” Baekhyun said slowly, and Junmyeon let out another laugh. He saw Jonghyun reach over to Junmyeon’s controller to unpause the game, and he didn’t mind.

“I’m kinda busy right now, though!” Junmyeon told him.

“Are you at work?”

“No.”

“Not busy enough. You’re going to the gym with me.”

Junmyeon heard Jonghyun puff out a laugh and he raised a hand to dismiss him. “Gooooosh, you’re so needy. Okay, uhh, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll text you in a moment, alright?”

“Ugh, fine.” Baekhyun’s voice sounded airy and he hung up before Junmyeon had a chance to flirt with him. Junmyeon grunted and put his phone down to try and get back in the race.

“Whozzat?” Jonghyun asked him after a second, and Junmyeon couldn’t fight the smile.

“My friend Baekhyun. He works with Sehunnie. He hates going to the gym so he always drags me with him ‘cuz I force him to stay there.”

“Hah, that’s funny. You should get paid for that.” Jonghyun laughed, and Junmyeon smirked a little. He considered himself well-rewarded for his time. He managed to squeak by with 5th place in the race, and figured that was good enough.

Once it was over, Junmyeon paused the game before it went into the next race. “Is it okay if I kick you out?”

“Yeah, I kind of expected that.” Jonghyun gave him a small smile and stood up to unplug his phone from the speakers. “That’s cool. I’m not one to get in between a man and his gym.”

“Working out will probably be good for my head.” Junmyeon got up to shut his game off, and he glanced up to see Jonghyun looking at him glumly. “Hey, what’s that face for.”

“I feel bad. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you out or anything, I know you don’t need that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You’re just trying to help me and because I’m an asshole I resisted it.” Junmyeon sighed and stood up. “You’re more supportive of me than soooo many people in my life. So there’s no way I could get mad at you.”

Jonghyun raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and Junmyeon smiled softly seeing the corner of his mouth perk up.

“You’re sweet,” Jonghyun said.

“Mhm, I love you.”

“You can always call me for whatever reason and I’ll try not to bring your mood down. I’ll try to answer the damn phone too.” He looked over his shoulder at the kitchen. “Can I take the coffee with me?”

“No, you need to sleep.” Junmyeon motioned him over to the door and Jonghyun laughed at him.

“So what are you doing for your birthday? It’s next week, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon sighed at the thought. “I have to work all day, it’s bullshit.”

Jonghyun gave him an exaggerated frown. “I’ll come up with something for us to do at night.”

“If I’m _alive_. We could do something on the weekend.” Junmyeon blinked and then narrowed his eyes. “I forgot to tell you, I like your hair.”

“Hah, thanks! It took _forever_ to bleach the brown out, my stubborn hair.” Jonghyun ran his hand through his pink hair and then moved it to smack Junmyeon’s head gently. “I’ll see ya.”

“See you.” Junmyeon breathed into the emptiness of his apartment after the door closed, and went back to his phone. It was a little after nine thirty, and he doubted Sehun would get home any time soon. He texted Baekhyun to let him know he would meet him at the gym, and then went to change his clothes.

He was conscious of how his workout shirt hugged his chest. He couldn’t help it when he knew it would make Baekhyun eye him all night. The idea was welcome after the stressful day he had.

Baekhyun’s face when Junmyeon went up to him in the gym felt even better than expected. Junmyeon burst out laughing and ruffled his fluffy black hair as he stepped to him. “You look like you forgot why you’re here.”

“I already wanna go home. I was looking at all those machines before you got here and they intimidated me. I’m scared, let’s go home.” Baekhyun pouted and looked positively small in his white t-shirt and shorts. Junmyeon thought he looked cute with his soft hair and pink knees, much too cute for him to resist messing with.

Junmyeon grinned at him. “You can do it. We’ll only be here for a half hour or whatever, right? What did you want to get done?”

“I want my abs to look nicer.”

Junmyeon smirked at him. “Just do some squats or something while I actually work out.”

“Oh fuck you. Tell me what I should do.”

“Alright, c’mere.” Junmyeon brought him over to a bench Baekhyun could lay down on. “Get on your back.” Baekhyun did as he was told. “Grab the end of the bench with both hands, yeah. Now lift your legs straight up into the air.” Junmyeon smiled a little as Baekhyun did it. “Okay, here’s the part that’ll be harder, and it’s what will make your abdomen tighter. Lift your hips up from the chair. Like, you want to push your lower half up in the air and balance with your arms.”

Baekhyun grunted and completed the motion inelegantly, then laughed. “You’re really, uhm, clear.” He flopped back down on the bench when was done. “Did I do it right?”

“Mhm, try it again. You look flexible so you can do it right.” Baekhyun moved his legs up once more and when he rolled his hips up, Junmyeon moved to put his hand under Baekhyun’s back. “Hold it here, just try to maintain this position.”

“Nnnnh.” Baekhyun stayed there for a few moments and then moved back down. “It’s like crunches in the air. But it hurts my arms too.”

“Mhm. You’re gonna want to do a lot of crunches and squats and stuff if you’re working towards abs.”

“Okay, I’ll do that. You can go live your life.”

“Heh. I don’t want to go too far from you.” Junmyeon watched him for a minute more, and when he was sure Baekhyun wasn’t going to hurt himself he pulled his headphones out of his pocket.”I’m going to run on the treadmill until I get bored.”

“Oh my _god_ , I’ve never heard of someone voluntarily getting on a treadmill,” Baekhyun groaned at him, and Junmyeon laughed as he walked away. He found a machine that wasn’t surrounded by people, put his headphones in, and put on something energetic to listen to while he ran. He lost track of time. It was nice to not have any thoughts and just _run._ He barely got three songs in before Baekhyun came up to his side, and he scoffed seeing him.

He took one earbud out and kept running. “Do your abs hurt already?”

“Yup. I did squats too ‘cuz you told me to, okay.” Baekhyun huffed. “I worked out.”

“Good job.” Junmyeon motioned at the empty treadmill next to him. “You should run for a little bit, I bet you haven’t ran in weeks.”

“Ugh, you fucking suck.” Baekhyun got onto the treadmill and studied the buttons carefully before picking anything. “I’m just gonna _jog lightly_ , I’m no runner.”

“Hey, that works too.” Out of the corner of his eye Junmyeon watched Baekhyun set up his machine, and he tried to leave him alone. Baekhyun grabbed his sleeve every couple of minutes to tell him he was suffering, though, and it was hard to focus. He laughed when he glanced over and saw Baekhyun frowning balefully at him while he jogged. “You look heartbroken.”

“I am.”

Junmyeon handed Baekhyun his bottle of water and he accepted it gratefully. He took the time to stop running and drink from it, and Junmyeon smirked as he watched him. “Ten more minutes, c’mon. Try making it go a little faster.”

Baekhyun protested loudly but increased the speed on his machine anyway. Junmyeon was able to focus on himself for a moment more before Baekhyun whined again, and Junmyeon sighed as he pulled his headphones out of his ear and handed his phone over to Baekhyun. “Here, put on your favorite song, it’ll distract you from what you’re doing.”

Junmyeon hadn’t actually been expecting that to work for very long, but Baekhyun was quiet for a whole ten minutes. Junmyeon ran until he felt himself getting tired, and then he slowed his machine down and yanked an earbud from Baekhyun’s head. “Hey, I’m done, we can go if you’re so miserable.”

“ _Rude_.” Baekhyun instantly turned off his treadmill and handed Junmyeon his phone. “Yeah, yeah, we spent enough time here. What, a half hour? That’s all I wanted to do anyway.”

Junmyeon got off the machine and laughed when Baekhyun jumped at his side. “I’ll work you up to longer times eventually.”

“God, you’re really determined to make me good at this.” Baekhyun grunted and looked towards the locker room. “Should we go wash up?” Junmyeon noticed he sounded a little out of breath, and he thought he was adorable.

“I don’t like doing it here...” Junmyeon ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled a face. “Wanna come back home with me? I have, uhm, two showers.”

“Hah, alright.” Baekhyun smiled at him and Junmyeon felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, one that happened usually when he thought he was going to get laid. Today was finally looking up. He led Baekhyun out of the gym and into a cab, and insisted he pay for it when Baekhyun argued with him.

Baekhyun was sweet enough when he was done arguing, however, and Junmyeon thought that they complimented each other well. He figured people who bicker a lot about pointless things must have a lot to talk about. Junmyeon laid out his game plan to make Baekhyun into a gym-goer and Baekhyun listened to him bitterly, then brought up his objections, and Junmyeon realized he had a lot of work to do.

Junmyeon was amused at how comfortable Baekhyun was in his apartment, despite only having visited the place a couple times. As soon as he got through the door he started looking around all the rooms, and Junmyeon let him do what he wanted as he went into his room to put stuff down. After a minute he heard Baekhyun scream, and he scrambled out to see what the fuss was.

Baekhyun darted out of the extra room, looking panicked. “There’s a snake in there!”

Junmyeon lost all sense of urgency and he laughed. “That’s Sehun’s pet, she’s not going to hurt you. It’s in a tank, Baekhyun.”

“She startled me...” Baekhyun clutched at his heart and laughed sheepishly at himself. “I wasn’t expecting to see a snake.”

“Yeah, she owns that whole room.” Junmyeon motioned towards it. “The second bathoom’s in there, too. I’m not too sure if there’s stuff in the shower, though.” He blinked at Baekhyun, and couldn’t fight a smarmy smile at his next thought, one that he had been considering in the cab ride home. He tried to make it sound fresh. “You could always take a shower with me, y’know, save water or something.”

Baekhyun let out a single puff of air. “I don’t want to slip and fall out and die, no thanks.”

“No, you can’t fall out of my shower. Lemme show you,” he waved for Baekhyun to follow him into his room. He meant to bring him into the bathroom but he stopped at the doorway when he realized Baekhyun was eyeing the mess in his bedroom cautiously, specifically the ever-growing pile of clothes next to the bed that Junmyeon hadn’t attempted to sort in weeks.

“This place was kinda clean the last time I saw it.”

“Yeah, Sehun and I work fast. C’monnn, I’ll clean my room later,” He whined to get Baekhyun to follow him to the bathroom. When Baekhyun saw the sliding door shower and his eyes widened, and then his mouth stretched down as he thought.

“Well...it looks...nice. It looks expensive, hah.”

Junmyeon grumbled. “Yeah the rent here is mad stupid.”

“Are you sure there’s enough room?” Baekhyun entered the room to go right up to the shower and slide the door open, and Junmyeon laughed airily behind him.

“Yeah, Sehunnie and I go in there all the time, and he’s huge.”

“I’m much smaller than him,” Baekhyun remarked. He glanced back at Junmyeon, gave him a lingering look, then grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt with both hands and pulled it off over his head. Junmyeon grinned widely, appreciated the glowing skin for a moment, and went into the shower to turn it on. He hopped off before his clothes got too wet and he laughed at himself.

“Ahh, that was stupid.” He kicked his shorts off and yanked his shirt over his head, then hopped on either foot to pull his socks off.

Baekhyun chuckled watching him, and played with the hem of his shorts. “Cute.” He watched Junmyeon peel his boxers off and he bit his lip into his mouth, stared at him, and reached into the shower to feel the water. “Ahh, chilly.”

Junmyeon looked in the bathroom closet for a clean towel and some washcloths, and he hung the towel on the rack by the shower. He looked Baekhyun up and down, and felt his cheeks blushing red because he was naked, and Baekhyun was still in his shorts. “Don’t pretend to be shy, now.”

Baekhyun let out a single laugh and pushed his shorts and underwear down in one movement. “Riiiight, right.” He kicked his little socks off and moved to step inside the shower, and made a sound of wonder as he looked around. “Holy shit, this is nice. The water feels great.” He reached two hands out to feel the water, and he brought it to his face. “I feel so sticky.”

“Heh.” Junmyeon stepped into the shower after him, slid the door shut, and couldn’t think of anything amusing to say, too overwhelmed by how he had actually managed to make this happen. Baekhyun was naked and dripping right in front of him, in _his_ shower, comfortable with Junmyeon’s company. It seemed too dreamlike to be real. He watched Baekhyun standing under the water, and was aware of his mouth hanging open.

Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair and stood under the water until he was completely wet. He opened his mouth and looked back at Junmyeon, his hands slicking his hair back. “You just gonna stand there and look shocked with your little washcloths?”

“I just can’t believe what I’m seeing. You’re so hot,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun grinned and rolled his eyes before turning back to the water.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon’s eyes traced down Baekhyun’s back and to his ass, and he was happy to stay staring for a while. He put one of the washcloths on the shower rack and got the other one wet, and jokingly pushed it towards Baekhyun’s face to make him whine and push him away. Junmyeon laughed and grabbed the bar of soap to make bubbles and wash himself off. He saw Baekhyun look back at him once he was rubbing himself down, and he grinned sheepishly at him.

“Hey.”

“You’re hot too,” Baekhyun let him know, and Junmyeon laughed airily.

“Thanks. I feel good after working out.”

“Do my abs look better?” Baekhyun turned to face him, and Junmyeon found himself staring between his legs before thinking to look a bit higher.

“Yeah, they look like you worked on them. If you keep at it every day they’ll look how you want ‘em in no time.”

“Agh, it aches already though.”

“That’s good, that means it’s working.” Junmyeon scrubbed himself all over and then stepped closer to the shower head. “I need more water.”

Baekhyun threw his arms over Junmyeon’s shoulders and looked him in the eye for a moment. “You’re covered in suds.” He moved in to kiss him slowly and Junmyeon returned it as eagerly as he had wanted to all night. They kissed for a moment, and Junmyeon felt a shiver go up the back of his neck as Baekhyun pulled away. “You’re a good kisser...”

Junmyeon let out a huff of a laugh and stood under the stream of water. “You really think so?”

“Mhm.”

“Well thank you. I worked hard to get to where I am today.” Junmyeon spun slowly to wash himself off and smiled at the sound of Baekhyun laughing. “Ahh, I guess that’s a weird thing to say.”

“It does make me wonder how many people you’ve kissed, yeah.”

Junmyeon stood under the water and thought about it with a tight look on his face. That was probably an overwhelming body count. Baekhyun snorted out a laugh and pushed him to the side, and Junmyeon grabbed the other washcloth to put soap on it. He handed it to Baekhyun, who made a soft sound and took it gratefully.

Junmyeon watched Baekhyun rub himself down and felt like the happiest pervert in the state. This was better than the strip club by far. He knew his dick was hard but he felt like ignoring it for now. He grabbed his shampoo and poured some out on his hands, then washed his hair as he stared Baekhyun up and down.

He realized his mouth was hanging open when some shampoo dripped onto his tongue and he spat. Baekhyun snorted at the sound and looked back at him, then handed him his washcloth. “Hey, wash my back.”

“Mm, okay.” Junmyeon rubbed the cloth up and down on Baekhyun’s back and felt himself starting to blush. Baekhyun’s skin felt soft and inviting even through the wet cloth, and when he was done Junmyeon reached around to hand the washcloth back to Baekhyun. He took the opportunity to grope Baekhyun’s abdomen once and slipped his hand away quickly to run through his hair.

“That felt nice.” Baekhyun grinned at him, and Junmyeon’s eyes widened. He washed the shampoo out of his hair, shook his hair out, and then stepped up to Baekhyun to kiss him again.

He liked how readily Baekhyun surrendered to his lips. They kissed languidly for a while, their tongues twirling around each other, and Baekhyun squeaked when Junmyeon pushed him against the wall of the shower. “Ohh, the tile is cold,” he said quickly, and Junmyeon chased his lips down again, uninterested in words.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders and ran his hand up the back of Junmyeon’s head. They made out for a moment more before Junmyeon pulled an inch away. “You wanna fool around?”

“Are we not doing that right now?”

“No, I mean, I’ll get down on my knees and suck you off, and then stretch you open, then I’ll give you my dick...” Junmyeon said in a low voice, and Baekhyun’s mouth fell open cutely at the words. Junmyeon reached in between Baekhyun’s legs and touched his dick, and he was glad to feel Baekhyun already half-hard in his hand.

“Ahh...” Baekhyun moaned softly and rolled his head to the side. “I don’t know, I don’t know...it’s so hot in here...I might get lightheaded and pass out.”

Junmyeon snorted a laugh, then realized he couldn’t really poke a hole in that. He had definitely gotten lightheaded before doing the same exact thing. “Mm, well then, I’ll tease you until you can’t take it anymore and have to take me into my room.”

“Hey, I won't object to getting my dick sucked...” Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow, and Junmyeon smiled at him happily before slipping down to his knees. “Oh wow,” Baekhyun said simply as Junmyeon nuzzled Baekhyun’s dick with his cheek and ran his tongue up the underside. Baekhyun shuddered from the touch and Junmyeon could tell he was going to have fun.

He took Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth and hummed softly around it and swirled his tongue on his skin before taking more of it in. He felt Baekhyun get fully hard within a moment and he took the whole length in, and savored the strangled sound Baekhyun made.

“Ohhhh man it got really hot in here...” Baekhyun whimpered and laced a hand into Junmyeon’s wet hair. Junmyeon moved his tongue around his cock a few more times before moaning around him and pulling off.

He looked up at Baekhyun’s eyes and teased his tongue around the tip of Baekhyun’s cock. “You got hard fast, mm, it’s nice. What a pretty dick.” He took it back into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth faster to make Baekhyun groan.

Baekhyun moved his hips forward into Junmyeon’s mouth and Junmyeon groaned feeling him deeper in his throat. He lifted one hand to massage Baekhyun’s balls gently, and Baekhyun shuddered head to toe, then coughed from the shower spray hitting him in the face. Junmyeon moved his head quicker, and made soft choking noises when he took all of Baekhyun’s cock into his throat.

Baekhyun was happy to fuck his throat despite the first few awkward sounds Junmyeon made when he did it. Junmyeon relaxed his throat and swirled his tongue around Baekhyun’s cock, feeling it throb and groaning at the way it stretched his mouth out. Baekhyun moved his hips faster and Junmyeon let him take control, and whined happily. “A~ahh, fuck, ohhh...it’s hard to breathe like this...” He rubbed Baekhyun’s balls and looked up at him, and enjoyed the desperate sound Baekhyun made.

Junmyeon trailed his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs and squeezed his ass, making Baekhyun squeak and roll his hips excitedly into his mouth. Junmyeon closed his eyes and sucked hard around his cock as he bobbed his head on it, and when he hummed again Baekhyun twitched his hips forward.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s it~ _fuck_ that feels good! Damn!” Baekhyun cried out when the sensations became too much, and Junmyeon listened to his voice echo in the shower. He moaned as he felt Baekhyun’s cock pulse in his throat. “I’m gonna cum, Junmyeon, ohhh.” Junmyeon felt his own cock throb from hearing his name in Baekhyun’s weak voice, Baekhyun pulled on Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, then moved his head back to suck hard on the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun moaned lasciviously as he came with Junmyeon’s tongue rubbing him.

Junmyeon swallowed thickly around him and bobbed his head back and forth a few more times before pulling off of Baekhyun’s cock with a lewd sound. He kept his eyes on Baekhyun’s and smiled, then lifted a hand to wipe water from his eyes. “Mmm, you liked that.”

“That was the best and only blowjob I've ever gotten in a shower," Baekhyun said tiredly, and Junmyeon snickered as he rose to his feet, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s arms to keep his balance.

“Heh, I’m glad I could do that for you, then.” Junmyeon smiled at him and watched Baekhyun’s chest rise and fall heavily.

“I-it’s so hot in here,” Baekhyun said.

“Y’think you’re all clean? We can get out if you want.”

“Y-yeah, I’m done.” Baekhyun’s eyes looked a little overwhelmed and Junmyeon made a mental picture of it, proud of himself for making Baekhyun look such a way. He turned the shower off, then slid the door open and grabbed Baekhyun’s towel to hand it to him before taking his own.

He turned around to watch Baekhyun toweling himself off, and he smiled at the cute, rapid way Baekhyun dried his hair off. When he pulled the towel away his hair looked wild and Junmyeon snorted at him. “Here,” he said, going over to the sink and grabbing a comb to hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed and took it, then brushed his hair back to normal. Junmyeon toweled himself off, and faced away from Baekhyun for a moment before Baekhyun reached out and slapped his bare ass. Junmyeon squeaked and whipped around to grin at him.

He was drying off his own hair when he heard Baekhyun sigh hugely. “That was great~ I feel so sated and warm. Like I’m sexually fulfilled for the week.”

Junmyeon snorted smugly at him. “I’ll give you fifteen minutes,” he joked and took the comb for himself. Baekhyun smirked at him as he watched him comb his hair.

“Now I just wanna withhold to prove you wrong,” Baekhyun said airily. Junmyeon gave him a little smile and hung his towel up on the rack.

"I can wait for as long as you'll make me, baby,” Junmyeon told him. “Besides, it was hot to suck you off. Gets me off too."

“God, how ideal.” Baekhyun said flatly. Junmyeon laughed giddily from the words and hopped on his toes. Baekhyun dried himself off and passed Junmyeon on his way into his bedroom. “Can I lay down? I just feel so relaxed right now.”

“Mhm, go ahead~” Junmyeon went to his dresser to find a pair of underwear, and Baekhyun looked after him.

“Hmm, I didn’t bring any extra clothes, I just had the ones I worked out in. I shoulda thought ahead.”

“You can wear something of mine if you want to.” Junmyeon looked back at him. “Want some pajamas?”

“...I dunno.” Baekhyun paced absentmindedly before shrugging and getting under the covers. “If I’m just gonna lay here, I don’t need to wear anything.”

Junmyeon stared at him for a moment, and then closed his drawer without grabbing anything to put on. He slipped into bed with Baekhyun, and reached to his bedside table for his phone. He saw it was a quarter after eleven. “Wow, it got late. Ugh, I have to wake up at _seven_.” He moved to set his alarm for work.

“That sucks,” Baekhyun said plainly, and he stretched his arms out to make himself comfortable. “My abs acheeeeee,” he whined after a moment.

“Hey, that’s a good thing, remember. Think of it like...” he waved a hand in the air. “Ahh, how nice, my abs hurt. That kind of feeling.”

“I don’t have that emotion.” Baekhyun huffed.

“I promise, you’ll have that emotion once you look hot.”

Baekhyun scrunched up his face and turned to face Junmyeon. “Excuse me? I’m already hot.”

Junmyeon barked out a laugh. “Oh, of course. I meant, uhm, hotter. Although, I like you very much the way you are now.”

“Awww.” Baekhyun gave him a tiny smile and squeezed closer. Junmyeon hummed happily feeling his warm damp skin and threw an arm over him to snuggle close.

“Really, you’re so cute. But also smoking hot at the same time. Guys like you are dangerous.”

Baekhyun let out a puffy laugh. “I know you’re just trying to get some.”

“No, no~ I’m just complimenting you, ‘cuz you deserve it. You’re that good looking.”

Baekhyun raised his nose in the air and smiled, satisfied. “Okay, I could get used to hearing that.” He snuggled close to Junmyeon’s chest and breathed softly. “Where’s Sehun, is he working tonight?

Junmyeon shook his head gently. “No, he’s out making the most of his youth. He’s drinking with friends again."

Baekhyun scoffed. "Jeez, what is he, a legal adult who knows how to have fun or something?" Junmyeon barked out a laugh and Baekhyun smiled tightly. “No, uhh, good for him.”

“I hate it. It’s driving me insane,” Junmyeon confessed, and Baekhyun made a soft sound.

“Hey, just you telling me makes me feel a little crazier. I’m jealous! I wanna go out and have fun!” Baekhyun sighed. “But when my friends make a toast I have to clink my soda against their glass, and then they get goofy while I’m the same miserable jerk.”

Junmyeon let out the most relatable groan he could muster. “So true. I haven’t had a drink since March, that’s what, two months? And now I feel like I’m living the hardest part of my life.” He growled. “And I have been through some _shit_.”

“Life sucks.”

“It does. All I can do is be happy that Sehun is enjoying himself.” Junmyeon sighed. “But I feel like such a dick, because I can barely be happy about that.”

“Hey, just don’t tell him that.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Maybe with time it’ll get more bearable.”

“I dunno.” Junmyeon at Baekhyun’s collarbone blankly. “I sure hope so. This is so hard.”

“Then don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun took Junmyeon off guard by moving in to kiss him, and Junmyeon found it easy to lose himself there under his touch. They kissed for a while and Junmyeon swore Baekhyun’s tongue was trying its best to seduce him. It was working. He whined for more when Baekhyun pulled his lips away and tucked his head into the nape of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon didn’t understand him, but thought he was wonderful anyway.

They spoke gently and tiredly to each other, and made out off and on when their conversation dwindled to nothing. Baekhyun’s voice became sleepier but his chattering was lively as ever, and his hands even curiously wandered up and down Junmyeon’s sides every now and then, which sent pleasurable shivers up Junmyeon’s spine. He was listening to Baekhyun murmur about his file in League of Legends when Junmyeon heard Vivi in the other room darting past the door and yapping.

“Ohhh, Sehun must be home,” Junmyeon mumbled to cut Baekhyun off, and Baekhyun dropped his head further back on the pillows. Junmyeon glanced towards the door, considered his options, and then slowly untangled himself from Baekhyun’s limbs and got out of the bed. “I’ll go tell him to be quiet since you’re tired.”

“I’m not that tired,” Baekhyun said drowsily. Junmyeon smirked and stepped out into the main room, reaching to scratch the back of his neck.

Sehun looked like he was fussing with the lock on the front door, and Junmyeon grinned at his hunched over posture. “Hey there, drunko,” he sang at him, and Sehun turned around with a goofy smile on his face.

“Oh wow, nice penis,” Sehun said happily, appreciating Junmyeon’s naked form. Junmyeon all at once realized he wasn’t wearing anything and he grinned, his cheeks turning pink even though there was no need to be bashful.

“Heheh, thank you.” He observed Sehun’s eyelids, purple with sleepiness, and reached up to stroke his cheek gently. “Did you have fun? You didn’t stay out very long.”

“Yeah, some of my friends have work in the morning, hah.” Sehun purred against Junmyeon’s touch and nuzzled his hand. “I had soooooo much fun. I didn’t drink much, okay.” Sehun yawned cutely and Junmyeon was struck with the scent of vodka. His brain buffered and he realized he hadn’t been aching for a drink in hours, despite the difficult morning he had. Well, at least there was that. Sehun didn’t notice a thing. “I got tired fast, it’s ‘cuz I’m getting old.”

Junmyeon scoffed loudly. “You’re the youngest person I know.” Sehun chortled, a goofy sound, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh at it. “Ahh, gosh. Hey, uhm, Baekhyun’s here, in our bedroom.” He grinned sheepishly. “I thought you’d be out longer. Hah. We went to the gym.”

Sehun wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a dopey smile. “Damn, you always get what you want, huh? Couldn’t wait for me?”

“I guess I thought you’d have more luck tonight,” Junmyeon said easily, and Sehun barked out a laugh. Junmyeon ran his hand into Sehun’s hair. “He’s too cool to fuck me, if that’s any consolation. We’ll be cuddly for you, so don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” Sehun shrugged. “I don’t care, just as long as he’s not annoying to sleep next to. I feel like I expect him to be here if I go out to party, hah.” He pulled his jacket off over his shoulders and threw it towards the couch, then stretched his arms out. “I’m _tired_. I danced a lot.”

“Something about today is just exhausting. Hey,” he waved his hand to get attention from Sehun’s glazed looking eyes. “For tonight, don't call me by any dirty names, okay? Please just say Junmyeon, or something sweet."

Sehun’s mouth fell open amusedly. "Heheh, you don't want him to think you're a perv? That ship sailed loooong ago." Sehun smiled and kissed him quickly. “Okay, Junie.”

“Thanks.” He watched Sehun clumsily step into their bedroom and followed close after him, putting his hands on his waist and leaning on his back when Sehun stopped moving.

“Sleepover time! Hi Little Baek~” Sehun called out as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Junmyeon saw Baekhyun turn an inch to face them, and he laughed at the sour look on Baekhyun’s face.

“Don’t call me that,” he said solidly, and Junmyeon snickered as he moved back into bed with him. Baekhyun glanced up to Junmyeon, then over at Sehun, then to Junmyeon again. Junmyeon studied his lips for a moment, and before he could make a move Baekhyun spoke again. “Should I put on some shorts?”

Junmyeon made a tight face. “Why, ‘cuz of Sehun? He won’t grab at you. I can get you some if you really want...” he trailed his hand up the curve of Baekhyun’s hips and swallowed feeling his warm skin.

“Mmm...” Baekhyun thought about it for a moment more and sighed. “No, I’m so tired I can’t move. I’m fine.” His eyelids closed heavily and Junmyeon saw his chance to get laid shrinking down until it completely disappeared. He tried not to huff too audibly. He would get over it.

He studied Baekhyun’s face for signs of life so closely that he didn’t realize Sehun had been talking while he stripped. Junmyeon glanced over to his husband in time to see him pulling off his jeans and going into the bathroom. “Isn’t that stupid? Millions of people in this city and it’s still so damn small.”

“Sorry, what?” Junmyeon called out to him. He saw Sehun shoot him a signature stone face for a second before turning back to look at himself in the bathroom mirror.

“I said I saw Jongin and Kyungsoo at the club we went to.” Sehun was washing his face and Junmyeon sat up to watch him, feeling a little guilty.

“That _is_ weird, they don’t seem like the types to go clubbing very much.” Junmyeon’s head was cloudy and now that he didn’t seem to have a chance to get hot sex he was having trouble staying awake. Sehun looked like he was more interested in his face than continuing to talk, so Junmyeon flopped down on the bed and tried to relax.

After a few minutes he saw Sehun shut off the light and slip into the other side of the bed, and Junmyeon was met with the mixed scent of booze and Sehun’s face cream. Junmyeon had been hyper-aware of how alcohol stayed on a person’s breath now that he was sober enough to notice. He climbed over Baekhyun to get in between the two and he laughed softly at Baekhyun’s whine, then he moved up to straddle Sehun and grab his shoulders. He studied the cute smearing of acne cream on Sehun’s face and moved in to kiss him.

Sehun responded sweetly as always, and Junmyeon found the taste of vodka on his mouth entirely welcome. It was a weak, pathetic feeling. But his tongue had a mind of its own, and Sehun seemed to enjoy it, so Junmyeon allowed himself to be powerless.

He knew that once Sehun had something on his face, there was no chance of any dicks going anywhere. Junmyeon wanted to kiss Sehun’s face off anyway. He moved his hands to the sides of Sehun’s face and held him close, and felt himself melting when Sehun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s back.

Sehun pulled away from him for a moment and Junmyeon whined. “I didn’t take a shower,” Sehun told him.

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t care.”

“I don’t smell bad? Ahh, good, good.” He snuggled Junmyeon close to him and Junmyeon lost himself in thought. He didn’t think Sehun smelled bad. Sehun certainly had a scent to him but it wasn’t _bad_. Sehun dropped Junmyeon down on his side to put him in between him and Baekhyun, and Baekhyun whined again when he had to scoot down.

“Three people barely fit here,” Baekhyun intoned, and Junmyeon was surprised to even hear him awake.

Sehun laughed happily. “Both of you are compact so it works. Junie might try starfishing in the middle of the night though and then you’ll have problems.”

Baekhyun let out a puff of a laugh and stuck himself on Junmyeon’s side. Junmyeon chuckled softly and found himself relaxing in between their warm bodies.

He listened to Baekhyun’s soft breathing sounds, and found the noises Sehun was making, airy with drunk effort, to be a little more entertaining. “Heeeey, don’t forget you have work in the morning,” Sehun said drowsily.

Junmyeon was amazed at Sehun’s ability to remember that at this moment. “Yeah, my alarm’s on, I know.” He scowled at the ceiling. “I have to work every day ‘til Wednesday, baby.”

“Nooooooooooo.” Sehun groused and linked Junmyeon’s right arm with his left. “But I have work at night.”

“I know.”

“We’ll barely see each other.”

“I know.”

“But your birthday’s on Monday!” Sehun wailed, and Junmyeon sighed heavily.

“I know I know I know. We’ll just have to wait it out. We can do something fun on the weekend, I don’t care if we don’t celebrate on the actual day or whatever. It would make it less stressful.”

“Mmm...” Sehun groaned once more and pulled the bed sheet over himself. “We’ll figure something out...” He sounded half-drunk and sleepy, and Junmyeon figured he would fall asleep easily. He nuzzled his head on Baekhyun’s right next to him, and Baekhyun moved to push his face into the nape of Junmyeon’s neck.

“You smell clean,” Baekhyun said after a quiet moment.

“I am clean, and so are you.” Junmyeon bumped their heads gently. “Thanks for keeping me entertained.”

Baekhyun let out a single laugh. “Yeah, I’m good at that.”

“You have enough room?”

“Mhm, this bed isn’t that small...” Baekhyun snuggled close to Junmyeon’s side and Junmyeon listened to the soft sounds of his breathing.

He stared up at the darkness of the ceiling, and felt warm. The day hadn’t gone in the exact way Junmyeon had wanted, but it had been good enough. He hoped the days leading up to his birthday would only get better and better. He was starting to figure out the best ways to cope with his brain, so he had hope. He listened to the cute breaths of the men on either side of him, and tried to take inspiration from the sound.


	11. (nsfw) it all happens before noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to a lot of new music while writing this. it was a lot of fun. these guys are lots of fun. yes indeed
> 
> oh i will like, rarely ever update this fast LOL i just had the bug for this fic i dunno. usually i write slower than i did.
> 
> oh there’s a pov change here too. that’s also rare lol at least for now
> 
> the song for this chapter is wiped out! by the neighbourhood. it took a while to pick cuz i’ve been listening to a whole lot of things while writing, but that album's always been good for scau jm so it works.
> 
> thank you forever

The next morning Junmyeon’s air horn alarm went off at seven. It was annoying, but it always made him want to get up and shut it off, so it did its job. He noticed Sehun to his right jumping a little at the sound and then immediately going back to sleep, and Junmyeon chuckled under his breath as he reached over Baekhyun to turn his alarm off.

As he rolled off of Baekhyun he fully realized that he was in between guys and had been all night. He blinked up at the ceiling as a cold, unrelenting rush of _oh my god is this weird, they barely interacted with each other last night, they don’t really know each other that well, are they mad at me?_ washed down over him. Sehun had been drunk so he might not have even registered what happened. He stared and could tell his eyes were wide with anxiety, and he couldn’t shake it. He could also feel his hyperactive dick standing stiffly at attention, excited that it was morning and time to get up. Junmyeon wished it would leave him alone.

If there had been a problem, Sehun or Baekhyun would have let him know, right? Surely Baekhyun was straightforward enough to get up and leave if he was uncomfortable. Well, Junmyeon was going to have to go to work, so if Baekhyun didn’t want to be laying here naked with Sehun then he would follow him out of the apartment. Junmyeon sighed heavily and left it up in the air. If he had done something careless, he would know soon enough.

He groaned, tired and already stressed, and as he pushed himself up to crawl over Baekhyun, he felt Baekhyun’s hand reach out and shove him down by his abdomen. Junmyeon laughed breathlessly and met Baekhyun’s barely-open eyes. “I thought you were asleep.”

“How could I sleep through the absolute worst alarm ever?” Baekhyun grumbled and easily slipped his hand south, gripping Junmyeon’s hard cock in his delicate hand and making Junmyeon choke on his breath.

“He does it every morning,” Junmyeon motioned over his shoulder at Sehun.

Baekhyun scoffed. “It probably fits in with whatever wild dream his crazy ass could be having.” Junmyeon couldn’t help but chuckle and he groaned low in his throat as Baekhyun ran his fingertips up his cock.

“Hey, nnh. I-I don’t want to bother Sehun.” He really didn’t want to make any more of an awkward mess than he already thought he had. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him, and then smoothly slipped into Junmyeon’s lap, sitting on his thighs and pressing himself forward. He kept his eyes trained on Junmyeon’s and Junmyeon dropped his head on his pillow.

“I want a piece,” Baekhyun said solidly. Junmyeon gave him a tight smile.

“We’d wake up Sehunnie.”

Baekhyun let out a thundering sigh and grabbed at Sehun’s leg to shake it. Junmyeon whined pointlessly as Sehun opened his eyes and looked blearily at them. “Whaaaaat?” He pouted instantly. “Isn’t it early?”

“Can I fuck your Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asked him. “Would you care?”

Sehun shrugged and closed his eyes. “I don’t care. As long as he wants to. Use him for his body.”

Junmyeon let out a squawk of a laugh. “You’ve got a great husband,” Baekhyun told him, and Junmyeon smiled.

“Yes, I know. I’m so lucky.” He was glad Sehun wasn’t ill the instant he woke up. He hoped Sehun would be able to forgive him if he was being too loud, but he also had the feeling that Sehun would enjoy it. He entertained the idea as he watched Sehun roll back over and close his eyes. Baekhyun wrapped his slender fingers around Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon breathed slowly, and rolled his hips up once.

“You woke up with this?” Baekhyun questioned as he palmed the tip of Junmyeon’s cock. “It’s hard as hell. What kind of dream were you having?”

Junmyeon puffed out a laugh and shivered as Baekhyun ran his hand up and down his cock. “It wasn’t a dirty dream, really...I guess my body got excited ‘cuz I’m in between you guys.” Baekhyun leaned down to take Junmyeon into a kiss and Junmyeon responded eagerly. He melted under his touch and moved his hand to the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun kissed him for a few moments and then threw the bedsheets off of him, and motioned for Junmyeon to follow him. Junmyeon scrambled to sit down on the sheets and moaned loudly as Baekhyun sat down on his thighs and took Junmyeon’s balls into his hand.

“Ohhh, Baekhyun, fuck...” Junmyeon’s head fell against the pillow and Baekhyun peered up at him.

“I want to ride you,” he said slowly, and Junmyeon thought it was possibly the most beautiful thing said to him all month. Junmyeon nodded enthusiastically and Baekhyun gave him a small smirk. “Can I spit on this?” He gripped Junmyeon’s dick and Junmyeon let out a hot breath, then gave Baekhyun an incredulous look.

“Uhm, of course? In absolutely every moment of your life, you can spit on me, yes?” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun chuckled a bit before spitting down onto his cock and taking half of it into his mouth. He sucked on him teasingly and slowly took more inside until it hit the back of his throat. Junmyeon groaned and jerked his hips up, and let out a desperate sound as Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down quickly.

He thought he could listen to the noisy wet sounds of Baekhyun sucking his cock for the rest of the day. After a moment Baekhyun pulled off of him, and Junmyeon felt a little breathless as he watched a trail of saliva connect Baekhyun’s lips to his dick. He stared, and then realized Baekhyun had said something to him. “Wh-what?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks rose as he smiled. “I wanna go to the bathroom and uhh, be cleaner.”

Junmyeon sat up a bit. “Oh, oh yeah, we have stuff for that, in the medicine cabinet.” Junmyeon moved a hand to put on the side of his head. “Jeez, it’s so early, isn’t it...”

“I bet it is.” Baekhyun’s lazy hand on Junmyeon’s cock slipped down to feel Junmyeon’s inner thigh. “Wow, it’s so pale here.” He groped him for a moment and then patted his skin. “I like this. Saving it for later. I’ll be right back.” Baekhyun winked at him and skipped off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Junmyeon’s mouth fell open, in disbelief of his life, and his hand instantly slipped onto his dick without him registering it. His head fell back onto the bed and he moaned excitedly at his own touch, too turned on to control himself.

He jerked his dick desperately and sat up to look over the side of his bed, wondering if there was lube somewhere within reach. His floor was a disaster. He glanced over his bedside table and looked inside the tiny drawer, and grabbed the small bottle of lube when he found it.

His hand on his dick slowed, and he tried to relax his breathing as he looked up to the ceiling. This was hot, this was hot. He kicked his legs excitedly and turned to nudge at Sehun. “Sehunnie, can you believe how hot he is?” Sehun laid there sleeping, and Junmyeon pouted and kicked his legs again. “ _I_ would not be able to sleep through this. This event of the spring.” He breathed slowly and poured lube onto himself to make his hand move smoothly.

Baekhyun opened the bathroom door and Junmyeon sat up to look at him. He thought Baekhyun’s frame in the doorway looked curvy and attractive, and his hand on his dick twitched suddenly. “You’ve got condoms?” Baekhyun asked him, and Junmyeon nodded thoughtlessly before pulling a face.

“Eyy, you just put my dick in your mouth. You suck my dick all the time actually. If you want me to put on a condom it’s kinda late.” Junmyeon frowned back at Baekhyun frowning at him.

“That...don’t throw logic at me. Fuck.” Baekhyun put a hand on his face and Junmyeon beckoned him over.

“I’m totally safe, okay? I’m just fucking you and Sehun and I know Sehun hasn’t slept with anyone but me since the last time we got tested.” He motioned with his fingers again and Baekhyun looked a little hesitant as he came over to the bed.

“That’s not fair,” Baekhyun said, “Sehun doesn’t get to fool around but you do?” He had a little smirk on his face and Junmyeon rolled his eyes at it.

“He’s totally allowed to,” Junmyeon asserted, “he just hasn’t lately.” He pulled Baekhyun back into his lap and moved to kiss behind his ear. He grabbed Baekhyun’s pretty hand in his own and moved it onto his dick, and he moaned softly as Baekhyun smoothly rubbed it up and down.

“Mm, alright. I don’t think you’re lying.” He grabbed the lube Junmyeon left on the bed and poured some out onto his hand, then knocked Junmyeon’s hand with it. Junmyeon laughed once and squeezed lube out onto his fingers. “I kinda started it in the bathroom but I need more work,” Baekhyun sighed, and squeaked when Junmyeon instantly understood what he meant and pushed his two wet fingers past Baekhyun’s entrance.

Junmyeon watched Baekhyun’s face vacillate expressions as he worked his fingers into him. His mouth spilled little moans as Junmyeon stretched him out and Junmyeon smiled listening to him. Baekhyun grabbed Junmyeon by his hair tightly and pulled him into a kiss. They made out while Junmyeon scissored his fingers inside of Baekhyun and Junmyeon could feel Baekhyun's tongue working hard at seducing him again. He fell for it easily. Baekhyun arched his back as Junmyeon’s fingers worked deeper inside of him, and Junmyeon let out a tiny growl as he pulled his fingers out. He poured more lube onto his cock while Baekhyun kept stroking him, and he gasped softly before taking his dick and putting it at Baekhyun’s hole.

“Fffuck, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun moaned as the tip of Junmyeon’s cock moved past his entrance. Junmyeon grinned and put his hands on Baekhyun’s soft hips, then spanked his ass once. Baekhyun laughed and sunk his hips down as Junmyeon pushed up into him, and Baekhyun screamed at the movement. “Ohhhhh my god! _Fuck_ this dick.”

“Mhm? What about it, cutie?” Junmyeon rolled his hips up slowly and he savored how Baekhyun shuddered all over. Baekhyun was speechless for a moment while Junmyeon thrusted his dick up into him, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Junmyeon grinned and slapped his ass again as Baekhyun dropped down on his front and moaned into his ear.

“Didn’t answer me,” Junmyeon said playfully, his grip on Baekhyun’s hips tight, and Baekhyun shivered as he moved down on him.

“Why...are you trying...to have a dialogue with me right now,” Baekhyun managed to moan while working his hips up and down on Junmyeon’s stiff cock. Junmyeon chuckled and groped Baekhyun’s ass with one hand. He laid back and let Baekhyun move eagerly on top of him.

“I just wanna flirt with you,” Junmyeon said, his voice dripping with arousal. Baekhyun grabbed him by his jawline and Junmyeon’s grin widened. “Ooh, that touch is rough, baby, I like it.” He moaned happily. “God, how does your ass move like that~ unnnh, fuck.”

Baekhyun shivered as he worked his hips down on Junmyeon. “I-I don’t know if you know this,” he licked his lips, “but I’m a dancer.” Junmyeon laughed at him and arched his hips up off the bed. Baekhyun whimpered loudly at how the movement sent Junmyeon’s cock deep into him and he put his hands down on Junmyeon’s chest. “Fuck fuck yesssss,” Baekhyun moaned and rolled his hips faster, leaning on Junmyeon to keep his balance.

Junmyeon groaned shamelessly as Baekhyun rocked his hips faster, and he enjoyed feeling Baekhyun’s hands on his skin. He slapped his ass once, then again, and grinned at how Baekhyun pulsated around him each time. He thrusted his cock up into Baekhyun harder, and savored the desperate moans Baekhyun let out. He watched Baekhyun’s cheeks and ears go red and he reached up to tweak Baekhyun’s nipple. Baekhyun made a delicious sound so Junmyeon rubbed the nub harder. He pinched him tightly and loved the lewd noise Baekhyun made.

Baekhyun’s movement on his cock was so intoxicating that Junmyeon barely noticed that Sehun had grunted and rolled over to face them. “Junmy,” Sehun said simply, and he scooted over a couple inches to wrap his arm around Junmyeon’s front and snuggle into his side.

Junmyeon laughed awkwardly, and felt his cheeks burn with heat from all the touches on his skin. He tweaked Baekhyun’s nipple again to hear him moan. “Sehunnie, I’m--”

“--yeah I know,” Sehun said sleepily. He relaxed onto Junmyeon’s side and Junmyeon felt excited just feeling Sehun’s breath on his neck. He rocked his hips against Baekhyun’s roughly, moving off the bed and keeping his eyes trained on Baekhyun’s heavy looking pair.

“Ffffuck, shit, that’s so deep,” Baekhyun groaned, and Junmyeon grabbed his hips roughly. He found the spot that made Baekhyun spasm all over him and thrusted into it over and over again. “God, yes! Right there, Junmyeon!”

“Mmm, tell me.”

“That could make me fucking cum if you just, ahhhn~ ohhhh~ keep it right fucking there!” Baekhyun grabbed onto Junmyeon’s shoulders and moaned hungrily as Junmyeon fucked him faster. He moaned helplessly and hopped on Junmyeon’s cock, his hips shaking as Junmyeon pinched his nipple and made Baekhyun’s legs tremble. Sehun opened one eye to ogle Baekhyun and gave him a sly smile.

“You sound like you love it,” Junmyeon growled and slapped Baekhyun’s ass swiftly. Baekhyun moaned from the strike and nodded energetically.

“I do, I dooooo, ugggh, I love sex with you.” Baekhyun sat all the way down on him and shuddered indulgently. “Ohhh, my god, Junmyeon.”

“Let me hear it baby,” Junmyeon teased as he pistoned his cock in and out of Baekhyun. He felt Baekhyun’s hips jerk wildly and he groaned as Baekhyun tightened and quivered on top of him. Junmyeon moaned happily feeling Baekhyun orgasm around him, and he slapped Baekhyun’s soft ass once more. “Ohhh fuck, fuck, move those hips just like that~” Junmyeon panted and felt weak underneath Baekhyun’s hot trembling.

Baekhyun’s hips slowed as the post-orgasm euphoria washed down over him. He groaned helplessly and let his head fall back. “ _Damn_ , your dick is unreal! A heat-seeking missile!” He whimpered and his hands shook at his sides. “Y-you make me cum every time, without even _trying_.” His eyes looked wide and tired, and Junmyeon was proud of himself for fucking such a look on Baekhyun’s face. He grinned from the praise and laid back to enjoy himself.

He slowed his hips, but kept thrusting up hard to hear Baekhyun wail with each deep hit. Junmyeon felt Sehun’s slim fingers move to his nipple and he moaned happily as Sehun stimulated him. “Ohhh, ohh, shit, where can I cum, baby?”

“Wherever you want,” Baekhyun purred, and Junmyeon groaned as he felt inspired to fuck Baekhyun quickly again. Baekhyun moaned tiredly and shuddered on top of him, and moved one hand to grip Junmyeon by the neck again to look at him. “You sexy asshole,” he growled, and Junmyeon moaned feeling Baekhyun’s hand pressing down on him. He moaned desperately as he felt himself orgasm inside of Baekhyun, and let out another lewd sound when Baekhyun choked him playfully. Junmyeon cursed loudly and took in a huge, shaky breath as Baekhyun pulled his pretty hand away.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Junmyeon rambled as he tried to keep working his cock up into Baekhyun. Baekhyun whined and wiggled down onto him, then shivered as he felt Junmyeon’s cum trickling out of him. Junmyeon breathed heavily, then crumbled when Sehun grabbed him by the chin and pulled him into a kiss. Junmyeon made a weak sound and kissed him lazily, hardly aware of what he was doing.

“Unnnh shit...” Baekhyun’s hips slowed on top of Junmyeon and his mouth hung open. “Ohh my god, wow...” he raised himself off of Junmyeon’s cock, and groaned bitterly at the empty feeling. He dropped himself down to the bed, looking heavy, and collapsed at Junmyeon’s side. “Holy shit.” He breathed slowly and listened to Junmyeon and Sehun making out.

Junmyeon kissed Sehun for as long as he could manage, and when he felt completely overwhelmed by stimulation he pulled away and tried to breathe. Sehun snuggled up on his chest closer and nuzzled against him. It was the most comfortable he had felt in a long time, and Junmyeon sighed happily before Baekhyun whined and worked a laugh out of him.

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon threw his arm over Baekhyun. “There’s enough room.” He rubbed Baekhyun’s shoulder and grinned as Baekhyun quickly latched onto his side. The touches on his skin were warm, slow, and vaguely wet, and Baekhyun’s voice subsided into tired little sighs as he melted onto the mattress. Junmyeon felt relaxed, and thought about how he hadn’t had a nice morning like this in a while.

Morning...morning. It was stupidly early. Junmyeon felt soft enough to fall right back asleep. It seemed pointless to be awake this early, even though...he had work today. He had work today? He thought about it. His alarm had definitely gone off. Had he just ignored it? He blinked slowly up at the ceiling, and then sat up creakily to check his phone.

It was twenty-five minutes after seven, on the nineteenth, a Friday. He absolutely had work today, in fact he was supposed to be there in an hour. An hour. An hour? His commute was forty-five minutes. Holy shit. _What was he doing?_

“I have to go to work!” Junmyeon suddenly exploded, his limbs swinging wildly in an attempt to propel himself out of the bed. He hopped onto his feet and hobbled towards the bathroom. “Shit, do I even have time to shower? Aaagh, I just had sex, I have to,” he groaned to himself as he moved to start the shower and brush his teeth at the same time.

Baekhyun and Sehun laid there uselessly while Junmyeon took the quickest shower of his life. When he was done he towel-dried his hair and darted back out into the bedroom to look around frantically for his clothes. “Aww shit, aww fuck. It takes like forty-five minutes to get there and that’s if the traffic isn’t that bad.”

Baekhyun realized Junmyeon was possibly talking to him, and he looked up at him, still somewhat in a daze. “Why’re you worrying about traffic?”

“‘Cuz I have to drive to work,” Junmyeon whined.

Baekhyun sputtered in disbelief. “You have a car? Here?”

Sehun barked out a laugh to let them know he was still conscious. “I know, right.”

Junmyeon scoffed at them. “My car is my life, okay! I love my sexy car! It gets me to work fast enough, it would take like hours on the fucking subway.”

“I can’t believe you have a car. What kind of shitty New Yorker.” Baekhyun spat at him, and Sehun couldn’t help but laugh wildly.

Junmyeon stopped what he was doing to scowl at Baekhyun. “I grew up here.”

“That’s even _worse!_ You’re the shittiest New Yorker I’ve ever met!”

“So many people had cars where I grew up!” Junmyeon rolled his eyes at them as he yanked a pair of underwear on. “You guys don’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t try to come in between me and my sexy car. I love my sexy car, and I can afford the garage just fine, so fuck off.”

“Oh my godddd...” Baekhyun groaned like he was hearing something unbearably cringey. The criticism rolled off of Junmyeon, because he loved his sexy car. He pulled on his shorts and found the belt to go around his waist, and then rummaged around his room to find the matching blue polo shirt. It took him much longer than he would’ve wanted but he found it eventually, and tossed it on over his shoulders. He tucked it into his shorts and fastened his belt, then went over to the mirror on the other side of the room to look at himself.

He looked as dorky as he always did. He picked up his little baseball hat from the dresser and opted to not put it on yet. He hated this outfit but it was what he had to wear. He was grabbing his wallet and keys when Baekhyun sat up in the bed, took one glance at him, and burst out laughing. “Hahahaha! You look like a douche!”

Junmyeon scoffed bitterly. “I know, I know, it’s the worst part of this job.” He looked over his shoulder to see Baekhyun still laughing at him, and he couldn’t help but smirk. “This douche just fucked you senseless, and you let him call you baby the whole time. Uh-huh? Character development, huh?” He took great pleasure in seeing Baekhyun’s ears blush red, even though he was still laughing at him. Junmyeon he moved to sit down on Sehun’s side of the bed so he could hug him and nuzzle his cheek. “Hey sweetie. I’m running off to work. Have a good day, okay.”

Sehun embraced him tiredly and held him close for a moment. “Mmm, have fun baby. Drive safely.” Junmyeon thought it was cute how Sehun wished for him to have fun every day, because he knew all he did at work was get irritated and wounded and suffer. He would do his best to have fun.

“Thanks. I’ll try to be home by seven.” Junmyeon got up from the bed, moved around it, and shared a second of awkward eye contact with Baekhyun. He looked sweaty and tired. “You expecting a goodbye kiss too?”

“Nooooo, naaah, you look so dumb right now,” Baekhyun laughed, and Junmyeon laughed softly. He couldn’t argue with that. “Ahh, you look taller,” Baekhyun noted. “It was nice to be the same height as you for a day.”

Junmyeon scrunched up his nose at him. “Stop it.”

“You weren’t wearing insoles at the gym, you were as short as I am.” Baekhyun had a playful glint in his eye, and Junmyeon had to buffer after hearing the words. What a cute little jerk. He heard Sehun laugh animatedly as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

“You guys suck,” Junmyeon grumbled under his breath, with a little tinge of humor. He watched Sehun throw an arm over Baekhyun’s chest and pull him close, and he smiled gently when he saw Baekhyun shift himself into the embrace.

He looked at himself in the mirror once more, realized there was nothing he could do, and went towards the door. “Alright, I’m just gonna go, I don’t have time to eat. Sehun you have to walk Vivi.”

“Uhhuh.” Sehun sounded like he would do it later. Junmyeon hoped the dog didn’t piss in his shoes again. Junmyeon glanced over his shoulder at them and admired how soft and comfortable they looked. He wished he could climb back in between them.

“Play nice now,” he sang at them before he left. He wondered how long Baekhyun would last in bed with Sehun. Sehun wasn’t an irritating sleeper, just a clingy one, and Baekhyun seemed like he could handle that. Junmyeon hoped they would get along well. He didn’t have any time to linger and hypothesize about what his lovers were doing, though, since he had to rush off to work. Lovers, hah. The plural sounded funny to him. It certainly put him in the best mood he could remember for a while.

 

**< (▰˘◡˘▰)> <(▰˘◡˘▰)> <(▰˘◡˘▰)>**

 

Baekhyun had learned that it was kind of impossible for him to stay awake after getting fucked into a trance by Junmyeon. It was something he felt appreciative of, it was like he had an automatic switch he could flip if he had trouble sleeping, and it would always do the trick. Best of all, it felt amazing. He was so relaxed before falling asleep that he barely registered Sehun cuddling into his side and breathing gently on his ear.

The next time he opened his eyes, he could tell it was a bit later, for the shadows coming in from the bedroom window were more pronounced than earlier. He blinked a few times, a little bit dazed, and put his face to the mattress to take in the scent of a mixed cologne cocktail on the sheets. It smelled like young men who were trying their hardest. He didn’t find it that repulsive.

His body ached tiredly. He felt like the more he slept, the sleepier he felt. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes, and he took notice of how this messy bedroom was damn near the size of his whole apartment. He thought if he lived here, he would keep it looking nice. Or at least try to. He didn’t know what was going on with these two.

His eyes dropped to observe Sehun’s arm wrapped around his midsection. Sehun appeared to have been cuddling him the whole time they slept, which Baekhyun found amusing. He was comfortable and harmless, so Baekhyun let him stay there, and he studied the angle of Sehun’s jawline.

Sehun was the most impressive looking thing in the entire room. His handsome face looked pensive in his sleep, and Baekhyun thought it was the most serious he had ever seen him. He was good-looking, almost impossibly so. Baekhyun thought Sehun could land himself a much nicer job than the one he had right now, he was handsome enough to end up anywhere. A flawlessly built human being. He and Junmyeon certainly had to be the best-looking couple he had ever met.

And damn if that didn’t make him feel incredibly lucky. He was having great sex with one of them and was sex-adjacent with the other. He found it was a cozy place to be. He groped around the foot of the bed for his cell phone, and croaked when he found it and saw it boasting 7% battery. He glanced back to the bedside table he had noticed Junmyeon’s phone charging on the other night and found the charger, then plugged his phone in. Looked like he wasn’t going to be able to head home for at least twenty minutes. That wasn’t so bad. It was only a couple minutes after ten, he had the whole day to laze about.

He was comfy, but he was bored. He could only amuse himself while lying in a bed for so long, and he didn’t see any of the cute pets within arm’s reach. So, he threw his arm over Sehun’s shoulder and started to nudge him to wake him up.

Sehun’s face was scrunched up like a cat who had just been spritzed with water. Baekhyun laughed airily as he watched Sehun cutely blink sleep from his eyes and go limp on Baekhyun’s side. “What’s wrong?” he asked after a moment.

Baekhyun hummed. “I’m bored. It’s after ten, shouldn’t we get up?”

Sehun let out a very airy laugh. “I’m usually not up before noon.” He scooted closer to hook his face in Baekhyun’s neck. “Well, I did go to bed early last night, so I guess you’re right.”

As soon as Sehun breathed his rancid post-alcohol breath near his face, Baekhyun entirely rejected the whole concept of cuddling. “Oh, yuck! You smell like molded vodka.”

Sehun chuckled softly. “I drank vodka last night.”

“Uhuh, I can tell. Yuck. Stop it,” Baekhyun wriggled when Sehun tried to hug him close, and Sehun didn’t stop trying to snuggle him until Baekhyun put his hand on Sehun’s face and pushed him away. “Your morning booze breath sucks! If you wanna cuddle me then you gotta brush your teeth.”

Sehun cackled. “You’re the one who woke me up! Now you’re giving me assignments?” Sehun threw the bedsheets off of himself in a flourish as he got up from the bed, and Baekhyun smirked slowly as he watched Sehun go into the bathroom. Sehun was cute and seemed ready to take orders, at least for now. Sehun didn’t bother to shut the door behind him and Baekhyun laid there comfortably as he listened to the soft noise coming from the other room.

The sounds roused the little dog’s attention, and Baekhyun noticed him instantly as he waddled in through the bedroom door. “Ahh, puppy~ puppy c’mere~” Baekhyun sang at it and giggled happily when the dog instantly listened to him and hopped up on the side of the bed. Baekhyun picked it up to hold him close and love on him. “Ohhh, so soft...” He wondered where the elusive little cat was, and yawned gently as Sehun spat and washed his mouth out.

Baekhyun watched Sehun’s cheeks bulge back and forth as he rinsed his mouth, and he found it cute paired with Sehun’s furrowed brow. Sehun spat again and turned to face Baekhyun. “Ahh, Vivi, why didn’t you sleep with us last night? No room?” Baekhyun smiled and petted the dog gently, then when his sight dropped towards the massive dangly thing in between Sehun’s legs he swore his eyes rolled out of his head. He looked towards Vivi right away and scowled a little, feeling his face burn pink. It was lewd to just look at such a thing, Baekhyun thought as swallowed hard. He kind of wanted to look at it. But surely Sehun would notice him, so he wouldn’t.

Sehun shut the bathroom light off and stepped back towards Baekhyun with a tiny smile. “I smell a lot better now, mkay?” He slipped back under the bedsheets and Baekhyun was able to look at him again once he was covered. He cleared his throat even though he was trying to convince himself he wasn’t awkward.

Sehun flopped the moment he touched the mattress. “I’m still kinda sleeeeeepy...” He yawned and Baekhyun appreciated the smell of mint. Sehun reached a hand out to pet the dog, and once he showed it attention Vivi was scrambling to get out of Baekhyun’s arms and over towards Sehun. Baekhyun stuck his lower lip out pouting and Sehun cackled at the expression.

“Hey, don’t take it personal, he’s just excitable. See, there he goes.” Vivi waddled towards the foot of the bed, distracted already, and Sehun took the moment to snuggle close to Baekhyun. “I wanna hug you,” he said plainly as Baekhyun groaned. Baekhyun surrendered to Sehun’s persistence and moved his hand up to gently pat the arm Sehun had wrapped around his front.

“Thanks for brushing your teeth,” he said.

“Mhm, wish I could say the same~” Sehun joked and nuzzled his head into the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. He looked down at Baekhyun’s hand and marveled at it. “Wowww, look at your hand.” Sehun moved his arm back to take Baekhyun’s wrist in his hand. He looked over the slender fingers and Baekhyun felt himself blushing lightly. “This is the prettiest hand I’ve ever seen, what the fuck.”

“Hah, you really think so?”

“Yeah, damn! Show me the other one.” Sehun took one glance at Baekhyun’s hands together and instantly cooed. “These pretty fuckin’ hands! Oh my god, your fingers are so loooooong and sexy! Gosh, Baekhyun. So soft and perfect.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh giddily at the rapid-fire compliments. “Thanks.”

“These hands should be famous. You need an agent,” Sehun told him, and Baekhyun let out a breezy laugh.

“Damn, you’re even worse than Junmyeon is about it. He goes ooooon and on, you guys make me think I should be a hand model.”

“You should!” Sehun gave him a sweet eyesmile and cuddled close to him, his thumb tracing the back of Baekhyun’s hand softly. “Tell me about Junie,” he said after a moment, and Baekhyun easily lost himself in thought.

He couldn’t just lay there and think himself into a frenzy, though. “Why, don’t you know him?” Baekhyun said lazily, and Sehun scoffed.

“No, I mean, I wanna know what _you_ think of him,” Sehun told him.

Baekhyun found nowhere to escape to so he faced it head-on. “Ohh my god, he’s fucking _hot_.” As the words left his mouth he remembered the hot sex he and Junmyeon had had this morning and he moaned just thinking about it. “He’s like classically handsome but still really soft looking, and pretty? Sometimes he doesn’t even look fucking real. Hnngh, a treat for the eyes, seriously. Like exactly my type. My standards are high.”

Sehun chuckled at Baekhyun’s side. “Same, heh. All of that gushing was just so relatable.” Baekhyun hadn’t thought he was _gushing_. Sehun tapped the tip of his nose softly. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“He’s so cute. His face and the way he acts. He’s such a cute little dork. Awkward as fuck, which he wears really endearingly? Awkward is not always cute but he makes it attractive. It’s charming, I guess, because I think he looks like he’d be smooth. He dresses well and he’s just so...goddamn good-looking. But you get him talking and he trips all over himself, it’s cute cute cute.”

“Ohhh, you’re so on point with that.” Sehun’s cheeks rose with his smile. “I like how he _thinks_ he’s smooth, that’s what makes him so cute to me.”

“Yup! He thinks he’s a sex god sometimes.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Which like, I guess, I guess I can see where he gets that idea from. But he’s nowhere near as cool as he wants to be! Hah. He tries. He’s entertaining.”

“You’re making me miss him.” Sehun laughed. “Ahh, that’s all really sweet. Okay, you passed. I like how you talk about him, so you pass.”

“Huh? I didn’t know I was being graded,” Baekhyun said.

Sehun chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you really like him, that’s all~” He sighed a little bit. “Junie’s been having so much trouble this year. He’s been so miserable, honestly, like nonstop every day. I know he’s dealing with so much. So I think it’s great he made a new friend.”

Sehun smiled at him, and Baekhyun could feel his heart softening towards him, but he couldn’t even roll his eyes about it. He was cute? And he seemed so freaking earnest. Sehun was really fascinating, and apparently he didn’t notice Baekhyun thinking a mile a minute while he kept speaking. “He really needs new people in his life, good people who want what’s best for him. You’re really sweet on him and it makes him happy~ so I like you too.” Sehun’s arm went around his front again and Baekhyun could feel the blush on his cheeks.

“Well...thanks, hah, you’re right to think I care for him,” Baekhyun said after a moment. He felt awkward. “He, uhh, sounds like he needs help sometimes. And I say that in the sweetest way possible.”

Sehun laughed and lifted his wrist to rub at his eye. “Yeah, he’s been out of it. He’s not always acting like himself. Still kinda waiting for sober Junie to come out of his shell.” He blinked.

“It might take a while.” Baekhyun said. “He’s in good hands. Junmyeon confided some of that to me too, I wanna help him out.”

“Yeah.” Sehun looked lost in thought, and Baekhyun wondered if he was feeling as flustered as Baekhyun felt right now. “He was drunk for years and now, nothing.”

“He has a lot of growth to do.”

“Yup.”

“He told me he stopped drinking in March, right?” Baekhyun thought out loud. “That’s what, two months ago? Fuck, I don’t expect him to be acting normal. Stopping abruptly like that after years would be difficult for anyone.”

Baekhyun knew it was hard for himself, so he was just repeating what he would want to hear. He watched Sehun’s face appear completely still, and found him striking and a little intimidating looking when he was deep in thought. His nose was so big. “I’m so tired,” Sehun said after a moment, and then he sighed heavily. “Sorry. I hear you. We’re doing our best, we’re good guys.” Sehun flopped down on Baekhyun’s front once more and Baekhyun laughed, finally used to Sehun’s ardent affection.

Sehun was so much bigger than him that Baekhyun had no choice but to cuddle him back. Baekhyun found Sehun’s insistence on laying over him funny because of his size. Vivi jumped back up onto the bed and curled into a ball at their feet, and Baekhyun cooed softly at the cute dog. He wanted to see the cat. He looked into Sehun’s face again, and once more forgot what he had been thinking about. What a good face. How could he compare to this face? He just couldn’t.

“Where’s your kitty?” he asked after he managed to remember what he had been thinking about.

“Ohh, gosh, he’s probably on the couch. He doesn’t come in here much anymore, I think we made too big a mess, hahah.” Sehun leaned his face up and Baekhyun felt his soft lips tracing up his neck. Baekhyun swallowed, and Sehun kissed the side of his jaw. “Baekhyuuuun, can I finally have a kiss? We slept together all night,” Sehun nuzzled him and Baekhyun let loose a weird laugh.

“Damn.”

“I used mouthwash, so I should be fine, hmm?”

Baekhyun laughed again. “You’re so persistent.”

Sehun gave him a sunshiney, froglike smile. “Aren’t I cute?”

“That _is_ a good expression you came up with there.” Baekhyun moved to kiss his lips very swiftly and he laughed once more when Sehun squealed and chased him down with his mouth. Baekhyun kissed him again for a second longer before pulling away and shoving his hand on Sehun’s forehead. “Come on, man, you haven’t even taken me out on a date yet. I don’t kiss men who aren’t spending money and time on me.”

Sehun let out a haughty laugh. “For real? Gym runs count as dates now?”

“Hey, Junmyeon’s spending plenty of time with my needy ass. He helps me work out so he gets to kiss me, uh-huh.” Baekhyun laughed at Sehun’s exaggerated pout. “You’ll have to do better.”

“I’ll take you out to a movie or something this week, okay?” Sehun sat up and looked clearly into Baekhyun’s eyes. “I mean it.”

“Really? You wanna spend money on me?” Baekhyun smirked a little bit. “Alright, your offer’s accepted in advance. Just as long as I don’t have work that night or anything.” He shrugged. “I really don’t do much other than work these days.”

“Awesome!” Sehun pumped his fist in the air and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel tickled. He figured this was the least he could do. Junmyeon wanted him to like Sehun so Baekhyun was willing to try, especially since it seemed like Sehun wanted to spoil him. Baekhyun liked being showered with things, so he would give it a shot.

Sehun threw the bedsheets back on his way out of the bed, and Baekhyun followed him with his eyes, comfortable looking at Sehun’s naked form now that Sehun’s back was turned. He was attractive. Baekhyun distracted himself thinking about what Sehun and Junmyeon having sex would be like, and he felt the back of his neck get hot.

It was pointless to work himself up like that. He sat up in the bed and watched Sehun step into a tight pair of boxer briefs, and did little to hide his gaze. Sehun pulled a gray t-shirt over his head and spun on his heel. “Are you hungry? I’ll make you breakfast,” he said with a breathless smile. “I wanna be charming.”

Baekhyun chuckled low in his throat. “Alright, I can eat. Make whatever you’re best at.”

“I’m not good at cooking anything but I’ll try!” Sehun sounded excited as he left the room. Vivi followed him out, Baekhyun stared after him, and finally allowed his mouth to hang open.

These guys certainly had to be the most baffling people he had ever met. They _both_ wanted to kiss on him? And one didn’t seem even a tinge jealous whenever Baekhyun interacted with the other. What the fuck? He had never encountered something like this, and he felt lost and incredulous that he was in between them.

He could get used to two handsome men doting on him, even if one was younger than him, he was sure of that. A few weeks ago he had been telling himself to not get involved with even one of them, because he was still trying to be kind to himself. But Junmyeon and Sehun apparently had other plans for Baekhyun. He didn’t think he could keep up any aloofness for much longer.

He would let them _try_. He moved the bedsheets back and looked around for his clothes with a smile on his face. Hopefully he would allow himself to be dick drunk long enough to stop questioning things and just go with it, because it sounded fun, even though it made him kind of nervous.

Baekhyun had enough trouble keeping one other person happy. Two sounded impossible. Junmyeon was somewhat predictable, at least, Baekhyun knew him better, but Baekhyun couldn’t get a good read on Sehun. He wondered what exact words Junmyeon had used to explain their relationship to Sehun. He wanted to know how he himself would go about that, too.

He found his clothes in the bathroom, and wasn’t crazy about putting them on, since he had worn them to the gym last night. He sighed and went back into the bedroom, and looked around awkwardly, with a big frown on his face. He went to the dresser he saw Junmyeon pull clothes out of earlier, found a soft pair of shorts, and put them on. They were a tiny bit tight and Baekhyun blamed his thighs.

This was enough. He walked around with less on at work, so he felt fine. He stared towards the open doorway that would lead him into the other room, and he swallowed. _Fuck there’s so much room to walk around in here_. He went to grab his phone and saw it was more than half fully charged. He could leave whenever he wanted, but he’d eat first, and maybe get permission from Sehun to steal his husband’s clothes. They’d fit him better than Sehun’s would, he told himself.


	12. of all the stupid things a man could feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i love you. i love these guys. i love the drama of it all. and most of all i love your comments! happy kokobop everyone, it's still kokobop season.
> 
> this chapter’s song is the fear by the shins. chapter title and all that.
> 
> oH here’s a content warning for marijuana usage in the second half of this chapter. the essential scau xingdae.

Junmyeon floated through the rest of the weekend, high on the affection and sex from two cute guys. For the first time in a while, he felt like things were going his way, and in the afternoon he even felt sort of excited for his upcoming birthday. He was going to have to work his ass off this week but it would be worth it in the end, because he’d get a whole day off to roll around in bed with Sehun and get gifts. He knew it would be fun.

He thought to let Baekhyun know his birthday was coming up, and then quickly forgot about it when work took back his attention. The thought didn’t cross his mind again until the 20th when he got home from a particularly humid day working outside on the golf courses. He wanted to take a shower and wash off all the sunscreen right away, and he walked straight into his bathroom, unsure if Sehun had even looked up from the couch to realize Junmyeon was home.

Junmyeon usually got home around seven, and Sehun often had to leave the house to go to his job before eight, so he wanted to be fast. Junmyeon took a quick shower to feel fresh, and he hopped around the bedroom finding soft clothes to put on. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a blue-and-white striped t-shirt, and found himself wet-haired and cute when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sehun would _have_ to cuddle him, even if he was jetting off to work soon.

He went out into the living room and looked over at Sehun napping on the couch. He had been kind of subdued the past couple of days, Junmyeon wondered if there was something in the air. “Jeez, is that why you’re so quiet?” He moved to Sehun’s side and jostled him gently. “Hey baby. Heeeeey baby. Hey.”

Sehun blinked sleep from his eyes and peered up at Junmyeon, then rolled over to face him and curled up. “Hiiii...can you make dinner?”

Junmyeon scoffed a little. “I just got home.” He was in a good mood, so he would grant the request without complaining. “I’m just gonna make pasta, I’m lazy,” he called after him, and he swore he heard Sehun grunt in approval. Junmyeon whipped up the quickest bowl of tiny bowties he had ever made, and he brought a plate of them out to Sehun. “The sauce is almost boiling, I’ll bring it out too. Hey, Sehunnie, it’s time to wake up.” He shook Sehun’s shoulder again and Sehun reached out with both hands to make him stop.

“I’m awake, I’m awake now, mm...” Sehun smacked his lips a few times and Junmyeon smiled fondly at him. He sat up as Junmyeon went back into the kitchen, and he gave him an eyesmile when Junmyeon brought the rest of the dinner out. Sehun sleepily made room on the coffee table for Junmyeon to put everything down and he grabbed his plate eagerly. “Thank you Junie.”

“Mhm, of course.” Junmyeon sat on his legs on the couch and admired how he only took up one couch cushion when Sehun was sprawled out over two. He turned on the television and channel surfed while Sehun ate like he hadn’t eaten all day.

Junmyeon chattered a little bit but mostly found himself worn out from working in the sun. He put on a basketball game and mused out loud to himself while watching it. Twenty minutes passed, and Junmyeon realized Sehun had hardly spoken to him. He gazed at Sehun’s profile and wondered what was going on. Well, Junmyeon was used to Sehun having the occasional bratty mood, so it wasn’t too alarming.

Still, Junmyeon worried. He never wanted Sehun to be upset. “Hey, Sehunnie, are you still working tonight?”

Sehun cleared his throat, not having used his voice in a while. “At nine,” he said.

“Ohh, that’s not so bad.” Junmyeon nodded. “I’m so tired, the sun was extra bright today, it was just...irritating...” He lifted a hand to rub at his eye. Sehun glanced over at him for a moment, still looking sleepy sprawled over the couch and a collection of pillows. Junmyeon gave him the tiniest smile and Sehun looked back at the television.

He thought to ask Sehun how he was doing, and then Sehun spoke. “That sucks,” he said. “I’ve never had that problem.”

Junmyeon laughed once. “You work at night.”

Sehun nudged him with his foot. “That’s the joke, Junie.” Sehun pushed himself up to a sitting position, and looked down at the couch. He hesitated for a moment, while Junmyeon watched him. “Can we talk about something?”

Oh no. That never meant anything good. Oh no. He had to say something. “Yeah, sure...baby.”

Sehun raised his hand to run through his pretty brown hair. It had gotten so long, it was kind of mesmerizing to look at as it moved. Junmyeon blinked the thoughts from his head. “The other day, uhm, when Baekhyun was over here.” Sehun started, and Junmyeon felt guilty already. “He said something that uhm...made me think.” He paused. “He said you stopped drinking in March.”

Oh _no_. Junmyeon could feel his heart falling out of his chest as his mind burst with thoughts and worries. He must’ve accidentally told Baekhyun that he had been sneaking drinks behind everyone’s back, why would he say that? Why the fuck would be be so stupid? Baekhyun always made him feel so damn comfortable about his alcohol problems that he must’ve just ran his mouth without thinking. Shit! He found it hard to believe he didn’t tell Baekhyun to keep it secret, but now wasn’t the time to get pissed at him. Sehun was staring right at him for the first time all day.

“Hey asshole, I’m talking to you,” Sehun intoned, and Junmyeon shook his head.

“S-sorry.” Junmyeon blinked, his mind still disoriented. “I, I must have told him the wrong thing.”

Sehun’s brow furrowed lower and Junmyeon felt like an idiot for even trying that angle. “Are you serious? I’m mad at you ‘cuz I think you lied to me and you keep lying to me?” Oh, shit, even worse. Junmyeon tried to get a word in and Sehun cut him off. “You _know_ that you stopped drinking in February ‘cuz I remember when you promised to your brother on his _birthday_ that you were through drinking. That’s like early February right? Junmyeon I remember you spending nights out of the house that month,” Sehun groaned, “what were you doing? When I think back on it, I shoulda thought you were acting suspicious. Coming back from AA four hours late and shit.”

“You don’t need to be policing what I’m doing,” Junmyeon countered, the back of his neck feeling hot.

Sehun’s mouth fell open a second before he raised his voice. “You’re right, uh-huh, ‘cuz _you_ should be! Shouldn’t be doing anything that needs _policing!_ ”

“I made mistakes, alright, that was months--”

“Can you stop it? Why are you being so fucking aggro right now? I’m not even mad about you drinking and being shady, oh my _god_ ,” Sehun rolled his eyes and Junmyeon sat back on the couch. He hadn’t been watching himself and he needed to shut up. “We can talk about that later, or never, honestly, because I don’t give a shit as long as you’re not still doing it.” Sehun crossed his arms on his chest, then blinked at him. “Right?”

“You’re _right_ ,” Junmyeon said. They stared at each other for a long moment and Sehun broke it with a heavy breath.

“It’s a little hard for me to trust your word right now but I want to anyway, I don’t know.” Sehun looked away and Junmyeon could see his face getting slightly pink.

“Sehun you don’t have to...you don’t have to lose faith in me. I was ashamed for the way I was acting so I kept that from you. I thought my problems would’ve stressed you out.” He sighed. “I guess that was the wrong move because you seem really stressed now.”

“I’m just...yeah.”

“I-I thought I was being pathetic, when I was sneaking drinks like that. I was gonna tell you eventually but--”

“I’ve seen you be plenty pathetic before and I still didn’t freak out or leave you or whatever!” Sehun scowled and Junmyeon didn’t like how loudly those words echoed in his head. “I just want you to be _honest_ with me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t do that.”

Sehun sighed. “You lied to me every day for like. Three months.”

Junmyeon felt low, and he lifted his hand to brush his hair out of his eyes, at a loss for words. He croaked quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh-huh.” Sehun brought both hands to his face and sighed. “You were really deceitful.” Junmyeon didn’t have anything intelligent so say so he said nothing. “Makes me wonder, like. If there’s anything else.”

“There isn’t,” Junmyeon said quickly, “there isn’t anything else. That’s the only thing I-- I kept from you.”

Sehun absorbed the information. “Alright,” he said after a long moment, and Junmyeon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Sehun glanced at him, then at the television, then he stood up from the couch and grabbed his plate. “I’ll do this,” he said as he took Junmyeon’s plate too, and Junmyeon looked after him as he walked into the kitchen.

Junmyeon’s heart was heavy. He felt completely frozen in time, drowning in thoughts of what he should’ve done and how this could’ve been avoided. He was an idiot, but that was nothing new. He twiddled his fingers as he sat on the couch and felt numb.

When Sehun came back into the room, Junmyeon looked at him immediately, and couldn’t think of anything to say. Sehun stood there with his hands on his hips for a moment, and Junmyeon watched him thinking. He frowned. “Sehun, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Sehun sighed, gazed back at Junmyeon blankly, and then turned on his heel to go into the bedroom. Junmyeon moved his legs restlessly as if he was going to follow Sehun, and then he flung himself down on the couch.

After a minute Sehun returned and stood in the same exact spot as before. He had pulled his black hoodie on and sported his signature straight line mouth as he thought about what to say. “Uhm, I’m gonna go to work.”

Junmyeon whined at the idea, even though he had sort of seen it coming, and couldn’t really blame Sehun. “I thought you said you didn’t have to go in until nine.” He stood up from the couch and pouted at him.

“I’ll go early and help Jongdae with whatever it is that he does.” Sehun met Junmyeon’s eyes for one second and then he glanced away. “I-I just wanna. I need like an hour to myself. I’m sorry.” He turned towards the door, and Junmyeon didn’t think Sehun needed to be apologizing to him. Junmyeon swallowed and looked after him.

“O-okay. I’ll wait for you.” He couldn’t come up with anything good to say but he didn’t want Sehun to leave. “Should I take Vivi out?”

“Nah, I took him out before you got home...” Sehun pulled the front door open and glanced over his shoulder at Junmyeon. “I’ll see you.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon blinked. “I love you,” he called out as Sehun shut the door behind him. Junmyeon stared at the door, screaming internally as he was faced with silence in his apartment. He let his ears take in the mindless basketball chatter playing on the television, and he dropped back down to the couch, his knees losing all reason to stand.

Well...at least Sehun hadn’t left the house shouting at him? That was the only good thing Junmyeon could think of. Sehun had definitely done that before, so. Possibly an upgrade. Junmyeon had managed to apologize to him so maybe Sehun was going to ruminate on it. Hopefully with a fond heart. Junmyeon didn’t know what else to do but wish.

Oh god. What if Sehun thought about it and it made him even angrier at Junmyeon? He groaned and threw himself down to the couch again, and grabbed his phone off the cushion to move it to the table. He pressed the button on it to see what time it was, and he was met with the time and date. It was barely after eight.

It was almost the day before his birthday. Was this seriously happening on the day before his birthday? _Ugh_ . Sehun wouldn’t leave him on his birthday. _Don’t even entertain anything similar to that thought_. Sehun wasn’t going to leave him. No. He might act bitterly and not want to snuggle Junmyeon in bed for a few weeks at most but he wouldn’t leave him over this.

Still, Junmyeon couldn’t breathe for more than a minute, his brain relentlessly barraging him with hypothetical outcomes. He whimpered into the cushion on the couch and tired himself out with thinking. This was suffering. The itch to drink something strong nudged at him and he wailed. Shut up, Junmyeon. Drinking would solve absolutely nothing. He grabbed his phone to check the time, and it was only twelve minutes after he had last checked. Surely he couldn’t do this for the rest of the night.

He didn’t want to be alone. He was scared, anxious, parched, and overwhelmingly irritated with himself and with Baekhyun. He wanted to rip Baekhyun’s head off, but he also knew it wasn’t really Baekhyun’s fault. He only had himself to blame for this one.

He grabbed his phone to send some desperate texts to a handful of friends, needy for attention. He tried texting Jonghyun, and became frustrated when ten minutes passed and he got no response. Jonghyun was wonderful but the flakiest motherfucker Junmyeon knew. Or maybe Junmyeon was just being too demanding. He texted his brother’s wife Seulgi on a whim, since she was good at helping him in the bluntest way possible, and Junmyeon was at odds with Kyuhyun right now over something petty he couldn’t even remember. Seulgi would slap the urge to drink out of him. Twenty seconds after he sent the text, he thought about how they were taking care of a newborn and doubtfully had any time or energy for him at all.

Junmyeon sighed and typed ‘Jong’ into his phone again, and this time clicked on the second name that came up. Jongdae was elusive and probably headed to work soon, but he was worth a try. Junmyeon felt like going through his whole list of friends and singling out the compassionate ones, so Jongdae was definitely the right direction to go in.

He texted him and dropped his head back down to the couch. That was three messages thrown into the wind and hopefully one of them would prove results. Junmyeon didn’t feel like spending any more time in the apartment, and he managed to push himself up, his limbs aching, and he went into his bedroom to put on something more presentable. Maybe he would take Vivi for a walk anyway. He needed to get some air.

 

 

**(°□°；)  (  °□°;)**

 

 

Around eight thirty, after a bit of text back and forth, Junmyeon got an invitation to come to Jongdae’s apartment. He was surprised that Jongdae said he could come over, since he had guessed Jongdae would be the least available, but it turned out Jongdae wasn’t working tonight. Junmyeon found the luck strange. He threw on a blazer and a watch and headed out to grab a taxi.

When he arrived to the familiar apartment building, he found the front door unlocked, and when he stepped inside he wondered if he had the right apartment. The entire room was pitch dark, only a television screen and laptop screen buzzing with dim light, and Junmyeon thought he heard barely audible, mysterious music in the air. It was strange, but the room smelled like pot so Junmyeon figured he was in the right place. “You home?” He spoke into the quiet room as he closed the front door behind him.

“Ohhh, my god, you got here fast...” Junmyeon walked towards the voice and found Jongdae laying on the floor in front of the couch in a heap of blankets and body pillows. His laptop, next to him on the floor, was playing the lo-fi music Junmyeon had heard when he entered, and Junmyeon noticed the television was muted.

“Why are you on the floor? Are you okay?” Junmyeon sat on the couch and studied how Jongdae had both legs wrapped around a body pillow. Jongdae’s eyes looked bleary and tired even in the dim light, and it took Junmyeon a second to realize Jongdae wasn't wearing the eyeglasses that Junmyeon was still trying to get used to.

“I am miserable,” Jongdae croaked. “I have the worst migraine, ‘cuz I was recording music with Chanyeol last night and his drums are so loud. Holy fuuuck, I can’t wait for this headache to go away. It is a fucking nightmare. I was too sick to go to work.”

Junmyeon pouted hugely at Jongdae’s limp form. “I don’t want to impose on you when you have a migraine, Jongdae, you should’ve told me you were sick.”

Jongdae sighed. “Junmyeon, you texted me the words ‘I don’t want to be alone right now’, how was I supposed to turn you away?” Junmyeon felt his heart soften a bit, and once again he felt lucky to have such a great friend. He felt dramatic. Junmyeon stared down at the floor and Jongdae whimpered softly.

“Thank you, you’re so nice. You’re like stupidly nice, Jongdae.”

Jongdae laughed weakly. “Yeah, it even makes life hard sometimes.” He sighed and moved another pillow under his head. “I might not be fun company right now but I’ll be here for you.” Junmyeon watched him for a moment, and then looked to the laptop screen.

“What is this?” He asked, and Jongdae let out a puff of a laugh.

“It’s like this cartoon lo-fi vaporwave music mix you can only find on YouTube. I can put these videos on for hours and just float. It’s quiet, makes me not as miserable.”

“If your head’s hurting you probably shouldn’t be listening to much,” Junmyeon said.

Jongdae scrunched his nose up and Junmyeon found just the glimpse of it cute. “This is so soft though, it doesn’t bother me. Silence drives me insane, I couldn’t live like that. Even with a headache.” Junmyeon nodded along, happy to listen to something other than his own thoughts.

Jongdae rested for a long moment, and then he let out a roar of a sigh. “I wanna tell you something I haven’t told anyone,” he said, and Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow. He found it funny that Jongdae was confessing things right off the bat, without even prodding Junmyeon about his obvious issues. Jongdae was funny. Junmyeon appreciated him keeping it casual.

“Alright, I can keep your secret,” he said.

“Thank you. Ugh. I want to quit my job,” Jongdae said thickly.

Junmyeon made an assenting sound and hugged himself as a shiver went through him. “Ohh, I feel that in my bones,” Junmyeon said, thinking about his own job at his shitty little country club. “I like the work, I mean, I tolerate it, I don’t mind it, but fuck I hate the people I’m working with.”

Junmyeon could hear a smile in Jongdae’s tired voice. “I have the exact opposite problem. I love the people at Galaxy, I just hate the vomit.” Junmyeon figured being a janitor at a club that served alcohol must be hell. He remembered how Sehun said he was going to help Jongdae at work, and he wondered if Kris was making Sehun clean more things than he expected, because Jongdae wasn’t there. He chuckled just imagining it.

“I’m sure Kris could replace you,” Junmyeon said, and then he pulled a face at himself for the way that sounded. “I mean, nobody would be as wonderfully Jongdae as you are, and everyone would miss you terribly, but there’s plenty of people who could pick up your work.”

“Mm, yeah, I know.” Jongdae rubbed at his eyes very gently. “I’ll muster up enough courage to tell Yixing eventually. It’s not like he’s gonna tell me I can’t do that or anything. I just feel like he’ll be bummed. Hah. I hope he reacts just like you did.”

Junmyeon smiled tightly and leaned back on the couch. “Yeah me too.” He scratched the back of his head while Jongdae slumped onto the floor. He listened to the twinkling music and the little sounds of Jongdae breathing, and winced as his heart beat anxiously in his ears. Sehun was out there hating him. He swore he could feel the vibes. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. He checked his phone, and scowled when he saw it wasn’t even nine yet.

“If I ask you for something to drink, tell me to fuck off,” Junmyeon warned.

Jongdae tittered with laughter. “I know, don’t worry. I have lots of root beers. You’re not breaking any habits tonight.”

For some reason, hearing it in Jongdae’s voice made Junmyeon feel calmer. He nodded slowly. “Thanks,” he said simply, and Jongdae mumbled a reply.

Jongdae was comfortable when they were sitting in silence but it made Junmyeon antsy. He grabbed at his thighs and stared at the floor. “Do you want me to go to a store and get you anything?” Junmyeon offered. “I can bring back some pain meds.”

“Ohhh, no, you don’t have to do anything like that,” Jongdae cooed. “thank you though. Yixing bought me so much migraine shit last night.” Jongdae sighed dejectedly. “How am I gonna be a cool band guy if I get days-long migraines from a drumset? When did my head get so fragile? Nnnnnnh,” he whined out loud, and Junmyeon smiled fondly. He had no advice to give. “How am I gonna be a cool band guy, Junmyeon?” He tried again.

Junmyeon gave him a good-natured laugh. “Make earmuffs onstage in style?”

“Oh my god.” The conversation died there and Jongdae seemed fine with it. Junmyeon tried to follow along with the cartoon on the television, and found it difficult without sound. He felt anxious again. The atmosphere of this night felt all wrong to him.

He took his jacket off and tried to get comfortable. He found it hard. He studied all the trippy art on the walls as the television screen shone a dull light over them, and he breathed slowly. He would relax if he could just...trick himself. It wasn’t even nine yet? How was he supposed to survive the night?

“I wanna get high,” he said without really thinking about it, and he felt a shiver up his spine after he said it. He was at a loss for ideas, and he was in Jongdae and Yixing’s apartment, so why not? When in Rome, or something. It might help.

Jongdae snorted and rolled over on his side to push himself up. “Okay, one minute.”

Junmyeon frowned as he watched him get up. “Ohh, wait, I didn’t realize you’d have to move.”

“I’m not that weak, jeez,” Jongdae groaned at him as he went into his bedroom. Junmyeon tapped his fingers on his arm and wondered if he was somehow fucking up even further. He put his phone down on the couch and promised himself to not text anybody.

The green glass bong that Jongdae placed in his lap was more intimidating than he could’ve imagined. Jongdae walked by him to drop down to the floor again and Junmyeon realized Jongdae was under the impression Junmyeon knew how to work this thing. For some reason it was freezing. Well, he had asked for it, so he could figure it out.

It took him longer than he wanted to admit, but he knew it worked when a rush of smoke filtered through his lungs and burst out through his lips. He coughed like he was trying to purge something from his body and he put the bong on the table as to not knock it over. He kept coughing and he leaned over the arm of the couch to stay away from Jongdae’s ears.

He wheezed for breath and managed to breathe again after an uncomfortable coughing fit. He tossed the lighter onto the table, as a way to say that was _enough_ for now and he probably shouldn’t have tried that. His throat ached and he heard Jongdae laughing softly at him.

“That tore you up,” Jongdae said with a grin, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“It’s been since the last time I was over here, okay?” Junmyeon whined. “That’s a while. Some of us aren’t meant for smoking. I can _already_ feel my skin protesting. My lungs feel otherworldly right now. Like caterpillars are crawling around inside of me. Is it supposed to be all fluttery like that?”

“Yeah, that’s smoke in your lungs.” Jongdae barked out a laugh and then sounded regretful. “Aah...you sound goofy as shit already, by the way.”

“Oh my god...” Junmyeon’s body felt miles ahead of his mind. He found it easy to focus on the warm buzzing feeling in his chest, and when he melted down on the couch he felt more comfortable than he had all day. The music playing from Jongdae’s laptop sounded incredible, and Junmyeon felt content to just listen to it and lay on the couch. He nuzzled his head onto one of the throw pillows and breathed.

“I just wanna stay here ‘til it becomes the 21st,” he said after a long period of silence. “I’ll go home in a couple hours.”

“Alright, you can stay as long as you want. I won’t be entertaining at all.” Jongdae went limp on the floor and Junmyeon found him true to his word. Jongdae was pitiful, but kind of cute anyway. Junmyeon was glad to have his company. His whole body felt fuzzy and warm, and he grabbed his phone to google if that was a normal thing. He didn’t want to ask Jongdae, afraid he would laugh at him.

The google search proved that Junmyeon was just high as balls, and he should just enjoy it rather than worry about it. He went to a webpage that showed trippy gifs and he found them mesmerizing as Jongdae’s floaty music filled out the room. He hypnotized himself with his phone for a while, and then he lost track of time reading goofy news articles on the internet. He was making his heart beat fast reading unsolved mystery posts on Reddit when he received a text message, and he jumped as his phone vibrated and his heart hopped up into his throat.

It was just Baekhyun, thank god. Junmyeon had no idea what he would do if Sehun texted him something right now. He opened the text message and held his phone carefully to read it.

_I’m almost 1000 points shy of breaking your tiny wings score_

Aw shit. Junmyeon regretted getting Baekhyun into the phone game, if he was going to be better than him at it. He didn’t know many other people who still played it, so Junmyeon had been sitting comfortably with his high score. Screw him. Junmyeon didn’t feel in any mood to talk to Baekhyun, so he decided not to reply.

His phone said that it was almost ten and Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open seeing the numbers. How had he spent an hour looking at things on his phone and feeling tingly? He looked over at Jongdae, who was still on the floor, scrolling through things on his laptop.

“How is it almost ten?” He asked, and Jongdae smirked.

“Did you fall asleep?”

“No, I’ve been looking at my phone. I-it’s felt like ten minutes. And my chest still feels so, uhm, creepy-crawly.”

“Yeah, that’s Yixing’s weed for you. He’s into body highs. Sorry, I should’ve warned you, and told you what it would do.” Jongdae looked up into Junmyeon’s face and Junmyeon blinked several times.

“Oh, no, it’s really fun! I like it!” Junmyeon let out a goofy laugh and snuggled the throw pillow in front of him. He _was_ feeling nice and he hadn’t felt very anxious at all for the past hour. It seemed like it had worked, what luck. Maybe he should partake more often whenever Sehun brought home a joint or two. He snorted at himself. He didn’t want to pass off one substance abuse problem for another.

He groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. No no no no, that wasn’t it. This wasn’t a substance abuse problem, he was obviously doing it in moderation. What he was doing right now was just a this-time thing, he needed help with his anxiety tonight and that was all...he wouldn’t let himself get out of control. He saw Jongdae stand up again and take the bong. “You’re done with this, right? I’ll put it away.”

Junmyeon sprawled out on the couch and started to feel comfortable again. All it took was for him to shut his mind off and focus on how heavy he felt on the cushions. His thoughts wandered off distractedly as he gazed into the laptop screen and the dim visualizer playing on it. The lights of the New York nightlife shone outside of the balcony window and he started to count them. His eyes felt tired after a while and he pushed his head down on the pillow.

He fell asleep without intending to, but it was soft and welcome. He woke up just as easily, because Jongdae was squishing the apple of his cheek in two fingers. “Heyo, Junmyeon, wake up. It’s almost tomorrow. You wanted to get up, right?”

“Huh, what?” Junmyeon blinked slowly and grabbed at his phone, and saw it was 11:57. “Oh, huh, I slept.”

“Are you waiting for a music video drop or something?” Jongdae asked, and Junmyeon let out a puff of a laugh.

“No, I just wanted to see the day change on my phone...my birthday’s on the 22nd.” Junmyeon yawned and thumbed around on his phone as Jongdae gave him an odd smirk.

“You’re a weirdo,” he said. He was sitting up on the floor so Junmyeon figured he must be feeling better. “What are you doing for your birthday?”

“I don’t even know yet...” Junmyeon rubbed his face in his hands. “I have to work that day. I’ll get home at like seven and then I don’t know. I don’t really _want_ to do anything.”

“Aww, we could go out to dinner maybe,” Jongdae tried. “Me and Yixing and you and Sehun? We haven’t done that in a while.”

Junmyeon thought about it. He didn’t want to think about if Sehun would want to be there or not, but spending time with these particular friends sounded easy. “I want sushi,” he moaned.

Jongdae laughed. “We could do that.”

“I’ll keep you posted. I’m kind of...” Junmyeon watched his phone and narrowed his eyes as it boasted 11:59. “I’m out of it right now but I’ll talk to Sehun tomorrow.”

“Okay. How old are you turning?” Jongdae grinned, and Junmyeon felt bashful just seeing him.

“Ahh, I’ll be twenty-six. Can you believe it?” Junmyeon looked at Jongdae and laughed at how Jongdae seemed to consider the thought, and then shook his head.

“Nope. It’s crazier that Sehun is twenty-one, though.”

“Hah, that’s true. I guess I’ll feel the same all throughout my twenties.” Junmyeon rolled onto his back and held his phone over his face. He didn’t know why he was so intent on seeing some pixels change, but he was excited regardless. He felt Jongdae’s eyes on him and he didn’t mind. He waited until the date changed to the 21st, and he let out a big sigh.

“There it is. My birthday’s tomorrow.” He put his phone down on his chest. “My birthday’s tomorrow...and I feel so fucking numb about it. Hah. My birthday, in twenty-four hours,  and Sehun is pissed at me.”

He looked over at Jongdae’s pout, and found it warmed his heart a little. “Really? Oh no, what did you do?”

Junmyeon scoffed at him. “You have no faith in me.”

“Well he wouldn’t be pissed at you if you hadn’t done something dumb!” Jongdae said.

Junmyeon sighed. “Mhm. I was...he caught me keeping something from him. I was drinking on-and-off like the month after my accident. But I did it behind his back and then when I actually did quit drinking I didn’t tell him about it. I was just gonna wait it out. So he thought I had been sober for three months when it was more like.” He sniffed. “One and a half.”

“Mmm...” Jongdae looked like he was soaking up all the information and Junmyeon looked away from him.

“I’m a douche, I know. I should’ve been up front with him. I was letting him believe something untrue just to cover my ass. I fucking got mine though ‘cuz he caught me and he stormed out.” He took in a deep breath. “He seemed fine yesterday...maybe he wasn’t...doing any math.” He shook the thought from his head. “He went to work, looking pretty mad at me. And I haven’t heard from him since.”

“That really...sucks,” Jongdae said, and Junmyeon thought he couldn’t sound any flatter. Junmyeon coughed out a laugh hearing him and Jongdae pulled a face. “I mean, it sucks that you’re in this situation at all.”

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t expecting you to like, tell me I was in the right or anything, hah.”

“Pfft, thanks. Yeah that sounds like you definitely fucked up.”

“I know, I knoooow...” Junmyeon grunted as his head hit the throw pillow again. “Sehun wasn’t, like, wrath-of-god pissed at me, so I think we’ll survive. He’s probably just gonna wanna keep me on a leash for a while and I’m fine with that.”

“Jeez, kinky,” Jongdae joked, and Junmyeon snickered.

“Oh no, he’s gonna want to top all week. He always does when he’s getting over being mad at me.”

“...rest in peace,” Jongdae told him, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, no, shut up! I love it, we have the best sex ever. Don’t stick your tongue out! Jongdae shut up. Just because you have a little dick--”

“Whoa!” Jongdae laughed harder and Junmyeon grinned at him. “Get the fuck out of here with that! I let you into my house when I’m sick and you--”

“Ohhhh, no Dae, no, I was just joking. Don’t look at me like that. Daaaaeee,” Junmyeon whined, unable to stop smiling.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and looked away. Junmyeon kept grinning at him for a moment longer and then gave up, and sat up on the couch. “Please don’t hate me, Jongdae. No. I can’t handle that.”

Jongdae groaned at him. “Don’t be a rude little shit.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot nobody thinks I’m funny.” Jongdae gave him a little scrunch face for that and Junmyeon figured he deserved it.

“And don’t lie anymore, you know that? I shouldn’t have to tell you three years into your relationship or whatever.” Jongdae looked at him with clear eyes and Junmyeon swallowed. Jongdae meant well, and he was a helpful friend, but Junmyeon still found his gaze intense. “Even if you think it’d be better for him to not know. Sehun’s so sweet and trusting, he deserves better than you being shady.”

Junmyeon hugged his sides. “Ugh, that’s what he said, he called me shady.” He sighed. “You’re right. Thanks. I thought it was going to fix itself with time but I realize now I made it so much worse. I want to do better.”

“That’s a good place to start from,” Jongdae told him.

Junmyeon nodded. “Yeah. I’ll work on it. And I’ll let him be mad...I don’t want to pester him and annoy him even more.” He sighed and grabbed his blazer to put it back on. He weighed his options. Jongdae didn’t seem up to do anything amusing like play a game, so Junmyeon figured he would go home. He had to wake up at seven to go to work again, anyway. “I guess I’ll go back home. I feel like I could sleep.”

“Mm, okay. I hope being over here helped you feel better.”

“Yeah, I really think it did. Thanks for getting me high. I...I needed that, tonight, I guess.”

“Of course.”

Junmyeon smirked at him. “You really became a stoner overnight, I say, years after the fact.”

Jongdae let out a very sardonic laugh. “Don’t say that to me. I smoked nothing tonight. Get out of my house.”

“You mean Yixing’s apartment? Alright.” Junmyeon walked towards the door and he awkwardly jumped out of the way when Jongdae tossed a pillow at him. “Hahah, I deserved that.” Junmyeon glanced over his shoulder to see Jongdae standing up on wobbly knees and following after him.

“Bye, sleep well. I hope, I hope you and Sehun have a good night.”

“Aww, thanks.” Junmyeon reached out to touch Jongdae’s hair. “I hope your head starts hurting less.”

“Honestly, seeing you sleep all curled up like the softest shrimp made the pain dull.” Jongdae snickered at him and Junmyeon scrunched up his nose.

“G’night.” He gave him a tiny smile and Jongdae waved him out. The hallway of the apartment building had better lighting than Junmyeon had seen in hours, and he squinted as he made his way out. The air was somewhat brisk and he hugged his jacket around him, fiddling around on his phone as he walked out to a main street to find a cab.

He missed his own car in the back of the cab, as he always did. He still felt somewhat fuzzy and disoriented from the weed but he knew it would wear off. When he got home he forced himself to take Vivi out for a quick walk, and he found the little dog endearing as it sleepily teetered down the street. Junmyeon brought him back up and started to strip his clothes off the moment he came in through the door.

He felt mentally exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sleep forever and forget this whole day. He brushed his teeth and made sure his work alarm was set, then he grumbled out loud when he noticed he had received another text from Baekhyun not too long ago.

‘ _Don’t ignore me’_ was all it said. Junmyeon pouted at himself. He was being so uncharacteristically rude today. It was his own fault. He got into bed and thought about what to say.

 _I’m sorry, I had a really bad day_.

That was a text pathetic enough that it would hopefully make Baekhyun leave him alone. He just wanted to go to sleep. He didn’t know what time Sehun was due to come home tonight, and he couldn’t imagine Sehun wanting to come home at all. Or maybe he would come home and want to sleep in the other bedroom.

Junmyeon figured...that would be fine. He would fix this in time. Maybe Sehun’s coworkers were convincing him right now to let Junmyeon off the hook.

...no, that wasn’t possible. Especially if Jongdae wasn’t there, Junmyeon felt like Jongdae was the only one that genuinely liked him all of the time. Maybe Baekhyun was there, and taunting Sehun with his Tiny Wings score? The thought made Junmyeon laugh. ‘I’m better than your husband at mobile games,’ he could hear in Baekhyun’s cocky little voice. Sehun would most likely agree.

He could get so soft thinking about Sehun and Baekhyun playing together. Junmyeon called for Vivi to come in and he cooed when the dog appeared at the foot of the bed. Vivi curled up at Junmyeon’s side and Junmyeon felt comfortable. He kept himself calm with a game plan to focus on his job in the morning. It would be boring but it would be better than letting his mind eat itself.


	13. too much stress for one loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello love ♡ thank you so much for sticking around. this is really long and if it’s the most boring thing you’ve ever read, i’m really sorry, my characters mostly just talk to each other and get in trouble ghadkjdfha. i actually had this chapter in particular planned out for a long time, which must be why it’s so fucking long. i promise things are happening.
> 
> there are a lot of songs i could choose for this chapter, but i’m going to officially go with running away by kitty. kitty’s album is just essential scau baek for me, it’s so good and really helps me write.

Junmyeon had an intense, exhilarating, and mostly unwelcome sex dream about Jongdae that night that made him annoyed at himself first thing in the morning. Usually he would enjoy a treat like that but on this day, where he woke up alone in his bed, it just made him feel guilty. Seriously, when his husband was mad at him? And Jongdae hadn’t even been hot last night, he was sick and melancholy. He pushed himself back onto his feet and made his way to work, still feeling gray.

Work was even more miserable than usual, and Junmyeon blamed it on his head. He didn’t start feeling remotely close to himself until he received a text from Sehun around three in the afternoon. All it said was “ _ Hey im home _ ” but that was enough to calm Junmyeon’s heart a little bit, and to make him say “holy shit” out loud in a public bathroom. Sehun wasn’t avoiding him, at least. Maybe he would be willing to talk with him. He was grateful for the opportunity to think about what he should say to him in advance.

This was probably the shortest amount of time Sehun had ever been storm-out-of-the-house mad at him. Junmyeon thought it over in the car ride home and hoped it was because his birthday was tomorrow. He had considered the fight happening over his brithday to be a terrible thing but it had possibly worked out well for him. Somewhat well. He had no idea what Sehun would say to him when he got home.

He felt tired enough to collapse when he walked in through the front door. He fed the cat and found it strange that the dog’s attention wasn’t roused. When he searched the rooms he found no Vivi, so he figured Sehun had taken him out. Junmyeon went into his bedroom and instantly fell weak to the urge to flop down face-first on his bed. He was waiting again. This was a weird, slow form of torture. He tiredly pulled his belt open and pushed his shorts down to the floor, and undid his shirt buttons with clumsy fingers. He yanked his shirt off over his head and groaned happily at how cool and soft the bed felt under his bare skin.

Junmyeon wasn't able to sleep but it was nice enough to lay still and have no obligations. Ten minutes later he heard the front door clunking and his breath hitched. Ffffuck, he could do this. Right? Right. He reminded himself to always think before speaking, even if he became emotional.

He was too tired to get up from bed, though. He thought to get up and grab a t-shirt off the floor but to his sleepy limbs, it sounded better in his head. He heard Vivi’s collar jingle as the dog trotted in the other room.

Five seconds. He would get up and greet Sehun in five seconds. Ten seconds passed and he felt terrified and glued to his mattress. Damnit. He was trying to come up with motivation to get out of bed when Sehun walked into the room and Junmyeon heard him startle out loud.

“Oohh, wow, the gun show’s in town,” he said casually as he noticed Junmyeon’s shirtless body, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but start cackling. He heard Sehun laugh softly and his heart melted enough to push him up onto his ass. “Ahhhh, I thought you were asleep.”

“No, I’m just lazy...it’s so hard to  _ want _ to do anything when I get home from work.” Junmyeon yawned and ran his hands up and down his arms. He felt too awkward to make eye contact. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nah, not really. I ate all those chocolates...” Sehun blinked at stared at Junmyeon sitting on the bed. 

Junmyeon felt Sehun’s eyes and couldn’t help but raise his own to meet them. He thought Sehun looked just as awkward as Junmyeon felt. “Uhm, I can make us dinner, in a moment or two.”

“Can we just, uhh, sit here for a bit?” Sehun scratched the back of his neck with a few fingers and Junmyeon’s heart fluttered gently at the familiar gesture. Ugh Sehun was so cute, how could Junmyeon make him upset? He wanted to kick his own ass. Sehun climbed onto the end of the bed and crossed his legs under him.

“Yeah, sure, we can do whatever you like.” Junmyeon blinked over at Sehun. “Where did you end up spending your time?”

“Ohh, I went home with Jongin after work. He let me stay the night.” The words left Sehun’s lips easily and Junmyeon felt them spread in his chest. He bit his tongue before he whined. Why did Sehun have to go to Jongin? Junmyeon could think of a handful of other friends he would’ve rather had Sehun hang out with while he was pissed at him. Sehun and Jongin were close friends, but still...Jongin was Junmyeon’s only ex in the entire world. It made him uneasy.

He hoped it didn’t show all over his face. Sehun was allowed to hang out with whoever he wanted so...Junmyeon didn’t need to complain. And Sehun didn’t seem extremely angry with him anymore, so maybe it had even worked for the best. “Ohh, uhm, that’s great, I’m glad you found a place to sleep,” he told Sehun once he collected his thoughts.

Sehun let out an airy laugh. “Yeah, it was sorta fun.”

“Ahaha.” Junmyeon grabbed at his shoulders and let his arms cross over his chest. “Uhm, are you...” He trailed off and thought again. “I, uhh...need to apologize to you again. For real. A real apology.” He met Sehun’s eyes once more and felt the tiniest bit intimidated when Sehun didn’t budge.

“Alright,” he said finally.

Junmyeon swallowed. “I’m sorry that I lied to you so much. It spiraled out of control but I was being too selfish to want to come clean. I was only thinking about my own...ego. I should’ve considered your feelings and your right to know about...shit I’m going through.” He sighed a little bit. “I really do want to share my life with you. I said that years ago and I mean it. I-I understand better now that that means sharing  _ everything _ even the unsavory parts that I don’t want to think about at all.”

“Awww that’s...” Sehun’s mouth flattened into a straight line and he flopped headfirst down onto the other side of the bed. Junmyeon smiled sadly and looked down at him. “Junmyeon...I...” The sentence didn’t lead anywhere and Sehun laid there like a worm. Junmyeon let him have all the time he wanted.

“I’m still bitter,” Sehun raised his voice after a moment, and Junmyeon nodded.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be over it or anything.”

“Yeah I’m not over it. And I don’t know when I’ll be over it. But.” He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. “I tried to be really mad at you last night but I mostly just...cried and felt bad. And you seem like you actually reflected on it and want to be a better partner so...” He rolled onto his side to face Junmyeon and rested his head on his arm. Junmyeon found his pout adorable. “Your apology’s accepted. But I expect you to y’know, do everything that you’re promising me.”

“I will,” Junmyeon said readily.

“And i-if you’re ever having trouble with your withdrawal I want to hear about it. Seriously.” Sehun sounded sincere and Junmyeon had to turn his face away, uncomfortable with himself for being unsettled by a simple word. “I-I feel like I could really help you with that. If Baekhyun helps then I’ll help better...we should shoulder all of that together.” Sehun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and Junmyeon breathed easily under his touch.

“Thank you baby. I’m doing a little bit better these days.”

“I know it must be really hard for you. You don’t tell me a whole lot but it’s gotta just be...” Sehun couldn’t find the words he was looking for. “I-it’s hard. I don’t expect you to be perfect...” he moved his arm to push himself up, and then he brought Junmyeon into a hug.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him and breathed slowly. Sehun felt warm and sweet and  _ willing _ to love him. Junmyeon couldn’t believe how precious he was. He fucked up over and over again but Sehun loved him through it, even though Junmyeon stressed him out. Junmyeon didn’t know what he had done in a past life to deserve someone like this. He probably didn’t deserve him at all.

“I love you,” Junmyeon told him after a quiet moment.

Sehun squished his cheek against Junmyeon’s face. “I love you too.”

Again he wondered if he was only getting away with this because his birthday was in less than five hours. Whatever! He would take this as a win - his relationship was intact. He flopped down to the bed and dragged Sehun down with him. He let Sehun bury his face in the nape of his neck and he giggled lightly as Sehun breathed onto his skin.

“It was so hard to sleep here by myself last night,” Junmyeon confessed.

“Yeah, that was your punishment. I know this apartment is way too big for one person.”

“Way too big! It’s too big for just the two of us,” Junmyeon said, and he relaxed against Sehun’s touch. Neither of them seemed very interested in moving. Junmyeon finally gave up when his stomach wailed with hunger and Sehun burst out laughing at it. “That was intense,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon bounced around with laughter as he got up from the bed. He found a loose black t-shirt and pulled it on over his head before he realized it was Sehun’s. 

“I need to eat something,” Junmyeon said.

“Mkay, make me some,” Sehun replied simply, and Junmyeon nodded. He went into the kitchen and felt exhausted as he found pizzas in the freezer and declared them good enough. He heated the oven and sat down on the kitchen floor, and smiled as Vivi walked in and looked happy to see him on his level.

“Vivi, Sehun doesn’t hate me,” Junmyeon happily told the dog. Vivi gazed up at him and sat down. “I know, right! I can’t believe it. I don’t think I’m irresistible, Vivi,” he said, and the dog offered no reaction. “I really don’t think I am. But...something about me keeps him coming back.”

He managed to make dinner without falling asleep, and he called out for Sehun as he collapsed on the couch. Sehun came over and flopped down next to him. “Oh my god, my shirt is so big on you,” he said with a grin. He hooked his legs underneath Junmyeon and Junmyeon whined and protested with his eyes closed. Sehun put Junmyeon in his lap and ruffled his hair before he grabbed his dinner. “You...are so tiny and cute,” Sehun said before stuffing his face, and Junmyeon stuck his lower lip out.

“Only in comparison to titans like you,” he countered. 

Sehun gave him an eyesmile and poked his cheek with a greasy finger. “Do something cute. You’re at my mercy tonight, so c’mon. I command.”

“I’m always at your mercy,” Junmyeon tried, and he whined again. He wasn’t good at being cute on the spot. He thought about it, then moved his wrists under his chin and indignantly made a V shape with his hands, his fingers wiggling a bit. He looked down at the couch and tried not to burst out laughing. He put his hands on his cheeks and thought about how stupid that probably looked, but Sehun spilled giggles right into his ear that kind of made it worth it.

“That was friggin’ adorable. It’s even cute how you don’t want to be cute. You’re trapped,” Sehun laughed, and Junmyeon smiled slightly before he squirmed around Sehun to eat dinner.

He felt like all the exhaustion of the day was settling into him, especially after he had eaten. He yawned and rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun turned on the television to watch something mindless. Junmyeon blinked sleepily and found it felt nice when his eyes were closed. Sehun wanted to snuggle him close and Junmyeon allowed him to.

It felt nice to not be so anxious for once. From all the uneasiness about his birthday to Sehun being mad at him, he felt like he hadn’t taken a stable breath in days. He rested on Sehun’s shoulder and stirred gently when he heard Sehun talking. “Ooooh, you’re so cute, pretty man.”

Junmyeon snorted. “Stop it.”

“I’m talking to the cat, Mr. Fulla-yourself,” Sehun laughed, and Junmyeon chuckled at himself. “Tesla actually jumped up on the arm of the couch with us, he loves us now.”

“Awwh, he always loves us, he’s just not a cuddly thing.” Junmyeon yawned. “When do you go into work?”

“I don’t have to go in ‘til tomorrow at 8, I’m here all night,” Sehun nuzzled him, and Junmyeon smiled.

“Yay. You’re so comfy, I could fall asleep right here. I feel like I didn’t get any rest this whole day.”

Sehun raised a hand to stroke Junmyeon’s hair out of his face. “I haven’t seen you this soft in forever.”

Junmyeon grunted and went completely limp in Sehun’s arms. He finally had little reason to worry, so sleep found him quickly. He had a short dream about camels in Central Park, and when he blinked sleep away from his eyes, he didn’t believe Sehun when he told him he had slept for a couple of hours.

“I couldn’t bring myself to move you,” Sehun laughed as Junmyeon rubbed his eyes. He patted Junmyeon’s thighs gently and smiled at him. “But since you’re awake can I get up now? I gotta pee.”

“Ohh, yeah,” Junmyeon mumbled and crawled out of Sehun’s lap. “You coulda just moved me, baby...”

“I can barely pick you up, ‘sides, you’re too cute.” Sehun laughed as he moved to leave the room. Junmyeon blinked and then narrowed his eyes in the direction of the doorway.

“You should be able to pick me up, you’re so huge. Start lifting things.” Sehun didn’t respond, so either he didn’t hear Junmyeon or he didn’t care. Junmyeon didn’t mind either way. He sprawled out onto the couch and tucked his legs under himself when Sehun returned. “Cutie, if you came to the gym with me, then you’d be able to pick me up and place me wherever you want.”

Sehun bubbled with laughter. “Hahah, you know how to chip at me. I  _ do _ wish I could carry you around like my puppy. Jongin said last night that he could pick Kyungsoo up and that’s just, that’s just so cute.”

Junmyeon chuckled at the mental image. “That does sound cute.” He let his mind swim with thoughts for a moment. “Uhhh. I have probably a stupid question, but I’m gonna ask it anyway. Does Jongin hate me?”

Sehun let out a thundering snort and Junmyeon tried not to think too much into it. “Hah, Jongin doesn’t hate you, no way! Jongin couldn’t hate anyone.” Sehun shrugged. “He’s a little short when it comes to you, I guess. But hey, how can you not be?” Sehun winked to punctuate the awful pun and Junmyeon wanted to throw him out of the room. He objected loudly and pouted as Sehun cackled at him.

“Cheap shot,” Junmyeon whined. 

“Sorry, ugh, I couldn’t help it. I thought it was clever.”

“It was kind of clever.”

“Heheh. Jongin doesn’t hate you, nope. He doesn’t talk shit about you. He barely talks about you at all, babe.”

Junmyeon felt a little bashful and brushed his hair behind his ear. “I, uhhh, that’s. Okay, I’m glad.” He groped around for his cell phone, and realized he wasn’t wearing pants. He mumbled to Sehun and then went into his bedroom to find his phone. It told him it was almost ten, and he yawned hugely while alone in the room. Ugh, he had to work tomorrow. On his fucking birthday. He hadn’t told anyone at his job about it, so he hoped he could go unnoticed, like every other day.

He went back into the main room and smiled at Sehun snuggling the cat. “Let’s watch a movie, and I’ll go to bed after. You can stay up and party but I have to work in the morning.”

“Fffuuuuck, your job sucks~” Sehun sang at him, and Junmyeon went back to the couch and flopped down next to him. “Alright. I have an alarm on my phone for your birthday, heh.”

It was so nice to have Sehun being affectionate to him again. He seemed to want to snuggle Junmyeon into submission and Junmyeon was happy for it. Once he had Junmyeon right where he wanted him he fell asleep, and Junmyeon felt fortunate just to have him near. As the movie credits rolled he pouted down at his snoring husband and grabbed his phone off the table. There were less than twenty minutes until his birthday, he figured he could stay awake that much longer. 

He opened Tiny Wings to try and best his own high score, in an attempt to keep Baekhyun at bay. He didn’t want to know what number Baekhyun would be boasting the next time they met up. He was out of practice and struggled to score anything remarkable, and he jumped a foot off the couch when Sehun’s cell phone started blasting Vengaboys at high volume. Junmyeon laughed as he reached to shut the alarm off, and smiled at the clock showing 11:59. Sehun stirred from the noise, his hair looking disheveled from being pushed into the couch. “Huh, what? Was that my phone?”

“Yeah, that was the alarm for my birthday. One minute,” Junmyeon told him, and Sehun’s face broke into a grin.

“I fell asleep? I’m sorry.”

“You should be! I’m the one who always falls asleep during movies!” Junmyeon laughed, still not looking up from the game he had absorbed himself in. “It’s alright.”

“Are you ready to be an old man?” Sehun asked as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Junmyeon gave him a tight smile. “Twenty-six is in no way old.”

“‘S a lot older than me, at least. I feel like the gap between twenty-five and twenty-six is a big one.”

“Why? I don’t. I don’t think it’ll make any difference in my life.” 

Sehun excitedly shoved his phone in Junmyeon’s face when the time and date switched over. “Here it is, May 22nd!” 

“Yeeeeey.” Junmyeon smiled at the phone and then looked back at his own. Sehun reached his hand out to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair and Junmyeon grinned at the touch. “I don’t feel any different!”

“It’s because you haven’t rested and recharged. Maybe in the morning you’ll have grown a new limb.”

“Hah!” Junmyeon died in his phone game and brought his palm to his face. He smiled over at Sehun. “I hope you’re wrong. I won’t be able to fit three arms into my work outfit. Do you want to go to bed, baby? You look pretty sleepy.”

“Not yet not yet, I wanna give you your birthday present.” Sehun got up from the couch and walked over to the spare bedroom, and Junmyeon followed him with his eyes, his mouth hanging open.

“You actually got me something?” Junmyeon hadn’t been expecting much at all, since he had royally pissed Sehun off this week. “Are you serious? You’re so sweet.”

“Hahah, I dunno if I should give it to you now, you might not go to bed.” Sehun hung back to stand in the doorway and look at Junmyeon for a moment. “Do you want it now or later?”

“I-I want it now. I can’t believe you even got me something,” Junmyeon laughed, and Sehun pulled a face at him.

“Why wouldn’t I get you a birthday present?” Sehun asked before he went into the guest room. Junmyeon blinked after him and wondered why the universe had granted him such a beautiful partner.

“I didn’t wrap this, it’s too big,” Sehun called out, and he walked box-first back into the main room. Junmyeon saw the Star Wars logo first, and then the giant blocky Death Star the side of the box presented. He laughed out loud, tickled that Sehun had bought him fucking Legos for his birthday, and he jumped out of his seat to go over to him.

“That’s fucking massive! Shake it!” Junmyeon commanded and Sehun laughed as he shook the box to make noise. Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open as he took the box and looked it over. “There’s over four  _ thousand _ pieces?! That’s almost three times as many as the Millennium Falcon one!”

Sehun laughed joyfully and clapped his hands in front of him as he saw Junmyeon staring astonished at his gift. “You like it? I didn’t know if you’d still want Legos.”

“I will never be too old to build cool Star Wars shit! It’s the Death Star!” Junmyeon bounced on his toes and pouted exaggeratedly at Sehun. “This-- this is so cool, Sehun! Really! This’ll take me days to make and that’s awesome!”

“Ahhh, you’re so cute.” Sehun grinned at him and reached his hand up to stroke Junmyeon’s hair behind his ear. “You’ll be happy to know that I bought it with my  _ own _ money, not yours, hah. And it was expensive as hell! But it was worth it, gosh, you look so happy and you haven’t even opened the box yet.”

Junmyeon put the box down on the floor so he could tackle Sehun with a hug. “It’s the coolest shit ever. I can’t wait to shut off my brain and build things again. Thank you.”

“Heheh, you’re welcome.” Sehun snorted as Junmyeon dropped down to the floor to open the box. “I bought it a couple weeks ago, I can’t believe you never went into the other room, hah. I didn’t hide it very well.” He sat down on the floor and watched Junmyeon pull out the instruction manual and look at it.

“Holy shit, there’s so many different rooms to build. God, we’re really gonna have to keep Tesla away from this...where would I put this....look at the superlaser, oh my god! That’s really cool.” He grabbed one of the bags of blocks to tear it open, and Sehun threw his hand over the bag.

“Whoa, if you start working on it right now, you’ll be up all night, Junie.” Sehun warned him and Junmyeon sorted out blocks on the floor.

Junmyeon stood up on wobbly feet. “Where’s that box I keep the loose Legos in? I’ll empty it out and put stuff in there...” He went into the bedroom and Sehun laughed after him.

“Junieee, you’re not gonna sleep at this rate.” He stood up and followed Junmyeon into the bedroom, and met him in the doorway. He reached his arms out and took Junmyeon into a hug he couldn’t wriggle out of. “No no no no, you gotta wake up at ass o’clock. I don’t want you sleeping through your alarm again, you always cry.”

“Ugggh, Sehuuuuun,” Junmyeon twisted in his arms and huffed gently. “Just let me put that bag I opened in here, okay~ then I’ll come to bed~”

“Ahh, alright. Remember, you don’t lie to me anymore, not even about goofy shit like Legos.” Junmyeon couldn’t help but snort an awkward laugh at that. Sehun went into the bedroom as Junmyeon eagerly went to move his blocks around. He resisted the urge to open anything more, and he brought the box back into the spare room and stored it somewhere high so the cat couldn't reach.

He slept well that night, and even managed to get out of bed without pressing the snooze button on his phone. At work nobody knew it was his birthday, and he appreciated it, since he didn’t like his coworkers much. Throughout the day he received texts from his school friends wishing him a happy birthday, and he didn’t feel quite so alone. A lot of his college friends were not the kind of people he wanted to hang out with anymore, but they still loved him for whatever reason, and Junmyeon liked that. He caught himself humming in the car on the way home. 

When he got home he went straight into the spare bedroom to grab his toy, and then he decided he wanted to change out of his dorky clothes before he set up camp in the living room. He went into his bedroom and grinned hugely seeing Sehun shirtless in bed, lazing around on his laptop. “Sehunnie~ I got home late.”

“Yeah, I have to go to work in a half hour,” Sehun said, and he punctuated it with a yawn. “Fuck, I need to take a shower.”

“You have fun in the shower and I’ll be in the other room crafting my Death Star.” Junmyeon went to the side of the bed to charge his phone, and he listened to Sehun cackle as he got out of bed and stretched his limbs languidly.

“Did you have a good day at work? You seem to be in a good mood,” Sehun said as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

Junmyeon grinned as he shed his clothes. “Yup! People are texting me and being really sweet today.”

“We’re celebrating your birthday for real the day after tomorrow, y’know,” Sehun told him, “‘cuz we’ll both be home at the same time.”

“Yes, that’ll be the best time of all. And we can get dinner somewhere ridiculous this weekend.”

“We’re  _ making it work! _ ” Sehun shook his hand in the air and Junmyeon laughed. “With our shitty schedules and all.” Junmyeon looked over his shoulder to watch Sehun step out of his boxers and he allowed himself to stare.  _ Nice _ . He blinked and Sehun moved to shut the door. “Gimme ten minutes,” Sehun called out.

Junmyeon gazed at the door, and weighed attempting to have birthday sex against a box of four thousand blocks that wouldn’t tell him it had to go to work soon. He chose the box and threw on a soft outfit, then grabbed the cat and put him in the spare bedroom before he could eat anything small and shiny. Junmyeon was building the sturdy base when Sehun came into the room and laughed airily upon seeing him. “Oh my god, you look so cute with all that spread in front of you. Your butt’s so cute in those pajamas.” Junmyeon felt himself blush as he laughed.

“Look at how many pieces are in this thing. My eyes are gonna start hurting, hahaha.” He looked over his shoulder and did a double take at Sehun’s dress shirt and slim slacks. “Woh, delicious. What a babe.”

Sehun laughed, a higher-pitched sound than before. “Thanks baby. I’m already late so I need to go. I should wear a jacket, right?” He stepped back into the bedroom and Junmyeon was able to tear himself away from his toy for a moment to go over to the doorway.

“Don’t put more clothes on. I wanna help you out of those.” Junmyeon bounced on his toes. “You don’t need a jacket, it’s warm out.” Sehun dropped his hoodie and gave Junmyeon a little smile as he came towards the door. “You’re so hot, damn.”

Sehun winked at him and took him into a swift kiss. Junmyeon lingered for more and Sehun pulled away. “Sehuuun, it’s my birthday,” Junmyeon tried, and Sehun laughed at him as he walked out.

“I bought you all that,” Sehun motioned his hand at the array of colored blocks on the living room floor. “I’m late already ‘cuz I spaced out in the shower. I’m sorry baby, I gotta go.”

Junmyeon grumbled and leaned on the bedroom doorway. “Aaah, alright.”

“I’ll try to come home early, if the place is dead or something. Mkay?” Sehun eased a smirk at him. “Save all that energy for me. Keep your hands on your Legos.”

Junmyeon snorted. “Okay, no problem.” He rushed over to give Sehun a hug and he whimpered softly at Sehun’s sweet cologne. His hand grabbed Sehun’s and he held onto him for as long as he could, until Sehun gave him a little smile and closed the front door behind him. He danced in place for a moment, full of energy, and then he made himself a sandwich and returned to his birthday present.

His fingers itched to put puzzles together. He wished he could someday turn the fascination into something that paid bills, but for now it was a fun hobby, one that offered him hours of distraction from everything. It was difficult for his brain to eat itself with anxiety when Junmyeon was trying to put pieces together. He didn’t realize he had spent an hour on his ass until the dog walked all over his blocks and whined. Junmyeon stood up on creaky legs and stretched for a moment, then went to put on real pants so he could take the dog out.

He brought Vivi outside for as long as it took for the dog to pee, and Junmyeon hurried them back inside, eager to get back to his toy. “I’m a great dad, aren’t I Vivi?” He asked the dog, and looked at him curiously as his furry face stared back at him. He fed the dog, in an attempt to make him leave him alone, and then cursed loudly when he realized the cat was still locked in the spare bedroom.

Well, Tesla would be fine, wouldn’t he? His litter box was in the spare bathroom and there was a bowl of water in there. Junmyeon brought the cat some food and apologized profusely, citing the choking hazard of his tiny blocks, and Tesla’s propensity to eat them, as the reason why Tesla was holed up in here. The cat didn’t seem to mind, so Junmyeon let him be.

He moved to sit back down on the floor, but he heard his phone ringtone playing in his bedroom, so he got up to check it. He was surprised to see it was after ten and also surprised to see Baekhyun was calling him. He wanted to answer the call, but he also wanted to observe the shirtless selfie that was somehow Baekhyun’s contact image in his phone. Had...had Baekhyun taken that when he was in their bed the other day? Junmyeon must’ve been in the shower. He felt tickled about it and laughed as he answered the call.

“Helloooo~?” He sang goofily at Baekhyun.

“Hellooooo? What the fuck was that?”

“Hahah, nothing, I’m weird.” Junmyeon flopped down on his bed. “Are you gonna try to drag me to the gym?”

“No, no, I’m really bored but I’m not bored enough to want to put myself through that.” Junmyeon had missed Baekhyun’s effortlessly playful voice. “I don’t have work tonight, and I’ve been thinking about something lately.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to see this sexy car I’ve heard so much about,” Baekhyun said, and Junmyeon threw his head back as he laughed.

“You wanna see my Jag? That can be arranged.”

“Come to my place and take me somewhere. I don’t care where. I just want the sexy car experience. I feel like I haven’t sat in a car I didn’t have to pay for in forever.”

“Hahah, okay~ we can find an ice cream place or something. I gotta make myself pretty for you, so give me, uhh, twenty-five minutes max.”

“Okay. You better look hot if you’re gonna take forever.”

“I’ll do my best,” Junmyeon said, and he laughed seeing Baekhyun end the call. He stood up from bed and stretched his arms out. It was easy enough to put on a gray shirt and throw a blazer over it, so he went to the bathroom to take ten minutes to put his hair up. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he put a watch on and went out to clean up his Legos.

He put everything on his bed, shut the door, and then let Tesla go free. “I’ll be back in a little while,” he told the pets. He hesitated, then went back to the bathroom to scrutinize his reflection and try to convince himself that he was handsome and people liked him. It was a little bit easier today than other days.

When he got behind the wheel of his car he put on the sleek Hurts album his friends had recommended to him. If Baekhyun wanted a sexy car experience he was going to get one. Junmyeon drove to Baekhyun’s apartment and dictated to his phone to let know Baekhyun he was turning the corner onto his street.

Baekhyun bounced out of the building after a minute, and Junmyeon grinned when he saw Baekhyun’s orange tabby cat sweater. He rolled the passenger side window down and laughed as he saw Baekhyun’s mouth hanging agape at the car. “Holy shit! This looks like a fucking Bond car.”

Junmyeon cackled. “Wow, that turns me on. You think I look like James Bond?”

“You look like James Bond’s valet,” Baekhyun joked as he dropped into the passenger seat. He let out a sound of wonder as he reached to run his hand over the dashboard. “Wow, it’s even soft...everything is so glossy and neat.” He grinned his rectangle smile and leaned back in his seat.

“It rides like a dream, too.” He watched Baekhyun put his seat belt on and he moved to take them out of Baekhyun’s little neighborhood. 

“This car is way too cool for you,” Baekhyun told him, and Junmyeon gave him a half-smile half-wince.

“Shhh, don’t make me kick you out of it.”

“Just ‘cuz I told you you’re not cool?” Baekhyun countered, and Junmyeon stopped the car at a stop sign and turned to furrow his brow at Baekhyun. In this moment, he chose not to think about how excited he was to play with his Legos. Baekhyun coughed out a laugh. “You’re not a different person just ‘cuz you put your hair up. “

Junmyeon stared at him for a moment longer and looked back to the road. “Did you have a nice day?”

“Hah.” Baekhyun blinked. “Sorry, I was just messing with you.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess my day was okay. My friend took me shopping with her and I didn’t get anything. Oh, wait! I finished a tattoo design for someone today! I think that’s the coolest shit ever,” Baekhyun laughed, “I never saw myself drawing things people would put on their body forever. But some girl commissioned me off Instagram.”

“You have a...” Junmyeon trailed off, then he looked over at Baekhyun. “Show me what you drew,” he said, since he knew Baekhyun would have a photo.

Baekhyun went to his phone and brought the image up, and Junmyeon looked at it. It was a grayscale geometric-looking crow, and Junmyeon found it distracting as he studied the intricate curves and sharp points. “Wow, that’s super awesome. Your stuff is so mesmerizing to look at.”

“Thanks, thanks.” Baekhyun put his phone down and sighed. “Evenso, I felt like a zombie today. I’m glad I skipped work again, I’m just like, bleegh.”

Junmyeon laughed softly. “How do you get away with that?”

“I think Kris thinks I have...issues.” Baekhyun shifted in his seat. “He wouldn’t be too wrong. It’s probably because of the time I took off, and how I was acting all crazy stressed before that...” He shrugged. “I’m feeling better these days but it’s good to have him sympathetic towards me, heh.”

Junmyeon smiled a little as he listened to Baekhyun talk. Baekhyun seemed talented when it came to wrapping people under his finger. “Hahah, you’re sneaky.”

“I am not  _ sneaky _ . I’m good at taking care of myself.” Baekhyun ran his hand over the car door and Junmyeon tried not to grin seeing it out of the corner of his eye. “Wow.” Baekhyun stuck his hand out of the window and felt the wind. 

“I’m getting out of here as soon as possible, driving here sucks.” Junmyeon perused his mind for routes out of the city and picked the most familiar one. He turned through back streets swiftly on his way towards the highway, and listened to Baekhyun gabbing aimlessly about things he saw from the window. Baekhyun seemed comfortable sitting there with the music keeping him company, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel awkward.

He reminded himself Baekhyun had asked to be here. He stole glances at Baekhyun every now and then, and felt himself smiling as he looked at Baekhyun’s soft black hair and big sweater. His black jeans were tight and Junmyeon reminded himself he’d crash the car if he just stared. Baekhyun’s fingers just barely stuck out over the cuffs of his sweater and Junmyeon found the way Baekhyun clenched them adorable. He liked admiring him while he maneuvered around the streets. Baekhyun caught him looking after a song and he smiled at him, showing his teeth. “This is really nice.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re right, driving around in your car feels nice. Thanks for actually coming to get me, hah, I thought it might be kind of a stupid request.” 

“Oooh, I would never turn down someone wanting a drive. Traffic was nuts earlier so I think it’s fun to get out at night. Sometimes it’s the freest I feel all day.”

“Right? I like wind in my hair.” Baekhyun rested his head on his seat, and then looked over at Junmyeon. “So how are you?”

“Oh, I’m...” Junmyeon trailed off. How was he? He felt like kind of an emotional mess because of all the intense highs and lows he had vacillated through during the past couple of days. He hadn’t felt normal for weeks, and this past one had been the craziest of all. “My emotions are so all over the place these days,” he confessed, unable to keep it from spilling out. “I feel like I’m going through puberty all over again, ugh.” He lifted a hand to rub at his face, already feeling stupid for saying so much. “Although this time there’s nobody telling me not to be gay, everyone’s encouraging it.”

“Hah!” Baekhyun’s laugh was boisterous and it made everything worth it.

“I feel insane. I’ve had the most insane week. Like I can’t trust my own feelings ‘cuz I don’t know when it’s going to switch up on me.”

“Mmm, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun rolled his head on the seat and Junmyeon liked how Baekhyun’s cheek squished up against the leather. “That sounds awful.”

“Th...thanks. It’s on its way up, I hope. At least I felt so low for a while that it just has to get better.” He blinked. “I had a good day today.” He looked at the clock and saw it wasn’t even eleven yet. “Oh, it’s still my birthday.”

“ _ What?  _ It’s your birthday right now?” Baekhyun’s mouth hung open like he had been completely duped, and he reached out to nudge Junmyeon’s arm. “For real?”

“Yeah!”

“You did say a couple weeks back it was coming up...” Baekhyun scoffed. “And I didn’t ask when it was? Holy shit!” He whistled quietly. “I guess, uhh, I enjoyed those couple of weeks where we were the same age. I’m shocked. You shocked me! I’m hanging out with you on your birthday and I didn’t even prepare anything.”

Junmyeon grinned bashfully. “Aww, you don’t have to. I was like, actively trying not to make a big deal of it. I didn’t tell anyone at work and I didn’t have a party or anything. The only people who knew were people who’ve been in my life for a while.” He turned his smile on Baekhyun. “Don’t feel bad.”

“I’ll be your birthday present then,” Baekhyun said. “I’m, uhm, a joke dispenser. What do you call a nervous javelin thrower?”

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow. “I don't know, what?”

“Shakespeare.” Baekhyun said it so earnestly that Junmyeon had to laugh.

“That wasn’t funny, but the fact that you said it was,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun wailed.

“Alright, I’m full of them. Why do watermelons have fancy weddings?”

“Oh god, why?”

“Because they cantaloupe.” Baekhyun did a little bow after saying it and Junmyeon giggled at him. Baekhyun gave him a little smile and tried again. “What do you call a cow masturbating?” Baekhyun puffed out a laugh at himself and couldn’t wait for a response. “Beef stroganoff.”

That one tickled Junmyeon more than he wanted to admit and he threw his head back as he laughed. Baekhyun grinned at him and then looked out the window. “I’m done, that’s enough, that’s awful.” He sighed happily, and Junmyeon watched his face as the bright lights on the highway illuminated it. “Why aren’t you hanging out with Sehun? You guys don’t do birthdays together, huh.”

“Shut up, it’s all circumstance. We kinda hung out earlier. He was with me last night. He had work tonight, it’s hard to do something fun when my birthday’s on a Monday...”

“Yeeeah, that sounds rough.” Baekhyun relaxed in his seat. “Well, I’ll see to it that you get home before four AM to get some hot birthday ass from him.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “He said he’d try to get home early.”

“Earlier, then.”

“Alrighty then.” Junmyeon remembered how Sehun had told him to keep his hands busy and he felt an excited shiver. “I can’t believe he’s even in the mood to fuck me.”

“What’d you do?” Baekhyun asked simply.

Junmyeon couldn’t stop a sharp laugh. “It’s more like what’d  _ you _ do.”

“What! He said I didn’t have anything to do with it!” Baekhyun frowned, and Junmyeon looked off the highway for a moment to narrow his eyes at him.

“‘What’ is right! What’re you talking about?”

Baekhyun laughed once. “Sehun and I were hanging out the other night at work. He said he was in a shit mood but he revealed nothing about it.” He pulled at the oversized cuffs on his sweater. “I thought it might’ve been because I spent the night, but he said I wasn’t involved.”

Junmyeon blinked. Baekhyun was a little involved but it didn’t matter. He processed his thoughts. “You’re finally spending time with him, then?” Junmyeon smiled gently at the idea, it sounded like a dream come true.

“Hah, yeah, after the other day we  _ have _ to be friends.” Baekhyun sighed at himself, and shook his head gently, with a smile tugging at his lips. “ _ You _ did that, y’know. You really did. I was very consciously trying not to make friends.”

Junmyeon felt a little warm in his chest from that. He had impacted Baekhyun’s life for the better, that was sweet. “I’m really glad you’re making friends, especially with Sehunnie. He’s wonderful. He’ll make your job a lot more fun. I feel like a lot of the guys there could, if you gave them a chance.” He rubbed at the back of his neck and stared forward at the road. The highway was relatively empty tonight, since it was early in the week and late at night. Junmyeon always found clear roads in this area liberating. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Baekhyun sighed. “So? What happened with Sehun? You should tell me, I’m like, you guys’ favorite person.”

Junmyeon laughed once. “Ahh, you.” He groaned softly. “I guess when you guys were talking you told him that I stopped drinking in March. He didn’t know that, he thought February. ‘Cuz I was. Lying to him.” He blinked.

Baekhyun groaned so loudly Junmyeon felt it reverberate through the car over the music. “Oh nnnoooooo, fuck, I didn’t mean to get you there.”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault,” Junmyeon insisted.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded. “I’m more than willing to accept that.”

Junmyeon let out a single laugh. “It was going to come out eventually. It’s on me. I think it’s all fine though, he seems to already be on his way to getting over it...” He reached to the fake wood on the dashboard of his car and knocked on it. “He’s snuggling me again. Usually he withholds that until he’s done brooding. He bought me a wonderful birthday gift, even if he bought it before he was mad at me, he still gave it to me, hah.” He bubbled with laughter as he recalled how Sehun cooed after him earlier today. “He makes my heart flutter really hard sometimes.”

“Aww,” Baekhyun murmured, and Junmyeon thought he sounded like he didn’t find it as cute. He cleared his throat and wished his brain would stop trying to come up with things to say, and just let him be comfortable in the quiet. Junmyeon spotted the exit he was looking for and he switched lanes to follow it. “Where are we even going?” Baekhyun asked him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been down this way.”

“Oh, I was kind of just driving...this is...” Junmyeon recognized the ramp they were on and realized he was just going through the motions of going to his parents’ house, which he hadn’t paid a visit to in a long while. “This is how I get back to my childhood home, hah. I just drove without thinking.”

“Yo, I wanna see your house~ I bet it’s so big it’s ugly,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon chuckled. “It’s not so big, really. The driveway is the coolest looking part.”

“I wanna see it, it’ll give me ammunition to make fun of you with for years.”

Junmyeon wailed in protest. “Hell no, hell no, we are not actually going there. That would be a nightmare. I wanted to get you ice cream.”

“Well it’s late as shit now, I don’t think any ice cream places are open,” Baekhyun pointed out, and Junmyeon looked at the clock to register it was almost eleven.

“...I’ll find a McDonald’s for us to go to and we’ll get a bunch of vanilla cones.”

Baekhyun cackled at the idea. “That’d be so bad for my diet.”

Junmyeon whined at him. “You don’t need to diet.”

“You’re the one helping whip me into shape! Shouldn’t I eat right if I’m working out? One-two punch and all that?”

“Ahhh, who cares. It’s my birthday.”

“I won’t let you spend money on me on your birthday.”

“Then you can pay for the ice cream, thank you,” Junmyeon said easily. He stopped at an intersection of gas stations and fast food restaurants and he recognized where he was instantly. “Are you actually hungry? Do you want to go anywhere?”

“No, I really just wanted the car ride.” Baekhyun pulled down the passenger side visor and studied his reflection in the mirror. “My hair’s all windswept, I accomplished exactly what I wanted to.”

“I can go faster on the way home,” Junmyeon told him as he drove deeper into the town. The bustling city they had come from had tapered off into smaller townhouses and businesses with extra room in between them. Baekhyun gazed out the window and Junmyeon was happy just to look at the side of his cute face. His neck stretched and Junmyeon tried not to get too distracted staring at him.

He drove around a few more streets before he realized he didn’t actually want to go anywhere near his childhood home. What the fuck would his parents even do if he brought a boytoy their sacred household in the middle of the night? Junmyeon laughed once at the idea. Not even his husband that they had no idea about, but a boytoy Junmyeon was fucking on the side, because he could. He laughed again, and didn’t notice Baekhyun giving him a curious look. His parents would ignore him, they hadn’t been talking to him for a long while so that only made sense. 

He blinked. It was his birthday, right? Had his parents forgotten? He grabbed his phone and started looking through the messages from his friends that he had been neglecting to reply to. There was nothing from his parents. He went to look at his voicemail when Baekhyun whined at him to get off his phone.

“Just give me one second,” he said as he checked to see he had no voicemails. He dropped his phone and sighed. His parents really ignored him. Surely on past birthdays there had been at least a terse three-minute phone call. That wasn’t something he looked forward to but at least it happened. He swallowed thickly and felt like he was sinking into his seat. Fuck. Fuck. He didn’t want to think about this. He didn’t have  _ time _ to think about this, he was supposed to be hanging out with Baekhyun, not wallowing in his poisonous thoughts. He jerkily pulled into an empty parking lot, and glanced over at Baekhyun, his voice croaky when it came out. “You really don’t want anything?”

“I’m fine, really.”

“Okay, I’m gonna head back to the city then, ‘cuz we don’t have any reason to be out here,” Junmyeon swallowed again.

“Wait wait wait, I wanna see your pretentious little neighborhood~” Baekhyun sang at him and Junmyeon scowled. He took a deep breath to stop any sentence that would come out. “Come on, show me that, at least.”

“Fine. We’ll go towards my high school. It just looks like suburbs.” He grabbed his cell phone as the album they were listening to ended, and he handed it to Baekhyun. “You can put on whatever you want, just use the app for it.”

“Ooooh, cool.” Baekhyun quietly fiddled around with Junmyeon’s phone as Junmyeon drove, and after a moment he put on something that began with twinkling piano. It sounded floaty and calm, and Junmyeon liked how it filled the space of the car. 

“Where are you from?” Junmyeon asked him, possibly months late. “I bet it looks exactly the same as here.”

“I grew up in Maryland,” Baekhyun told him, and by the time Junmyeon glanced over at him Baekhyun had glanced away.

“Ahh, that’s not too far at all. I knew people in college from Maryland.”

Baekhyun gave him a little laugh. “Yes, it’s a state where lots of people live.” He stretched his arms out stiffly and Junmyeon didn’t fight a smile. “I guess you’re right, I was also in the middle of suburbia. I knew New York had places like this, somewhere out there. That’s what the highways are for, huh, to take you towards real life.”

“Hah, yes.” Junmyeon laughed again. “Living in the city really warps a person. I like coming out here just to smell the air, isn’t that weird? It’s definitely different, though.”

“You’d probably go nuts if you went south, then. There’s entire acres of fields down there.”

“See, that’s crazy to me. All my time spent on grass was sports fields and even those were made out of artificial turf more often than not.” Junmyeon yawned a little bit and felt Baekhyun’s eyes on him, so he turned to smile at him.

“What were you like back when you lived here?” Baekhyun wondered.

Junmyeon’s mouth hung open as he decided the best thing to say. “I was exactly the same as I am now, just a lot scrawnier.” He let Baekhyun laugh exuberantly at that. “I was single as fuck the entire time. I had no game whatsoever.”

Baekhyun snorted at him. “You barely have any game now.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “Uhm, excuse me, have you seen my husband? I  _ won  _ the game,” he said with a grin. “You’re pretty too, and you’re thirsty for me and my car, so, uhh, I think I’ve honed my skills.” Baekhyun scrunched up his face at him and Junmyeon laughed at him. “You can’t argue. I‘m better at flirting now than I ever used to be, I was hopeless ‘til...I don’t even know. There were girls who confessed to me but like...I’ve always been so gay.”

“Heh.” Baekhyun lifted his hand to rub at his face. “Lucky asshole. I never got confessions. I wore really thick glasses when I was younger and it was like, romance repellant. Or maybe there was something else repulsive about me that I still don’t know about.” He yawned and craned his neck around to observe the homes they passed.

“Aww, I doubt that. You were probably just awkward and gawky, like me.”

“I even used to play soccer, man, I should’ve had something going for me.” Baekhyun sighed. 

“Ahh, really?”

“Yeah, I was even good at it.”

"I...used to be good at sports.” Junmyeon pursed his lips and considered it. “Well there are some I'm still good at."

Baekhyun laughed. “I only believe that first part.”

"I was good until everyone grew bigger than me." 

"So you were good at sports from the ages of four to eleven," Baekhyun said frankly.

Junmyeon burst out laughing at him and took his hand off the steering wheel to smack Baekhyun’s arm. “Shut up, shut up. You’re right, but shut up. I’m still capable.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Baekhyun grinned and slipped down in his seat. His fingers tapped against his thighs and Junmyeon watched their movement for a while. “You’re right, this place looks like ones I know. I guess this part’s all cookie-cutter copy n’ paste.” Baekhyun stuck his head out the window and Junmyeon took the chance to pull into a nearby parking lot and turn around.

“Okay good, let’s go back home then,” he said quickly as he spun the steering wheel, and Baekhyun laughed.

“You can’t get out of here fast enough.”

“Yeah, I don’t have the best memories of this town.” He glanced down at the clock on the dashboard and cursed out loud when he saw it was after eleven thirty. “Hoh, I really lose track of time when I’m driving. It’s nice just to drive and listen to you talk about whatever you want. You should do radio.”

“Heh.” Junmyeon thought the little laugh sounded cute. Hey, wait, before we get out of here.” Baekhyun looked over both shoulders, observed the office buildings on either side of the parking lot they were in, and then looked over at Junmyeon. He stared for a moment, and Junmyeon let him have all the time he needed. “I wanna kiss you. For your birthday. I don’t want to forget, I don’t have much time left.”

Junmyeon laughed sheepishly and put the car in park. “Okay, that sounds nice.” He waited another moment for him, and he smiled under Baekhyun’s kiss the instant Baekhyun’s lips were on his own. He kissed him back and almost pulled away before Baekhyun grabbed the front of his shirt and he realized that Baekhyun wanted more. He was happy to oblige, and the poppy synth pulsing from the car crept in his ear as they kissed impatiently. Junmyeon wasn’t sure how much time had passed, unfamiliar with the music, but as he pulled away to take a breath and try to get a word in, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and climbed into Junmyeon’s lap.

“Whoa, hey, hah~” Junmyeon whimpered when Baekhyun felt warm on top of him.

“You look hot,” Baekhyun said.

“Th-thank you. Ahahah, there’s barely room for this,” Junmyeon said as his hands scrambled to move his seat back further. He made more room and laughed nervously as Baekhyun pulled at the front of his shirt. “Hey, it’s not even that late, there are other cars driving around.”

“Yeah, on the streets,” Baekhyun murmured against Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon kissed him for a moment more before grabbing hold of himself.

“W-we look so sketchy sitting here though, there are barely any other-” he moaned as Baekhyun pressed himself against Junmyeon and kissed him hotly. He was weak to it up until his nerves got the best of him, and then he moved his head before Baekhyun could chase him down. “I don’t wanna do this here.”

“Let’s get in the backseat then,” Baekhyun licked his lips, and Junmyeon let out a single awkward laugh.

“No no no no, I don’t want to get arrested in this car anymore.” Junmyeon made a sour face at himself as he pushed Baekhyun off and back into the passenger seat. 

Baekhyun fell clumsily on his ass, adjusted his position, and pulled his sweater down over his waist. “Well you can’t just say that and not explain yourself.”

Junmyeon sighed. He shouldn’t have said it then. “From back when I was a mess. More of a mess than now. I got a couple DUIs. I don’t do that shit anymore.” 

Baekhyun laughed and the sound made the hair on the back of Junmyeon’s neck stand up for a second. “You’re obviously doing a lot better now, you’re turning down car sex and everything.” Junmyeon had to laugh at that. “I thought you were gonna tell me you kept trying to fuck Sehun in the car and got caught.”

“Pfft! No, when we did shit like that, we were really smart about it. Never any action in an office parking lot at 11:30 at night.”

“Sure, sure.” Baekhyun crossed his arms on his chest and looked out the window as Junmyeon started the engine up again. 

“See, the car turns you on, right?” Junmyeon laughed airily and Baekhyun wouldn’t even look in his direction. He found himself staring. Had he thrown Baekhyun off of him too soon? His embrace was hot as ever, so Junmyeon could see it leading elsewhere, which he was too nervous to deal with, and he was supposed to be kissing up on Sehun tonight, anyway. Baekhyun was so attractive that Junmyeon always forgot himself. Would Sehun care? It didn’t matter anymore.

Overthinking himself into a frenzy while he gazed at his irritated-looking friend was doing him no favors. He drove out of the parking lot and started going in the direction he had came from. “Sorry,” he said finally. “I thought just kissing you for a couple minutes was a great present.”

“Aaaagh...” Baekhyun turned to face him and grimaced, like he was trying not to smile. “It’s all I could come up with, since you sprung that shit on me. I wish I could do more but hey, your fault.”

Junmyeon smiled up into the rearview mirror. “Yeah, it is my fault. I’m trying to celebrate my birthday for real this weekend, I think. Would you wanna do something fun then?”

Baekhyun thought about it. “Maybe,” he said. “By then I might feel like the magic’s worn off and I’ll skip out on you.”

“Awwww.” Junmyeon stopped at a red light and looked over at him. “Well, that’s your right. You can do whatever you like.”

He watched Baekhyun’s sweater paw clenching around the side of his arm. He chose not to think into it, for his own damn health. He drove his car a bit faster, and listened to the sweet-sounding music fill his car. He breathed slowly, then rolled his own window down slightly to get some more air.

After a while, the silence became more comfortable. “I can’t believe it’s your birthday,” Baekhyun mumbled after a minute or two. Junmyeon chuckled quietly.

“Me neither. It felt really uneventful and eventful at the same time...” Junmyeon blinked. “You’re the most eventful part, by the way.”

“Heh, I better be.”

“You’re the lively part. All I did when I got home from work was build Legos. Oh my god, Sehun got me this  _ massive _ Star Wars toy, it’s gonna take forever to build but that’s the part that’s most fun.” Junmyeon grabbed his phone and opened it to find the photos he had taken of the box. He handed it to Baekhyun, and hoped he wouldn’t be called a huge dork.

Baekhyun held the phone close to his face. “Heh, I recognized the Death Star right fuckin’ away. Wow, that  _ does _ look really big.”

Junmyeon’s heart danced for a second because Baekhyun knew a Star Wars thing. “It’s over four thousand pieces, hee.” He turned back onto the highway and let out a sigh of relief.

“Damn, do you even have a place to display that? Your house is a mess,” Baekhyun said bluntly.

Junmyeon laughed. “If I’m capable enough to build the thing, then I’ll have to get a case for it or something? Tesla-- my cat-- he  _ lives  _ to knock over anything on my shelves. I have a lot of figurines and I swear he’s knocked them all down. I build things, just like little cars and whatever, and he always finds a way to knock them over so they break. I had a Lego Millenium Falcon set and after I built that huge-ass thing Tesla knocked it off the dresser and naturally it exploded into a thousand little pieces!” He scowled just recalling it. “I learned my lesson. I have to take really good care of things.”

“Jeez, to be a nerd with an evil cat.”

“Aww, he’s not evil! Just rude. He’s a rude boy.”

Even the laughter that Baekhyun snorted out sounded cute. Junmyeon felt his heart flutter a little bit and he reached his arm out to wave around Baekhyun’s face. “You’re so cute, how do you do that? Not just your soft hair or cheeks but even the sounds you make. Like little puppy sounds.” He saw Baekhyun stick his tongue out at him and he grinned. “Too much?”

“No, I’ll never tell you to stop complimenting me,” Baekhyun said.

“I’ll keep complimenting you as long as you stay cute as hell. I save all those selfies you send me, y’know. I think looking at cute pictures of you might lower my blood pressure or something.”

“Ahahah...” Junmyeon noticed a pink blush spread across Baekhyun’s face and he looked over at him to enjoy it. “Okay, that’s too much. Corny.”

“Aww, but it’s true.”

“Now I’m gonna be wondering if my selfies are good enough to save before I send them.”

“Just send them all! I’ll like them, just like you like mine.” He chuckled as Baekhyun swatted his arm. “I  _ know _ you like mine, you always text back lines and lines of moaning.”

“Because you’re usually shirtless,” Baekhyun told him. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, and Junmyeon noticed his eyelids were a tiny bit darker than earlier. 

“I really like talking to you, it's so effortless most of the time,” Junmyeon told him, and the side of Baekhyun’s mouth perked up.

“Thanks, I feel the same.” Baekhyun put his feet up on the dashboard and Junmyeon fought back telling him off. Junmyeon smiled tightly looking at him, and let him rest, his chest feeling warm.

The highway was even emptier, so Junmyeon went as fast as he was allowed. Baekhyun stirred after a few minutes to stick his head further out the window and enjoy the air. Junmyeon watched the clock flicker to midnight, and he let out a soft sigh. His birthday was over! Finally. An entire year between him and the next one. That was the most soothing thing he had felt all week.

He hoped he would feel happier about his age once they celebrated over the weekend. He grumbled under his breath as he drove back into the city and was instantly met with familiar traffic. He tried turning through a few back roads on his way back to Baekhyun’s apartment, and then raised his voice. “Hey sleepyhead, you wanna go back home, right?”

“Oh, oh, oh.” Baekhyun blinked several times and returned to Earth. “Yeah, yeah. Wow, we got back here fast.”

“Heh, well, you slept a little, I think.” Junmyeon could tell he was starting to learn the windy backroads of Baekhyun’s awkwardly formatted neighborhood. He could tell he was nearing Baekhyun’s building when the numbers on the apartment buildings switched over from fresh ceramic to weathered signs.

The album Baekhyun had played on Junmyeon’s phone ended, and Junmyeon was content to sit in cozy silence as he made his way to Baekhyun’s building. He pulled his car up the curb, and reached out to shake Baekhyun’s arm. “Hey, this is the right building, right?”

Baekhyun shook awake all at once. “Oh, yeah! This is me,” he said, and he did a full-body shiver that almost made Junmyeon squeal. “Thanks, that was really fun, even if I got bored and fell asleep at the end. The first hour of sexy-car-thrill was exhilarating.”

“Hahah, no problem,” Junmyeon said, and he watched Baekhyun get out of the car. Baekhyun leaned in through the open window.

“You wanna come up and hang out?” Baekhyun asked him.

“Oh, thanks, I should really get home, though.” Junmyeon gave him a little smile. “It’s already after midnight and Sehunnie said he would try to get home early.”

Baekhyun pouted at him and Junmyeon was surprised it was the first time he saw the expression all night. “Aww, come on, just for an hour? I really doubt he’d come home this early,” he tried.

Junmyeon bit his lip, and again remembered how Sehun had told him to keep his hands to himself. He assumed that meant Sehun had a monopoly on tonight’s orgasms. He wanted to stick to that, especially after the week they had. “Soooorry. I promised him I’d be home.”

Baekhyun moved out of the car window to stomp around in a circle on the concrete. “Damnit! You frustrate me like, like,” Baekhyun couldn’t think of a simile and he stomped once more. Then he turned his head briskly towards Junmyeon. “When am I gonna get to fuck your ass, huh? I’ve been trying for weeks.”

“Hah!” Junmyeon felt himself blushing, tingly just hearing those words. “I’ll take a rain check on that, I promise! You’ll get to sometime soon.”

“You better not be fucking lying,” Baekhyun growled.

“I’m not, I swear.”

Baekhyun still pouted at him, but Junmyeon just found the face adorable, and didn’t feel swayed at all. “Damn, I can’t believe how many times you’ve turned me down. You’re the thirsty one, aren’t you? So why can’t I get laid?” 

Junmyeon burst out laughing at that. “I think we’re both thirsty, mm?” He quirked an eyebrow at him. “In my heart of hearts I think I should be having a birthday threesome with you and Sehun tonight, but I suppose my dreams are too big.” 

He took great joy in how bright red Baekhyun became, and took a mental picture to enjoy later. “It--it’s not your birthday anymore, fuck off!” Baekhyun huffed and looked down at the street. “Keep dreaming, perv.”

“I will, I will.” Junmyeon gave him a happy smile. “Thank you for spending time with me and being so charming.”

“Ahh...” Baekhyun kicked at the curb and he glanced up at Junmyeon. “Of course. G’night. I hope you had a nice birthday.”

“I really did, thank you.”

“You know I like you a lot, right?” Baekhyun asked him, both of his hands shoved into his jeans pockets.

Junmyeon beamed at him. “I like you a lot too.”

Baekhyun stared, his mouth open, like he was processing information. Junmyeon stared back at him. Was that not the right thing to say? Junmyeon hoped that their warm fuzzy feelings were mutual, and now he worried that he had somehow been an asshole tonight. He had resisted Baekhyun’s advances, but that wasn’t too bad, it couldn’t be. “You make me feel special sometimes, you’re really fun,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun blinked and allowed a two-second-long rectangle smile. “Let’s-- let’s keep having fun.”

“That sounds great.”

“I’ll see you. I hope you stop feeling topsy-turvy, you...you deserve some goddamn stability.” Baekhyun pulled his keys out of his pocket and kicked at the curb again. “G’night.”

“‘Night, sleep well.” Junmyeon waved at him before he drove down the street and rolled the window up. The silence in the car was no longer punctuated by Baekhyun’s soft little breaths, so Junmyeon found it stifling. He picked up his phone, made a note of the album Baekhyun had last played, and then put his own music back on to amuse himself.

He fell face-first down onto the couch when he got home, and he initially ignored Vivi’s insistence to be petted. Junmyeon tiredly took Vivi out for a short walk and then sat the dog right next to him on the couch as he scrolled through his phone. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes as he thought about how he almost took Baekhyun to his parents’ place tonight. Ugh. That was gross. They had completely ignored him today.

Junmyeon had told himself millions of times that trying to keep up a functioning relationship with his parents was pointless, they wanted nothing to do with him and they only signed the monthly checks because his brother reminded them to, but fuck. His heart pounded heavily as he slumped onto the couch and stared blearily ahead of him. Damnit. Uncontrollable tears welled at the sides of his eyes and he didn’t want to acknowledge them. He was stressed out. He let himself cry for a minute, then felt so pathetic he couldn’t continue.

Fuck. What a high-and-low torture fest these past couple of days had been. An emotional whirlwind. Absolutely too much stress for one loser to deal with. He wanted someone to snuggle him and tell him he was lovable, but he had brushed Baekhyun off, and Sehun still wasn’t home. Fuck. He should’ve just gone up to Baekhyun’s apartment! Now he was alone and his anxieties were closing in on him.

He wasn’t...unlovable. Even if he made mistakes all the time, Sehun had only hated him for a day, and Baekhyun said he liked him. He thought to send Baekhyun a desperate text, to tell him that he made the wrong choice and he wanted to be rolling around with him right now, but he could predict Baekhyun’s stubborn self telling him to buzz off. Why did he even want to keep going after him? Sehun was the most wonderful thing in his life, so why did Baekhyun make him feel so...Junmyeon sighed, rose to his feet, and lumbered off to his bedroom. He was too sad to play with his Death Star. He texted Sehun to ask him when he would get home, and he dropped his phone on the bed as he went to brush his teeth.

His eyes were red and puffy, and his reflection made him want to die. He told his head to shut up, irritated with how one little toxic thought could throw him off so quickly and thoroughly. After he stripped bare and climbed into bed, he found that Sehun would be home around three. So much for getting back early. Junmyeon put his face into the pillow and wailed, which caused the dog to rush into the room and hop onto the bed. Junmyeon thought that was sort of cute and he rolled over to try and catch some of the dog’s enthusiasm. He picked Vivi up, took a quick selfie with him in his arms, and fretted over how pink he thought his eyes looked. He took another, where his eyes weren’t shown, and sent it Sehun’s way. He hoped that would give Sehun extra incentive to come home.

Junmyeon groaned, set his alarm for work, and went limp on his bed. He wasn’t going to want to have sex at three in the morning. He hadn’t cum in days, and that was just unheard of for him, even in the middle of depressive episodes. That meant he was  _ really _ down. Maybe he was so stressed out because he wasn’t nutting. Ugh.

His phone vibrated, but he was too worn out and apathetic to even want to check it. If Sehun wanted to coo after his shirtless husband then he could do it in person. Junmyeon pushed his face into his pillow and told himself that if his first day while twenty-six was a fucking mess, then there was nowhere to go but up. He tried to think back to Baekhyun and his cute cat sweater to calm his mind. Huh. It didn’t quite work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjm is in the process of learning how to use his brain, it's coming ┏(;￣▽￣)┛


	14. phone games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up a bit longer than i thought it would be, lol. please enjoy the bond of debauchery, and know i love you. thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> this chapter’s song is threat of joy by the strokes. it just fits.
> 
> oh i guess i'll put this here; i'm gonna try to do nanowrimo next month with another scau fic, so i (hopefully lol) won't be focusing on this fic much that month, but i'll definitely be back. thanks again.

An entire week passed without Baekhyun contacting Junmyeon and Junmyeon was worried that he had screwed things up irreparably, completely by accident. In and out of his own miserable self-disparaging thoughts, the ones that stuck to him for days, he would have flashes of Baekhyun’s voice telling him he liked him. When Junmyeon looked at himself in the mirror, he heard Baekhyun’s voice in his head loud and clear: “You look hot.” He found it hard to believe. He was afraid his face would stick with this perpetual frown.

He thought himself dumb. He got sushi with his husband and their friends and he felt non-committal the whole time. Happy birthday to him, they sang, and he realized he had nothing to look forward to. Near the end of the night even Yixing asked him if he was okay and Junmyeon considered it might finally be time to go back to therapy. That sounded like torture, but compared to this, at least it would be different.

While waiting for Baekhyun to acknowledge his existence, he drowned himself in work and filled the air with the Kitty album Baekhyun had played in his car. He waited seven days before trying to contact Baekhyun again. He sent him a photo of the quarter of Lego Death Star he had managed to put together in his spare time. He found it a fascinating enough picture, and hoped Baekhyun would think the same. Or at least he’d be willing to talk to Junmyeon again. Baekhyun took time to get back to him every now and then but this week had felt particularly pointed.

For a while, there was no response. Junmyeon laid across the couch and wondered loudly what he could do in this situation. Five hours since Junmyeon had texted him. Six hours, and then seven. Seven more hours, all spent asleep, and then thirteen more at work. Nothing. No response - this was terrible. This was worse than his parents ignoring his birthday. Junmyeon put up with this kind of treatment from Jonghyun or his brother but from Baekhyun it was fucking irritating. Junmyeon wanted to talk with him, he was so funny and amusing.

It couldn’t be helped. Junmyeon didn’t want to badger him, so all he could do was wait, and try not to suffer. He came home from work that day feeling like a zombie, and he found Sehun sweet as he sprung to his feet to snuggle on him. Sehun was good at distracting him most of the time. He had been warming up to Junmyeon again and was sweet as ever, so they could spend their free time together having sex or snuggling on the couch, and often that kept Junmyeon from worrying.

This week had just been so long and stressful, though. He went to take a hot shower and decompress, and he played music from his phone to distract himself as he got wet. It was steamy and inviting but it left him alone with his thoughts. He was too exhausted to do anything else but stand there, hear the music, and think.

Junmyeon figured he should ask Sehun if Baekhyun was acting differently at work. He had told Sehun days ago that Baekhyun wasn’t texting him, and Sehun let him know Baekhyun was treating him in the same friendly-but-detached way he had always been. But maybe now that Junmyeon had sent a text into the wind, there would be updates. He could get Sehun to pester Baekhyun for answers.

It was good those two were getting along, even if they weren’t the best of friends yet. The thought that Baekhyun was pissed at Junmyeon for spending all his time with Sehun sometimes crossed his mind, but that was stupid. Junmyeon considered the fact that they were friends to be proof that Baekhyun wasn’t jealous of anything. Surely Baekhyun knew what Junmyeon’s priorities looked like. If Baekhyun didn’t know what he was getting himself into from the start then he definitely knew by now. Sehun was his lover and Baekhyun was...

He blinked towards the shower wall as he washed himself absentmindedly. He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. What _was_ Baekhyun’s relationship to him? He had told Junmyeon that he liked him, but what did that _mean_ , considering Junmyeon was married? Junmyeon couldn’t tell what Baekhyun’s intention was with those words. Junmyeon thought Baekhyun was a charming guy, a comfortable friend, a great fuck buddy but of course he wasn’t attaching too much sentiment to their time together because he was...a fuck buddy. He was Junmyeon’s friend, right? What the fuck was Baekhyun to him? Shit. What a big question. Maybe that’s why Baekhyun had seemed so frustrated with him - Junmyeon couldn’t even find an answer.

 _I am fucking dreaming. Baekhyun is just pissed at me because he didn’t get any_. He scowled at himself as he stepped under the water again. It didn’t make sense that Baekhyun could like him that much, Junmyeon had been so depressed and flaky these days. The Junmyeon that Baekhyun knew was miserable. If Baekhyun “liked” him, whatever the fuck that meant, he shouldn’t.

He had gotten into the shower to relax, but he felt overheated and worse than before. The steam and his own thoughts made him dizzy. He stepped out and dried himself off, then sat on the floor and looked at his phone. He was able to distract himself with YouTube videos for a while, then got bored of sitting naked on the floor and he went to put clothes on. Sweatpants and a lazily buttoned plaid shirt was enough. He scrutinized himself in the mirror and thought he looked like an asshole.

Junmyeon moved out of the room, fetched his Lego set from its hiding place, and brought it out into the main room to set up on the floor. He sat quietly and glanced over at the couch to see Sehun trying to take up as much room as possible. He did a double-take when he noticed the pet snake wrapped around Sehun’s forearm, then laughed once at himself for being startled.

“You look like the king of all snakes,” Junmyeon told him.

Sehun’s eyes curved as he smiled. “They see me as their leader, yes. Cheese is the brains behind the operation, though. She writes my speeches.”

Junmyeon had to laugh at that. “Ahh, gosh. You’re so funny, so funny.” He sat on the floor and put his blocks into neat piles, then fished his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. He stared at it for a moment. He pressed the home button, saw he had no notifications, and stared a moment longer.

“Baekhyun is still ignoring me, I even sent him a text yesterday and he never replied.” He looked up at Sehun and blinked.

Sehun’s mouth fell open. “Ohhhhhh, my goooood, I totally promised him I’d take him to a movie, like last week. I sure forgot about that, fuck.”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at Sehun for derailing him and making it about himself. “He’ll probably chew you out if you try to make up for it,” Junmyeon sighed. “He doesn’t like being forgotten about.”

“So he’s still ignoring you? I thought he said he liiiiiked you,” Sehun said airily, and Junmyeon laughed at how Sehun still said it so giddily to make fun of how excited Junmyeon had been when he told him. “Is that why he’s mad at you?” Sehun asked, completely seriously, and Junmyeon huffed out another breath.

“No, that’s not why he’s _mad_ at me,” Junmyeon whined. “He’s...mad at me for reasons I don’t understand. I mean, I kind of think he’s mad because when we hung out on my birthday I didn’t want to have sex with him. Is that really enough reason to ignore me for a week, though?”

Sehun laughed. “I dunno. I’d be pretty bummed if you turned me down.”

“Yeah...that was my bad. He told me he liked me and everything, and I still...” Junmyeon didn’t want that to lead anywhere.

Sehun shrugged. “I guess he thought he was gonna get laid and he was bitter. If that's what's up then he needs to get over it, he's not entitled to you. That doesn’t sound like you, though, to not want to have sex with someone.”

Junmyeon let out a snort. “Ahh...that was, I thought you were going to come home early that night...” He raised a hand and rubbed at his eye. “I wanted to save my energy for you. That probably made him mad too. He did get kinda prickly sometimes when I brought you up.” Junmyeon had been replaying Baekhyun’s words in his head for so long, he found himself analyzing all of it.

“Huh,” Sehun said shortly. “He only likes me when I’m with him in person.”

Junmyeon frowned at him. “No no no, that’s not right, I think—”

“Wouldn’t it make sense for him to not like me if he had a thing for you?” Sehun let out a single laugh.

Junmyeon considered this. It sounded kind of...plausible. Maybe Baekhyun _was_ jealous and that was affecting their relationship. “That does add up...” he said. “I just...I just don’t want to assume anything...he’s pretty flippant about me sometimes...I wonder how long he’s liked me for?” It left a weird taste in his mouth. “We’ve only been friends for a couple months, I’m worried he got attached quickly because he’s single...I sure didn’t feel confident enough to tell him that I have warm feelings for him, but he said it easily.”

“He’s in love with you,” Sehun joked.

Junmyeon scoffed instantly. “How could someone fall in love with _me?_ ”

Sehun pulled the most hilarious face Junmyeon had seen all month, and it made him realize he had misspoken. “Uhh, I can tell you!” Sehun said indignantly.

“Sorry, sorry, that didn’t come out right. Sehunnie, I consider you a miracle. A once-in-a-thousand-lifetimes gift from the universe.” He gave Sehun a sweet smile and he could tell his words were working just from the pleased look on his face. “You’re so perfect it doesn’t make sense.”

“Awww, you’re sweet, you’re sweet. I like that cute romantic shit you come up with.”

“See, that’s why you’re so perfect. You even like the cheesy things I say.” Junmyeon crossed his legs underneath himself and gazed up at Sehun with big eyes. “I know Baekhyun doesn’t, he always makes fun of me. It’s kinda fun to be teased, but, not always...”

Sehun raised his arm so the snake could wriggle further up his wrist. “Maybe that’s how he flirts. He’s been sending you love signals by roasting you constantly. That’s one way to do it, I guess. Kinda kindergarten, though.”

“Ahaha.” Junmyeon was still caught up on the probability of someone falling in love with him. Baekhyun seemed way too cool for that! Why would Baekhyun want anything other than sex and conversation with him, he...”I don’t think I’ve been fun for months,” Junmyeon sighed. “These days I feel flat and boring and not charming enough for anyone to like in that way. Don’t you think I’ve been depressed? Don’t I suck more than usual?”

Sehun pouted as he looked at his snake and thought. “You don’t suck. You’ve been down lately, that’s the truth. I don’t think you’re any less charming, though. Maybe that’s because I know you so well already. You’re not boring, you’re cute and animated when you’re in a good mood. What kind of Junmyeon have you been letting Baekhyun see?”

Junmyeon thought that was an interesting question. “I...I think I whine a lot about my problems when I’m around him. But he kind of encourages it? He’s good at listening...so I feel like he’s heard a lot about how much of a mess I am. That’s not all we talk about. We usually talk about video games or tv shows o-or going to the gym.” Junmyeon scratched his neck.

Sehun considered his words and let his snake slither over to his other arm. “I mean, I can definitely see how he could fall for you that way. I know he’s really mystified by the way you look so every time you guys went to the gym probably drove him crazy, hah. You’re so hot when you’re working out. Covered in sweat like that, with your hair all messy or whatever? Sexy.”

“But that’s just sex. Would he be ignoring me like a little brat if he just wanted sex from me?”

“And you kept it from him? Dude, honestly? Yeah, that sounds like the Baekhyun I know,” Sehun said, his eyes half-lidded, and Junmyeon let out a tiny snort.

“I guess...”

“I think it’s more than that though,” Sehun cut him off. “I’d buy that he has a crush on you. You said he got prickly when you talked about me? Wuh. I don't like that. He’s friendly at work, he even sits on me sometimes. So what’s his deal?”

“He might’ve just been in a shit mood that night, I don’t think he’s always like that...”

Sehun laughed. “He wants you all to himself, man. He loves that dick that much.”

The words made the hairs on the back of Junmyeon’s neck stand up, and he glanced away from Sehun’s stare. “I just can’t believe that. Even if it’s true I don’t buy it.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “That’s fine. I’ll grill him for answers next time I see him at work.”

“I wish he’d let the both of us kiss on him.” Junmyeon sighed. “I would love that.”

“You’re making me thirsty for him too, so same.” Sehun groaned and leaned his head against the arm of the couch. Junmyeon watched his Adam’s apple for a second, and then tried to focus on his blocks. He didn’t want to waste any more time fretting about something he had no control over. He turned his phone facedown and found his toys distracting.

Junmyeon had thought having the next day off would be nice and relaxing, but it just gave him more free time to worry. He promised himself not to bring it up with Sehun anymore, so he suffered alone. He spent as much time playing Overwatch as he could handle before he flopped face-first down onto his couch and wailed into the cushions.

He took his phone and couldn’t stop himself from scrolling through his old text messages with Baekhyun. It had been so fun, ugh, why did Junmyeon have to go and ruin everything...he got caught up on the cute selfies Baekhyun sent him and groaned. He thumbed past a few shirtless pictures, then went back to them and studied every line on Baekhyun’s chest. After a minute he noticed his sweatpants felt tighter and he groaned louder.

He scrolled all the way to the beginning of their messages and then frowned. His resolve was weakening. The least he could do would be to ask Baekhyun to come to the gym with him, that was normal, that was a normal, common thing he said. Not desperate. He typed out a quick text, fixed it of all its hurried typos, and then sent it before he could convince himself not to.

 _I demand attention!!!!!!!_ Junmyeon thought that if Baekhyun could get away with that, he could too. _Come to the gym with meeee_

When the little ‘delivered’ sign showed up he let out another loud groan and threw his phone to the couch. “Stop playing support, you get so whiny,” he heard Sehun call out sleepily from the other room, and he laughed.

He got up to stand in the doorway of the bedroom. “I’m not doing that anymore. Uhm, wanna go to the gym with me?” He bounced on his toes and gave Sehun a tight smile.

Sehun blinked up from his spot in the bed, since he was too sluggish to get up before noon. He studied Junmyeon for a moment, and then laughed. “Boner city.”

“Hahahah, I have too much energy. C’mon, let’s go work out.”

Sehun moaned as if he was in pain. “Nnnnnooooo, maybe later. Not right now.”

Junmyeon sighed heavily. “Alright...” He hoped Baekhyun would get back to him, and after an hour of waiting, he was surprised to actually get a text message that broke the tension. He felt a sudden rush of glee, and then crashed through the floor again when he read it.

_Not today, sorry_

Well. At least Baekhyun contacted him after so long, even if it wasn’t really positive. He stared at his phone for a while, then sighed and stood up to go into his bedroom. He surveyed the shape of Sehun’s body underneath the sheets, then climbed into bed next to Sehun and admired his bare shoulders for a moment. “Mmm, honey, you are so sexy.”

He saw a little grin grow on Sehun’s face. “Can’t get me out of the house to work out so you wanna work out right here, huh...” He nuzzled into the nape of Sehun’s neck and nibbled on him to get him in the mood, then had sex with him to work off all the negative energy Baekhyun’s text had given him. As they were laying there post-act panting and snuggling each other, Junmyeon wondered why he was letting Baekhyun drive him crazy when he already had everything he needed right here.

Baekhyun was frustrating. Junmyeon wanted to relax and be grateful for what he had - Sehun wasn’t making his brain hurt anymore, so Junmyeon was going to curl right up next to him and stay. If that was what was making Baekhyun angry with him, then Baekhyun could yell at him and Junmyeon would listen. He was able to get through the next few days without dwelling too much on Baekhyun’s lack of communication, but he felt his curiosity piqued once again when Sehun came home late one night and told him Baekhyun hadn’t been at work for the past two days.

Junmyeon thought to send Baekhyun a text and ask him if he was okay, but he didn’t know how it would be received. He was afraid that any further pestering would just exacerbate whatever the hell Baekhyun was feeling right now. He kept his worry to himself and tried to finish building his Death Star.

He felt so flat. He was having fun with his toys, but going from work to blocks to work to blocks made his Legos feel like a second job. Sehun had to work all weekend, and Junmyeon found the hours dragged on when his old distractions seemed boring. He was too tired to call up a friend and go out, so he brushed his teeth and crawled into bed with his laptop, but fell asleep before he could start reading all the tabs he opened. He dreamt that Sehun brought home a violin and was somehow successful in teaching himself how to play it. Junmyeon heard his text tone near his ear and blinked sleep from his eyes confusedly, thinking the tone was from his dream. His head made no sense. He smacked his lips and put his phone on vibrate, then looked at the message.

Baekhyun sent him a picture! Junmyeon gasped and cursed just seeing the thumbnail, then scrambled to open the app. His mouth dropped open and he rubbed his eyes hurriedly as he made the photo bigger. It showed Baekhyun facing a bathroom mirror, wearing a black tuxedo and rocking a fresh scarlet red hair dye. Junmyeon stared and took the image in, then moaned helplessly out of pure thirst. Baekhyun looked sexy with this hair color and Junmyeon wondered if it looked even more vibrant and hot in person. Junmyeon had only ever seen glimpses of Baekhyun’s forehead before, but now it was out in the open with his bangs to the side combed into a pretty coif. Junmyeon zoomed in to look at it and moaned again.

So pretty. What a pretty forehead. He zoomed out and studied Baekhyun’s cute face and the bowtie around his neck. Ohhhh, how cute. Fuck. He was so lucky to be allowed to see this image. He quickly saved it to his phone, like he did with most of the selfies Baekhyun sent him, and then went back to look at the accompanying message he had ignored.

It read “ _At my cousin’s wedding_ ” and nothing else, and Junmyeon let out another happy gasp. That was possibly why Baekhyun hadn’t been at work, he’d have to tell Sehunnie, since Sehun was dying to take Baekhyun to a movie. Damn, Baekhyun was so hot. His red hair made Junmyeon’s mouth water and Junmyeon kicked his legs all over the bed, angry that he couldn’t touch Baekhyun right this moment. He opened the photo again and felt powerless as he looked at it.

How long had he been staring at his phone for? He kept having to tap the screen to keep the backlight up. The strain in his boxers was annoying but he didn’t really want to do anything about it, even if it was only after midnight and Sehun...wouldn’t be home anytime soon. Hmm. He toyed with the idea of playing with himself but decided that he was honestly too tired to commit himself to that. He was lazy and captivated by this picture and the fact that Baekhyun had sent it to him. This was such a wonderful way to break the dry spell. He realized he had been laying here staring at the picture for a long time, and hadn’t yet replied to Baekhyun. He squawked and moved his thumbs excitedly.

_Holy shit Baekhyun!!! You have no right looking so fucking fine on someone else’s wedding day._

There, he replied. Baekhyun seemed to only respond once every few days but Junmyeon was right there fifteen minutes later. He hoped he wouldn’t be thought annoying - Baekhyun liked being showered with praise, right? So maybe this could reel him back in.

Junmyeon waited another half hour with no response, and he fought his heavy eyelids with all he had. He sent Baekhyun’s picture to Sehun, feeling frustrated, and he laughed at how quickly and thirstily Sehun replied to him. Of course he did, Sehun liked anyone in a suit. It was good to have someone lose their mind along with him. They were big fans of a great dye job.

He fell in and out of sleep while waiting for a text from Baekhyun, and when he blearily checked his phone and saw it was almost two-thirty in the morning, he figured he was waiting for nothing. Maybe the wedding party had gotten crazy after midnight, and Baekhyun was distracted away from him. That was entirely plausible. It was also plausible that Baekhyun was ignoring him on purpose to drive him nuts. He sat up in bed and wondered if he was still asleep. His attention went to the barely-opened window and the soft city sounds coming from it. He whined quietly and yawned before pressing the button to call Baekhyun, in an exhausted final effort. He laid back down and told himself he was just going to ask why Baekhyun wasn’t replying to him.

Naturally, Baekhyun didn’t answer and Junmyeon was sent to his voicemail. Junmyeon grunted at his situation as he tuned the voicemail message out, and was in the middle of a big tired sigh when the tone went off and the voicemail started recording. Junmyeon breathed for a second, then realized he was accidentally leaving a voicemail of heavy breathing and he should probably _not_ do that. If he turned it off now would Baekhyun be left with those three seconds? With no idea what to do, he blinked at the ceiling and began to talk.

“Baekhyuuuun, you’re teasing me with that picture, you can’t just send me that and then not talk to me...” He thought his voice sounded low and sleepy, and wondered if Baekhyun would think he was drunk. “You look so fucking sexy...that hair color suits you so much, mmh, that bright red is so fucking hot on you. Stunning. Sexy. You know I like well-dressed men too, you’re killing me, you really are...” He trailed off and yawned again.

He could barely tell if he was still dreaming or not, and he was tired and delirious enough to keep on adoring. “So hot I can’t breathe. I showed Sehun the picture too and he’s just as fucking thirsty as I am. We really want you. Whenever you get home, our door’s always open for you, mm...I wanna see that hair in person, I know it’s beautiful...I want to pull on it, Baekhyun...only if that’s okay with you. Won’t you let me do that, please?” He brought a hand to his face and felt stupid for continuing on. “Please, Baekhyun...please. I want to see you, that’s all I can think about these days...you’re making me crazy, ahh, you can hear it. I don’t know how I could be so stupid to ever let you out of my sight.”

Okay. He sounded insane enough, he needed to stop it. Fucking three AM. “Sorry, I’m so tired and I miss you. Sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you later, mm, I hope you had fun...keep having fun...see you.” He shut the call off instantly and then felt a full-body shiver rush through him. He was so weird! He didn’t need to be leaving his fuck buddy weird rambly voicemails! He groaned at himself, flipped over on his front, and finally surrendered completely to sleep.

Junmyeon didn’t have work the next morning, so he was happy to sleep in and avoid the consequences of his phone games. He woke up a little after noon, and smiled as he felt Sehun’s embrace around him and his little snores in his ear. Junmyeon snuggled into him and tried not to think about his phone on the other side of the bed. He laid there until his need to pee took him over and he grabbed his cell phone on the way to the bathroom.

He did his business and felt his fingers itch as he brushed his teeth. He was anxious to check his phone to see if Baekhyun had replied, but not so anxious that he couldn’t bear to open the messages app. He saw he had a notification from Baekhyun and his heart leapt into his throat as he read it.

_Were you fucking jacking off in that voicemail you left me_

Junmyeon burst out laughing and spit toothpaste all over the mirror. Jeez, he hadn’t considered what that audio really sounded like. Must’ve been kind of lewd if Baekhyun thought he was touching himself. He cleaned his mouth out and then found a washcloth to wipe off the mirror. He scowled at the streaks he made on the glass and he moved to text Baekhyun back, more interested in him.

_I WAS NOT_

_I was just exhausted from work omg I was barely awake. Out of my mind with sleep and thirst_

He hoped Baekhyun would believe the truth. He was glad to wake up to a message from Baekhyun, even if it was an accusatory one. Baekhyun was talking to him again! Whatever their relationship was, it wasn’t completely hopeless to keep trying at it. He did a little dance on his way out of the bathroom, and he slipped back into bed next to Sehun and kissed his forehead.

Sehun slept like the dead, like he usually did after working a late night, and Junmyeon didn’t feel like pestering him for attention. He melted into his side and cooed ten minutes later when Tesla jumped up on the foot of the bed. Junmyeon was cuddling with the cat when his phone vibrated, and Junmyeon squealed so loudly that Tesla startled and hopped away. Junmyeon grabbed his phone and moaned happily when he saw Baekhyun was texting him.

_Lolololol_

_I really liked that voicemail ... your begging is nice_

“Ooooh~” Junmyeon wiggled on his back. What a promising message. If Baekhyun liked him to beg, then Junmyeon could excel at that. He drafted a reply and sent it before he could tell himself it was too early for this greasiness.

_I’ll leave you aaaaall the desperate voicemails you could ever want, if you like my voice that much._

Should he add a finishing touch? Ugh, there was nobody telling him to shut up.

_I’m desperate to see you again._

Junmyeon sent it and screamed up at the ceiling. The noise shook Sehun awake and Junmyeon laughed softly seeing his eyes open. “Sorry, that can’t be pleasant to wake up to.”

Sehun mumbled under his breath and groaned lethargically while he stretched his arms out in front of himself. He grabbed Junmyeon with one arm and pulled him closer, and Junmyeon grinned and passed his phone over his shoulder. “Hey, look at this, Baekhyun is talking to me again.”

Sehun licked his lips and took the phone to scroll through messages. “Aww, he likes it when you beg, too.”

Junmyeon laughed. “You two won’t let me have any pride.”

“No, it’s too fun to have you acknowledge who’s in charge.” Sehun kept scrolling through the messages and Junmyeon swallowed, then blinked and reached for his phone again. Sehun maneuvered it away and kept reading. “I’m just looking at your cute flirting.”

“Ahh, don’t read through all of that.”

“Why, am I gonna find something I won’t like?” Sehun stared at him, his bleary eyes trying to look intense and failing, and Junmyeon scoffed.

“No, it’s mostly just mindless chatter and the phrase ‘I’ll meet you there’.” Junmyeon frowned and Sehun glanced back to his phone. “Baekhyun and I have nothing to hide.”

He looked at it for a few moments more, and then handed it back to Junmyeon. “You need to tell him that I want to play with him too; don’t make me sound desperate though, I’m too cool for that.”

“Hahah, okay, I’ll let him know, once he texts me back.” Junmyeon sighed happily and felt comfortable as the sun shone in through the window. He had been feeling rather loopy these days so it was nice to have a warm feeling in his chest once again. He had been so afraid that Baekhyun hated him, but that seemed unlikely now. He was impressed with himself for not fucking it up beyond repair after all these weeks.

Baekhyun didn’t send him another text until the evening, and Junmyeon sat around on his ass before he replied, in an effort to not seem so eager. Baekhyun told him that he’d see Junmyeon once he came back home, and Junmyeon swore his heart skipped a beat.

He sat on the floor as he put together his blocks and listened to Sehun play Paper Mario. He relayed the information in Baekhyun’s text to Sehun, and he liked the smile that spread on Sehun’s features. “Ahh, fuck, I’m gonna text him right now! I promised him a date, he needs to know I didn’t forget.” Sehun paused the game, grabbed his phone, then pouted at Junmyeon. “Give me his number.” Junmyeon gave Sehun the phone number and Sehun started tapping away. “I’ll take him to a movie and then I’ll bring him home here to fuck him.” Sehun smirked like he could see it playing out in his head. “Make sure you’re at home at that time or else I’ll take him all for myself.”

Junmyeon scoffed at him. “Good luck with that. I mean it. But like, I know you, I know you can seduce most anyone, so I know you don’t need much luck.”

Sehun laughed and tossed his phone back down to the couch to refocus on his video game. “I’ll charm him in my own way, then he’ll realize he’s fallen for both of us and can’t escape.”

Junmyeon blushed lightly at the idea. “That would...wow.” He blinked. “For some reason I didn’t realize we could seduce people in tandem.”

Sehun hooted with laughter. “We could be fucking great at that!”

“Let’s try it this once and see how it goes first,” Junmyeon chuckled nervously. He picked up his phone to reply to Baekhyun, but no words came to him. He stared into the room he was building in his Death Star and felt himself drowning in thoughts again.

“Hey, Sehun?” He asked when he was able to collect himself.

“Mmm?”

“Baekhyun....like. What is he to us? We’ve never had a friend that we...tried to pass between us. He’s not just my, uhh, fuck buddy, not if we’re both flirting with him.”

“What do you want him to be?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon didn’t have an immediate answer. “I want him to be our...” He trailed off. “It’s like I want to come up with a new word for him, because there is no existing word to accurately describe Baekhyun.” Junmyeon sighed. “He’s like...”

“Our _boyfriend_ ,” Sehun said confidently, and Junmyeon snorted.

“If you tried to call him that he’d kill you.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Fine, _your_ boyfriend.”

Junmyeon could feel his cheeks flushing pink. “He is not! Boyfriend was the word that was wrong! We don’t share enough fuzzy feelings for me to call him that, and besides, I’m married to you...”

Sehun laughed at him. “Hey, our marriage isn’t like a normal one. There was nothing sacred about it, heh. It bonded us in debauchery so we need to live that way.”

Junmyeon let his head fall back as he laughed. “Ahh, you’re right, you’re right. We’re not very conventional, so why have rules.”

“Right? We’re having fun. Once we get him to kiss both of us in the same night, we should ask him what title he’d like,” Sehun said as he waved his Wiimote about. Junmyeon gazed at him for a moment longer, and then went limp on the floor. Sehun painted a wonderful mental image. Having one person kissing on him was unbelievable enough.

Sehun went to work, so Junmyeon forced himself to go to the gym, and when he came back home he took a long, mindless shower. He was thrilled to not have any jumbled up thoughts ruining his time by himself. He dried himself off and didn’t bother to put a towel around himself as he walked around. When he checked his phone he noticed he had a new text from Baekhyun, and he choked as he opened it.

_Can’t believe you sent your husband after me_

Pffft! Junmyeon had no idea what Sehun was bombarding Baekhyun with, but he knew it would at least be amusing. It was nice to have Sehun interested in Baekhyun, kind of unprompted, even if Baekhyun thought otherwise. He waited ten minutes, in a conscious attempt to not appear like such a dweeb, and then replied honestly.

_He’s doing it himself, seriously, that’s what the hair dye does_

He put a soft outfit on and went to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was wet, but he didn’t find himself as loathsome as he usually did. Baekhyun was able to manipulate his emotions so well, it probably wasn’t healthy. Junmyeon felt good for once, though, so he wasn’t going to dwell on it now, he would save that for when he was more depressed and introspective.

His body felt tired but his mind wasn’t. He dragged a pillow out into the main room so he could sit on it while he put his blocks together, and he spoke to Tesla as the cat showed interest in his blocks. Junmyeon was too lazy to put him away so he watched him carefully to make sure he didn’t eat anything. Tesla seemed to be disinterested, too absorbed in chasing his own tail, and Junmyeon was easily distracted with the instructions in front of him. Tesla quickly realized Junmyeon was playing with his blocks though, and whenever Tesla ran off with a block in his mouth Junmyeon had to chase after him.

With a collection of cat-slobber colored blocks in his hand, he sat back down in front of his Death Star and noticed his phone had a notification. What luck he was having today! Baekhyun wasn’t ignoring him anymore, he could breathe again. The sudden attention made Junmyeon think about how he had been so worked up he hadn’t thought about much else recently. It was the first week in June and Junmyeon hardly noticed the calendar change. He opened the text and smiled as he read Baekhyun teasing him.

_Good thing I have two pinky fingers to wrap both of you around_

Baekhyun was _so_ good at making Junmyeon feel flustered. Junmyeon collapsed to the floor and flailed happily, tickled by the flirting, and laughed when Vivi came over to see what was happening and lick Junmyeon’s face. “Look at this!” Junmyeon showed Vivi his phone and Vivi had no reaction. Junmyeon hugged the dog and rambled about his and Sehun’s plans to make Baekhyun accept both of them, and promised Vivi that it would work out well for everyone because Vivi would have another person to play with.

The dog didn’t understand him, of course, but Junmyeon liked talking to him anyway. He replied quickly to Baekhyun, too excited to want to appear cool.

_When are you coming home?_

He was dying to banter with Baekhyun in person. His other friends made socializing kind of an exhausting chore these days but recently he and Baekhyun seemed like they were on similar wavelengths. Baekhyun rarely ever wanted to leave the house and Junmyeon was really feeling that lately.

He took another picture of his Death Star, thinking he could send it soon and hopefully get a response this time. It was a little bit more impressive looking than last time. Junmyeon thought it would look much cooler once he completed the upper floor. Tesla tried to take another block when Junmyeon wasn’t looking and Junmyeon got fed up with him and put him in the spare bedroom.

He put his set together for a while longer, stealing glances at his phone every now and then in anticipation of a new message, and once the clock struck midnight and his phone was quiet, he packed the blocks up and put them away. He picked Tesla up and brought the cat into the bedroom to sit on the bed while he went to brush his teeth.

Junmyeon felt too awake to get to sleep, but he had to wake up for work in the morning so he had to try. When he climbed into bed he noticed he had a new text message from Baekhyun and he gurgled with joy.

_I’ll be back on Monday, I already told Sehun I’d see a movie with him though so you’ll have to wait._

Well fuck, they were in! Junmyeon cackled, moved to grab the cat and take him into his arms, and made a happy sound as he snuggled into the bed. He hugged Tesla for the two minutes Tesla let himself be held, and he yawned as Tesla wriggled out of his arms and sauntered away. Junmyeon looked at the text message and felt lucky. He absolutely couldn’t stand it when Baekhyun wasn’t texting him, it was practically exhilarating to have attention paid to him again.

_I can’t wait for you ahhhh I’m jealous of Sehunnie_

Junmyeon tossed his phone away, then grabbed it to plug it into its charger and make sure his work alarm was on. Then he shut his notifications off and set it facedown so he wouldn’t be compelled to look at it. Sending that last text had felt cringey as hell and he didn’t want to have to deal with the aftermath until the morning. He knew Sehun found him cute, but Baekhyun probably thought he was cheesy. Whatever, he was still flirting with him, despite _everything_. Junmyeon’s head hit the pillow and he sighed happily, his head swimming with thoughts that made his heart beat fast.


	15. headaches and heart throbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! long time no see. i hope you had a warm holiday season. happy cafe universe era, heheh.
> 
> i’m working on another fic that takes place in this same au, i think i’ll be posting the first chapter sometime soon. please be on the lookout for it if you like these characters and xingdae as well TT i love sehobaek a lot so they’ll show up wherever they can.
> 
> the song for this chapter is w.a.m.s. by fall out boy. i didn’t really have a song in my head while writing this chapter, which is unlike me. but i’ll go with w.a.m.s. cuz i love it for scau jm a lot. thank you for reading, i hope this isn't terribly boring. baek has a couple games he feels like playing.

June was more difficult than Junmyeon had been anticipating. A lot of his school friends were trying to take advantage of their vacation days now that the weather was warm, and that involved Junmyeon receiving invitations to party that he knew he couldn’t accept. His college friends adored him and probably wouldn’t expect him to drink anything, with maybe a few exceptions here and there for his pushier, less polite friends, but he knew that he would be surrounded by alcohol regardless and he didn’t think he could put up with that right now. Maybe next summer he would figure out how to have fun. For now, he just had to keep himself from getting too sad about it.

He was beginning to hate his job. He wondered if Jongdae planted that seed in his head. Junmyeon had always been conscious of how he didn’t like working at a country club, at least, but he had never felt brave enough to leave it, since his father had pulled some strings to get him there. He thought about how he hadn’t talked to his father in months, and when he was cleaning tables he realized he might be able to quit this job without his parents taking notice.

Junmyeon blinked blankly ahead of him, focused on his thoughts, and the dull throbbing of a headache that wouldn’t go away. He would absolutely have to get another job. Just maybe one that didn’t involve him working outside so much. He had an engineering degree, he just didn’t do anything with it. He pulled the chair out from the table he cleaned and sat down, and propped his chin up with his hand.

He could probably find a place that would pay him to do math all day. He felt like he could do that even while half-conscious. Numbers came so easily to him, words were much harder. He thought about all he’d have to do to quit this job and a shiver went through him.

He glanced over at the bar on the other side of the dining hall. It was probably two in the afternoon. Much too early for a drink. _You can’t have a drink no matter what time of day it is, shut up_ . He laughed mirthlessly and moved his hand to rub at his face. He was so hopeless sometimes. He woke up to texts from his friends wanting to party, and they had infected him with whispers in his head about the taste and effects of alcohol. He opened his phone to reread the text his frat brother Yoon had sent him today. All it said was ‘ _there's a party tonite and i miss youuuuuuu_ ’ but that was enough to entice him and bring out his intrusive ideas. His thoughts grew and he had to repeatedly beat them down. He felt as if there was a rash in his brain. Junmyeon scratched the back of his aching head and worried, until he heard his supervisor’s voice booming from across the hall and instantly had to scramble to work on something else.

He wasn’t able to get much done when he received a text from Sehun no more than twenty minutes later. Sehun told him that he was going out with Baekhyun, so he might be out when Junmyeon got home.

Hah, good for them. Sehun and Baekhyun had gone to see a movie earlier in the week too, so it seemed like they were finally becoming better friends. Sehun complained that Baekhyun didn’t flirt with him the same way he flirted with Junmyeon, and Junmyeon told Sehun that was just Baekhyun’s personality. Junmyeon was almost sure with time Baekhyun would be clinging to Sehun’s side. He didn’t think anyone could resist the urge to do that.

Junmyeon found that it was easier to avoid his thoughts when he actually focused on all the little tasks he was being paid to do. It was even helpful to busy himself with questions about his headache. He figured it was his withdrawal symptoms disappearing and rearing their ugly heads like they did. Every time Junmyeon thought he was getting over something, it would come back to him when his guard was down. At least these headaches were nowhere near as terrible as the migraines he was having in February. He got out of work and nearly speeded on the way home, eager to see if there were cute guys waiting for him at his apartment. He got into the building a few minutes after 7 and he hoped they’d be there as he opened the door.

He saw Sehun and Baekhyun snuggled together on the couch and Junmyeon felt his knees get wobbly. “Oh my gooood,” he cooed seeing Baekhyun’s head nuzzled into Sehun’s neck, and laughed when his words made Baekhyun move his face towards him. His hair was scarlet red and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open as he studied the swoop of Baekhyun’s bangs on his face. “Wow,” he said foolishly as he stood there and watched Baekhyun smirk over at him. Junmyeon suddenly felt self-conscious of his work outfit, and grabbed his hat to toss it into the kitchen. He took a few steps closer and Sehun jumped out of his seat to rush over and take Junmyeon into a hug, and Vivi followed close after. Junmyeon giggled a bit at the sudden attention and he felt all at once distracted by how Sehun’s shirt hugged his chest.

“Hiiii, cutie, hiiii,” Sehun sang at him, squeezed him once, and then went into the kitchen and grabbed the fruit on the counter. “Can you peel this orange for me? My nails are still growing.”

Junmyeon let out an incredulous laugh and blinked at Sehun. “I just walked through the door! Weirdo,” he said as he took the orange from Sehun. Sehun laughed and hugged him again, and Junmyeon grinned over his shoulder at Baekhyun. “You guys can’t even open your own fruit? Sehunnie, you know I trim my nails all the time.”

“I told him to start it with a knife,” Baekhyun said, and Junmyeon managed to wriggle out of Sehun’s grasp and go further into the living room. Sehun danced around and plopped back down where he was next to Baekhyun, and Junmyeon grabbed a chair to put opposite the couch. He noticed Baekhyun had Tesla in his lap and he wondered what kind of black magic Baekhyun had cast to make that cat snuggly. Junmyeon sat down and Baekhyun smiled at him. “Hey there, dork.”

“It’s been a while!” Junmyeon smiled easily back at him as he started to peel open the orange. He whined at a sudden squirt of juice and he grabbed a tissue to put the peel on.

Baekhyun raised a hand to run through his hair and Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open again. He thought to close it quickly. “Yeah, as soon as I got back into the city I had a ton of work to do,” Baekhyun told him. “I had to work every night for like a week straight.”

“Yowch, that sucks,” Junmyeon said.

“It does. I gotta work again tonight.” Baekhyun sighed. “I want a break.” He turned to Sehun. “You don’t have to work tonight, right? You should take my shift.”

Sehun barked a laugh and Junmyeon found his happily curved eyes cute. “Noooo, no, I work a lot too. I wanna spend the night with my Junmy.”

“Damn, I have no choice then.” Baekhyun snuggled into Sehun’s side and Sehun threw his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Junmyeon smiled at them and Sehun gave him a wink.

“You two look cozy,” Junmyeon said.

“Mhm, we walked around Times Square forever, we’re worn out.” Sehun motioned at Junmyeon. “Hey, take your shirt off.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “Huh?”

Baekhyun grinned at him. “Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

Sehun snapped his fingers. “C’mon!”

With nowhere else to turn, Junmyeon laughed airily and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. “Alright,” he conceded, and he pulled his shirt off over his head. He dropped it to the floor and then sat there, his hands in his lap, and stared at the grinning pair on the couch. “Do I have to keep peeling this orange?” Junmyeon asked quietly.

“Yes,” Sehun told him. Junmyeon picked up the fruit and peeled more of it.

“Damn,” Baekhyun said simply, and Junmyeon smirked slightly, feeling like he had earned it.

“I know right?” Junmyeon said casually. He glanced up at the couch, thought it was the most handsome couch in the city, and glanced back at the orange. “So you were out of town for your cousin’s wedding, right?” He asked Baekhyun, and when he looked over he realized Baekhyun was ogling him. Junmyeon bit his lip and tried not to enjoy it too much. “How was that, was it fun?”

“Oh, it was really lovely,” Baekhyun said, and he put his feet up on the coffee table. “It was in a church, which is boring, that wedding’s been had a million times before, but it was a pretty church. It was a couple hours up north, around where my home is, heh, I spent the week with my parents and I swear the first thing thing they did when I got there was demand I mow the lawn. Hah! I don’t even mind doing it it’s just so tiring hearing that the moment I get there.”

“Wow, I can imagine,” Junmyeon said slowly, his thumbs busy, and Sehun let out a pointed snort.

Baekhyun laughed happily. “Yeah, yeah. It was so nice to get away, though. I drove! That was nice. It was nice to see my cousins, I guess.” Baekhyun made a tight expression and then moved his hand to cover half of his face. “I’ve felt so antisocial this year. I barely stayed for the afterparty. That’s not bad, right?” He asked, and Junmyeon shook his head.

“That’s not bad.”

“I showed up to the wedding, mkay, and I had fun. There was nothing to do at the party anyway. There wasn’t anybody interesting enough to flirt or dance with and I can’t drink, so I would’ve been...it might not have been fun to sit there,” Baekhyun shrugged and Sehun snuggled closer to his side.

“You should’ve made us be your date to the wedding,” Sehun said.

Baekhyun laughed. “I can’t bring two guys as my dates, they all think I’m weird enough.”

Junmyeon grinned at him. “Then you could have your pick.”

Baekhyun motioned at Sehun with his thumb. “This one is more impressive looking. If I wanted to make everyone think I was doing well, I’d pick him.”

Junmyeon laughed, since he couldn’t really argue with that, and Sehun sat up, his mouth hanging open. “But Junie’s sexy. You serious?”

“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun said, and Sehun nestled happily into his side again. “You’re handsome and super tall.”

“My height really gets me places now, damn,” Sehun said reverently.

Junmyeon snickered at him and smiled when Baekhyun looked in his direction. “You look good too. Of course.” As soon as Junmyeon smirked Baekhyun looked like he regretted the words. “You just can’t compare to him.”

“I’ll accept that,” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun lifted both of his hands to cover his face, and Junmyeon wondered what he was thinking. Tesla jumped out of Baekhyun’s lap and Baekhyun pouted after him. Junmyeon turned the fruit over in his hands and inspected it. It looked done so he got up to hand it to Sehun, and Sehun squealed as he took it.

“Yes! Thank you! Wow, it’s cute,” Sehun said, and he started to pull the orange apart. “Baekhyun was prepared to let me starve, he said he could open the orange but he wouldn’t do it for me.” He gave Baekhyun a piece and then shoved two into his own mouth.

Baekhyun tittered with laughter. “You have to know how to do things for yourself.”

“I do though! I bought things for you today, with my own money.”

“That deserves an orange,” Junmyeon piped up, and Sehun waved his hand at him.

“See, he gets it.”

Baekhyun popped the fruit into his mouth and chewed. Junmyeon found his cornered expression cute and he smiled in his direction. “What’d you get while shopping?” He asked, and Baekhyun scrambled to sit up.

“He bought me this phone case,” Baekhyun said as he pulled his phone out from his jeans. “It’s blocky but I need that, hah, I keep dropping my phone all over the place. This’ll keep it from dying.” Baekhyun showed his phone case off and Junmyeon was distracted by his fingers. His head throbbed and he realized he hadn’t noticed the phone once Baekhyun put it away.

“I got another hoodie,” Sehun grinned over at Junmyeon. “I can’t stop myself, even when it’s summer. It’s gray and it’s got a snake on it.”

He got up to grab things from their bedroom and Baekhyun called after him. “Bring my bag out here, I wanna see my clothes.” Baekhyun glanced at Junmyeon when Sehun was gone and the side of his mouth perked up. “It’s cute how you do whatever he wants.”

Junmyeon bounced back and forth. “Well, he’s so sweet, I never want to tell him no.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Junmyeon smiled at him. “Seriously, he’s the best. Didn’t you have fun with him today?”

“Ahh, yeah, we did have fun.” Baekhyun hugged his knees to his chest and looked over when Sehun came back with a shopping bag in one hand and his hoodie in the other. Baekhyun took the bag from him and Sehun went over to Junmyeon, and kissed the top of his head.

“Yuck, it stinks,” he said offhandedly, and he showed Junmyeon the hoodie. The snake design on the shoulders was deep red and black, and it coiled around the sides of the garment. “Isn’t it cool?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to wait a while to wear it!” Junmyeon laughed. Sehun dropped the hoodie in his lap and Junmyeon handed it back. “I don’t want to put it on, I thought you guys were enjoying the show.”

Sehun grinned at him. “Heh, yeah, that’s true.” He plopped down next to Baekhyun on the couch and looked at him. “Your stuff's all there, right?” He asked as he reached for his orange.

“Yup.” He pulled out a somewhat sheer looking white and black striped shirt and Junmyeon blinked at him.

“Put it on,” Junmyeon said without thinking. Baekhyun raised his eyes, smirked for a quick moment, and then smoothly pulled his shirt up over his head. Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun had dulled red hickeys on his soft looking skin, and also that Baekhyun’s cute tiny abs are were no longer there. He was only able to admire Baekhyun’s physique for a moment before Baekhyun put his new shirt on.

The shirt fit loose on Baekhyun’s frame, and the wide neck showed much more of Baekhyun’s shoulders than the last shirt. Junmyeon stared at the red bruise that was visible on Baekhyun’s collarbone and let his mind wander. That was a good shirt. “You like it?” Baekhyun asked him, and Junmyeon nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah! It fits really, uhm, it fits nicely on you.” Junmyeon blinked and felt himself blushing. “I like your collarbone.”

“He’s sexy, isn’t he?” Sehun chirped as Baekhyun’s mouth spread with a sly smile.

“Thank you guys,” Baekhyun said, savoring the words.

“It looks really nice with your hair,” Junmyeon said, “your hair seriously looks so pretty. Wow. Have you had to retouch it yet?”

Baekhyun raised a hand to run through his hair and Junmyeon felt his mouth water at the motion. “No, isn’t that crazy? The product I used is keeping _really_ well. I’ve been really careful when washing it and stuff, too. I dye my hair a lot so I’ve gotten really good at it.”

“Wow.” Junmyeon thought for a moment. “I haven’t seen all the other colors you’ve done but I think this one is my favorite.”

Baekhyun laughed airily. “Thanks! I like it a lot too.”

“Mm, the last time I tried to dye my hair a crazy color it hurt so much,” Sehun said. “I don’t think my scalp likes that kind of dye.”

Baekhyun turned his head to face Sehun and Junmyeon found how close their faces were together cute. Sehun probably could’ve stuck an orange wedge into Baekhyun’s mouth without moving his hand much. “You should come get it done with me sometime, I bet we can find something that won’t make your head scream.”

“I’d love that.”

“Aww, Sehunnie, I like your hair so much though...” Junmyeon whined, and he smiled gently when Sehun raised his eyebrows at him. “Just don’t get your hair cut. It’s so pretty when it’s long.”

“Yeah, you said it makes me look older!” Sehun stretched his legs out in front of him. “I like that.” He smiled sweetly at Junmyeon. “Did you have a nice day at work, baby?”

“ _Now_ you ask me,” Junmyeon said with a laugh. “Ahh. It was okay, I guess. It was okay. All the days blend into each other, seriously. The work is so boring. And since it’s getting hotter outside, it’s getting harder. I felt like I was begging for distractions today. I even called Kyuhyun back, that’s how disinterested in working I was. Hah.”

“We need to go visit their baby!” Sehun said. Junmyeon laughed and raised a hand to rub at his face.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. He’s almost half a year old now. I bet he’ll look a lot different than the last time we saw him in person, even though Kyuhyun sends me a lot of pictures.”

“Who’s this?” Baekhyun asked as he slipped closer to Sehun’s side.

Junmyeon watched Baekhyun's fingers fuss with the hem of his loose shirt and he almost forgot to respond. “Oh, it’s my older brother. He and his wife had their first kid back in December, and I’m absolutely terrible at paying them visits, even though they don’t live too far.”

“Holy shit, you have an older brother?” Baekhyun asked with a twinkle in his eye. Junmyeon laughed at the expression. “Is he as babely as you are?”

“Pfffft,” Junmyeon blushed and looked away. “He’s good-looking, uhm, too.”

Sehun laughed once. “He’s nowhere near as hot as you. He’s just taller.”

“Oh, yum,” Baekhyun smirked. “I wanna see him. How much older is he?”

“Ahh, gosh.” Junmyeon begrudgingly started to look through his phone. “He’s six years older.”

“Oh, _yum_.”

Junmyeon laughed out loud at Baekhyun’s teasing. “He’s never stepped into a gym before so I don’t know how you’d feel about him.” He turned his phone around once he found a decent enough picture of his brother. “This is Kyuhyun.”

“Wow, he’s geeky,” Baekhyun said instantly as he took Junmyeon’s phone in his hand.

“Hahah, yeah, he’s twice as geeky as I am,” Junmyeon said. “He’s a doctor,” he added in a mumble.

“His eyes are huge.”

“His _face_ is huge.”

“Hah. Yeah, he’s good-looking, but you definitely won.” Baekhyun concluded, and Sehun snickered over his shoulder. Baekhyun almost handed Junmyeon’s phone back to him, then brought it back and continued to thumb through it. Junmyeon bristled and reached out for it, and Baekhyun laughed at the screen. “I wanna see the baby. Oh my god, there are so many pictures of cars.”

“S-stop,” Junmyeon attempted weakly. He was pretty sure there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t want Baekhyun or Sehun to see there but he was awkward regardless. “There are pictures of Wonjung in there somewhere. Wormy, we call him. They call him Wormy cuz he never stops squirming.”

“It’s all just cars and Pokémon details and pictures of...Sehun?” Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, and Junmyeon knew he was trying to figure out all the oddly-angled selfies. Sehun tended to show only half or small parts of his face in his photos. Sehun dropped his head down onto Baekhyun’s shoulder and made a happy sound.

“Awwww, you save all my pictureeeeees,” Sehun cooed. Junmyeon smiled at him.

“There are a lot of pictures of me, too,” Baekhyun said. “You save all of those to your phone? How do you have space?” He let out a laugh and handed Junmyeon’s phone back to him.

Junmyeon felt like he was redder than the situation called for as he scrolled through his phone. “Yeah, I save ‘em all. I like seeing them.” He glanced up at Baekhyun shyly and felt even shier when he saw Baekhyun smiling at him. The back of his neck felt wet, and his headache still annoyed him. He looked back to his phone, found a picture of the baby, and then handed it over to Baekhyun. “This is my nephew, uhm, I think a few weeks ago. He’s still a tiny baby.”

“Oh my goooooood.” Baekhyun cooed as he looked at the photo. “That baby is so cute. All babies are cute. His head is really big, too!”

Junmyeon barked out a laugh. “Yeah, he got Kyuhyun’s huge brain. I’m jealous. I sure hope he gets Seulgi’s temperament though, or at least her athleticism. He got her eyes for sure.”

“Junmy, you should tell them we wanna go over, or I could text Seulgi or something.” Sehun shrugged and ate another slice of his orange, and then stood up. “‘M gonna go t’ th’ bathroom,” he managed to say around the fruit.

“You should text Seulgi, every time I try to contact Kyuhyun he wants to talk at me for an hour,” Junmyeon called after Sehun as he left the room. He blinked over at Baekhyun and felt his heart throb in his chest as he observed Baekhyun’s slightly messy hair and the way his wide-necked shirt hung over his shoulders.

“Hi,” Baekhyun said to him, breaking a silence that Junmyeon hadn’t realized they created.

Junmyeon shook back to reality. “Hi there, hi there. It’s so nice to have you here when I come home from work, you know that?” He made a move to get up and then hesitated, thought about it, and stood up to hop over to the couch and sit next to Baekhyun. He felt an impossible-to-fight urge to brush his hand through Baekhyun’s red hair.

“Mmm, I’m glad. I just wish I didn’t have to go to work soon,” Baekhyun said casually. Junmyeon grumbled and sat back on the couch.

“Yeah, yeah, the hours you guys work make it hard for me to see you.” Junmyeon sighed gently. “I want to quit my job, I really do.”

Baekhyun laughed dryly at him. “You don’t want to be an assistant groundskeeper for the rest of your life?”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “It’s the worst fucking job ever. I’d rather be giving creepers lap dances.” Baekhyun bubbled with laughter at the quip and Junmyeon felt a surge of energy from it. “Even if I suck at dancing, it would have to be better than climbing around sand traps all day, aaagh.” He blinked as he watched Baekhyun’s hair bounce over his forehead. “I...am so freakin’ mystified by your hair. I love it. Can I grab it?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “You can touch me nicely but you can’t pull on it, we’re sitting here on the couch, not banging.” Junmyeon laughed and accepted the rules happily. He lifted his right hand to run through Baekhyun’s hair and he made a soft sound of wonder as he watched the strands and tufts slide back and part. Even the way Baekhyun’s hair moved was otherworldly.

He considered that a pretty strange thought to have, so he might as well verbalize it. “It’s so shiny, oh my god. Even the way your hair moves is...otherworldly.”

Baekhyun laughed again and leaned into Junmyeon’s touch. Junmyeon moved his hand back and forth gently to keep stroking Baekhyun’s hair back and he smiled at him. “Wow, you’re something else,” Junmyeon told him, and the praise made Baekhyun curl into Junmyeon’s side and purr.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun said after a moment, and Junmyeon felt his heart do a flip.

He stopped himself from dumbly asking ‘really?’ and gawking at Baekhyun. He nuzzled him and sighed happily. “I missed you too,” he replied. He wanted to leave out how incredibly worked up Baekhyun had made him these past couple of weeks with his phone games. “June has been kind of hard so far. My headaches are back, ugh.” He rubbed his temple. “I should probably take some medicine. I should’ve done that when I got home. You guys distracted me, ahh.” Junmyeon let out a deep sigh. “I need a drink.”

Baekhyun laughed huffily. “No you don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But I really _want_ a drink. It’s hard not to think about. I just want a beer, okay, just one beer. That won’t even get me drunk.”

“Groooooss,” Baekhyun complained. “Even when I was a messy alkie I never craved a beer,” he remarked.

Junmyeon found that amusing so he laughed. “Yeah, you do seem like you’d be a vodka slut.”

Baekhyun half-laughed half-gurgled and the sound made Junmyeon laugh harder. “I can’t argue with that,” Baekhyun told him. Junmyeon grinned.

His close proximity to Baekhyun made it easy for Junmyeon to lose himself while staring at the reddish mark on Baekhyun’s collarbone. It looked pinker up close and it was full of little red dots. Junmyeon knew that meant it was relatively new. “I love your hickeys,” Junmyeon said with a laugh, “I can see just this one right now but I saw others when you took your shirt off.”

Baekhyun’s grin spread slowly. “Oh yeah, I can feel each one of them.”

“Delicious.”

“Sehun gave them to me.”

Junmyeon was almost surprised, but not really. “No wonder they look so fresh~” He felt refreshed and energized just hearing Baekhyun and Sehun had fooled around, and he bounced on the couch cushion. “I’m impressed, hah! I was afraid you’d never accept Sehun’s massive dick.”

Baekhyun snorted. “We didn’t get _that_ far. I saw no massive dicks today, or this year.” He laughed. “At least in person,” he added quietly. “Sehun and I just, uhh. We made out a lot.” He couldn’t fight a grin. “Sehun blew me. It was great, actually. I never noticed before how nice his lips are...”

Junmyeon could feel himself smiling ear to ear. Finally, some action between his lovers, or whatever he was calling them. He needed to come up with a pairing name. He was ecstatic they seemed at least somewhat interested in each other. “That’s awesome! Yes! I love that,” Junmyeon hugged him, and Baekhyun laughed at the attention.

“Yeah, I knew you would.”

“S-so you like him?” Junmyeon asked, unable to stop his stutter.

Baekhyun flashed a rectangle smile. “I do, I do. He’s super cute. And he’s endlessly amusing, like a toy you turn on and then you watch it go. He doesn’t get tired or bored. He gives good head, too.”

Junmyeon giggled a bit. “Awwh, I’m jealous,” he said.

Baekhyun laughed. “Of who?”

“Of Sehun of course~ he got to suck that pretty cock.” Junmyeon let out an airy laugh. “Though I gotta admit, getting blown by Sehun is pretty awesome. D’you think he’s better than me?”

“Oh no, hell no. To be honest, I don’t know who could be better than you...you’re _so_ good at sucking dick...” Baekhyun licked his lips after he spoke and Junmyeon swooned at the movement and his words. He kissed Baekhyun right away, and was happy that Baekhyun surrendered to the kiss instantly.

They kissed slowly and Junmyeon snaked his hand into Baekhyun’s hair. He moaned against Baekhyun’s lips and felt his breath catch when Baekhyun’s tongue flitted against his own. Junmyeon clenched Baekhyun’s hair and kissed him hurriedly. Three minutes alone and they were already making out. Junmyeon was unbearably attracted to him right now and he couldn’t help himself.

Baekhyun seemed eager as well, according to his playful tongue and the hand he slipped down Junmyeon’s front. He tweaked Junmyeon’s nipple in two slim fingers and then pulled it away, and laughed at how Junmyeon jumped. “You’re so worked up.”

“Well I’m half naked and you guys have been staring at me...how am I supposed to stay calm?” Junmyeon licked his lips and looked over his shoulder when he heard Sehun walk back into the room.

Sehun snorted upon seeing them. “Like magnets.” He grabbed his orange from the table and sat down in the chair Junmyeon had vacated. Junmyeon felt Baekhyun throw his arm over his shoulder and keep him close. Junmyeon stared at his husband, who was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes boring into Junmyeon, and he felt awkward. “You two are like the same size, it’s so _cute_ ,” Sehun remarked. “Like a pair of bunnies.”

Vivi trotted under the chair legs and Sehun handed the dog a slice of his orange. Vivi scarfed it down and Junmyeon wailed seeing it. “Hey, don’t give him that! He’s gonna poop all over the place.”

“It’s just one tiny orange segment, I think he can eat it,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon frowned. “You should look that stuff up before you give it to him,” he said, and Sehun reached into his jeans to pull out his phone. He started pressing around on it and Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “It’s too late now, but whatever.”

“Vivi eats all sorts of weird shit and he’s fine,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon turned to face Baekhyun.

“Can dogs eat citrus?” He asked.

“How am I supposed to know?” Baekhyun replied.

“You make puppy noises sometimes,” Junmyeon said, for a lack of anything better to say, and he felt tickled when he saw a pink blush spread on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“This website says I can give it to him,” Sehun piped up. “But he’s little so I shouldn’t give him any more than one piece.”

Junmyeon huffed. “Vivi, gosh.” The dog came over to him when it heard its name and Junmyeon reached over to pet it. Baekhyun’s phone started playing a song, and Junmyeon jumped again as Baekhyun groaned upon hearing it.

“I have to go to fucking work,” Baekhyun groused.

Junmyeon complained and dropped on top of him. “Noooooo, no, but we want to hang out with you.”

“Skip work!” Sehun cheered.

Baekhyun laughed dryly and shook his head. “Nah, nah, I’m a bad enough employee. I’m gonna get fired one of these days but I don’t want it to be today.” He threw Junmyeon off of him and stood up, and Junmyeon frowned and curled up on the couch.

“Damn,” Junmyeon said quietly.

“I think your other bag’s still in my room,” Sehun said, and he got up to fetch it. He brought it out and smiled as he handed it to Baekhyun. “Thanks for playing today~”

“Yeah, thanks for the stuff! I’m just gonna go to work like this, they’re gonna think I have money...” They were both silent for a moment and Junmyeon sat up to look over curiously. They were hugging and Junmyeon saw Sehun nip Baekhyun’s ear. “Owch! Don’t bite me!” Baekhyun swatted Sehun and Sehun cackled back at him. Junmyeon got up and moved over to embrace Baekhyun, and whined at how Baekhyun started to walk away from him.

“Come back,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun turned around when he was a few steps in front of the door.

“I’ll see you around, I’m sure,” Baekhyun eased in Junmyeon’s direction. Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and leaned against the wall, his eyes glued to the bruise on Baekhyun’s collarbone.

“Yup, I’ll see you.”

“Don’t drink anything,” Baekhyun said solidly.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and nodded. “I’ll be good. I’ll force myself to go to the gym when I want a drink.”

“Pfft, okay.” Baekhyun blinked at him, and Junmyeon blinked back. As Baekhyun stared him down he figured he should say goodbye. Then Baekhyun pushed his body up against Junmyeon’s so Junmyeon was pressed against the wall, and he kissed him. Baekhyun’s hand went straight to Junmyeon’s balls and he groped him tightly while Junmyeon choked on a gasp and surrendered to the kiss.

He heard Sehun cackling some more, no doubt entertained by all of Junmyeon’s jerkiness. Baekhyun’s tongue felt hot on his skin and Junmyeon melted under his touch. Junmyeon wanted to grope all over him and maybe plow Baekhyun into the wall but before he could send the thoughts from his stiffening dick to his brain Baekhyun pulled away from him.

He gave Junmyeon a little smirk and flipped his red bangs over his forehead as he looked over at Sehun. “Bye cutie,” he said, and he hopped up to kiss Sehun on the cheek. Sehun beamed at him and Junmyeon felt a rumbling in his chest. Baekhyun shot him a peace sign and winked. “Later.”

Baekhyun’s little red head was out of the apartment in a flash. Junmyeon blinked dumbly at the door and began to overthink every exchange, then caught himself and shook his head. He made a stupid ‘brrrr’ noise with his lips and Sehun laughed loudly at him.

“Your face!” Sehun pointed out gleefully. “Those eyes are huge. Are you sweating? You’re a thirst monster. _He’s_ a thirst monster, but look at you too, hahahah.” Sehun laughed animatedly and Junmyeon could barely follow his words, too distracted by his own tight shorts and his parched throat. He looked up at Sehun. “I’m jealous, Junie, he grabbed your dick even though _I’m_ the one who made him cum earlier.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’ll get ‘em.”

Junmyeon blinked brainlessly at Sehun’s face. He found all of it adorable, especially the way Sehun’s lips puckered as he spoke. Junmyeon’s mind swam with thoughts of what he wanted to do and he settled upon pouncing. So he grabbed Sehun’s chin to pull him into a kiss, and then desperately fucked him across the apartment.

They ended up in the bedroom, flopped on top of each other and panting in exhaustion. Junmyeon felt so blessed to have a husband who could put up with nearly all of his perversions and his hyperactive libido. It was another reason why he thought they were perfect for each other. They melted into each other on the bed and Junmyeon hummed softly while Sehun twirled Junmyeon’s hair around his finger.

“I need to have you make out with Baekhyun more often, damn, it makes you fuck like a beast,” Sehun said in a low voice, and Junmyeon laughed bashfully.

“He really frustrates me. Sexually. And in other ways. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m so lucky to be the man you take your sexual frustrations out on,” Sehun joked.

Junmyeon made a sour face. “No, that’s not right.”

“I was just kidding.”

“Okay. You are...the man who makes all my dreams come true. Embrace that instead,” Junmyeon told him.

Sehun grinned. “I love that. You’re mine.” He kissed the side of Junmyeon’s face and got out of bed, mumbling something about feeding the pets. Junmyeon watched Sehun hobbling awkwardly and he thought he was remarkable. Junmyeon certainly didn’t feel strong enough to start walking around, so he laid there until his empty stomach and pounding headache told him to get up.

They took Vivi out for a walk and grabbed a late dinner together, and when they got home Junmyeon filled himself with pain medication. Sehun was amusing enough to distract him from his headache somewhat, but Junmyeon wanted to finally put it to rest. He laid down on the couch, put his hand over his eyes, and was completely useless for the entirety of the night. He wanted to be that way, since he had dealt with a lot today. He let Sehun drape himself over him, and flipped on top of him when Sehun’s weight started making it hard to breathe.

Junmyeon fell asleep on Sehun, and woke up a few hours later to his lover’s sweet voice calling him “the cutest shrimp in the entire universe.” Junmyeon laughed dryly, and smacked his lips a few times. He got up to drink a tall glass of water and then stepped back into the main room, his hand shooting up the front of his shirt to scratch himself.

“I’ve gotta go to bed, I have work in the morning and my head is still killing me.” Junmyeon yawned.

Sehun sat up and stretched his arms. “Okay. I’ll be there in a minute...I think I wanna stay up and play Paper Mario but I’ll cuddle you to sleep.”

“Ahh, you don’t have to...” Junmyeon rubbed his head and watched Sehun’s profile. “You had fun today with Baekhyun, right?”

“Oh yeah, it was great!” Sehun bounced a bit in his seat. “He doesn’t kiss on me like I want him to but he’s fun. I get why you like him, he’s so clever.”

Junmyeon kept staring at Sehun while he thought about it. Baekhyun certainly was entertaining. Junmyeon was glad he and Sehun were getting along, it was a good start. He forced himself to go brush his teeth and then collapsed on his bed. He made sure his morning alarm was on, and he whimpered quietly into his pillow.  He was sleepy enough to doze off quickly, but he woke up again when he felt Sehun get into bed with him, still wearing all his clothes. Junmyeon laughed, since it was annoying to be woken up but not terrible, and he rolled onto his back and put his arm around his husband.

Junmyeon blinked up at the ceiling as he listened to Sehun breathing softly. After a minute or two it sounded like Sehun had fallen asleep, despite his earlier warning that he would stay up. Junmyeon rubbed Sehun’s side gently and let his mind wander.

This week would possibly be hard to get through, at least if his headaches persisted. Junmyeon figured they were because his body was craving alcohol and there wasn’t much he could do about that. He could take more pills and wait. He’d _have_ to do that. Maybe he could ask Sehun to plan some fun date on the weekend to give Junmyeon something to look forward to. Or they could try to play with Baekhyun again.

All at once Junmyeon remembered Baekhyun’s voice telling him “I missed you” and he stared blankly into the darkness of the room. Baekhyun missed him. That meant Baekhyun had thought about him, unprompted. The idea made Junmyeon’s heart spin in his chest. Even when Baekhyun pretended to be aloof, he had fuzzy feelings. Of course he did, he wouldn’t kiss Junmyeon in the way he did if he wasn’t driven by some sort of passion. The idea was exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time. Junmyeon squealed gently and nuzzled close to Sehun, then fell asleep comfortably to thoughts of his slowly-growing cuddle pile of men.

His first thought upon waking up was about how it was unfair that Junmyeon got to wake up snuggled with Sehun and Baekhyun woke up alone in his tiny apartment. Was that guilt? What was that? Junmyeon wanted to shower Baekhyun with affection, Baekhyun definitely deserved it. “We need to set Baekhyun up with someone,” he joked to his sleeping husband. Then he grabbed his phone to send Baekhyun a sweet good morning text, since he was feeling soft.

It was never replied to. After dealing with a migraine at work, Junmyeon wondered if Baekhyun’s indecipherable actions were contributing to his pain. The headaches persisted for the rest of the week, and he learned to keep pain medicine on his person at work. When he would get home he would collapse on top of Sehun and hope that somehow Sehun’s cuteness would permeate Junmyeon’s head and relieve all the pressure. It had no base in science so it didn’t work, but at least Sehun was distracting and comfortable, up until he had to go to his night job.

On a lonesome Friday night, around ten o’clock, Junmyeon received a text that made him push his face off the couch cushion. He saw he had a message from Baekhyun, and he tittered happily seeing it, since he had been beginning to fear that Baekhyun was tired of him.

_Let’s do something fun, it’s the weekend_

Junmyeon thought about the pounding in his head and groaned. He didn’t even want to leave the house, he had just gotten home from work two hours ago and his brain felt like it was trying to crawl out of his skull. Junmyeon got up from the couch, went to take some pills, and got back to Baekhyun five minutes later.

_My headache is still killing me...but I’ll entertain you if you really want. Nothing loud tho._

Junmyeon sighed. This was such a feeble way to be but there wasn’t much he could do about it, his body was still surprising him with its responses to him quitting alcohol after drinking like a fish for six years. Thankfully, he figured Baekhyun would understand. Junmyeon got a response a few minutes later that made him clutch the phone to his heart.

_Awww, I don’t want to hurt your head. Can I come over? I’ll be quiet._

Baekhyun was so sweet right now. Junmyeon told him to come over, and he moved to fix his appearance. The least he could do was put his hair up and wash his face. He put a dab of cologne on his neck and regretted it in under a minute as the scent started to bother his sinuses. He sat on the couch and thought of a minute-by-minute analysis of how his headache was slowly fading away while he waited for his guest.

The instant Baekhyun got into the apartment, he declared he was starving. Junmyeon gave him the information for a pizza place that would deliver, and handed over his credit card without thinking about it. Baekhyun ordered a pizza, then flopped down on top of Junmyeon on the couch, with his head in the nape of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon put his nose in Baekhyun’s red hair, liked how it smelled just as fruity as it looked, and moved his hand to the small of Baekhyun’s back.

“This is a good Friday night, who needs to leave the house,” Baekhyun said softly. “I’m happy to not be alone. How’s your head?”

“Ohh, I’m doing alright. I took some medicine before you came over and it’s definitely working.”

“That’s great.” Baekhyun shifted up a bit so he could kiss the side of Junmyeon’s jaw, and Junmyeon made a happy sound, then squeaked when Baekhyun moved up enough to kiss him. Junmyeon kissed him back, his nervous heart fluttering in his chest, and only noticed his cheeks were burning when Baekhyun pulled back. “You smell nice.”

Junmyeon felt like the strain on his sinuses was suddenly worth it. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Heh, you got like, super red,” Baekhyun said with a smile.

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow. “So did you.”

Baekhyun let out a single laugh. “Do you mean my hair? Hah.” He grabbed a fistful of Junmyeon’s shirt and sighed. “I wish you weren’t sick,” he grumbled, “all week I’ve been so horny I can’t think.” Baekhyun moved his lips down Junmyeon’s neck and Junmyeon could practically feel the last bits of his headache packing up and leaving. “I mean, I also don’t want you to have to suffer. But like. Wow. I’m parched.” Junmyeon tried to sit up awkwardly and Baekhyun moved back to gaze at him with an inquisitive look.

“H-h-hey, I mean, you know me, I’m always in the mood,” Junmyeon managed to get out, and Baekhyun gave him a tiny smirk.

“I’ve read sex is a good cure for pain,” Baekhyun said, and he moved one hand to push Junmyeon back down. “Just lay back, hmm?” Baekhyun pushed the bottom of Junmyeon’s shirt up and moved his slender hand to pull his pants down.

Junmyeon shivered happily. “We gotta be careful, a pizza is coming towards us.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Let’s see which comes faster.” He slipped his hand onto Junmyeon’s crotch and Junmyeon found it easy to forget about everything around him. Once Baekhyun started working on him he noticed his headache less and less. It was so natural to completely lose track of everything when he had another warm body on top of him.

They managed to finish fooling around just minutes before the doorbell rang, and Baekhyun slipped off the couch and flopped down to the ground, in his own way of telling Junmyeon that he was worn out and was not going to answer the door. Junmyeon had to toss his clothes on, and as he brought the pizza into the room Baekhyun cheered tiredly from the floor.

All Baekhyun needed to function, it seemed, was food and sex. Junmyeon was beginning to think this was his favorite type of man, since he kept falling for them. Baekhyun didn’t bother to put his pants back on as he ate half the pizza, chattered animatedly about the new video game he had started this week, and tried to coax the cat over to him when it finally appeared.

“Tesla never follows a command, you have to be coy,” Junmyeon told him.

Baekhyun squatted next to the gray cat and frowned at it. “You’re cute, kitty, we should be friends.” The cat stared at Baekhyun and Baekhyun stared back at him, until he gave up and frowned at Junmyeon. “His gaze is unreadable.”

“Pffft, yeah, he’s a funny cat.” Junmyeon got up from the couch and went towards his bedroom. “Can I bring my Death Star out here? I’m still working on it...”

“Hah!” Baekhyun laughed and the sudden noise made the cat walk away from him. “Yeah, let’s see this massive thing.”

Junmyeon brought his block masterpiece out into the main room and Baekhyun marveled at its size. Baekhyun scrambled over to sit on the floor across from him and he reached his careful fingers into the Death Star to move little pieces around. Junmyeon tried to thumb through the well-worn building manual, but when he saw Baekhyun moving Darth Vader around the inside of a still-unfinished laser Junmyeon stopped trying to build and scooted closer to laugh at him. As soon as Junmyeon was near him, Baekhyun climbed into his lap, pressed his back to Junmyeon’s front, and leaned his head to bite at Junmyeon’s ear.

Junmyeon squeaked and Baekhyun laughed as he bumped their heads gently. “This thing is a masterpiece, it’s even bigger than I was expecting.”

“It gets bigger every time I focus on it. I can’t believe there’s a whole ‘nother floor to add on...”

“Was it like a thousand dollars?” Baekhyun gawked upon noticing how thick the building manual was.

“Hah, I really doubt it. Sehun said he bought it with his own money. He mentioned it was expensive but I don’t remember what the cost was.”

“Jeez. Four thousand pieces is nuts.” Baekhyun wiggled in Junmyeon’s lap as he reached for the manual, and Junmyeon gulped feeling him. Baekhyun’s ass was soft and barely covered by his thin underwear, and Junmyeon couldn’t think a coherent thought because of it. He tuned back in about a minute later when he realized Baekhyun wasn’t talking anymore.

“...yeah,” Junmyeon said pointlessly, and Baekhyun snorted softly as he climbed out of Junmyeon’s lap and went over to the backpack he had dropped by the couch.

“Sehun sure is sweet. That’s a lot of money to spend on blocks for a grown man,” Baekhyun said, unzipping his bag.

Junmyeon scoffed once. “When this is done it’ll look legendary, it’s not just a toy.”

“No, I get it. It’s like a model. You seem like the kind of guy who’d get excited over model trains and cars.”

Junmyeon tittered happily. “I do, I do! I have a ton of model figurines in my bedroom...I guess every time you’re in there you’re distracted,” he laughed easily. Baekhyun took a wide drawing pad out of his backpack, then rummaged around for some pens.

“Pfft, got that right. I couldn’t even tell you what color the walls are.” Baekhyun pulled a dark gray pen out of his bag and glanced up at Junmyeon. “Make your cat do a pose. What’s his name again?”

“It’s Tesla,” Junmyeon said as he lifted the cat to the couch and placed it in front of a pillow. Tesla instantly laid down and curled up into a tight circle.

Baekhyun laughed. “You’re so obsessed with cars, you have a cat named after one.”

Junmyeon made a sound of dissent. “No, not true! I named him after Nikola Tesla the father of ideas! Get it right,” he wailed, and Baekhyun threw his head back as he laughed.

“Okay, okay, damn. You just copied the people who named the car.”

Junmyeon hissed as Baekhyun giggled while he shaped circular gray lines on his paper. He glanced up at the cat, back to his drawing, then at the cat again. “Ahh, I should make Sehun buy me a new drawing pad, since he’s made of money. I’m running out of sheets.”

Junmyeon found it hard to refocus on his blocks when Baekhyun’s hand had a pen in it. “Sehun’s not made of money, he just makes good tips.”

Baekhyun looked up at Junmyeon with his mouth open. “Wish I could make tips like that. All my money from work goes toward my bills.”

“Well, I pay the rent here and everything.” Junmyeon shrugged. “If you want Sehun to buy you things, you’ll have to love on him. Snuggle him a lot, play with his hair and stuff.”

Baekhyun’s mouth slowly spread into a grin as he drew. “I can do that. He’s so cute, all he needs is affection, huh? Like a Pokémon.”

Junmyeon laughed happily. “Exactly like a Pokémon! Yup. He’s so cute, isn’t he?”

“He’s so clingy,” Baekhyun laughed, “like a sweet Great Dane who thinks he’s a lot smaller than he actually is.”

Junmyeon grinned. “Yeah, he does get snuggly with people he really likes.”

“Awwh. I like how big he is.” Baekhyun glanced up to Junmyeon and cocked an eyebrow. “I think I might like cuddling with Sehun more than cuddling with you, since Sehun is so big and envelops me well.”

Junmyeon was both jealous and delighted. “That’s good! Well, not for me, but I like it anyway. I want you to like him...” His voice trailed off as he noticed Baekhyun was still looking right at him. “Is that weird?” Baekhyun just laughed and looked back to his drawing. Junmyeon cocked his head and watched him for a moment, then received a text message. He checked his phone right away, hoping it was Sehun, and he sighed when he saw it was his college friend Yoon again.

_there is a dude heree who looks likw the type of guy u would throww ur entire life saway for_

Junmyeon _had_ to laugh at that, even though Yoon’s drunk texts always generated indigestion in the pit of his stomach. He felt sad that he wasn’t there. Then he shook his head back and forth until the thought was tossed off his brain. He typed a quick reply to his friend - ‘ _Give him my number_ ’ - and then tried to refocus on the charming redheaded artist sitting on the floor of his living room.

It was easy. He watched Baekhyun’s dexterous hands move across the sheet of paper, and Junmyeon grabbed his phone to play music from the room speakers. Tesla unfurled himself to stretch languidly, and Baekhyun whined seeing him move, then stopped making high-pitched noise when he noticed the cat taking interest in him. “Nononono kitty, go back to sleep. Don’t come over here yet. Agh!” He sighed when the cat jumped off the couch and sauntered over to him.

Junmyeon chuckled as he watched Baekhyun reach out to stroke behind the cat’s ears. “He’s so funny.”

“Cats are _so_ willful. Even pleasant ones have such strong senses of self.” Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon. “Don’t you have a dog?”

“Oh, I think Vivi’s still in the other room. When he hears sex he runs from it.” Junmyeon spoke flatly and Baekhyun let out a laugh. Baekhyun lifted his drawing pad, put a few finishing touches on his drawing, and then turned it around to show Junmyeon.

“I didn’t want to color it all in.”

It was an impossibly round rendering of Tesla curled up asleep, drawn with three different pens to highlight Tesla’s tiny folds and whiskers. Junmyeon cooed at it and grabbed for the pad. “That’s adorable. My sweet circular boy. His pointy little ears are so cute.” He glanced up to see Baekhyun gazing at him with his lower lip proffered out, and as soon as Junmyeon looked to him Baekhyun changed his face.

“Thanks.”

“How did you draw a circle like that with your hand? Damn. I could never do that in a million years.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I’ve practiced a lot.” He stretched his legs out on the floor. “Give me something else to draw.”

“Want me to go get our snake?” Junmyeon asked, and he chuckled when he saw how Baekhyun paled.

“Nnnnno.”

“You should see Cheese before she gets bigger, I feel like she’d be less likely to freak you out,” Junmyeon tried.

Baekhyun laughed once. “The fuckin’ thing’s name is Cheese. Ahh, I’d rather have Sehun here if we’re handling the snake. Does it like you?”

“Sehun told me once that she only likes me after I’ve showered, hah.” Junmyeon smiled remembering it. “She likes me well enough. I feed her sometimes.”

“That’s not good enough.” Baekhyun shook his head. “Show me something else.”

Junmyeon got up to fetch Vivi from the bedroom, and brought the dog out in his arms. “Here you go,” he said, and he moved to sit on the couch. “This one’s a lot floofier.”

Baekhyun laughed as he watched the dog try to nip and nuzzle at Junmyeon’s hand. “He moves a lot.” He didn’t speak while he drew and Junmyeon watched how his lips pursed slightly. He studied Baekhyun’s face for a bit and figured out he wasn’t wearing makeup tonight, or at least not any that Junmyeon could notice. He looked cute and Junmyeon wanted to hug him. After a few more drawings he turned on his Wii and invited Baekhyun up to the couch with him.

It was easy to waste hours on Mario Party when there were two competitive personalities in the room. They played ad jeered at each other late into the night and only stopped when they were interrupted by the thundering crash of Tesla knocking over the Lego Death Star.

Junmyeon instantly jumped off of the couch and towards his blocks without pausing his game. Baekhyun cackled madly and used the time to get the advantage in the mini game they were playing. “No no no no no!” Junmyeon wailed and went completely limp on the floor in front of his fallen creation. There were tiny blocks strewn across the floor, knocked off from their secure place right where they were supposed to be on his building, and Junmyeon pouted at the heavy segment that had fallen off. It was surrounded by small pieces and didn’t look good. The super weapon he was building looked wrecked. Junmyeon’s head pounded once. He groaned some more and collected all the pieces that had fallen, and then got up to find another box to put it all in.

“Hey, the game’s still going,” Baekhyun called out to him after a minute, and Junmyeon went to stand in the doorway of the bedroom so he could frown at Baekhyun.

“My Death Star died.”

“Fix it in the morning,” Baekhyun told him.

Junmyeon sighed heavily as if Baekhyun had said something rude. “It’ll take me a while to find exactly where I need to be in the instruction manual now. Aaagh...I’m so dumb, I shouldn’t have left it out...” He knelt down next to his blocks and looked at his phone on the floor. “God, it’s two in the morning. Do I have work tomorrow?” He thought out loud and reasoned it out. “No, actually I don’t.” He sighed again. “I’m tired though.”

“Should we go to bed?” Baekhyun asked him, the game screen paused. “Should we conclude that I won the game since I have the most stars and go to bed?”

Junmyeon’s heart was lifted a tiny bit by Baekhyun’s apparent willingness to stay overnight. He had warned Junmyeon that he didn’t sleep well outside of his own bed before, so Junmyeon was glad Baekhyun was comfortable here. “Yes, that’s a great idea. You won.”

Baekhyun helped Junmyeon put his Death Star away safely, and didn’t make fun of him for howling about it. Junmyeon brushed his teeth quickly and slipped into bed with Baekhyun, and liked how Baekhyun had taken most of his clothes off in Junmyeon’s absence. He pulled the sheet over them and pulled his shirt off over his head to toss it away.

Baekhyun snuggled into his arms quickly and Junmyeon hummed happily feeling his soft skin. “Mm, you’re so cute,” Junmyeon told him tiredly.

“You like cute guys,” Baekhyun told him.

Junmyeon smiled. “I do. Who wouldn’t? Yoooou like cute guys too.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nuzzled an inch closer and sighed gently. “I wish I was cuddling with Sehun right now, he’s bigger.”

Junmyeon laughed dryly. “He would wrap around you like you’re a stuffed animal.” Then he laughed more jovially as a racy thought crossed his mind. “If you like how much bigger Sehun is than you, then you’ll love how Sehun can pin you down when he’s nailing you. Juuust saying,” Junmyeon teased.

“Ack! Oh my god!” Baekhyun shoved his face into Junmyeon’s chest, like the way Tesla did when he wanted petting. Junmyeon laughed happily and stroked his hand through the back of Baekhyun’s hair. “That’s, that, that does sound nice...” Baekhyun trailed off quietly, and then huffed. “Planting those ideas in my head. I see you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon wiggled happily from hearing his name in Baekhyun’s voice. “Ahh, it’s a good thing to think about.” He stroked Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear gently and Baekhyun closed his eyes. “Do you have anything to do tomorrow?”

Baekhyun groaned. “I have lots of things I should be doing all the time,” he started. “But I don’t have to work or go anywhere, so I guess I have the day off.”

Junmyeon hummed, pleased with this answer. “Good, good. I have the day off too. If I’m feeling better, let’s go out,” he offered. “With Sehun of course,” he added. “We could finally go to the Met like we wanted.”

Baekhyun’s eyes and mouth opened at the same time. “You serious? Finally? It’s been months since you promised to take me. You dangled that one in front of me to get into my pants.”

Junmyeon snorted with a laugh. “It didn’t go like that! We had definitely already had sex, I think. Don’t rewrite history.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I don’t actually remember.” Baekhyun smiled. “It sounds fun. I’d love to.” He cleared his throat, finding his voice gravelly with exhaustion. “Mmm.” He put his forehead on Junmyeon’s collarbone and exhaled softly, the breath on Junmyeon’s skin tingly and warm. Junmyeon listened to Baekhyun’s slight breaths and found himself melting around him.

He blinked blearily and thought to warn Sehun that they were going to be asleep when he got home. Junmyeon reached around the bed for his phone, and found it without bothering Baekhyun. He let Sehun know that he and Baekhyun were in bed right now, and that they were all going to go to an art museum tomorrow. That would probably get Sehun excited right away.

Junmyeon hoped to be cuddled in between Baekhyun and Sehun and headacheless when he woke up in the morning. He needed to work on drinking more water. His phone told him he had a few more text notifications, and when he checked the app he saw they were all from his college friends. He shook his throbbing head and put his phone on the other side of the bed, then wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. Junmyeon knew he had to make the most of the times when Baekhyun actively gave him attention and affection. He snuggled him close, breathed in the scent of Baekhyun’s shampoo, and dozed off to thoughts of clever hands.


	16. minty tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap it's been a long time since i've updated this. i've been having trouble writing lately, idk! but i don't ever want to give up on this fic cuz there's still so much to write. sometimes i'll take forever but i'll always get there. thank you so much for sticking around! it means the world to me that you support my sehobaek :')
> 
> i hope you have a wonderful week!!! please enjoy this pile of cute guys & the shit i'm setting them up for
> 
> OOPS I FORGOT TO ADD A SONG....i'll throw one here that reminds me of this chapter....lake zurich by gorillaz. it's one of their new songs and there aren't many lyrics but idk i feel this song kicking around in my head.

Junmyeon woke up the next morning around ten, in between two bodies once again, and he let out a happy sigh as he snuggled close to Sehun on his right. Sehun was only half out of his clothes and smelled like work, so Junmyeon figured he had gotten home in the dead of night and went straight to bed. Regardless of his disheveled appearance, he was comfortable and fastened to Junmyeon’s side in his sleep.

Junmyeon kissed Sehun’s forehead and then looked over his shoulder to see if Baekhyun was asleep. Baekhyun’s eyelashes laid prettily as he rested and Junmyeon cooed seeing him. He liked how one of Baekhyun’s legs was hooked over the sheets on the bed, and his pillow was half hanging off the bed. This bed wasn’t made for three people, especially with one Sehun’s size. Junmyeon shortly entertained the idea of getting a new one.

He blinked sleep from his eyes and folded into Sehun’s arms, then started kissing around his face. Sehun stirred after a moment and croaked before kissing Junmyeon back. Junmyeon grinned against his lips and raised his hands to put on the sides of Sehun’s face, and Sehun whined softly. “Mm, Junie, I’m sleepy. What time is it? I got home at five...”

“Ohh, yikes,” Junmyeon mumbled in between kisses.

Sehun kissed him once more and dropped his face down to the bed. “Wake me up later.”

Junmyeon laughed weakly. “I’m going to roll over and make out with the other guy in the bed, then.” Sehun just snorted, the sound muffled since his face was pressed to the mattress, and Junmyeon flipped over and wrapped an arm around Baekhyun to keep him from falling off the bed.

Baekhyun woke up as he felt Junmyeon pressing up against him, and he let out a huffy laugh while Junmyeon kissed all over his face. “Ahh, what’s this,” Baekhyun spoke, his voice low with sleep, and Junmyeon made an intrigued sound and climbed on top of him. Baekhyun whimpered under his weight. “Why are you so thirsty?”

Junmyeon kissed Baekhyun’s cheek and nestled his face next to Baekhyun’s. “I dunno. I just felt happy when I woke up near you guys. Is that so bad?”

“Nnnno,” Baekhyun said. Then he added, “That’s kind of cute.”

Junmyeon grinned and kissed him again. “Your sleepy voice is sexy.” He moved to kiss Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun lifted a hand to slip into Junmyeon’s hair. They made out for a short while until Baekhyun pulled away with an exaggerated groan.

“Your mouth tastes awful,” he said.

“Mm, yours isn’t exactly delicious either,” Junmyeon cracked.

Baekhyun scoffed. “I can taste the inside of my mouth and it doesn’t taste like anything.” Junmyeon shrugged and climbed over Baekhyun and off the bed, and Baekhyun groaned louder as he walked away from him. “Ahhh, hey, I wasn’t that serious...” He pouted as Junmyeon danced into the bathroom. “Come back.”

“I’ll come back tasting nice for you,” Junmyeon told him as he moved to put toothpaste on his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth for a minute and looked over his shoulder into the room. “Y’shoul’ hab a toobrush ‘ere,” he told Baekhyun through a mouth full of foam, and then he spit into the sink.

“I don’t spend  _ that _ much time here,” Baekhyun replied, and Junmyeon was glad that he had understood.

“Even so, I want to kiss you when we wake up.” Junmyeon watched Baekhyun putting his wrist over his eyes tiredly, and poured himself a capful of mouthwash to seal the deal. If Baekhyun wanted him to taste fresh then Junmyeon could do that. He put the cup to his lips and instinctively threw back the whole thing and swallowed it as if it were a shot, then he instantly began to cough and spit. His entire mouth and throat felt like it was coated in ice. He spat up into the sink and groaned weakly as his chest began to tingle, and the minty taste of sugared alcohol rose up his throat.

Junmyeon’s sinuses felt remarkably clear, and he took a few very deep breaths, in an attempt to center himself and stop the retching. He heard Baekhyun saying something from the other room and he spat once more into the sink and plopped down on the floor. “Are you okay?” He heard Baekhyun ask him, and he leaned his back against the wall and tried to keep himself from wobbling.

“What the hell happened?” Baekhyun continued to question, his voice sounding a bit louder. “Are you choking?”

“No, no, I can breathe,” Junmyeon told him. He crawled over to the toilet to spit into it once, and then sat back, feeling disoriented. His head spun and he ended up laughing darkly about the situation. He had just swallowed mouthwash as if it was the shot of whiskey his mind lusted after. It  _ did _ leave an exceptionally titillating burn in his chest. He wanted to grab the bottle and see what the alcohol content was, but he still felt unsteady.

“Junmy?” Junmyeon could hear Sehun’s tiny tired voice and felt bad for waking everyone up. “Are you sick?”

“Ugh, no, I’m okay,” Junmyeon called out to him. “I swallowed some mouthwash.”

“Ahh,” Sehun said quietly, already going back to sleep.

Junmyeon sat there feeling lightheaded for another moment and looked up when he saw Baekhyun’s frame in the doorway. “You sure you’re fine? You started sputtering like an old car.”

Junmyeon laughed at the description. “Yeah, I’m, I think I’m fine.” He blinked up at Baekhyun once. “I’m kinda dizzy actually.” He blinked again as Baekhyun grabbed the bottle of mouthwash.

“You swallowed this?” He asked as he read the label.

“More of it than I ever have before, yeah,” Junmyeon replied. “I-I think my reflexes kicked in when I put the cup to my lips. I took it like a shot! Hah,” he laughed again, since he thought it was foolish, and he moved his hands to his face.

Baekhyun glanced at him, and then burst out laughing as well, a giggly laugh that made his mouth stretch into a rectangle. “That’s hysterical.”

“Muscle memory, or something.”

Baekhyun snorted, and his giddiness quieted as he read further down the label. “Mmm, you’re not supposed to ingest this. Jeez, you drank this much of it?” Baekhyun looked at the cap. “Do you feel sick? Shit, do we take you to a hospital?”

“Nonono no no, I don’t want to go to a hospital,” Junmyeon said as he wobbled on his side. He caught his balance for a moment and thought about how the back of his neck felt hot. “Mm...” he moaned softly and heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “Ahh, gosh...” he blinked again. “I  _ do _ feel sick though...can you get your phone and search--” he was cut off by the sudden urge to vomit, and he managed to reach the toilet in time. He heard Baekhyun wail and saw him jump away out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh no, oh yuck.” Baekhyun whimpered and tripped his way back into the bedroom. “That’s not good.”

Vomiting was never good. Junmyeon hadn’t actually done it in a while, which was a new and wonderful part of not drinking anymore. Absence hadn’t made his heart grow fonder though, it still sucked and Junmyeon was glad it was over with quickly. And at least it was minty fresh. His throat burned more painfully, and he coughed a few times, then flushed the toilet.

He sensed a new body in the doorway, a bigger one, and he tried to stir as Sehun spoke to him. “Junie? What the hell happened?”

“I can’t believe you’re going  _ towards _ the sound of throwing up,” Baekhyun squawked.

Junmyeon chuckled. “Ahh, love. I swallowed a ton of mouthwash and it made me puke, I’m fine, really...” he took in a slow breath. “I feel better now that I got it out of me, actually...”

Sehun bounced up and down on his toes. “Did you poison yourself? I-I don’t want you to get sicker.”

“Poison? That sounds so intense,” Junmyeon said dumbly. “I’m okay. I’m fine, seriously. I’ll even get up.” He pushed himself onto his feet and wobbled, and Sehun stepped closer to hold him steady.

“You look kinda weak,” Sehun worried.

“Well I just threw up,” Junmyeon croaked. “I’m fine now.” He leaned against Sehun’s chest. “I’m not going to throw up any more. I can like, feel that. I got most of the stuff out of me so...” He blinked slowly. “I need to brush my teeth again.” He sighed and reached for the sink, and Sehun leaned on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s front while Junmyeon tiredly brushed his teeth.

“If you start to feel woozier then tell me...I mean I know you would.” Sehun’s mouth stretched to a flat line as he looked at Junmyeon in the mirror. “You’re so fragile sometimes...”

Junmyeon snorted and spit into the sink. “I am not.” He rinsed his mouth out and then took another deep breath. “Damn. Uhm. I want to rest,” he said as he tried to wriggle out of Sehun’s grasp and towards the bed.

“Okay. If you feel worse then I’m taking you to a doctor...” Sehun turned around in the doorway and ran his hand up his arm. Junmyeon collapsed facedown onto the bed and felt Baekhyun patting the back of his neck. “Should I bring you anything?” Sehun tried. “You want some water?”

Junmyeon felt queasy as his front pressed into the bed so he flipped over on his back. “Aaah...yeah. That’s probably a good idea.”

“Uh-huh, I’ll be right back.” Sehun left the room and Junmyeon breathed carefully as he looked up at the ceiling. 

The silence was broken by Baekhyun cackling. “Can’t believe you made yourself puke first thing in the morning.”

Junmyeon groaned in agreement. “I’m so fucking dumb. Agh.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere today if you don’t feel up to it,” Baekhyun said as he slipped into bed next to him. Junmyeon closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Baekhyun stroke his hair away from his forehead. He heard Baekhyun make a whiny sound and looked up at him, and Baekhyun put his hand on Junmyeon’s forehead. “N-nothing.” He hummed softly.

“Give me an hour and I’ll be fine,” Junmyeon said. “We can still go out.”

“Okay. Good. I’m excited to see some art.” Baekhyun replied as he wiggled in his spot. Junmyeon closed his eyes and fought a smile as he felt Baekhyun shake the bed.

Sehun came back into the room, and climbed on the foot of the bed with his hand outstretched so he could prod Junmyeon in the belly with a water bottle. “Mmm, drink this, you have to...” Junmyeon sat up and took the bottle, and as soon as Sehun’s hands were empty Sehun collapsed on the far side of the bed. Junmyeon chuckled and rubbed Sehun’s back gently while he drank.

He finished half the bottle and laid back down, and reached out to grab Baekhyun by the chin. “I’m gonna sleep, if I can.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun moved Junmyeon’s hand off him and stretched his arms out. “I might play your video games...”

“Make yourself at home,” Junmyeon told him tiredly. He felt his energy draining the moment he closed his eyes. Worn out and depleted from what he had just put his body through, he fell asleep quickly.

He woke up several hours later to an empty room. He opened and closed his dry mouth a few times and sat up to reach for his water bottle and his phone. He finished the water and groaned when he saw it was a little after noon. “Damnit,” he cursed and put his phone down. He was pretty sure the museum closed at five.

Junmyeon put his phone down on the bed, and laughed when he noticed the pillowcase Baekhyun had used was faintly stained red. That was cute. He cleared his throat and realized he didn’t feel sick anymore, the nap had taken care of it. He could feel something weighing down in his chest, however. It was a familiar feeling. He had no  _ reason _ to be depressed but the gloom stayed with him. He got out of bed to put on a clean outfit and brush his hair.

He was throwing a t-shirt over his head when his phone began to ring. He grumbled, hoped it wasn’t something irritating, and went over to look at it.

It was his older brother Kyuhyun. Junmyeon groaned louder and longer than before. He had absolutely no excuse not to answer this phone call. The past few phone calls from his brother he had been able to ignore due to work or being behind the wheel but this time he was morally backed into a corner. He owed it to Kyuhyun to answer this damn call. Whatever it took. Junmyeon mentally prepared himself for the snark as he clicked on the call.

“Kyuhyuuuuuun,” he wailed into the phone.

He heard his brother chuckle. “What’s wrong with you?” A charming opener. Junmyeon felt like he could lose track of time answering that question, so luckily Kyuhyun continued to talk. “So whiny the moment you pick up the phone. Are you okay?”

“Mhm, I’m fine,” Junmyeon said. No wonder there was a knot in his chest, his body must have somehow sensed Kyuhyun was about to give him a psych evaluation. “I dunno. I just wanted to whine at you. How are you?”

“I’m doing alright. Seulgi’s in a good mood and the baby doesn’t cry much, so I feel like I’ve won at life.”

“Ahh, I need to see the little Wormy.”

“That’s right. He’s growing every day and you haven’t seen him in months. He’s like a completely different person now Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at the wall. He had never foreseen Kyuhyun going stupid over a baby, and it was taking time to get used to. Kyuhyun used to care about his internet connection, his computer games, and little else. “I’m glad he’s growing well. I doubt he’s a person yet, though.”

Kyuhyun scoffed. “He’s seven months old! He’s a person! What are you talking about?”

“He’s a baby. Babies are like their own category.”

“Babies are people! Humans! Humans are people!” There was a pause on the line like Kyuhyun was searching for the perfect words and Junmyeon laughed out loud. “You sound so stupid right now. Next time I see you I’m shoving an early childhood development textbook down your throat.”

“Oh nooo. Okay, Wonjung’s a person. In fact, he’s my favorite person in the whole family.”

“Hah. Today’s your day off, isn’t it?” Kyuhyun asked, and Junmyeon blinked blearily into the room. How did Kyuhyun remember these things? Junmyeon barely recalled their last conversation.

“Yeah, I didn’t have to go in today,” Junmyeon said.

“You should come over here then. I’m at home today too. We haven’t seen you in forever. Please?” Kyuhyun’s voice upturned on the word and Junmyeon couldn’t stifle a laugh at the sound.

“Wow, you must really miss me. I haven’t heard you say ‘please’ in years.”

“If you’d rather have a brother who didn’t care about how you’re doing then I can hang up,” Kyuhyun replied.

Junmyeon knew he would do it, too. “Sorry. I’m lucky to have you. Ahhh, I’m planning on taking Sehun to an art museum today, maybe we’ll come by tonight.”

“Worm’ll be asleep tonight...” Kyuhyun groaned. “I’ll get you eventually! You have to bring your husband too!”

“Okay, I will.”

“You sure you’re okay? You’re fine? Mentally?” Kyuhyun brought it up out of nowhere and Junmyeon scrunched up his nose.

He breathed. He knew his brother was just trying to take care of him. He had always done that. “Yes, I am.” His moods were going up and down, as per usual. He tried to focus on how dreamlike his love life had been recently. “I’m doing better than I was, like, weeks ago.”

“Good.”

Junmyeon wanted to get off of this topic quickly. “I’m okay, you don’t have to worry. I’ll tell Sehun we should go visit you tomorr-- sometime this week, I promise, okay?”

“Aaaaaalright. I’ll hold you to that. Hang in there.”

“You too...you probably need some sleep.”

“Hah, you’re right. I can’t wait ‘til Worm can verbalize exactly what’s bothering him when he wakes me up in the middle of the night.”

“He’s probably gonna be as sarcastic as you,” Junmyeon said.

“I hope so.”

“The world isn’t ready. Alright, byeeeee,” Junmyeon hovered his finger over the button, and when he heard Kyuhyun send him off he ended the call. He sighed heavily. That hadn’t been  _ bad _ . It wasn’t torturous to talk to Kyuhyun, especially these days when Kyuhyun was more absorbed in his own life rather than what was going wrong in Junmyeon’s, like normal. He told himself he should be happy he had one family member who gave a crap about him, then left his bedroom to look for Baekhyun and Sehun.

He smiled as he found his couch was full of cute guys. What a life. He wished he could tell his brother about this, since it was the only thing making him happy lately, but he had no idea how to breach the subject. He saw Baekhyun in the same clothes as yesterday, holding his drawing pad and moving a pen across it, and Sehun with the orange-red corn snake coiled around his wrist.

Junmyeon was surprised to see Baekhyun was only a few feet away from the snake. “Ahhh, you finally got Cheese out,” Junmyeon said, and he laughed at how both faces turned to look at him. “Baekhyun was so afraid of her last night,” he said to Sehun.

Baekhyun scoffed. “I was not  _ afraid _ , just  _ hesitant _ .” He shifted his position to sit on his feet. “She’s nice though. I wanted to draw her. Honestly, I fell for her when I saw the pattern on her scales.”

“She looks like a pepperoni pizza,” Sehun said proudly. He smiled easily at Junmyeon. “Are you doing better? How do you feel?” 

“I want to go work out,” Junmyeon said with a shrug.

Baekhyun snorted while Sehun laughed. “That sounds like regular you, I’m glad you feel better,” Sehun said. 

“My stomach is not gurgling so I’ve survived.”

“At some point today you’re gonna shit yourself stupid,” Baekhyun said, and Junmyeon cringed through a smile.

“No, don’t say that to me. That makes me not want to go to the museum.”

“No no no no!” Sehun instantly rejected the idea and bounced off of the couch, ignoring the way Baekhyun whined when Sehun took the object he was drawing away from him. “I really wanna go! We should go. We haven’t gone to see art in sooooo long. We should head out before you change your mind.”

“Mm, you don’t think it’s too late?”

“It’s okay, we still wanna go.” Sehun turned around to look at Baekhyun. “Right?”

“Mm...” Baekhyun thought about it. “I want to go back home to change my outfit...can we do that?”

Junmyeon blinked as he thought about the cost of two cab rides. “That’s fine, you don’t live far.”

“Alright, cool. Sehun, come back here, I wanna finish this drawing, Junmyeon can go put on some clothes.”

Junmyeon laughed and watched Sehun twirl out of his seat. “Wait, wait, I wanna dress him,” Sehun declared, and he brought Cheese into the bedroom, motioning for Junmyeon to follow him with his other hand. 

Baekhyun put his drawing pad down in his lap and quirked an eyebrow at Junmyeon. “You let him dress you?”

Sehun called out to answer. “Well yeah, I’m the one who’s gotta look at him all day.” Junmyeon grinned and followed after him.

Sehun peered at the closet while Baekhyun moved to stand in the doorway. Junmyeon bobbed his head to the side upon seeing him. “Sehun’s allowed to do whatever he wants with me,” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun made a tight face like he was trying not to roll his eyes. Junmyeon’s looked to Baekhyun’s fingers gripped around his drawing pad, then looked back at Sehun as Sehun pulled clothes out of the closet.

Sehun showed Junmyeon a green sweatshirt. “Is it too hot for this?”

“I don’t want to wear layers or whatever, it’s June.”

“Mkay.” Sehun tossed the shirt to the mess on the floor, and Junmyeon complained quietly while he picked it up and placed it on the bed. Sehun sorted through a few more shirts. “We need to fix our closet, it’s all winter stuff at the front here.”

“Well first we need to clean our room...” Junmyeon sighed at the thought. “I bet my clothes are on like, the bottom layer of the floor.” He tried to ignore Baekhyun’s snickering and looked over when he heard Sehun squeaking happily.

Sehun pulled a soft pink button-up out of the closet and handed it to Junmyeon. “I like this! I love it when you wear pink, pleeeaseeee, put this on.”

Junmyeon chuckled as he took the shirt and threw it over his shoulders. “Alright.”

Sehun wagged the hand that was holding the snake at Baekhyun. “He looks so cute in pink, you’ll die.” Baekhyun snorted and Sehun went back to the closet. “I gotta find something to wear, too. Junmyeon, just put some jeans on, I guess. I’m done dressing you.”

Junmyeon laughed. “That was painless.”

“Yeah, as it gets hotter I won’t have to put as much on you.” Sehun bounced on his feet while Junmyeon buttoned up his shirt, and Baekhyun came further into the room.

“And here I am in the same clothes as last night,” he joked, and then startled when he noticed he had accidentally stepped on a cat’s tail. “Holy shit, the floor is moving!” He realized what it was when Tesla darted into the bathroom, and he clutched his chest with his hand. “Oh my god, he scared me. Your cat just lives in the wreckage?”

Junmyeon laughed once. “Yeah, he thinks it’s an environment we’ve created for him. I accidentally step on him aaaaall the time, he blends in.”

“You live in a zoo...in the wild...” Baekhyun climbed up on the bed to sit down.

Junmyeon smiled. “Sehun wanted lots of pets so we got them.”

“I’ve wanted this little Cheese my whooole life,” Sehun said as he brought the snake close to his face to kiss its snout. “My parents wouldn’t let me get a snake but look at me now, in my  _ zoo _ .” Sehun smiled, his eyes curving happily, and he grabbed a black short-sleeved button-up that was covered in little watermelons and tossed it to the bed next to Junmyeon. “I like this shirt, I can get away with short sleeves, right?”

Junmyeon grinned at Sehun. “Of course. That shirt’s adorable. I missed all your busy shirts, you turn into such a hoodie creature in the winter.”

“That’s true,” Sehun said, and he yanked his white t-shirt off over his head, struggling a bit since he could only use his snake-less hand, and then put the blue shirt on.

Junmyeon grabbed a pair of black jeans off the floor to put them on, and gave Baekhyun a smile when he saw Baekhyun watching him. “Draw me,” he joked, and Baekhyun let out a puff of air.

“I’d love to, some other time. Oh god, don’t tuck your shirt into your jeans.” Baekhyun slapped his hand on his face. “You’re such a dweeb sometimes.”

Junmyeon cleared his throat and slowly started to pull his shirt out of his pants. “Th-that’s just how I dress.”

“No, it’s how Sehun dresses you. The tucking was your decision.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and Junmyeon almost reached out and grabbed it. Instead he just rolled his eyes. “You can’t help but look dorky in your lil pink shirt.”

“No, he looks  _ so cute _ ,” Sehun said, and he clinged to Junmyeon’s side and dragged him down to the bed. Junmyeon wiggled and let Sehun snuggle him. “He’s adorable in pink. He has this pale pink sweater that makes him look like the cuuuutest lil bunny.”

Junmyeon felt himself blushing from the gooey words, and he wiggled away, then cheeped when he noticed the snake was on the bed. “Sehun, you have to be more careful with Cheese.”

Sehun picked her up and let the snake naturally wrap around his thin wrist. “She’s fine. I gotta put her away though, she can’t come with us. We should go.” 

“Give me a second, I want to put sunscreen on,” Junmyeon said, meandering off to the bathroom, and Sehun scoffed. 

“He’s addicted. He’s got sunscreen in his car,” Sehun let Baekhyun know.

Baekhyun laughed. “Not a terrible thing to be addicted to.”

Sehun stood up. “That’s right.” He stomped a single foot as he looked at Baekhyun. “I wish I could dress you too!”

Baekhyun smirked. “Your clothes are way too big for me.”

“Junie’s clothes might fit. No, I mean, I wanna look through your closet and have my way,” Sehun laughed.

Baekhyun shrugged. “We can do that. I don’t have as many clothes as you, though.”

Sehun turned so he could tap Baekhyun’s nose. “Aahh, I bet you’ve got enough to work with.”

Baekhyun brought them to his tiny apartment so he could prove to Sehun how sparse his closet was, and Junmyeon stifled laughter at how Sehun’s eyes went wide when they stepped inside and saw how compact the place was. Baekhyun brought them into the bedroom and took his shirt off.

“I don’t wanna change my pants, I’m keeping these on,” Baekhyun said.

“That’s fine, black works with anything.” Sehun went straight to the closet, and Junmyeon sat on the bed, for the best view possible.

He could tell Sehun’s ability to amuse himself with anything was making Baekhyun start to smile. “Half of my clothes are at work, honestly,” Baekhyun told Sehun. “But those are also like, flimsy floaty shirts that I wear to strip in. So.”

“Yeah, those wouldn’t work at a museum. You don’t have to wear anything elaborate, though~” He pulled a few shirts out of the closet and handed them to Baekhyun, then made tight faces as Baekhyun tried each of them on. “Nah. These are all wrong.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t make fun of my clothes.” He picked a black sweatshirt off the floor and showed it to Sehun. “Isn’t this nice?”

“It is.” Sehun laughed. “It’s kinda hot for that though.”

“Ahh, you’re right.”

“I didn’t mean your clothes are ugly! They’re not,” Sehun said, and he went back to look at the closet.

Baekhyun dropped the sweatshirt to the floor and gave Junmyeon a smug look. Junmyeon blinked at him, then broke into a smile, not quite sure what to do. Baekhyun just smiled back at him and then picked up the shirt. “I shouldn’t just leave things on the floor, I’m not at  _ your _ place,” he joked, and then tossed the shirt at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon caught it and smoothed it out. “Should I put this on? Hm. It might be too small.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re not that broad.”

“That might be true, but you  _ are _ that little,” Junmyeon replied, and he laughed and reached up to grab Baekhyun’s wrists as Baekhyun dropped on him to smack him. They wrestled until Sehun clicked his tongue to make Baekhyun turn around and get up.

Sehun handed a black and red striped t-shirt to Baekhyun. “This could work! Your hair is red so you should definitely wear red.”

“Ahh, I need a new wardrobe every time I dye my hair...” Baekhyun pulled the white shirt Sehun had made him try on off his head and replaced it with the t-shirt. Then he quirked his eyebrow at Sehun. “Can you update my wardrobe for me? Rich boy?”

Sehun snorted. “I’m still paying off clothes I’ve bought for myself.” He smiled at Baekhyun, the expression finally reaching his eyes now that he liked the outfit. “Yeah, you look really cute! Red’s definitely your color right now, hahah.”

“Alright, good. That wasn’t too bad.” Baekhyun motioned at the floor. “Can you hang all these shirts back up? I’m gonna go wash my face.”

“Mkay,” Sehun told him, and Baekhyun gave Junmyeon a curious little smile before he left the room.

Sehun spun around to look at Junmyeon the moment he heard the bathroom door close. “This apartment is so teeny!” Sehun burst with a whisper-yell, and Junmyeon clapped his hands in front of him, amused at how Sehun had been holding that in. “It’s even smaller than the place I lived at before I met you!”

“Well, Baek’s just one person,” Junmyeon said. “I guess he doesn’t need a lot of space.”

“I would go crazy here. I’d have to be out every night, hah.” Sehun moved to hang up the discarded shirts. “I’m excited I’m here, though! This is progress, isn’t it?!”

Junmyeon grinned. “You mean, progress with flirting with Baekhyun? I’d say so. He let you dress him, he’s definitely not resisting.”

“Maybe he can tell I have the best taste,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon huffed. “I’d be doing fine if I had just not tucked my shirt in.”

“Your suit-and-tie instincts kicked in.” Sehun laughed. “But don’t change the way you dress just ‘cuz Baekhyun called you dorky!  _ I  _ like it,” he smiled sweetly and sat down on the bed.

Junmyeon gazed at Sehun, then grabbed his shoulder. “Kiss me.”

Sehun grinned and moved in to kiss Junmyeon, and he put his hand on Junmyeon’s chest as their lips touched. Junmyeon ran his hand up Sehun’s neck and they kissed slowly until Baekhyun came back into the room and groaned, repulsed. Junmyeon jumped from the noise and Sehun laughed softly and fell onto Junmyeon’s chest. “Are you guys serious? On  _ my _ bed?” Baekhyun whined, and Junmyeon tried to wriggle out from under Sehun.

“We were just waiting for you,” Junmyeon said with a wink, and his mouth fell open when he saw Baekhyun had his round glasses on. His eyes looked striking and Junmyeon stared at him for a moment, then realized Baekhyun had put eyeliner on. “Ohh, I like your makeup.”

Baekhyun smiled slightly while Sehun stood up to look at him. “Ahh, your eyes always really pop when you line them~ you look like how you look at work, hah.”

“Heh.” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks? I decided not to put eyeshadow on, since we should go already.” He waved his hand towards the door, and Sehun bounded out.

“I gotta get out of here, it’s too tight,” Sehun complained, and Junmyeon rubbed his temple as he stepped towards the door.

“He means he loves your cute apartment,” Junmyeon told Baekhyun, and Baekhyun laughed.

“You’ve spoiled him. That won’t be me.” Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow and Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at him. It almost sounded like a challenge, and one Junmyeon could look forward to. He followed them out of the apartment and insisted to pay for the taxi before Baekhyun could open his mouth.


	17. admiring the art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter!!!! took me mONTHS to put together and i am thrilled to be finished with it dshjdhs. this fic is too long...i'm so sorry for that imposing word count...i can't shut up lol
> 
> i should have finished writing this before the world cup started, because now i am so distracted LOL i might just use this month to gather my ideas going forward (and hopefully work on the xingdae fic aaahghg)
> 
> the song for this chapter is look up by stars. i also just realized that i forgot to put a song for the previous chapter, lol, i’ll throw one in there rn.
> 
> thank you so much for your continuous support and comments TT you are all the best readers in the entire world. i am so grateful for you. thank you thank you, i hope you enjoy this chapter, i hauled my ass to the met for it lol………(and had a great time)

Junmyeon didn’t know the correct way to appreciate art. He had always been bad at it. He knew what looked nice to his own taste, but when people started talking about if a piece was “good” or not Junmyeon couldn’t keep up. He blamed it on his mathematics-intensive schooling and his inability to properly word his thoughts.

He always became infatuated with the artistic types, though. He had been like that his whole life. As he watched his lovers murmur to each other and point out things in the painting they were looking at, Junmyeon pondered to himself why his brain was wired so differently. It made him feel inadequate, and he could feel that self-doubt starting to chip away at his mood. He told himself he was just different, and there was nothing wrong with that. He knew what kind of art styles he liked when he was looking at comics, at least. He looked at the painting his friends were musing over and saw a painting, a vintage one portraying a dance being watched by the community of Native Americans. It was beautiful, no doubt. Junmyeon didn’t know how to even begin to create something like that.

His friends didn’t notice that Junmyeon was standing behind them thinking up a storm. Baekhyun was telling Sehun something in a hushed voice, his delicate hand lifted to point at something on the canvas. Junmyeon watched his hand move as Sehun nodded along. He found the hand as pretty as anything else in the room. He tried to tune in to the hushed voices, and heard Baekhyun explaining something about the light source used in the painting.

“I don’t get it,” Junmyeon spoke up, half a joke, half not. Baekhyun laughed lightheartedly and looked back at him, his eyes looking over his round glasses.

“What don’t you get? This one’s totally straightforward. It’s a snapshot from history.”

“Nah, I understand what it is. I don’t get what you’re talking about.” He left out the fact that it was because he wasn’t really listening.

Baekhyun pointed at the illuminated section of the painting. “I’m talking about the source of light. See how in the ceiling of this building, there’s just this one square missing, to let the light in?” He pointed at the hole, and then back at the dancing. “That’s the only light source in this picture, that’s why everything but this dancing is in the dark. But that’s not the only thing happening in the painting! This whole building is filled with people, in really intricate clothing, but they’re not standing in the light so you can’t see them clearly. But if you get closer and really look at it, you can see how the painter created depth with dark colors.” As he spoke, Sehun moved closer to the painting to look at the effort used on the people standing out of the light. “I think that’s really masterful. Just the way the centralized light is shining in from the ceiling and how it only lights up that small space, even though the painting is showing the whole scene. Gah. That must’ve taken forever to do, whoever painted this had a  _ really _ great grasp on light direction.”

Baekhyun spoke a lot at once, like always, but it was more like hearing an impassioned lecture than anything. Junmyeon blinked at him, then broke into a smile when Baekhyun looked back at him again. “That makes sense, right?”

“Yeah, it does.” Junmyeon looked at the painting a little bit longer and found that there was more to think about, now that Baekhyun had pointed out techniques. He watched Sehun point at something, and laughed when Baekhyun lifted his hand to swat Sehun’s down. 

“Don’t touch it,” Baekhyun told him.

“I was not gonna touch iiiiiiit,” Sehun whined. “I think it’s really cool. Let’s go look at something else.”

“Hahah, alright.” They shuffled through the early North American art, a wing they had stumbled into accidentally and then got lost in, and even though Junmyeon now had a little more knowledge than he came in with, he was still sort of clueless. Sehun brought them to a wider room that had many windows to let in the light, and instantly gravitated towards some colorful stained glass works.

“This is awesome,” Sehun remarked, with his mouth hanging open. “Let’s get something like this for our living room.”

Junmyeon laughed once. “I feel like I’m in church.  _ No _ .” 

Sehun pointed from Baekhyun to the stained glass. “Can you do this?”

Baekhyun sputtered. “No! I have no clue how to make these. Looks hard.” He attempted to nudge Sehun’s shoulder, and was too short, so he settled on elbowing Sehun’s arm. “If you read some books or took a class you could learn.”

“I’m still saving up money to go to school...” Sehun shoved his hands into his pockets. “I just wanna learn what you can teach me.”

“I can show you how to paint and draw but if we wanna make stained glass, we’d take a class together,” Baekhyun laughed. Sehun continued to ask Baekhyun questions about the stained glass, and Baekhyun continued to let him know he had no answers. Junmyeon found their interactions cute, and he wondered why he wasn’t able to say much today. His chest felt a little bit heavy, and he figured he was being melancholy for no reason, as per usual. He tried to focus on the sound of his heartbeat and he tried to figure out what caused this mood. He didn’t realize he was still standing behind the two of them until Baekhyun turned around and gave him a curious look. 

Junmyeon froze, then tried to return the look, and then forced a laugh. “What’s up?”

“You look so hot when you’re thinking,” Baekhyun told him. Junmyeon laughed easily, then instantly felt awkward.

“Really? Thanks. That wasn’t my thinking face, I guess that was my, uhm, fighting off sad thoughts face.”

Baekhyun stuck his lower lip out. “You’re hot when you’re sad, then.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “Please don’t say you think I’m hot when I’m sad. I don’t want to deal with you making me upset in order for you to get hard.”

Baekhyun screeched and waved both hands at Junmyeon, and the sight lifted Junmyeon’s spirits a bit. Sehun grinned at him, his eyes curved adorably, and Junmyeon tried to smile back at him. “Don’t worry about me. I’m excited to be here.”

“You’ve barely said anything since you bought the tickets,” Sehun said.

“I’m just...kinda...” He trailed off, and started to feel worse for it. Junmyeon had felt diluted and tired. It was his brain chemistry and the way it hated leaving the safety of his home, he knew that. He was out trying to have fun, but the cloud of negative thoughts followed him where he went. It was a bad day for this, and he was tired of citing it as an excuse. Then he remembered he hadn’t answered. “I’m okay. I dunno. Maybe it’s cuz I’m surrounded by strangers and all the energy is throwing me off, I don’t know.”

Sehun pushed his lower lip out and moved his hands to Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Don’t be sad.” His voice was earnest and sweet and long-suffering, and Junmyeon felt bad for pointlessly making him worry.

Junmyeon wished words could work that easily, and he let out a dry laugh. “It’s fine! Seriously, I’m fine. I’m happier standing here with you two than I have been in weeks.” He shrugged. “I’m depressed. That’s just my default. But I don’t want to dwell on how depressed I am right now. I’m happy, looking at you.”

His words were assuring enough to give Sehun a little smile, but Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun eyeing him. Sehun took his hands off Junmyeon’s shoulders and Junmyeon felt himself deflate. He caught Baekhyun’s eyes, couldn’t read his expression, then frowned the moment Baekhyun started to walk off in search of something to look at.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He was finally on this ‘date’ he had been planning for months, he needed to be  _ present _ for it. He lifted a hand to pound on his temple once, and tried to knock all the gray buzz from his brain.  _ I’m in a great mood, everything is going so well today _ , he told himself, and he wanted to believe it.

He reminded himself he wasn’t nauseous, even though he had swallowed a ton of mouthwash this morning, and he used that to lift his spirits. If he had been able to get through that, he would be able to get through this reasonless gloom. There, he felt a bit better. He watched the light from outside illuminate Baekhyun’s shiny red hair, and he groped around his pockets for his cell phone. “Stay right here, you guys. The light is hitting you perfectly right now.”

“Huh?” Sehun looked over his shoulder and smiled at Junmyeon holding up his phone. “Awwh.” He held up a peace sign in front of Baekhyun’s back and Junmyeon grinned at him.

“I’ll take a picture of you and bring it to the museum people to have it blown up and framed,” Junmyeon said. “They’d do it too. You guys are prettier than half these pieces of high art.”

He listened to Baekhyun groan half-heartedly and he took a few shots, making sure to get a good view of the stained glass they were standing in front of. He showed the photos to Baekhyun and Sehun and liked how they quietly fought over holding the phone.

“That’s pretty,” Baekhyun said. “Damn, my hair looks really cool!” He handed the phone to Sehun and ran his hand through his hair. He turned his smile on to Junmyeon and Junmyeon felt his light immediately.

“Send that to me,” Sehun said, and he led them out of the room to look for something more fascinating to look at. He brought them into a huge room with wall-high windows and an aged stone structure that they could reach if they climbed a short staircase, surrounded by a shallow moat littered with shiny coins. Sehun tried to walk around it and made a surprised sound and doubled back when he noticed the long line of people waiting to go further inside the structure.

“That temple thing is so cool, it was built sooooooo long ago,” Sehun told them as he walked back to them. “There are too many people though, I don’t wanna wait for anything.”

“Do you have any coins?” Baekhyun dove both of his hands into his pockets to feel around, and Junmyeon smirked a tiny bit watching him, finding him cute. “I want to make a wish in this pool, all these coins can’t be wrong.”

“I got some,” Sehun reached for his wallet to search through it, and lifted one hand to swat Junmyeon off when he saw Junmyeon reach into his pocket. “No, I want to pay,” Sehun told him, and Junmyeon scoffed once, interested in what coins Sehun would find. 

Sehun found several pennies and distributed them happily, and as Junmyeon gazed at the copper in his hand he tried to figure out what kind of wish would help him. He wanted to be better company for his friends, but it seemed kind of stupid to wish for something he could hopefully figure out how to do on his own. He reworded his wish to just  _ I want to feel better _ , and tossed his coin in the water before he could regret it.

He watched Sehun and Baekhyun toss their pennies into the water and turned a smile on.  “What’d you wish for?” Junmyeon asked them.

Sehun beamed back at him. “I wished for your serotonin to work~”

Junmyeon blinked, touched, and felt a little warmth grow in his chest. Before he could respond, Baekhyun was whining. “If you talk about the wish, it won’t come true, come oooon,” he complained and bounced back and forth on his feet.

Junmyeon knew that Sehun had basically wished for the same thing Junmyeon had, so he wondered if that would cancel it out. Sehun smirked over at Baekhyun and then waved a hand. “Ahh, come on, let’s go look at something else.”

“I want to go over here,” Baekhyun said as he led them into another gallery. Junmyeon followed them, and reached out to grab Sehun’s hand and rub it gently. Sehun smiled at him again and Junmyeon felt lucky. It was incredible there was another person in the world who took care of his head.

Baekhyun led them through a few more rooms full of paintings, mumbling about trying to find the Monets, before Junmyeon realized Baekhyun had no idea where he was going. He pulled the map brochure he had acquired out of his back pocket to help them out, but when Baekhyun saw him, he told him it would be more fun to find things for himself and see as many things as possible. Junmyeon found him refreshing, and was content to let him and Sehun explore all they wanted.

They encountered a huge, wall-sized painting of a dramatic sprawled landscape that distracted Baekhyun and caused them to stay put for a while. Baekhyun put himself in the middle of the floor and stared ahead, and Junmyeon pulled out his phone to take another photo. Baekhyun stood there frozen, and Junmyeon moved to stand next to him so he could study what Baekhyun was seeing.

It was a massive portrayal of a violently rushing river, some sort of natural waterslide that gave no heed to the Earth it was crashing down upon. Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun’s mouth was hanging open and he stifled a laugh while Sehun stepped in front of them to inspect the painting closer. Junmyeon reached over and put his hand on Baekhyun’s chin to close his mouth, and Baekhyun laughed bashfully in response.

“That’s incredible, isn’t it?” Baekhyun asked.

“It really is,” Junmyeon agreed. He decided to leave out how the painting reminded him of a Kirby game. “It must have taken months to do. One person painted this?”

Sehun found the small plaque that gave information on the piece and put his face up to it, and Junmyeon tried not to laugh at the way he looked. “Yeah, there’s just one name.”

“Damn.” Baekhyun sighed. “This would take me years! Just the canvas must’ve cost so much to buy! And like! So many tubes of paint!” He turned to Junmyeon with his nose scrunched up adorably, and Junmyeon let out a tiny squeak. “Paint is  _ so expensive _ . Choosing to be an artist was the absolute rudest thing I could've done to my bank account.”

Junmyeon laughed. “You sound like Jongdae. He’s always complaining about suffering for his art.”

“He gets it. I should talk to him about it instead of you, you have this look on your face like you can’t relate.” Baekhyun spoke easily, like he always did, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel a bit small because of his words. Apparently it showed on his face, because Baekhyun’s mouth fell immediately. “Sorry. Did that come out mean? I need to think before I speak.”

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I mean, I can’t really relate, so you’re right. I’m not very creative.”

Baekhyun reached out and patted Junmyeon’s head once. “I’m sure you’ve got some in you.”

Junmyeon motioned at the huge painting. “Maybe I should get myself a massive canvas and get started on one of these, then.”

That made Baekhyun cackle, and Junmyeon gained energy from it. He followed Baekhyun around the room as he made his way to each painting to stare at them. Baekhyun seemed to like the landscape paintings most of all, Junmyeon could tell from the revenant way Baekhyun would gaze, and the excited string of words that would always eventually leave his lips. “I’m less interested in paintings of humans, I think, or maybe I like it most when humans or animals are included but not the focus of the piece,” Baekhyun told them as he gushed about a particularly beautiful watercolor of a quaint ocean view. “Like just interacting with the Earth. I don’t know, there’s just something so majestic about nature being exactly the way it’s intended to be.”

Baekhyun spoke excitedly about the landscape paintings, so when they moseyed their way up the stairs to the East Asian art galleries and were met with rooms and rooms of foreboding paintings of mountains, Baekhyun wanted to set up camp there. Junmyeon had never seen someone get so excited over mountains before. Sehun seemed a little amused at Baekhyun’s enthusiasm, but he didn’t tease, instead just stood next to Baekhyun and chittered back and forth about what he saw.

Junmyeon thought it was cute how different Baekhyun and Sehun’s art critiques were. Baekhyun had a lot to say, and his paragraphs sometimes included words Junmyeon wasn’t familiar with, as if he was trying to prove to his friends that he went to art school. Sehun was best at describing exactly what he was seeing or feeling - “that one looks like clouds,” “this thing gives me the heebie jeebies, it’s too pointy,” or even more adorably, “that mountain looks delicious.” Junmyeon thought both of their perspectives were insightful. 

He hadn’t realized how many different types of mountains could be drawn. Round ones, fuzzy ones, dreary ones, sharp ones, dark and mysterious ones. These artists from thousands of years ago had visions that Junmyeon couldn’t comprehend. He quietly observed Baekhyun’s hands and felt a newfound sense of awe. He opened his mouth to tell him when Baekhyun told them to move on to the next room with a wave of his hand, and the movement distracted him.

There were more watercolors of mountains. Junmyeon would’ve been bored if these new sets had not been more imaginative and dreamy looking than the last. He found a piece that showcased an ethereal floating mountain shrouded and clouds and pulled his phone out to take a photo and send it to his friend Jonghyun, since it reminded Junmyeon of him immediately. It looked exactly like something his breezy friend would stare at for hours, so maybe he would like it.

He pulled back from his phone and looked around the room to find that he and his friends were the only ones there. “Wooow, are all the crowds downstairs?” He looked across the room at Sehun and gave him a goofy smile. “Come over heeeere. Are you having fun, baby?”

Sehun shuffled over with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. “Yup, I am. I was just admiring the best work of art in the room, your ass.” Junmyeon let out a puff of a laugh and put his hand on his face, already regretting beckoning Sehun over to him and trying to ignore Baekhyun cackling. “Since I see it every day I didn’t notice it get bigger but it’s definitely really round now.”

Junmyeon found these words even cringier and he lifted both hands to hide his face. He managed out a “thanks I think” in a breath-scream and peeked through his fingers when Baekhyun started to talk.

“I’m still waiting on my turn with it,” Baekhyun grinned, and Junmyeon pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“Yeah, I want to be a part of that,” Sehun added. Junmyeon wondered if there was a chance in hell that he could get mega laid tonight.

One side of Baekhyun’s mouth raised higher than the other and his eyebrows jumped high over his glasses, and Junmyeon stifled a laugh at the expression. “I’ve never had a threesome before,” Baekhyun said.

“Ahh, me neither,” Sehun confessed, “but Junmyeon has.”

Baekhyun’s features twisted in an incredulous look, and Junmyeon could practically see question marks and exclamation points written across his face. “Really? Hell, I believe that, he’s a sexual deviant,” Baekhyun’s eyes met Junmyeon’s and Junmyeon pretty much had to agree, so he shrugged. “Wow, you must’ve been wild in college!” Baekhyun grinned.

“I  _ wish _ I could’ve gotten way more laid in college,” Junmyeon said with a laugh. “No, I was -- gosh, should I even say this?” He glanced over to Sehun and found his unmoving smirk unhelpful. “I fucked around with Jongdae and Yixing like years ago.”

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open and he began to sputter, then he threw his hands into the air and put them on his head to mime his head exploding. “ _ What?!  _ What the hell did you just say?” His voice was too loud for a museum and Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh, while Sehun clapped his hands and snickered. He was glad they were alone in the room. “But like,  _ how _ ? Those two are so obsessed with each other.”

“I got in before they started dating for real, I think. I shot my damn shot and  _ somehow _ made it in, hah, I couldn’t believe it.” Junmyeon smirked as he thought of it, and then shrugged. “I don’t think I could recreate it in a million years, though. They’re not fun like us anymore.”

“Have you tried?” Baekhyun asked, and all of a sudden Junmyeon had to discern what his endless flirting with Jongdae could be classified as.

Sehun decided to answer for him. “I try to get a piece of Yixing every night at work, ugh.” Junmyeon snorted at the thought. “He won’t budge.”

“That’s hilarious,” Baekhyun said. “Really? When I used to work with him at Galaxy, I mean years n’ years ago before you or Jongdae even started working there, Yixing was trying to fuck anything that moved. I never got a... _ monogamous _ vibe from him.”

Junmyeon snorted again. “ _ That’s _ hilarious. He’s a changed man.”

“I’m shocked learning this threesome information about you,” Baekhyun said, “shocked I tell you. I’m going to make fun of Jongdae the next time I see him.”

“Please do,” Junmyeon replied, “I feel like by now he’s forgotten it happened.”

“I’m tired of looking at mountains, let’s go somewhere else,” Sehun said, pulling his hands out of his pocket and crossing them behind his head. The three of them wandered around the rooms for a bit, having to continuously grab Baekhyun’s arm and pull him along as his eyes lingered on the art. Sehun perked up when they reached a wide, open hallway adorned with vibrant plants and stone benches. Sehun went straight to the koi pond in a snug corner of the hall and exclaimed happily about the fish. “Dude, those are really big koi, fuck! They’re  _ so  _ pretty.”

Baekhyun swatted at Sehun’s shoulder and went to stand next to him. “Don’t curse, there are kids here.”

“Oops.” Sehun made a flat line with his mouth and quirked his eyebrows. Junmyeon loved the expression and he reached for his phone once more.

“I want to take a picture of you guys in front of the pond,” Junmyeon said, and he smiled at how Baekhyun whipped around to face him. Baekhyun pulled on Sehun’s sleeve to make him turn around, and Sehun slapped his hand away.

“Don’t pull on my clooothes,” he complained.

“C’mon, Junmyeon’s trying to take a picture,” Baekhyun said, and as he lifted his hand to pull on Sehun’s shirt again, Sehun moved his hand to Baekhyun’s face and pushed gently. “Ugh, your hand is sweaty, don’t get it on my glasses,” Baekhyun groaned and tried to swat Sehun away with both hands.

Junmyeon put his phone down and laughed tiredly at them. “Booooys. You guys are fighting like children.” Baekhyun pouted at his words and faced forward, and Sehun laughed once and finally turned all the way around. Junmyeon lifted his phone to try to take a picture, then broke into a fit of giggles, which made his friends laugh too. “Ugh! You’re both really cute.” Sehun made a V with his fingers and Junmyeon managed to gather himself and take a photo.

The location was so pretty that the photo looked great regardless of how goofy Sehun and Baekhyun’s faces were. Junmyeon admired it and then stepped closer so he could get a better look at the fish. “Junie, can we get some of these?” Sehun asked after a moment.

Junmyeon blinked as he thought about the process of setting up an aquarium in their apartment. Gathering all the equipment for the snake tank had been enough work. “Hmmm.”

“Fish seem so easy to take care of~”

“You can get some fish if you figure out everything you’d have to do for them,” Junmyeon said as he rubbed his eye with his palm.

Sehun raised a happy fist in the air, feeling accomplished. “That’s not a no!” Junmyeon had to grin hugely at the cute celebration and kept grinning when Baekhyun looked at him with a tiny knowing look. 

They made their way into a new gallery room filled with elaborately sculpted and decorated masks, and again Baekhyun started bubbling over with fascination and awe. “God, these shapes are so intricate. Some of these lines! I could  _ never _ make my hands do that.”

“I bet you could get pretty close,” Junmyeon offered. Baekhyun didn’t respond, but Junmyeon could see he was fighting a smile.

“I swear I painted a face that looked like this one,” Baekhyun brought up as he came across a more human-looking mask. “Maybe I could build things like these.”

“Aaahh, show me your paintings, I still haven’t seen anything you’ve made yet,” Sehun asked, and Baekhyun quickly took his phone out to show off his work.

Junmyeon wondered what pieces Baekhyun was showing Sehun, but the two of them were huddled so close together that Junmyeon couldn’t see over Sehun’s shoulders. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood behind them and waited. He could only recall the fantastical geometric shapes he had seen Baekhyun fussing over that time he had been at Baekhyun’s apartment, those seemed to be as far away from human faces as possible. He distracted himself looking at their butts and wondered if he was going to have some fun tonight. It seemed rather likely. 

He tuned back in when he heard how thrilled Sehun’s voice sounded. “Whoa...this looks like a wild makeup design, it’s so cool,” Sehun gushed, and Baekhyun bounced at the praise.

“Thank you, thank you. I’ve definitely tried to recreate some of these on my face, hahah. It would be so fun to do a makeup look like one of these masks.”

“Ugh! I want to know how to do that,” Sehun said, and then he began to peruse the masks to find one he liked the most. He settled on a striking cobalt blue and gold face adorned with horns and spikes and grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s attention. “You should do this on me.”

“Pffft, okay, if you’ll buy me some makeup that’s pigmented to hell I’ll do it.” Baekhyun said as he pulled his phone out to take a few photos of the masks. Junmyeon loved how it seemed the two of them shared a lot of interests. “That’s awesome. You picked a good one. Man, I’m gonna start painting more in gold.”

“Let me seeee, let me see the art you showed Sehun,” Junmyeon murmured and reached out for Baekhyun’s attention. Baekhyun gave him a small smile, scrolled through some photos, then turned his phone around.

The first thing Junmyeon noticed was that the eyes of the face were completely blank, which gave the image an eerie, unfinished template kind of feeling. The eyelids were colored with a shimmery yellow-orange and Baekhyun had decorated them with long, curly black lashes and silver dots. The lips were colored with a rose smudge and Junmyeon thought the whole face looked dewy and kind of lewd. “This looks like stage makeup,” Junmyeon said finally.

“I would love to do stage makeup, ugh.” Baekhyun sighed. “Maybe I should go back to school to be a makeup artist. I’d like that a lot more than what I’m doing right now...”

“You can practice on me,” Sehun said, his eyes curving with a smile. “Or him,” he motioned at Junmyeon, “he looks super pretty with makeup on.”

Junmyeon wanted to hide his face but didn’t, and only found the feeling grow more intense as Baekhyun’s mouth stretched with a cheeky smirk. “Wow, I believe it. That would be fun.” Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon like he was plotting out shapes on his face, and Junmyeon shuffled them out of the mask gallery, hoping to divert Baekhyun’s attention. 

They walked through the rest of the floor, and then realized that the museum was set to close in ten minutes, so they made their way out onto the huge museum stairs and into the rain. They had no plan for what was to follow, and they were surprised by the weather, so they quickly decided on grabbing pizza for dinner and they jumped into a cab.

As they stepped into the narrow restaurant, Junmyeon noticed he hasn’t really been plagued by bad thoughts for the last couple of hours, and the realization felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Sehun and Baekhyun were turning out to be some sort of cure. He liked that more than the responsibility of a pill. He bought them a huge pizza, collected entirely too many napkins while they waited for the pizza to come, and sat down at a table across from them while the two sat next to each other, still continuing their conversation from the cab.

He was surprised at how much the two of them could eat. Sehun had a perpetually bottomless stomach and a metabolism that never let him gain any weight at all, but Junmyeon wasn’t sure where Baekhyun could fit all this food. He made a mental note to start bringing more food home so he could always be prepared, and found that he wasn’t that hungry, even though he hadn’t eaten much at all today. He sipped at his soda and let them eat all they wanted, and didn’t notice he was still caught up in his head until Sehun pointed it out.

“You’re soooo quiet today,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon fidgeted in his seat.

“I’m sorry,” he replied.

“Nonono, you don’t have to apologize,” Sehun followed up. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Mhm,” Junmyeon said. “Honestly, I had a lot of fun today. You guys make everything so amusing. I could listen to you two talk about whatever all day.”

Baekhyun nudged Sehun with his elbow. “We should start vlogging.”

Junmyeon snorted at the idea. “Oh god, stripper vlogs. That is possibly untapped potential, uncharted territory.”

Sehun’s mouth stretched in a grin as he looked at Baekhyun. “Yeah, we could let the world know how surreal our jobs are.”

“I don’t want to think about stripping any more than I absolutely have to,” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes. “I’d rather do makeup tutorials on you or something.”

“Ohh, that could be more fun.”

“I’m sure people would tune in if your face was featured,” Baekhyun flirted effortlessly and Sehun’s shoulders shook with a shy laugh. Junmyeon almost squeaked at the cute way Sehun’s features lit up as he smiled.

“You’re both so cute,” Junmyeon spoke up. “The pictures I took of you two are great.”

“Oh! Let me see them,” Sehun reached out with one hand and stretched his fingers, and Junmyeon pulled up the beginning of the photos and handed his phone over.

He held back a squeal at how Sehun and Baekhyun instantly leaned into each other to look at the screen. He watched them scroll through the pictures and he smiled as their faces both lit up upon seeing the few pictures from the koi pond. “This is really cute, hah,” Sehun laughed airily, “Baekhyun looks like he’s about to grab my fingers.”

“He probably was, is that the one from the koi pond?” Junmyeon asked, and he nodded when Sehun turned the phone around. “You were slapping each other.”

“I remember!”

Baekhyun made a tiny scoff as he studied the photo, but the smile reaching his eyes betrayed him. “We look like Junmyeon’s bratty, fashionable kids.”

“Hahah, I really like this one,” Sehun said.

“I like that one too. You guys’ outfits actually work really well with the surroundings,” Junmyeon replied. “Can I put that picture on my Instagram? I haven’t posted in a while.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sehun answered absentmindedly, and then as he looked up and stared into Baekhyun’s blank face Junmyeon could see him thinking. “Huh? Do you not want him to?”

“No, it’s fine,” Baekhyun replied.

“You’re making that face, though.”

“It’s fine! Really.” Baekhyun wobbled side to side. “It just, I don’t know, I feel like that would invite...questions. From our friends.”

“How would we explain ourselves?” Junmyeon jumped in, eager to finally address the issue since it had been bothering him for a while. “Like in the off chance one of our friends sees the photo and grills us on it. Which, honestly, I can’t see happening, since most everyone in our friend group’s all friends with each other.” Junmyeon locked eyes with Baekhyun, couldn’t read his expression, and then shrugged uselessly.

“I feel like all of our friends know you two fuck everyone,” Baekhyun offered, and then smirked, satisfied at how both Junmyeon and Sehun broke into laughter and looked to the floor.

“They might also infer that from the photo, I guess,” Junmyeon said.

“Can’t we just tell anyone who asks that we’re friends?” Sehun tried. “It wouldn’t be a lie.”

“Yeah, I think that’s what I’d say too,” Junmyeon agreed.

Baekhyun lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “Alright. I suppose that’s where we are.”

Junmyeon found the sentence and the shy body language peculiar, and he leaned a bit closer. “What would you want us to call you?” He asked.

Baekhyun blinked back at him. “I dunno. That’s a good question.”

Junmyeon leaned back in his chair and reached for his drink. “Yeah, it’s one Sehun and I have asked ourselves, I think.”

“We’re fuck buddies. We’re friends with benefits.” Baekhyun said the words so bluntly that Junmyeon almost spit out the sip he had just taken. “I think that’s what I’d say, if anyone was  _ really _ insistent on knowing. Who cares?”

Sehun pouted at Baekhyun, his lower lip looking huge. “You’re not fucking me, though.”

Baekhyun looked Sehun up and down, his glasses halfway down his nose. “I could be.”

Sehun’s eyes widened a bit. “Oooh.”

“Who knows where we’ll be tomorrow,” Baekhyun added.

Sehun smiled at him. “So why apply labels at all?”

“Good point.” Baekhyun and Sehun stared into each other’s faces and didn’t break the silence they had created. Junmyeon could practically feel the back of his neck get hot just looking at them, and wondered if this was how Sehun felt whenever he watched Baekhyun and Junmyeon challenge each other’s gazes. He liked it.

“So I can post this on Instagram?” Junmyeon squawked, then felt bad for shaking them out of their moment.

“Yes, sure, go for it,” Baekhyun replied. “I want to see it though, I don’t actually think I’m following you there.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to find your account either,” Junmyeon said. He opened the app on his phone, then Baekhyun snatched it out of his hand and tapped away at it. 

“There, I followed myself. I’ll follow you back. Oh, is that Sehun?” He clicked to Sehun’s page and his mouth instantly fell open. “Good lord Sehun, you have an absurd amount of followers.”

Sehun snickered softly. “Thanks. It’s because everyone I post is so pretty.”

“You should repost my art, damnit. Get me some traffic.”

“I could do that!”

Junmyeon was very happy the two of them seemed to be getting along even better after today. His phone buzzed, and Baekhyun made a puppy sound and handed it back. Junmyeon opened the notification to see Jonghyun had finally seen the watercolor floating mountain Junmyeon had texted him.

_ OH MY GOD!!!!! that is incredible!!!! that’s what my head looks like! what’s the name of this piece? or the artist’s name _

Aaahh, of course Jonghyun wanted to know all the little details Junmyeon had ignored. Normal people probably looked at the credits on the works of art they liked, huh. Junmyeon had completely glossed over all of that.

He realized Baekhyun might know how to solve this. “Hey Baekhyun, is there like, some sort of art history reverse image search? Like if I uploaded this photo I took at the museum, the website could tell me what it’s called.”

“Oh yeah, I know a couple of those.” Baekhyun reached out for the phone and Junmyeon handed it to him. “Hmm. I’ve never done it on a phone, just on my laptop, where I have the website bookmarks. Can you send me this photo? I’ll do it when I get home.”

“Mmkaaaay.” Junmyeon took his phone back and leaned in a bit. “You’re not planning on going home tonight, are you? I reeeally want to keep hanging out with you tonight,” he pleaded, “I know Sehun does too.”

The side of Baekhyun’s mouth twitched with a smile. “I wish I could go home with you, but I have work tonight.”

“Yeah, so do I,” Sehun chimed in, and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open.

“What?” Junmyeon asked, he realized he sounded way too devastated for the situation, and cleared his throat. “I didn’t, uhm, realize that.”

“Yeah, I have to be there at eight,” Baekhyun said.

“Me too,” Sehun added.

“Well it’s after seven already,” Junmyeon told them, and Sehun pouted again.

“We should probably go, we’re pretty far from the club.” Sehun glanced over at Junmyeon. “Is that alright? Did you get enough to eat, baby?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I did.” Junmyeon’s voice sounded flat and he cleared his throat again. “We can go.” He cleaned up the table and followed them onto the street, and when he was behind the two of them he allowed himself to make an anguished face up at the gray sky, irritated that he wasn’t having sex tonight.

Junmyeon wanted to hail a cab for them, but Sehun told him not to. “Uuuhhh, I think Baekhyun and I are gonna take the subway there, it’s a lot easier.”

“Mm, you sure?”

“Yeaaah. I can’t risk being late again, I really feel like Kris is gonna fire me one of these days,” Sehun said with a laugh, and Junmyeon thought that didn’t sound so bad. He didn’t allow himself to say that out loud, and he was grateful for it five seconds later. He walked them to the nearest subway station since he didn’t have anything better to do, and felt hyper-aware of how quiet he was, even though he had been quiet all day. He was glad that Baekhyun and Sehun were able to fill his silence with their casual chatter.

It was wonderful that the two of them were getting along so well. Junmyeon kept repeating that to himself while he got on a subway car headed back to his apartment alone. On the way home he got a notification that Baekhyun had followed him on Instagram, but he wasn’t in the mood to look at Baekhyun’s page.

He managed to find one of the reverse image search websites Baekhyun had told him about, and he found the information on the art piece Jonghyun had wanted to know about. He responded to his friend’s text and as he got up into his apartment building he let out a half-exhausted half-happy sigh, feeling as if he had accomplished a lot today, which was an awesome thing, yet also draining.

Junmyeon went inside, took the dog for a walk, got into bed and masturbated tiredly for a full hour, ate a whole carton of blueberries and fell asleep. He woke up at one, made sure his work alarm was on, then played the Kirby game the museum had reminded him of until he fell asleep on the couch. He was woken up by his alarm at seven, and looked around at the living room confusedly, then remembered he had to go to work.

He went into the bedroom and saw Sehun sleeping on the bed, still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Junmyeon climbed into bed with him and whined to wake him up. “Why didn’t you get me up when you got homeeee...”

Sehun yawned into his ear. “I was so tired, you looked so tired, I dunno, I just wanted to lay down already...I had the longest day...”

Junmyeon pouted. “You could’ve brought me in here.”

“I can’t carry you.”

“...You need to get strong enough to pick me up, for that exact purpose.” Junmyeon sighed. “I have to get ready for work.”

“Work hard baby...” Sehun mumbled, and Junmyeon figured Sehun had gotten maybe two hours of sleep. Junmyeon sighed as he sat up out of bed, and he dragged himself into the bathroom, frustrated first thing in the morning by how his and Sehun’s schedules so often clashed. He would have to fix this. He wanted more time to see Sehun and Baekhyun. Junmyeon played music from his phone as he ran a shower, and tried not to think about everything he had to do this week as steam filled the room.


	18. sehun and baekhyun play games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!! i am back with something new: a sehun chapter! i’ve never written a Chapter of something from his frame of mind in all my many years of writing scau. i had been meaning to do this for a while and it fits here. i hope you like it. i feel very awkward about this chapter so if you do like it, please let me know, it’ll make me feel a lot better about it OTL
> 
> as always, thank you for supporting my works. this chapter’s song is electric feel by mgmt. i pictured it as the song sehun was listening to when the chapter started. thanks for reading!! ^ㅂ^ 
> 
> ((ohh, also! i’ve been thinking about going back in time and writing a fic that details how this au’s junmyeon and sehun got together, since i never properly wrote that and shared it, i just developed it with my friends and let it sit in my brain. so if you're interested, i hope you can look forward to it :D))

Sehun found his job so incredibly boring these days. Teasing and seducing strange men into giving him their money had lost all its fun, and Sehun figured it was because he was married now and had no need for thirst-obtained cash. He had come to the strip club to make enough money to live off of, but now...his bag was pretty much secured. Dancing on strangers wasn’t necessary anymore now that he had Junmyeon’s credit card in his wallet, even though Sehun had been telling himself for a long time that he wanted to make his own money. And he  _ had _ his own money, he had saved up quite a lot from his three years working here.

Maybe he finally had enough saved to go to college like he wanted to. He needed a job that would excite him, but this one was comfortable, and besides, most of his friends worked here. So he would stay until he was absolutely sick of it. He felt rather sick of it on this hot night halfway through June, and attributed it to the fact that the air conditioner backstage kept stopping and starting. Sehun thought the machine must be as tired of this place as he was. He had already danced on a handful of randoms tonight and he was bored. He sat in his chair at his vanity with his legs crossed and quiet music playing from his phone, and tried to enjoy his time alone backstage, even though he knew it was only a few minutes after midnight and he still had to stay here for several more hours.

He looked up when the curtain that led out to the main floor opened in a flourish, and he cracked a tiny smile when he saw Baekhyun come backstage, wearing nothing but a tight pair of underwear. “Hey there,” he called out to Baekhyun, who scrunched his nose up and tossed the flimsy shirt he had been holding into the chair next to Sehun’s.

“It’s so fucking hot back here, I could melt.”

“Is it less hot out on the floor?”

“Yeah, it feels a lot better out there.”

“Aaaah.” Sehun thought over his options. “I don’t want to go back to work but I also don’t want to sit here in the heat.”

Baekhyun smirked at him. “Your life is so hard.” He stepped past him briskly to go down the hallway that led to the dressing rooms, and Sehun smiled a little watching him. Whenever Baekhyun came offstage he always instantly went to his dressing room to put pants on, and Sehun found it cute. He looked to Baekhyun’s shirt on the chair next to him, and figured Baekhyun was going to sit there.

He was wrong, because when Baekhyun had put pants on and came back into the backstage area he came over to Sehun and sat in his lap. Sehun had been wishing Baekhyun would pay more attention to him, and apparently their date to the met had flipped a switch in him. Sehun uncrossed his legs to give him more room, and he studied the beads of sweat on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Hi there. You look sweaty.”

“It’s the middle of June, why isn’t the AC on?” Baekhyun complained.

“It’s broken, I think, or at least it comes on and off.”

“Aaah...I was wondering why you’re the only one back here. Usually there’s a bunch of guys avoiding work.” Baekhyun yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, and Sehun reached out to tickle under his armpit. Baekhyun squawked and put his arms down quickly. “Don’t make me move.”

Sehun whined. “Nooo, don’t move! You’ve never sat on me before, I like it.”

“I figured you would. I might make your lap my permanent chair as long as you don’t tickle me.” Baekhyun pursed his lips and reached around his pockets for his phone. “I need your opinion on this slutty picture I took in the dressing room.”

Sehun laughed. “That sounds like my area of expertise.” Baekhyun found the photo and turned his phone around to show Sehun. It featured Baekhyun with his back to the mirror, and Sehun’s eyes instantly went to Baekhyun’s round butt in his tight underwear, which was undoubtedly the purpose of the photo. Sehun admired his curves and his pretty back before he thought to respond. “Oh damn, that’s super hot.” He thrusted his hips up once to make Baekhyun bounce in his lap. “I get to have that in my lap? Wow, I’m lucky.”

Baekhyun snickered and grabbed Sehun’s chin. “You’re  _ extremely _ lucky. Don’t fuck it up.” Sehun moved one hand to Baekhyun’s thigh and Baekhyun watched him carefully, then quirked an eyebrow at him. “Watch yourself.”

Sehun scoffed. “You are the  _ king _ of mixed signals.”

“I’m the king of many things.” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, and once he had deduced they were completely alone he looked back to Sehun. “Should I send that picture to Junmyeon?”

Sehun laughed once. “Totally! Junmyeon will lose his mind. He’ll probably be asleep, though, he has work tomorrow.”

“Aaahh, damn. I’ll send it anyway,” Baekhyun said, and he started to tap at his phone while Sehun bopped his head happily. He had no reason to worry about his boring job when he had a cute guy in his lap. Baekhyun put his phone down and looked back at him. “How’s your night been?”

“Eeeehh. I don’t feel like working tonight.”

“You don’t feel well?”

“Nah, I feel fine, I’m just tired of dancing on nobodies. I think I’m starting to understand why the guys who’ve been here for years get burned out.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Took you long enough.”

“Hey, I used to love my job. There’s something awesome about having guys give me their hard-earned cash for three minutes of attention.”

“I used to feel like that,” Baekhyun said, “but that was yeeeears ago.”

“Yeah, it was so much more fun when I was just starting out.”

“I wanna see a picture of you when you started out here, I bet you looked so young it was gross,” Baekhyun drawled, and Sehun laughed as he grabbed his phone to scroll far back into his Instagram.

“I didn’t look that young. I was six feet tall.”

“So you were a giant baby,” Baekhyun poked fun, and before Sehun opened his mouth to retort, he noticed Baekhyun’s phone vibrating wildly. Baekhyun laughed out loud when he checked it. “Junmyeon texted me a bunch of times! What a thirstbucket.” He kept laughing as he read the texts, and Sehun reached out to take the phone from him.

_ FUCK YOU LOOK SEXY _

_ THANKS BABY _

_ I wanna die on that ass _

_ Are you at work? Please be at home ugh I want to plow you _

Sehun chuckled at his husband’s enthusiasm, and then kept chuckling at Baekhyun’s cackle. “Did he really say ‘I want to plow you’? Who even says that? What a loser,” Baekhyun said, but his fond smile betrayed him. Sehun thought he was adorable.

“He’s not very eloquent when he’s horny.” Sehun grinned. “I think it’s cute, though.”

“It is cute. He thinks with his dick.”

“He sure does...” Sehun continued to scroll far back into his Instagram, and once he found photos from his first year at the club, he turned his phone around to show Baekhyun. “Here, these are from 2014.”

Baekhyun snatched the phone from him. “Hah, your hair was so long! Jeez, what a babyface.”

Sehun gave him a tight smile. “I was kinda stupid-looking...”

“Yeah, you look goofy in this picture with Jongin. But you’re in a picture with Jongin, what are you supposed to do? He’s beautiful,” Baekhyun rambled, and when he looked up to see Sehun pursing his lips his eyebrows jumped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that you looked bad.”

“Yeah you did.”

“Noooo! It just came out wrong.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Don’t make fun of me, alright? I know my face isn’t that great...”

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open, and he reached up to grab Sehun’s chin. “What the fuck are you talking about? I would  _ kill _ for this face. Sehun, you have the best eyebrows I’ve ever seen.”

Sehun wanted to giggle at that, but he was committed to his pout. “Mm...whatever. My nose is too big and it makes my face look all weird.”

Baekhyun huffed at him. “Even if you think your nose is ‘too big’, which it isn’t, by the way, you definitely grew into your face. You’re really handsome, Sehun.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t know why you don’t agree. Dude, if I looked like you, I wouldn’t know how to act.”

Sehun snorted. “You don’t really know how to act anyway.”

Baekhyun laughed airily. “Ahh, I walked right into that one. Okay, fine, I don’t know how to act. I run my mouth and it gets me in bad situations, like this one right now.” Sehun didn’t have a response so he said nothing, and Baekhyun’s shoulders dropped. “Ugh, Sehun, when you get all pouty I don’t know what to do.”

Sehun only pouted harder. “Apologize.”

“I already--” Baekhyun caught himself and sighed. “I’m really sorry. You wanna see a picture of me when I was eighteen? I looked an entire mess.”

Sehun couldn’t help but crack a smile at the offer. “Yeah, show me.”

Baekhyun began to search through his phone, and a frown began to grow as he scrolled. “Oh no. All of these are...embarrassing.”

“That’s the point! Show me,” Sehun begged, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes smoothly before he showed Sehun his phone. The picture of teenage Baekhyun was spectacularly goofy, considering he had his black hair tied in a ponytail that stuck straight up in the middle of his head and was making a silly, mouth-wide-open face. Sehun burst out laughing upon seeing it and Baekhyun smiled.

“I’m not offended when you laugh at my old photo.”

“I should learn how to be like that.” Sehun shrugged. “I’m just self-conscious, I think.”

“You have absolutely  _ no  _ reason to be self-conscious, you’re one of the most handsome people I’ve ever seen, seriously.” Baekhyun took his phone back and gave Sehun a soft smile. “But I know that’s not how bad thoughts work. I’m sorry you feel that way, just know that it’s all in your head.”

“Aaah...” Sehun scratched the back of his neck with two fingers. “Thanks.” He would try to take Baekhyun’s pep talk to heart. He opened his mouth to say something more, but got distracted when Yixing walked in from the back hallway, announced by a waft of marijuana scent. Sehun snorted just smelling him and watched him go over to his chair. “You smell dank.”

Yixing limply threw himself down into his chair and adjusted his mesh shirt. “Ugh, do I really?”

Baekhyun laughed. “Yeah, I didn’t even have to look up to see who came in, I knew it was you.” He turned his body to look at Yixing, and then laughed harder. “Your eyes are red as the devil.”

Yixing put his hand on his face and groaned. “Goddamnit.” He shivered like a chill had run through him, and grabbed his phone to hold in front of his face.

Baekhyun couldn’t stifle more laughter. “Is he taking a picture of himself to see?” Baekhyun mumbled to Sehun. “There’s a mirror right in front of him.”

“Shh, he’s too high to notice,” Sehun told him. 

Baekhyun cackled in Yixing’s direction. “You’re surrounded by mirrors, genius.”

Yixing put his phone down and looked at his reflection, then laughed and shook his head. “I’m taking a picture of myself for Jongdae, he always laughs when my eyes get red.” Sehun admired the rectangle grin on Baekhyun’s face.

“You’re goofy as shit. Where’s Jongdae? Isn’t he supposed to work here?”

“It’s his night off,” Yixing told him. He took a few more pictures and then put his phone down. “Should I make you guys do janitor stuff, since you’re not working?”

“Noooo, no, I was gonna go back out,” Baekhyun said.

Sehun shrugged. “I don’t wanna strip. I’ll clean a table.”

Yixing chuckled under his breath. “You can clean the bathrooms.”

“Naaah, that sounds terrible.”

“Then do your job.”

Sehun stretched his arms behind him. “I will...just give me five minutes.”

Yixing shook his head. “You two are awful employees.”

“Yixing you  _ literally _ just came in from smoking weed outside. Don’t give us any grief,” Baekhyun countered, and Sehun laughed while Yixing threw his hands in the air.

“I was with Kris, I’m allowed to do whatever I want if I’m with the boss.”

“That’s even worse. You shouldn’t be smoking weed with our boss during working hours.”

“I guess I can’t say shit.” Yixing eased a smile at them. “There’s like ten empty chairs back here, Baekhyun, why are you sitting on Sehun?”

“He was showing me pictures on his phone,” Baekhyun said, and Sehun thought that was a pretty poor excuse. Apparently Yixing did too, because his eyebrow raised.

“I think Baekhyun and I should dance onstage together,” Sehun offered, since the idea had been kicking around in his head for a while. “We’re practicing for that.”

“Uh-huh.” Yixing’s voice sounded so flat, Sehun wondered what he was thinking. “That’s not a bad idea, if it’ll get you guys off your asses,” Yixing followed up. “I haven’t seen Baekhyun dance with someone in years. You two have been awfully chummy lately.”

“Ahhh, tell me about what he was like back then,” Sehun said with a smile. “I heard he worked here long before I ever came here.”

“Yeah, he did.” Yixing blinked at them and Sehun found his blank expression attractive as always. 

“Watch your tongue,” Baekhyun warned him.

Yixing broke into a smile. “You haven’t given me anything to talk shit about.”

Baekhyun snorted a laugh. “Wow, your memory’s really shot. Don’t do drugs, kids.”

Yixing laughed out loud at him. “Fuck off. If you were so unbearable, tell Sehun yourself.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and looked at Sehun. “I was hella loud and annoying and in everyone’s faces all the time.”

Sehun grinned. “Sounds like you haven’t changed at all.”

“Shut up. I’m a lot quieter these days.”

“That’s true, you kinda keep to yourself now,” Yixing piped up. “That’s why I’m so surprised to see you sitting on someone, whenever you’re back here you’re usually hiding on your computer game.”

“I’m tired of being the best League player in the world,” Baekhyun said with a sigh. “I’m making friends.”

“Good. Shouldn’t be too hard. You were a lil’ firecracker back then and you haven’t changed. I know the patrons missed your sassy mouth.” Yixing gave him a dimpled smile that Baekhyun returned. “I remember that you liked to go around stealing peoples’ makeup.”

“Ahh, there we go. Yeah, I did that, but I also went around  _ doing _ everybody’s makeup too!” Baekhyun excused himself.

“That’s true. You were a helpful thief.”

Baekhyun nudged Sehun’s chest with his elbow and Sehun squeaked. “Yixing was a total asshole six years ago, nobody wanted to talk to him.”

Yixing complained before the sentence was fully out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “Those are  _ lies. _ Everybody just knew I could out-talk them any day of the week so they shied away from me.”

Baekhyun smirked at him. “You were kind of an asshole.”

Sehun bubbled over with laughter. “I don’t believe it.”

“I’m proud of your critical thinking skills, Sehunnie,” Yixing nodded, and Baekhyun threw his head back as he laughed. “I was never an asshole. Maybe I was standoffish ‘cuz I was going through tons of bullshit when I was twenty-four but I grew out of that,” Yixing continued, and when Baekhyun started nodding along Yixing raised a finger to wag at him. “Don’t call past-me an asshole! You didn’t know what was going on in my life.”

“You didn’t know what was going on in mine, either.”

“Yeah I did! You had an older girlfriend who paid for everything for you and everybody thought you were straight.” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Yixing and Yixing stuck his tongue out. “Am I wrong?”

“You’re not. I can’t believe your memory saved that much.”

“I bet he was charming,” Sehun said.

Baekhyun put his hand on Sehun’s chin and angled his face to him. “See, he gets it. He’s a smart boy.”

Yixing rolled his eyes behind them. “You two need to just fuck and get it over with.” Sehun and Baekhyun both instantly broke into a fit of giggles, and Yixing quirked an eyebrow high. “That’s...a wildly suspicious response,” he said slowly, and then Baekhyun slipped out of Sehun’s lap and into the chair next to him.

“You have an active imagination,” Baekhyun told Yixing, and he was cut off from any further inquisition by Jongin coming backstage through the curtain, tugging a shirt on over his sweaty form.

Jongin gave them a smile and a tiny wave. “Hi guys,” he said softly, and he continued towards the back hallway. Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open as soon as he was gone, and he looked between Sehun and Yixing.

“He’s absurdly hot,” Baekhyun said, not bothering to quiet his voice. “He makes the two of you look like crumbs.” Then he laughed in Yixing’s direction. “I’d rather fuck him than Sehun.”

Sehun pouted at him even though he figured Baekhyun was just teasing him, and Baekhyun returned the expression with a smirk. They continued to gaze at each other, and Sehun wondered what could be going through Yixing’s mind as he watched them. Then he wondered what Baekhyun could be thinking about. Baekhyun’s brain had always been rather confusing to him.

Yixing started to gather his things like he was about to go back onto the floor, and he stood out of his chair when he noticed their boss Kris coming into the backstage area from the back hallway. Sehun looked up at Kris and snorted at his appearance, finding him amusing to look at since he was the only employee working there who ever wore a suit. “God it’s hot. What are you guys doing?”

“We’re wasting time,” Sehun said honestly, finding no reason to lie to his boss since Kris was a pushover.

Kris turned up his nose. “Don’t waste time. Get to work.”

Baekhyun chirped with laughter. “You’re high!” He called out, to make Kris squirm.

Kris blanched and scratched behind his neck. “Uhh.” He sounded like he couldn’t think of anything else to say, and Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“I’m just teasing you, I don’t care.”

“It’s his fault,” Kris said as he pointed at Yixing, and Yixing wasn’t bothered enough to reply. Kris put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder and shook him. “You’ve been wasting my time lately.”

Sehun groaned loudly and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not feeling it tonight.”

Kris scrunched his face and put his hands on his hips. “That’s a stupid thing to say, especially to me. I’m gonna come back in five minutes and you should all be gone.”

“Does that mean I can go home?”

“ _ No _ it means you should be out  _ there _ ,” Kris pointed to the curtain that led to the main floor, and Sehun sighed.

“Fine. I think it’s my turn to go onstage soon anyway.”

“Check your schedule and get back to work,” Kris said, and with that he left through the curtain. Sehun heaved a sigh and looked over at Yixing.

“Hey co-manager, what’s tonight’s schedule?”

“Aaah...” Yixing started looking around his messy vanity. “I don’t know, shouldn’t you have it in your email?”

“I haven’t checked my email in days,” Sehun said tiredly. Baekhyun got up to help Yixing search, and managed to find the sheet of paper when he moved Yixing’s bag off a chair. 

Baekhyun laughed at their incompetence and then handed the paper to Sehun. “You got five minutes,” he told Sehun, and Sehun looked over the schedule, then groaned and put it down.

“Fine. I’ll go onstage and dance and then I’ll spend the rest of my night out on the floor, would that make you guys happy?”

“Yeah, that would be exactly what we expect from you, Sehun,” Yixing said slowly, and when Sehun glanced up at him, Yixing gave him a little smile. “We’re not mad at you. You’re allowed to have a bad night, y’know.”

“Aahh, thanks.” Sehun motioned at Yixing, his eyes trained on Baekhyun. “See, he’s not an asshole at all.”

“Jongdae rehabilitated the hell out of him,” Baekhyun joked, and Yixing rolled his eyes.

“I’m going back to work.” Yixing waved a hand at them before he left through the curtain. Sehun sighed because he could, then felt himself smile when he and Baekhyun were alone again.

“Didn’t Yixing see that picture of us that Junmyeon posted on Instagram?” Baekhyun asked Sehun, and Sehun laughed, since he too was still caught up on how Yixing was very amusingly trying to put pieces together.  
“I don’t think Yixing spends a whole lot of time on Instagram.”

“Ahhh. Jongdae sure does though.”

“That doesn’t mean Jongdae would say anything about it.”

“That’s true.” Baekhyun smirked at Sehun. “I think they’re gonna figure us out. It’s fun to sneak around, though. Even though we don’t have to hide it from anyone, I think it’s amusing to make them think.”

Sehun broke into a toothy grin, excited by Baekhyun’s mischievous streak. “I feel the same way.”

“I’m just trying to have fun, y’know? And it’s fun to be mysterious and keep our friends guessing what the hell is going on with us. It’s not like we’re keeping some horrible secret from them, we’re just like, holding onto a big ol’ inside joke.”

“I can’t believe Yixing said we should fuck and get it over with,” Sehun laughed, and Baekhyun laughed with him.

“He’s on you and Junmyeon’s side and he doesn’t even realize it.”

“Is it gonna be Yixing of all people who finally gets you into my bed?” Sehun tried, and Baekhyun pursed his lips to fight a smile. Baekhyun didn’t answer, instead he reached out to grab his shirt from the chair and put it on. “You’re not gonna answer me?” Sehun tried again, and Baekhyun finally smiled as he buttoned up his shirt.

“I’m just making you wait.”

“That’s no fun.”

“Shhh, you’re definitely having fun.”

Sehun grinned. “You  _ are _ fun,” he said airily, and Baekhyun moved over to pat his hair.

“You’re fun too. Sometime when we don’t have work, we should go see another movie or something. I bet you’d look handsome picking me up in Junmyeon’s car.”

Sehun whimpered at the idea, knowing it couldn’t happen. “I’m not allowed to drive Junmyeon’s car anymore,” he confessed bashfully.

Baekhyun sputtered with laughter. “Oh god, what’d you do?”

“He claims I’m a shitty driver.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m that bad. I just haven’t had much practice. B-but he banned me from driving his car ‘cuz I scratched up one of the doors once.”

“Pffft. That sucks. Junmyeon seems like the type of guy who’d be really crazy about his car.”

“He totally is.”

“Hahah. Don’t feel bad, cabs and subways are way more convenient.” Baekhyun smiled, and Sehun liked how Baekhyun kept comforting him. He could never fully figure Baekhyun out. Sehun cocked his head to the side.

“Do you like me?” He asked.

Baekhyun snorted. “That was out of nowhere. Yeah, I like you.”

“But you like Junmyeon more?”

“How do I answer this without making you upset with me again?” Baekhyun sighed. “I’m more...physically...attracted to him...but I like you both, you guys are very cute. You’re a package deal and I’m cool with that.” Sehun filled his cheeks with air and wondered what more he could do to make Baekhyun fall for him - he had been working hard on it, but felt like Baekhyun just wanted to be friends while he fucked his husband. Baekhyun saw his phone on the chair vibrate and he seemed thankful for the distraction. “Oh fuck, I never responded to Junmyeon.” He picked up his phone and laughed. “Yeah, he texted me again.” He showed Sehun the text.

_ I’m fucking horny _

Sehun laughed out loud. “You can’t text him hot pictures and disappear, he goes mad.”

“It’s fun to drive him mad.”

“These games you play...” Sehun trailed off fondly, thinking about how Baekhyun was sort of driving  _ him _ mad, and Baekhyun winked at him while he tapped at his phone. “Aahh, if he’s so worked up, you should send him a video of me dancing onstage. Then he’ll  _ really _ go nuts.”

“That sounds perfect. It teases Junmyeon and gets you to do your job all in one swoop.” Sehun got out of his chair just to swat Baekhyun in the arm, and when Baekhyun tried to swat back Sehun grabbed both of his wrists and smiled at him. Baekhyun tried to wrestle away very limply and Sehun kissed him quickly, and Baekhyun squawked and looked all around. “Be careful.”

“You’re so cute, it makes me want to kiss you more.”

“You can kiss me later! Go onstage, I’ll tape you,” Baekhyun told him, and he escaped through the curtain. Sehun stood around uselessly until he heard Kris coming down the hallway, then he darted out onstage before he was found.

He danced for the light audience, and found it incredibly boring. He hated that dancing was starting to become mundane for him, but kept telling himself it was because of the environment he had put himself in. He thought if he were dancing anywhere else, he would be happier. He put his brain on autopilot and moved through the choreography he had made for himself, and didn’t register any thoughts until he noticed Baekhyun standing near the bar holding his phone up to record him.

Then he felt like he had a reason to be doing this. Even if their plan was to drive Junmyeon crazy, it wouldn’t hurt to attempt to seduce Baekhyun at the same time. The song went by a lot faster when Sehun was trying to a crack in the blank expression on Baekhyun’s face, and when Baekhyun put his phone down before the song was over, Sehun groaned and remembered he had the rest of the audience to entertain. Boring. He watched Baekhyun play around on his phone and lethergically moved through his motions.

When the song ended, Sehun bounced through the stage curtain and went backstage, in no mood to stay and keep flirting with the audience. There, he had done his job, he could take a break. He found Tao sitting at his vanity touching up his makeup and smirked a little upon seeing him. “I hate my joooob,” he sang in Tao’s direction, and the side of Tao’s mouth perked up.

“Welcome to the club.”

“That means multiple things ‘cuz of where we are.”

“That’s why I said it, I’m witty as fuck,” Tao said. Sehun plopped down in his chair and groaned up at the ceiling. “Hey, at least I have an excuse for not wanting to work, since I’ve been out there busting my ass all night. You don’t do anything.”

“I just danced!” Sehun groaned again, not in the mood to put up with Tao’s attitude. “Goddamn it’s hot.” He noticed his phone vibrate with a text. It was Junmyeon, and Sehun chuckled, amused that Baekhyun had sent the video already.

_ I’m coming to you since you guys insist on driving me crazy _

Sehun checked the time, and saw it was nearly one. He pouted at the idea of Junmyeon running around the city so late at night, that sounded like it might lead to him drinking and not going to work tomorrow, which would not be good. Sehun replied quickly.

_ did u like that video? all for u baby. it’s for u to enjoy at home lol. don’t u have work tomorrow morning? _

Sehun noticed Junmyeon typing a reply nearly as soon as his message had delivered.

_ I don’t care. _

Ugh. Sehun was conflicted; it would be much easier to work through the rest of his shift if Junmyeon was here to amuse him and lift his spirits, but Junmyeon might lose his job if he was a total zombie at work the next day. He attempted to convince Junmyeon to stay at home.

_ nooooo u have to sleep nd go to work. besides ive hardly done anything at all tonite nd i need to focus on my job before kris fires me. i’ll try to come home early ok _

Sehun sent the text, then moved his hand to rub his eyes. He was getting much better at being responsible these days, it helped that his husband was goofy as hell. Junmyeon texted him back shortly.

_ Fiiiiiiine. So unfair. You and Baekhyun are torturing me. _

Sehun snorted at the whininess, and thought back to his conversation with Baekhyun as he replied.

_ it’s so much fun ;) _

Baekhyun seemed to know Sehun was thinking about him, because he came backstage with a rectangle grin on his face. “Is Junmyeon bombarding you with texts too?”

Sehun barked out a laugh. “Yeah, he wants to come here, he’s trying to get laid. I had to remind him he has work tomorrow.”

“Hah.” Baekhyun eyed Tao cautiously, like he had just noticed they weren’t alone in the room, and Sehun smirked at the expression. He knew Tao never noticed his surroundings when he was busy looking at himself in a mirror, so there was nothing to worry about. Sehun reached out and pulled Baekhyun into his lap, and beamed when Baekhyun didn’t resist.

Sehun turned on his camera and handed it to Baekhyun. “Take a picture of us.”

“Ahh, you’re all sweaty,” Baekhyun said as he did what he was told.

Sehun smirked into the camera and adored the puffy expression Baekhyun made. Baekhyun scrutinized the picture, and when he decided it was good enough he gave Sehun the phone. “Did you like my show?” Sehun asked Baekhyun while he sent the picture Junmyeon’s way. “I’m a good dancer, aren’t I?”

“I’m better,” Baekhyun replied, and Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Let’s have a dance battle, right here.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Let’s do it onstage, so we can get paid for it.”

Sehun snapped his fingers. “That’s smart! We really should dance together, it’s so much fun.” He laughed when he noticed Junmyeon had already replied to the picture. “Damn, Junmyeon is hella thirsty tonight,” he said as he read the text.

_ I wanna cry. You’re both so cute and I’m so lucky to be tortured by you. I want you both to come home to meee _

Sehun cooed a little at the message, and showed it to Baekhyun, who cackled at Junmyeon’s desperation. Junmyeon was being too adorable and it made him want to never work again. “I need to go home and cuddle my cute husband...”

Tao paid enough attention to crack a joke. “Oh go tell Kris, I’m sure he’ll understand,” he said loftily. Sehun managed a laugh.

Why would he do this job if he had no desire to? “I should start applying to colleges before the summer’s over,” he brought up, since he was thinking it anyway. Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow.

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night.”

“Thanks. I’ve saved up enough money to do a couple semesters. I want to get better at dancing,” he smacked Baekhyun’s arm, “so I can crush you.”

“No school will teach you how to out-do my charisma!”

“I got enough of my own. I just need to clean up my footwork, I taught myself everything I know, from youtube videos and shit.”

“Wow, really?” Baekhyun blinked. “Maybe you are better than me.”

Sehun laughed out loud. Was this the first time Baekhyun ever conceded an argument? He would cherish this moment forever. “That’s more like it. Thanks. I worked really hard.”

“If you go to school, you’ll learn a ton. I think you should do it.”

“I’ll do it! And then you all won’t have to listen to me whining about my job ever again. When d’you get off work? Wanna come home with me?”

“Mm, I dunno. I think I’ll be free at four.”

“Ahh, I’m tryin’ to get out early tonight. I already promised Junmyeon I would.”

“Where’s Junmyeon?” Tao asked as he leaned back in his chair and looked over at them. “I used to be able to worm a whole paycheck out of him. Why isn’t he coming around anymore?”

“I think the bar makes him anxious, he’s gotten pretty good at avoiding things that make him want to drink.”

“Junmyeon’s still sober? Wow, that’s amazing. I thought he would’ve caved by now.”

Sehun didn’t know if he should take that as a compliment or not. “He’s doing really well.”

“Good for him,” Tao said. Baekhyun hopped out of Sehun’s lap and into the chair next to him, and Sehun watched him with a little smile. It was kind of cute how Baekhyun didn’t want to be affectionate in front of other people, but also kind of frustrating. Sehun decided to tease him more.

“Baekhyun, when we were talking with Yixing earlier you made your past self sound sketchy, but I bet you were really cute.”

Baekhyun just stared at him with his mouth open, while Tao scoffed. “Baekhyun was so friggin’ annoying and loud back then, he’s so much mellower now.”

“Well if _Tao_ of all people thinks you were annoying then I know you were perfect,” Sehun intoned, and he took pleasure in how Baekhyun’s eyes curved with a smile. Tao narrowed his eyes at him, and got up from his chair to walk over and smack Sehun on the shoulder. “I love you Tao,” Sehun laughed as Tao went to sit back down.

“Love you too bitch.” Tao stared at his reflection in the mirror, then spun around. “I’m gonna go back to work.”

“Have fun,” Sehun told him, and when Tao left he looked back at Baekhyun. “Kiss me.”

Baekhyun burst out laughing at his bluntness. “Not here.”

Sehun pouted, then grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him into the back hallway, while Baekhyun whined about his grip. Baekhyun was three words into his complaint when Sehun cut him off with his lips, and Baekhyun kissed him instantly. Sehun slipped his hand to Baekhyun's neck and found his warm, wet skin inviting. Baekhyun moved one leg in between Sehun’s and Sehun groaned feeling Baekhyun’s knee brush against his crotch.

As their tongues twirled around each other, Sehun realized this excitement growing in his chest must be the reason Junmyeon had been so infatuated with Baekhyun. He was lively and eager to play, even though he tried to appear disinterested. It had become rather addicting to try to generate these hot responses from Baekhyun, no wonder Junmyeon was obsessed. Baekhyun was one of the most entertaining games he had played all year. After a while Baekhyun pulled his mouth away, and he licked his lips as he looked up at Sehun. “Did that satisfy you?”

“Mhm,” Sehun licked his lips too, mimicking the movement. “You’re a good kisser.”

Baekhyun tangled his hand in Sehun’s hair, and pulled it away before Sehun could really enjoy the touch. “You are too.” He gave him a little smirk and then wriggled away and went down the hallway, and Sehun watched him. That kiss was electric, Baekhyun was a spark plug. Sehun felt completely recharged. Once Baekhyun was out of sight he bounced in place, and he felt energized enough to want to go work.


	19. (nsfw) sometimes everyone can get what they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my loves!! today i present to you what is probably,, the most pornographic thing i have ever written??? at least the most pornographic thing i’ve ever written and shared DHSJDHSJ and it was a long time coming lmao it was inevitable. i hope you enjoy it and if smut isn’t your thing, i hope you can fast forward through to the scene at the end and enjoy that lolol.
> 
> this chapter’s song is time share (suite 509) by estelle (also her new album is finally out and it’s awesome and reggae af go listen to it!!!) because…….it’s self explanatory dshjdhs ok i love you THANK YOU for finding this page and supporting these three idiots (four if you include me). i'm depressed af but posting this for you all makes me feel a bit better (●'◡'●)ﾉ♥

In the last week of June, Junmyeon woke up with a pounding headache and it made him wonder how much longer he was going to have to suffer with the remnants of his withdrawal. It had been months since his last drink, and earlier on in his sobriety, he would encourage himself to keep it up by reminding himself that soon the side-effects would lessen. Apparently this had been a lie. It was all just further reminders that he shouldn’t have drank like a fish for six years straight. By now, he got the message.

He groaned as he pushed himself out of bed, groaned when he grabbed his phone and saw at was almost eleven, and kept groaning as he went into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, found that his hair was a mess, and laughed. The laugh made his head throb and he groaned louder.

“Why’s it sound like a zoo in here?” Sehun’s tired voice lilted out from the bedroom, and Junmyeon sighed, irritated with himself for bothering his husband awake.

“I’m just working on my monkey noises, don’t mind me,” he told Sehun.

He looked through the open doorway to see Sehun’s face scrunch up. “But...why?”

Junmyeon huffed out a laugh. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m saying. I just have a bad headache. Go back to sleep, hon.”

“Nnnh.” Sehun rolled onto his side and even though Junmyeon couldn’t see his face, he could picture his pout. “Take some medicine.”

“Alright.” That was a good idea. Junmyeon wasn’t good at remembering to take medicine when he was sick, for reasons that escaped him. He took some pain meds he found in the cabinet and studied his appearance. His obsessive workout was definitely paying off, and he was glad for it. He leaned in to scrutinize hair growing on his chin, and he slapped his face with both hands to wake himself up enough so he could shave.

Junmyeon’s phone buzzed on the sink as he was washing his face, and he dried himself before checking to see it was from Baekhyun.

_I’m so bored. Send nudes._

Junmyeon burst into a fit of giggles and hopped up once. “Ahhh, it’s not even past noon.” He took a moment to floss his teeth, trying to kill time and make Baekhyun wait, and then replied to him playfully.

_You’re so bold. I like that._

Baekhyun responded in under two minutes. _C’monnnn_ _I wanna see your butt_

“Aaaaaagh~” Junmyeon cringed and was flattered at the same time. He felt himself blush as the feelings melted together, and he couldn’t help but keep laughing. He stared at the message, and then hopped a few more times to get all his sudden energy out. “Okay, shit, I can do this.”

He pulled off his boxers as Sehun stirred. “Mmmm? What’s so funny?”

Junmyeon snorted. “Baekhyun wants me to send him a picture of my ass.”

Sehun laughed, then continued to laugh as he thought about it. “He’s so thirsty. Don’t you have some?”

“I have some old photos, yeah. I want to take a new one, though.”

“You need help?”  
  
“I think I can do it myself.” Junmyeon walked over to the tall mirror in the bedroom and wielded his phone in front of it. He turned around and wiggled his butt in the mirror, and was unable to not break into a fit of giggles as he looked at his reflection. “Ahh, gosh.” He was usually good at turning up the sex for things like this, but that must’ve been because it was mostly for Sehun, which felt natural. There was something so flustering about flirting with Baekhyun.

“Your butt is sooooo perfect,” Sehun said sleepily. “It’s like doubled in size in this last year. Crazy what a workout can do.”

“It hasn’t _doubled_. I think there was enough to build upon in the first place,” Junmyeon said as he tried to take a photo.

“You’re absolutely right. You had the cutest lil peach butt when we met.” Sehun yawned. “And now it’s a big juicy peach.”

Junmyeon put his free hand over his eyes and fell to his knees next to the bed. “Pleeeeaseee! I can’t!”

Sehun opened one eye and smirked at him. “You’re so cute.”

“When you talk about my butt, _that way_ , I get shy, ahh.” Junmyeon tried to take a few more shots, worried about the mess of his room, and found himself focusing too much on the way his back was twisted in the photos. He sighed at himself. “I’m so bad at taking pictures from angles like this. What do you think?” He handed Sehun his cell phone.

Sehun observed the pictures. “Ohhh, this one’s hot.” He showed Junmyeon the third photo. “Damn, babe.”

“Hah...” Junmyeon took his phone back and looked at the picture. It was fine. In fact, it was kind of sexy. He always felt gayest when pictures of himself turned him on. “Alright, I can send this to Baekhyun.” He opened a new message, didn’t know how to caption it, smashed his fingers on the keys and sent it along. He instantly dropped his phone to the bed like it had burned his fingers. “Yeeck.”

Sehun untangled himself from the thin bed sheets and went over to the side of the bed so he could put his elbows on Junmyeon’s shoulders. “You’re not usually so shy,” he said, and Junmyeon watched how Sehun’s plush lips moved prettily as he spoke.

Then he remembered it was his turn to speak. “Well, Baekhyun is good at...making fun of me...I don’t know,” he sighed, and then shivered as Sehun’s hands moved down his sides.

“He won’t make fun of you, he’s trying to have sex with you,” Sehun said, and then he moved in for a kiss. Junmyeon was happy to accept him and have his lips distract him from his racing mind. He kissed him slowly and squeaked quietly when Sehun’s hands slipped around to grope his butt.

“Ahh...” Junmyeon breathed against him and closed his eyes as Sehun playfully grabbed at him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s shoulders. “I like that.”

“Me tooooo, your ass is a work of art.” He groped Junmyeon for a moment more and then pushed him down to the bed on his front. Junmyeon wiggled as Sehun sat down on his thighs and slapped his butt. “Amazing.”

“Hah...can you hand me my phone?” Junmyeon laid there unable to move until Sehun gave him the phone, and he pressed his face into a pillow and laughed when he saw Baekhyun had already responded.

_FFFFFFFF THANK YOU!!! GodDAMN you’re fine_

_I’m gonna bite you_

Junmyeon chuckled at the eagerness. “You’re right, he’s thirsty as shit.”

“How could he not be?” Sehun slapped Junmyeon’s ass once more as Junmyeon typed out a reply to Baekhyun.

_Don’t do thaaaat, it’ll hurt me._

That was a complete flirty lie, he loved a good bite. He sent the message and felt his hips rolling under Sehun’s touch. “You enjoying yourself?” He asked Sehun, and he smirked a tiny bit when he heard Sehun laugh.

“Oh yeah! I’m having a great time!” He squeezed Junmyeon’s ass in one hand and then made Junmyeon’s breath hitch by moving his thumb by Junmyeon’s hole.

“G-g-goood.” Junmyeon shivered and whined when Sehun moved his hands off to tap at Junmyeon’s back.

“Such a cutie.”

“Either tease me or don’t~” Junmyeon grabbed at his phone when he felt it vibrate with a reply from Baekhyun.

_Fine fine. Let me use my tongue then_

Junmyeon cackled quietly and felt his skin tingling with warmth. He replied quickly with a coy “ _Come and get it_ ” and then tossed his phone next to himself on the bed. “Mm, Sehun, I think Baekhyun’s coming over.”

“Ahhhh, what a surprise~ your seduction methods worked.” Sehun smacked him once more. “You should go fix up your bootyhole, then.”

“Gosh...let me out.” Junmyeon wriggled about and hopped off of the bed when Sehun moved to the side. Sehun crossed his legs underneath him and watched Junmyeon go into the bathroom.

“You’re turning into such a diligent little bottom, it’s so cute,” Sehun lilted at him, and Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he closed the bathroom door.

Junmyeon took a quick shower and cleaned himself up, the act simple and routine at this point in his life. When he was done he stepped out to slick his hair back and look at himself in the mirror. Should he put up his hair? He was so good at it by now that he could probably do it in under a minute, but he was too excited to get into the bedroom. He brushed his hair forward and pulled out the hair dryer to dry his hair. He let it fall over his forehead, floofy and soft, and then danced out into the bedroom to find Sehun perusing his phone. “Ahh, what are you doing with my phone?” Junmyeon asked. “Don’t play tricks on anyone.”

“I’m sending Jongdae that hot picture you took,” Sehun said flatly, and Junmyeon tore the phone from Sehun’s hands, horrified for a moment until he saw that Sehun was simply playing a puzzle game.

“Oh my god, you scared me. Don’t play tricks on me either!” He handed Sehun the phone so he could get back to his game and straddled Sehun’s waist. “I could already hear Yixing stomping up the stairs to kill me.”

“Heheh. I’d never let him kill you.”

“Thank you...” Junmyeon rocked himself down onto Sehun’s thighs, and put his hands on Sehun’s waist to hold him still while he wriggled on top of him. He watched Sehun’s mouth stretch in a smile and tried to tear his attention away from the game, with no luck. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and reached in between Sehun’s legs to stroke his half-hard dick.

“Aaah, hey,” Sehun thrusted his hips up once, and then put the phone down at his side. “I was trying to beat your score but you grabbed the phone from me.” Sehun stuck his tongue out as Junmyeon rubbed the underside of his dick, and Junmyeon watched his eyes, which curved as he saw him. “Your hair looks sooooo cute, wow. You’re cute.”

Junmyeon winked at him. “Yeah, I wanted to make sure you guys would fuck me.”

“I’d _love_ to,” Sehun said as he reached around to grope Junmyeon’s butt. Junmyeon pushed himself into Sehun’s touch and sighed gently. “I wanna eat you out,” Sehun said after a moment.

Junmyeon bopped his head back and forth. “Baekhyun kinda called first dibs.”

“No faaaair, I’m the one who’s here.”

“He brought it up first, though~”

“I probably would’ve brought it up eventually, it’s your day off and you look so freakin’ yummy...” Sehun spanked Junmyeon’s ass once and then gripped his hips so he could flip Junmyeon onto his back. Junmyeon cheeped and moaned softly when Sehun kissed him, and he made out with him slowly, his hips rolling up as Sehun moved both hands to tweak his nipples.

“Aa-aa-aah, Sehun,” Junmyeon’s hips twitched again while Sehun reached one hand down to stroke Junmyeon’s cock gently. “Fuck, don’t tease me like this.”

“The more you say that, the more it makes me want to tease you,” Sehun said with a smirk, and he slipped down so he could hold Junmyeon down by his hips and pepper his abdomen with kisses and licks. Junmyeon made soft noises as Sehun kissed down to his crotch and took the tip of Junmyeon’s excitable cock into his mouth.

Sehun sucked on him infuriatingly slow, made Junmyeon’s cock stand completely erect and then moved his fingers to work Junmyeon’s hole open. Junmyeon figured Sehun was going so slowly just to kill time before Baekhyun arrived, and it drove him mad. He twitched at each movement of Sehun’s fingers inside of him and he bucked his hips up helplessly when all the stimulation made him feel like he was going to cum. “S-Sehun, just like that, ffuck, that’s it~” he whined louder when Sehun stopped all movements to look up at him. “D-don’t do that!” Junmyeon groaned.

Sehun just smirked. “I can’t let you cum ‘til Baekhyun’s here.”

“So you’re just gonna torture me?” Junmyeon felt all the buildup dying down and once his breathing slowed, Sehun continued what he had been doing, but slower than before. Sehun edged him for what felt like an eternity, and the doorbell even rang right as Junmyeon could feel himself almost cumming again. “God _damnit!_ ” He breathed roughly and sat up all at once. “I’m guh-going to make myself cum as soon as you leave.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sehun said as he stood and wiped his mouth with his hand. He stretched his legs out under him and moved his head back and forth. “Aaah, my jaw.”

Junmyeon pouted at him and threw himself down to the bed. “I’m so sensitive it hurts.”

“You can fuss all you want, I know you love it,” Sehun said with a grin.

Junmyeon huffed. “I do. It’s like cumming sixty times in a row. _Almost_ cumming,” he rolled his eyes, then blinked as Sehun got out of bed. “Sehuuuun, don’t answer the door naked...” Junmyeon frowned, worried that Sehun could flash some unsuspecting person in the hallway. “Your dick is so hard, damn.”

“That’s ‘cuz you’re so hot,” Sehun smirked.

“You’re gonna get your dick caught in the door. Put some clothes on, please,” Junmyeon tried again uselessly as Sehun left the room, naked as possible.

Junmyeon laid on the bed, thought about how sweaty he was, and realized his headache was gone. What a perfect distraction. This was going to happen, huh? He heard Baekhyun exclaim incoherently in reaction to Sehun answering the door, and laughed once. This was really going to happen, finally. Junmyeon felt like he had been working up to this for months now.

Baekhyun’s voice was through the door before his body was. “Your butler needs clothes!” He laughed, then did a stutter-step when he noticed Junmyeon naked on the bed. “Wow, I didn’t realize there was a dress code.” He took his white t-shirt off over his head while Junmyeon got on his knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed.

Junmyeon saw Sehun watching them, and he pouted at him before motioning Baekhyun over to him, wanting to make Sehun jealous. “Baekhyuuun...” Junmyeon took him into a kiss immediately,  and lingered on his lips. “Pleeeeeeaseee...Sehun wouldn’t let me cum, I want to cum so bad...”

“Hohoh.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows jumped and he looked back to Sehun. “You got him all riled up for me.”

“He’s really cute when he’s like this,” Sehun said easily, “we’re gonna share him.”

“Sounds perfect,” Baekhyun said, and as he climbed onto the bed Junmyeon fell down on his back. Baekhyun grinned at him and gripped his cock, and Junmyeon shuddered all over from the first touch. “Oooh, you’re so twitchy. This is going to be _fun_.” Baekhyun pumped his cock up and down and Junmyeon rutted up into his touch.

Sehun climbed onto the bed next to them and watched them. “Damn, this is hot~ it’s like porn right in front of me.” He slipped next to Junmyeon so he could kiss on his neck, and he reached to rub his nipple. Baekhyun moved his free hand to rub Junmyeon’s other nipple and Junmyeon squealed and wriggled under their touches.

“Fuck!” Junmyeon cursed. “Fuck,” he repeated under his breath, and he moaned happily when Baekhyun sucked on his nipple. He rocked his hips up again and Baekhyun moved his hand off his cock to grope his ass.

Baekhyun made a pleased sound feeling the combination of muscle and squish. “I’ve wanted to have my way with this foreeeever,” he spoke, and then grinned. “It’s kinda wet here.”

“I was preparing him,” Sehun grinned back at him, and Junmyeon admired how Baekhyun’s eyebrows danced again.

“Just hearing you say that completed my boner.” Baekhyun started to undo his jeans to let them see, and Junmyeon complained as soon as Baekhyun’s hands were off of him.

“Nnnnoo, tend to me first,” Junmyeon thrusted up once. “Pleaseeee. I-I have a fantasy I want to bring to life.”

Baekhyun snorted. “And what’s that?”

“I want you both to suck my dick,” Junmyeon whined.

Baekhyun considered the idea. “Logistically, how would we do that?” He questioned, while Sehun slipped down to Junmyeon’s waist and got to work. He sucked on him quickly and Junmyeon bucked his hips off the bed, feeling hot under Baekhyun’s gaze. “Let me have some,” Baekhyun said as he slipped down next to Sehun, and Sehun pulled up and sucked around the tip to let Baekhyun grope under it.

Junmyeon thought this was possibly the hottest thing ever done to him, then tried to reorganize his thoughts as Baekhyun dragged his tongue up and down his shaft. _That_ was even better. He felt two tongues on his cock and was over the moon that he had gotten this to happen. _This_ is what a threesome should be like, he realized as he thought back to the somewhat awkward threesome he had with Yixing and Jongdae a couple years back. This was much better already.

Baekhyun flitted his tongue over Junmyeon’s hole and Junmyeon almost kicked him in the face. Junmyeon managed to get a hold of himself while Baekhyun massaged his sensitive hole with his tongue, and he moaned helplessly and felt his legs start to shake when Baekhyun and Sehun switched places. Sehun licked him slowly for a few moments, then nudged Baekhyun off of Junmyeon’s cock to take his place. Sehun throated his cock while Baekhyun teased his tongue at his hole and Junmyeon’s legs shivered reflexively.

Junmyeon almost came right away. He blamed it on how Sehun had been edging him to death for twenty minutes, Baekhyun’s hand groping his balls, and the way it felt when Baekhyun and Sehun took turns throating his cock. He allowed them to do this for about half a minute until he thrust up involuntarily into Sehun’s mouth and moaned lewdly with his orgasm.

Baekhyun massaged his balls as he came and Sehun swirled his tongue all around the tip. Junmyeon shuddered and jerked around helplessly, then went limp on the bed and panted. The static in his vision faded around the same time as he heard Baekhyun grunt and whine, and he tried to sit up so he could see Sehun holding Baekhyun’s wrists down to the bed and kissing him eagerly.

Their tongues met outside their mouths and Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat when he saw them swapping his cum. After a moment Baekhyun pulled away with a moan. “Aaa-aah, damn...that tastes sweet,” Baekhyun said breathlessly.

“Mhm, Junmyeon’s cum tastes great now that he’s not drinking,” Sehun smiled, and when Baekhyun laughed he continued. “It used to taste really sour, yeck.”

Junmyeon felt embarrassed by his words. “Sehuuuun, don’t say that...”

Sehun pouted at him. “Hey, I’m saying it _doesn’t_ taste like that anymore! I fell in love with you anyway.”

“Well thanks. Just keep making out, I love seeing that.” Junmyeon sighed happily as they followed his command, and he grabbed some pillows to prop himself up, feeling very relaxed and satisfied. Baekhyun and Sehun made out for a moment more, and when they pulled away from each other, Baekhyun looked over to meet Junmyeon’s eyes and he licked his wet lips. Junmyeon stared at him with his mouth hanging open and he grunted. “Ffffuuuck you’re hot.”

Baekhyun smirked. “I know. You’re hot too. Those arms are killing me.”

Junmyeon smirked back at him. “Want me to hold you down?”

“I wanna hold _you_ down,” Baekhyun said as Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s hips and made him flip over. Junmyeon felt himself blush and he pushed his face into the pillow when the two started to squeeze his ass. He let out a muffled groan and arched his back a bit more, and took pleasure in how it made Baekhyun choke.

“Goddamn,” Baekhyun said, and he slapped Junmyeon’s ass, which made Sehun slap the other cheek, and Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s so cute how you giggle like you’re shy.”

“I _am_ shy!” Junmyeon said, without noticing how he was wiggling his butt. “It’s flustering to have two people messing with me! Aaahhahh,” he whimpered when he felt Sehun pushing a lubed finger into his worked open hole, and then stopped wiggling. “Ff-fuck, let Baekhyun do it, he’s been dying to.”

Sehun laughed haughtily and pulled his finger out. “Alright then,” he said before scooting further up the bed. He abruptly dropped his hard cock down on Junmyeon and Junmyeon’s face scrunched up.

“Rude,” Junmyeon grumbled and stroked Sehun’s dick. He wondered why Baekhyun wasn’t doing anything behind him, so he glanced back to find Baekhyun staring dumbfounded at Sehun’s cock, and he laughed. “You look shocked.”

“It’s like I’m looking in a penis funhouse mirror, except it’s real,” Baekhyun said, and Sehun cackled.

Junmyeon cut off the sound by spitting on his cock and stroking it faster, and he grinned up at him. “You got sooooo hard just watching me flail around, huh...”

Sehun nodded. “It’s been aching forever.”

“Good. I’m glad edging me drove you nuts too.”

“Junmyeon, I don’t know if you can fit that in your mouth,” Baekhyun teased. Junmyeon scoffed, took it as a challenge, then spit again and wordlessly showed Baekhyun how it was done. He heard Baekhyun marveling in wonder behind him and had to pull off of Sehun’s cock to laugh into the pillow. “Fucking hell, Junmyeon! Your mouth looks small, how do you do that?”

“It’s not small,” Junmyeon said, and he opened his mouth all the way to show Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bubbled over with laughter. “Ahh, you’re so cute. Dentists must love you.”

“Stooop, stop making me laugh, I’m trying to be turned on.” Junmyeon waved Baekhyun over. “C’mere, I wanna see you give it a shot.”

“Yes pleeeeease,” Sehun sang, and he moved his hips to make his dick swing around. Junmyeon batted it away after it hit him in the face again, snickered, and wondered how any real sex was going to happen if they just kept making each other laugh.

Baekhyun looked hesitant but not enough to actually hesitate. He came over, scrutinized the scene, made Sehun sit down, and took his dick into his hand. “Woh...” Baekhyun seemed dumbstruck just touching it, and Sehun bit his lip into his mouth happily. Baekhyun stroked it slowly, looked up to meet Sehun’s eyes, then leaned down and tried to put his mouth around it. He managed to take in the tip, which made Sehun squeal and moan, and sucked around it for a while before trying to take any more in. He got halfway down then choked and pulled off. “Fuck, too big.”

“You did well, but you can do better than that,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun huffed and tried again. He was able to take in more as he got it wetter and as he sucked on it, Junmyeon looked up to admire Sehun’s ecstasy-filled face. Sehun made tiny sounds of pleasure and Junmyeon found him unbearably adorable, and he was happy to have this view. He had never seen this from this angle, so it was fascinating to watch him. He reached out to grope Sehun’s balls and enjoyed how Sehun stuck his tongue out at whimpered at the stimulation.

“Baekhyuuun, you’re good, you’re doing great,” Sehun said as he moved his hand into Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun tried to throat him a few more times, then pulled all the way off and took a heaping breath of air.

“That’s way too difficult to do for more than a minute, damn,” Baekhyun breathed. He nudged Junmyeon with his hand, and Junmyeon tried not to laugh at the way he stretched his jaw out. “I have a newfound respect for you.”

“Pfft, thanks!”

“I’m here to fuck your ass though, not suck monster dick.” Baekhyun moved back behind Junmyeon and spread him open, and Junmyeon whined as Baekhyun lubed up two fingers and gently worked them inside of him. Junmyeon instantly felt weak and grasped around for Sehun’s cock. Baekhyun eased his fingers deeper into him and Junmyeon arched his back. “Yaaasss, yes! It’s so hot when you do that, ugh, do that for me all day.”

“Isn’t he sexy?” Sehun stuck his tongue out and guided Junmyeon’s mouth to his cock. Junmyeon sucked on him, wanting to show off for Baekhyun, and he found himself rocking back on Baekhyun’s fingers as Baekhyun fingered him increasingly roughly. Junmyeon whimpered each time Baekhyun’s fingers hit him deep and the vibrations made Sehun groan. Junmyeon didn’t know which stimulation to focus on, and he felt himself go completely weak when Baekhyun put in a third finger.

Baekhyun felt Junmyeon melt under his touch and he reached his free hand out to grab the back of Junmyeon’s head and pull him off of Sehun’s cock. “Breathe, baby. God you’re hot. You want more than just my fingers?”

Junmyeon drooled onto the bed and nodded eagerly. “Please, pleaseee.”

“What do you want, Junmyeon?”

“I want your four inch cock,” Junmyeon joked, and he yelped when the crack made Baekhyun spank him hard.

Sehun cackled and Baekhyun gave him a look. “It’s bigger than that!” Baekhyun wrestled out of his jeans with one hand and sent his fingers as deep into Junmyeon as they would go. “Screw you. You don’t deserve this dick.”

“Aaahnn, s-sorry, I’m sorry baby,” Junmyeon moaned. “I bet it got so thick and hard, I know it’ll feel perfect, pleeeease...” He moaned again, turned on enough to not feel ashamed of his babbling, and he reached back to grip around Baekhyun’s wrist. “Please...I want dick...”

Baekhyun smirked at him and smacked his ass once more when he was finally out of his clothes. “I never thought you had the subby capacity to do this. I thought it would take so much more pestering.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “I just like sex, however I can get it.”

“He’s a total cockslut, for sure,” Sehun added, and Junmyeon was too horny to smack him for it. Sehun stroked his hair gently while Baekhyun pulled his fingers out and leaned down to nip at Junmyeon’s butt. Junmyeon whined at the bite and instantly wanted another. He wiggled his butt at him and was happy when Baekhyun obliged.

“You’re a puppy,” Junmyeon told Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed. “I can’t help it, you look good enough to eat.” He slapped him once more as he thought. “Nnnnh...your butt is so cute but I gotta be facing you.” He grabbed Junmyeon’s hips and flipped him onto his back, and the two grinned at each other as soon as their eyes met. Junmyeon wriggled and tried to pull him closer with his legs.

“Lube yourself up, I’ll die if you don’t.”

“I knooow,” Baekhyun said as he poured lube out onto his cock and stroked himself.

Junmyeon bit his lip into his mouth as he watched him, and laughed as Sehun dropped his cock down on his face again. “Ahh, this is not the dream threesome I had in mind.”

“Pfft, how so?” Baekhyun asked.

“I guess I just thought I...” Junmyeon didn’t know how to word it in a way that wouldn’t make them laugh at him. “I figured I’d be topping both of you.”

Baekhyun and Sehun snorted in unison, and Junmyeon almost rolled his eyes at how predictable they could be. “That sounds like fun to save for a later date,” Sehun told him.

“Oh yeah, I’d love to get to that eventually,” Baekhyun agreed.

Junmyeon was already looking forward to it. He grinned at Baekhyun and pinched his cheek. “This is exciting. You just seem too cute and squishy to top me, honestly.”

Baekhyun huffed and put the tip of his wet cock at Junmyeon’s entrance. “I’ll make you eat those words.”

“Please do...” Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Baekhyun to keep him close, and pet his cheek gently. “Put it in.”

Junmyeon loved the devilish grin that spread on Baekhyun’s features. Baekhyun shoved his entire cock inside and stayed flush with Junmyeon’s skin, and Junmyeon yelped happily from the feeling then shuddered head to toe. He wriggled up while Baekhyun stared down at him. “Wow, wow,” Baekhyun said after a moment.

Junmyeon frowned because Baekhyun wasn’t moving. “What?”

“S-sorry, that little shiver you did there was the cutest thing ever.” Baekhyun’s mouth didn’t close after he finished speaking, and a low moan bubbled up in his throat. Junmyeon bit his lip and Baekhyun moaned again. “Damnit, you are _so_ hot...” Baekhyun pulled himself almost all the way out and thrust in again slowly. It was vaguely uncomfortable but not searing pain like when Sehun would put his cock in without much prep. Junmyeon rather liked this feeling. He closed his eyes and shivered happily.  
  
Baekhyun sounded pleased with his reactions. “Mmm, you like this dick, I told you I could top.”  
  
“It helps that I can’t see your squishy little face,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun gripped his hair and pulled to make Junmyeon open his eyes.  
  
“Look at me,” Baekhyun commanded while he thrusted faster. The way Baekhyun filled him up was intoxicating. Junmyeon could feel himself drooling, and when he reached up to wipe his mouth, Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and held it down. Junmyeon licked his lips and Baekhyun smiled at him. “Junmyeoooon.”

“Baekhyuuun~” Junmyeon sang back teasingly, and he squeaked as Baekhyun took his cock into his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. When Junmyeon looked up and met Sehun’s eyes he grinned bashfully and reached up in front of him. “Baekhyun is fucking me, mmm.”

Sehun stroked Junmyeon’s hair and grinned back. “How’s it feel, baby?”

“Feels so fucking _good_ , feels even better after waiting for so long...” Junmyeon gritted his teeth as Baekhyun started to move faster, and Baekhyun grabbed Junmyeon by his jaw and locked eyes with him. Junmyeon found the eye contact intimate and he could feel his face going pink.

“I feel the same way.” Baekhyun kissed him hungrily and Junmyeon ran his hands up Baekhyun’s sides as their tongues moved around each other. Junmyeon moaned into his mouth as Baekhyun’s thrusts became rougher, and he spread his legs to help him move, then pulled their mouths apart so he could take a much-needed inhale. Junmyeon savored the way Baekhyun’s cock stretched him open wider as he kept fucking into him. He could hear himself squeaking at each deep hit but he didn’t think to stifle the sounds, too distracted by how good this felt.

Junmyeon didn’t know where to focus his eyes until Sehun flopped his hard dick down onto his face and obscured his vision. He groaned and took it into his mouth, and was only able to suck on him for a second before Baekhyun put one hand on Sehun’s abdomen and pushed him onto his ass. “Cut it out, I wanna hear all these cute noises he’s making,” Baekhyun said. “J-just give me five minutes.”

Sehun let out a half-amused huff while Junmyeon smiled goofily. “Sorry, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon told him.

“Eeehh, it’s cool,” Sehun said, and he dropped his hand to jerk his cock. “This is super hot to watch. I should be videotaping this, to be honest.”

Junmyeon rejected the idea right away. “Nnnoooo, no, I refuse. Just enjoy it right now...” He bit his lip and let his head loll back against the pillows. “Baae~ekhyun, th-this feels amazing...”

“Your face got so _pink_ , it’s adorable,” Baekhyun gave him a rectangle grin, and before Junmyeon could hide his face with his hands he was distracted by Baekhyun moving down to lick and suck at his nipples while he fucked him excitedly. Junmyeon tangled his fingers in Baekhyun’s red hair and moaned breathlessly as Baekhyun showed more skill than Junmyeon was expecting.

Sehun reached his hand out to pinch Junmyeon’s other nipple and Junmyeon mewled at the stimulation. “Oh my god!” Junmyeon whimpered loudly, overwhelmed, and his bucked his hips. “You’re both so hot! I don’t know where to look!” Sehun smirked down at him and stroked Junmyeon’s hair back while Baekhyun took him into another needy kiss.

Baekhyun made out with him and his hips came to a slow, and he reached up to keep rubbing Junmyeon’s nipple. Junmyeon groaned, the sounds becoming more and more irritated as Baekhyun’s thrusts lagged. He pulled their mouths apart so he could complain. “Give me more,” he demanded.

Baekhyun’s eyebrow quirked. “You sure sound like you like it.”

“I do, I love this dick, fuck!” Junmyeon arched up off the bed when Baekhyun pinched his nipple in his fingers. “Damnit! I’m a top,” he croaked uselessly, making both of his lovers laugh.

“Now’s not the time,” Baekhyun told him.

Junmyeon grunted. “I want moooore.”

“Mmm, love hearing you beg.” Baekhyun finally started to fuck him faster and Junmyeon admired the way Baekhyun’s muscles flexed. He would never have guessed that Baekhyun would be _good_ at this.

“Let me have some noooow,” Sehun whined, and this time when he put his cock at Junmyeon’s lips, Baekhyun didn’t knock him away. Junmyeon found it difficult to focus on anything other than Baekhyun’s cock stretching him open, so he licked lazily up and down Sehun’s cock and then grabbed Baekhyun’s hair and moved his head closer.

“Help me,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun immediately started to lick and suck on the cock between their faces. Junmyeon licked up and down a vein and cherished the sweet little noise that escaped Sehun’s lips. Sehun put his hand on Baekhyun’s head and pushed him closer, and Baekhyun widened his tongue and licked all across Sehun’s cock. Sehun moaned happily, his hips jerking about as the tongues overwhelmed him. Junmyeon moved his head to the side to take the tip into his mouth and Sehun moaned louder, then started to thrust into his mouth, which made Baekhyun pull away to breathe.

“Yeeeeess, look at my Junmy go...” Sehun grinned hugely and tangled his hand in Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon took him all the way into his throat and groaned, and if he had been able to, he would have smiled at the awed sounds Baekhyun was making. Sehun groaned softly as Junmyeon throated him and he kept his fingers intertwined in Junmyeon’s hair.

“Goddamn, how do you take all this dick, Junmyeon...” Baekhyun marveled. He played with Junmyeon’s nipples with both hands to hear him moan and cry out, and after a while he moved one hand down to jerk Junmyeon’s cock.

All the stimulation on each part of his body started to make pressure build in between Junmyeon’s legs, and when Baekhyun began to thrash him about with his thrusts, Junmyeon had to move off of Sehun’s cock to let out groans and screams. Sehun grinned and moved to rub the nipple Baekhyun had moved off of, and Baekhyun jerked Junmyeon’s cock faster in response to his noises. “Unn-nnh, ff-fuck, Baekhyun, bite me,” Junmyeon told him, and Baekhyun smiled as he leaned down to dig his teeth into Junmyeon’s neck.

The pain was so pleasurable that Junmyeon grinded his hips up, and he felt completely euphoric and shaky as all the touches brought him to orgasm. Baekhyun pounded him out through it and Junmyeon’s voice rose in pitch. Junmyeon thrusted his hips repeatedly until his legs felt weak, and then he flopped tiredly under Baekhyun’s body.

Junmyeon panted heavily while Baekhyun’s chest shook over him. “Aaagh, you are so hot, so _hot!_ ” Baekhyun moaned breathlessly. “That was everything I ever wanted!”

Junmyeon smiled tiredly. “I-I enjoyed it too.” Baekhyun continued to fuck him and leaned down to make out with him hotly. Junmyeon barely had the energy to kiss him back, and he found it hard to breathe while his heart raced. He pulled away to breathe after a while, and he took the top of Baekhyun’s ear into his mouth and nibbled on it. “Baekhyuuuun...cum wherever you want...”

Apparently all Baekhyun needed was Junmyeon’s low voice in his ear, because he shuddered as soon as the words left Junmyeon’s lips. He pulled his cock out of Junmyeon’s hole and sat up so he could stroke his cock until it spurted semen onto Junmyeon’s abs. Baekhyun moaned feverishly and his whole body heaved as he came. He jerked his cock until it stopped dribbling, and then let out an exhausted yelp. “Ffffuck, I could stare at that for the rest of my life...” His eyes never left the mess he had made on Junmyeon’s skin, and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open as he studied how sticky and sweaty he was.

He panted and made a tired sound while Baekhyun ran his hands up and down his thighs. Baekhyun slapped one and Junmyeon cheeped while Baekhyun gave him a goofy look. “You said I was too cute to top and here you are squeaking up a storm and cumming first!”

Junmyeon smiled despite himself and covered his face with his hands. “I never thought you’d be good at it! You’re such a perfect bottom, I thought this was gonna be your first time ever topping.”

Baekhyun scowled at him. “I dated a woman for years before I ever met you, I know how to fuck, you dickweed.” Junmyeon cackled at the jab and moved his hands off his face to see Sehun grabbing Baekhyun by his hips and holding him down to the bed. Baekhyun screamed at the tackle and squirmed around while Sehun took his wet dick into his mouth and sucked on it. “Shit, shit, fffuaaah~ S-Sehun, that’s too sensitive, stop!”

Sehun slowly raised off Baekhyun’s cock with a ‘pop’ noise. “Your voice is so cute when it gets high like that.” He sucked on the tip and Baekhyun screamed again, moved his hand to Sehun’s head, but didn’t push him away. Junmyeon admired the scene for a moment, then sluggishly moved over so he could suck a hickey into Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun squealed louder when both men were working on him and he hit his hands on the bed. “Damnit, _damn_ that’s so sensitive! Sehuuun...” He made a weary noise and pulled on Sehun’s hair. “Stop it, I can’t handle that yet...”

Sehun pulled off and winked up at him. “I’ll get to you later, then.” He kissed down to Baekhyun’s thighs and nipped on him, and Junmyeon moved off of Baekhyun’s neck to smirk at the red mark he made. He started on another and Baekhyun whimpered and flailed while Sehun sucked a hickey into his thigh.

“ _This_ ...is a dream come true...” Baekhyun breathed heavily and licked his lips. “Two hot guys, _servicing_ me...I-I finally get what you two have been talking about.”

Junmyeon pulled off to grin. “Good.” He put his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek and turned his face so he could kiss him. They made out slowly and once Sehun had made the hickey on Baekhyun’s thigh huge and red, he moved off and patted him gently.

“I hope you think of us each time these ache.” Sehun licked his lips and reached over to grip one of Junmyeon’s thighs. Junmyeon pulled away from Baekhyun’s lips to meet eyes with Sehun and quirk an eyebrow, and the side of Sehun’s mouth perked up. “I waited long enough, I wanna fuck you.”

Baekhyun scrambled to sit up. “Oh shit. I wanna see if Junmyeon can actually take this dick.”

Junmyeon could feel his face burning already, worried that he was going to make embarrassing noises like he always did, and he stuck a tiny bit of tongue out at Sehun. “I’m exhausted, but I miss your touch.” His words made Sehun trill happily, and Sehun started to kiss around Junmyeon’s abdomen to make him twitch. Junmyeon was surprised in his ability to feel anything after already cumming twice, and more surprised when he felt his limp dick starting to wake up as Sehun locked eyes with him and kissed his skin. Sehun licked up some of the cum there and Junmyeon moaned excitedly.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but got cut off when Sehun grabbed him and flipped him onto his hands and knees. Junmyeon pushed his face into the bed and wordlessly complained, feeling stupidly bashful since he was being watched. He moved his head to the side and smiled at Baekhyun. “I-I don’t claim any of the sounds I’m about to make.”

Baekhyun let out a dry laugh. “I want to hear _every_ sound.”

“I’m shy about this.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I literally just fucked you! You have no reason to be shy.”

“Yeaaah, just relax and enjoy it baby...” Sehun’s fingers moved curiously around Junmyeon’s hole and Junmyeon gulped and shuddered. “Baekhyun already prepped you, heh. You’re so sensitive.” Sehun moved to pour a generous amount of lube onto his cock and Junmyeon pouted the moment he wasn’t being stimulated. He turned the expression onto Baekhyun, only to make him laugh, and felt his eyes get wide when Sehun pushed the tip of his cock at his hole. “Fuck, just this feels good,” Sehun moaned.

Junmyeon whimpered into the mattress as Sehun pushed more in. “It somehow feels bigger than usual.”

Sehun chuckled. “I _really_ started to ache watching you and Baekhyun. Hottest shit ever. Mmm...” Sehun’s eyes curved as he looked at Baekhyun. “He feels so warm and tight~”

“I could stay there forever,” Baekhyun said, and he reached out to grope Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon figured out it was Baekhyun’s hand from the size and he mewled and arched his back. The movement made Sehun push himself all the way inside and Junmyeon made a low, throaty noise from the feeling.

Sehun put his hand on Junmyeon’s lower back. “Junmy, just relaaax, you know you can do this.”

“I-I know...aaagh...” Junmyeon groaned and felt his entire body becoming warm. He moaned helplessly as Sehun thrusted in and out, and found it easy to lose his inhibitions when his body felt _this_ good. He reached out in front of him on the bed and balled his hands into fists when Sehun moved faster. “Ppplease, fuck, oh my god that’s good...”

“That’s right baby, you love it. A flip switched as soon as I gave you dick.” Sehun moved his hand from Junmyeon’s back to his hip and held him tightly while he thrusted in his whole length over and over. Junmyeon moaned loudly each time he was filled and whined whenever Sehun pulled away. He felt Sehun’s hand reach around to grope his balls and then pump his tired cock and he shivered.

“I am amazed, I had to see it to believe it,” Baekhyun marveled, and Junmyeon thought he still sounded winded.

Junmyeon looked at him and smiled. “If I can do it, you can too~”

“I’m _scared_.” Baekhyun shook his head and reached out to pull Junmyeon’s hair. “You’re a sex icon, though. One minute of watching you guys fuck and I have enough masturbatory material for the rest of my life.”

Junmyeon let out a breathy laugh and dropped his front to the bed again when Sehun started to move faster. He grinded back against him and clenched his hole around Sehun’s cock to hear Sehun’s cute gasps. “Nnnh, ngh, fuck...” He cursed as Baekhyun’s hand stayed in his hair to yank on it. “Let’s see you jerk off, then.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. “I-I think it would hurt too much, my dick feels numb, even if it’s hard.”

“Just let me suck on it, please...” Junmyeon licked his lips and Baekhyun guided his cock to his mouth. Junmyeon spit on it and took it inside quickly, and Baekhyun jerked his hips helplessly and cried out from the feeling. Junmyeon sucked on him faster, finding it easy when he was so turned on, and he grunted lowly when Sehun slapped his ass.

“You’re so fucking hot, Junie~ taking all this dick like you’ve always wanted to~” Sehun moved his hips rhythmically and Junmyeon moaned around Baekhyun’s cock, the vibration making Baekhyun moan with him. Junmyeon found himself distracted by all the new sensations, and his hips shook with a newfound wiggliness now that two holes were plugged.

He was only able to suck on Baekhyun’s cock a moment more before he had to pull off and take a huge breath. “Th-that’s difficult, fuck! I like it though!” He moved to suck hard around the tip and Baekhyun whimpered, fell back onto his butt, and moved a hand to cover his dick.

“I-I can’t handle it anymore, it’s too sensitive,” Baekhyun whined.

Junmyeon smirked at him. “We’ll have to work on your stamina.” He was only able to keep the smug expression until Sehun thrusted faster, and he went weak as Sehun gripped his hips tighter. “God _damn!_ ”

“That dick looks so intimidating,” Baekhyun warbled.

“It’s _fantastic_ ,” Junmyeon sighed. Sehun bit his lip and pressed in deep for a moment to savor the feeling before he pounded his cock in and out, and Baekhyun licked his lips watching them. Baekhyun reached out to grope Junmyeon’s ass, then moved his hand up and down Junmyeon’s back and felt the muscles there. Junmyeon felt himself getting hotter from all the touches and his hips twitched, which made Sehun shiver and moan wantonly. Junmyeon loved hearing Sehun’s balls slapping against his skin and the adorable groans escaping Sehun’s mouth, so he worked back on him faster. “S-Sehun, your moans are so friggin cute~” Junmyeon told him.

“Yours are cuter,” Sehun replied. He grinded hard into him, grabbed Junmyeon’s hair and pulled it up by it. “So sexy, baby...” He grunted and pushed Junmyeon’s front down onto the bed further, and he rammed his hips against Junmyeon’s, sliding out almost all the way before thrusting himself back in hard.

Junmyeon whimpered shamelessly, with one of his hands moving to rub at his nipple. “God yes! Aaahh, ahh, Sehun, shhhhit...” He wiggled his hips back on Sehun’s cock desperately and let out a throaty moan, his face blushing brightly. He groaned as he heard Sehun curse under his breath, and again when Sehun smacked his ass.

“That feels so good, that feels so good, unnnh, I’m gonna cum,” Sehun whined, and Junmyeon rocked back on him quickly. Sehun let out unabashed moans as he recklessly thrusted in and out, and as he came he pushed his cock inside as deep as it would go. Junmyeon saw stars in his vision as Sehun’s cock brushed his prostate, and Sehun gripped his hair and yanked him up while he kept pounding into him. Junmyeon felt his hole leaking cum and he hiccuped when Sehun moved the hand in his hair to his neck and wrapped his fingers around his throat to tighten them.

He heard Sehun growl low in his throat and Junmyeon nearly came just from the sound. His air was cut off and he couldn’t tell Sehun how good it felt to be so filled up and slick, so he settled on a weak, quivering noise while his cock dribbled the last of what he had in him. Sehun took his hand off Junmyeon’s throat and Junmyeon took in a shaky breath and fell onto the bed. Sehun gave him one last tired thrust and slowly pulled out. “Nnnnnngh, damnit,” Junmyeon cursed at the empty feeling. He had enough energy to roll himself onto his back and then succumbed to his exhaustion.

He was only allowed to breathe for a second before Baekhyun scrambled onto his lap and kissed him. Junmyeon squealed, tried to kiss back slowly, and realized he couldn’t feel much of anything below his waist. It was an incredibly wonderful and well-deserved numbness. Baekhyun moved his lips off and Junmyeon appreciated the chance to breathe while Baekhyun buried his face in the nape of Junmyeon’s neck.

“That was amazing,” Baekhyun said lowly. “What a _handsome_ dickpig.”

Junmyeon chuckled and closed his eyes, took in Baekhyun’s words, and told himself it was a compliment. “Thanks. I don’t even know how many times I nutted, I lost count,” Junmyeon said tiredly. He felt Sehun pinch his thigh and he grunted. “Ow.”

“I love how you guys are the same size,” Sehun said, and when Baekhyun dropped down to lay next to Junmyeon, Sehun took his spot on top of Junmyeon and kissed him deeply. Junmyeon thought his lips felt like home and he was happy to finally make out with him. Sehun stroked his hair gently as he gave him a hot kiss, and then pulled off and gave him a smile. “I want dick.”

“Whaaat?” Junmyeon questioned, not even sure how to respond. “D’you mean you want me to fuck you?”

“Yeeeesss, ugh, I’m turned on.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “I’m so tired, I could fall asleep right now.”

Seun pouted down at him. “Nooo. I can let you rest for a bit~”

Junmyeon laughed. “I don’t think that would help. I don’t ever want to have sex again,” he lied.

Sehun rolled his eyes and moved to bite at Junmyeon’s neck. “Pleeeease...that’s not fair, it’s not fair that you get all the dick today...” Sehun stuck his tongue out to soothe the bite and Junmyeon sighed happily at the feeling. “I’ll ride you, Daddy...”

Junmyeon could feel his blood run cold as soon as the nickname left Sehun’s lips, and Baekhyun sat up to stare open-mouthed at him. “ _What_ did he just call you?” Baekhyun croaked. Junmyeon winced at his surprise, and at the situation he had been actively avoiding.

Sehun sat up and gave Baekhyun a toothy smile, which Junmyeon knew meant he was about to make it worse. “He gets hard when I call him that.”

“Wwwuuh!” Junmyeon hadn’t expecting it to be _that_ bad. “Sehun, stop!”

Baekhyun spilled little laughs and waved his hands in front of himself. “Oh my _god!_ I can’t believe what I’m hearing, pffft,” Baekhyun bubbled over again. “Hahah! You guys are a mess. Junmyeon, you’re like, way too young; I mean, it’s not cute for anyone to use, but if that weren’t the issue, you’re way too young to be called that.”

Sehun stuck his lower lip out far. “Don’t kink-shame us.”

Baekhyun squealed with laughter. “Aaaah! I’ll shame your weird lil daddy kink all I want.”

Junmyeon put one hand on his face to cover how red he had become. “Ugh, Baekhyun. I didn’t make fun of you for having all that nasty hentai in your apartment so don’t come for us.”

He scissored his hands so he could look out and enjoy the way Baekhyun’s face paled. Sehun cackled happily, amused at the quip, although he had already heard the story from Junmyeon. “Fuck off,” Baekhyun grumbled, and he reached out to pat Junmyeon’s abdomen. “I will never call you Daddy.”

Junmyeon laughed. “That’s fine, I don’t expect you to.”

“Damn it feels tight here.” He groped Junmyeon’s abs and Junmyeon grinned.

“I’m covered in cum there, it feels great.”

“The sheets are messy too,” Sehun smirked. “We’ll have to wash them before they dry.”

“Mmm, I don’t want to go all the way down to the laundry room,” Junmyeon replied.

“Wow, you guys have a laundry room?” Baekhyun asked. “I’m jealous of this building.”

“This _is_ a super nice apartment,” Sehun said. “Junie, you don’t have to go, I know you’ve been through a _lot_.” Sehun grinned at him.

Baekhyun leaned back on his arms. “I can’t believe how great that was,” He said, satisfied. “I figured my first threesome would be fun but I wasn’t expecting all that.”

Sehun turned his grin on Baekhyun. “Isn’t fucking Junmyeon awesome? It’s the best sex of my entire life.”

“Mine too,” Junmyeon agreed.

“And that means something coming from us, we were both sluts even before we met each other,” Sehun chittered. Sehun and Junmyeon shared a happy grin and Baekhyun snickered seeing them.

“I sure believe that,” Baekhyun said. “Where’s my phone?” He looked around the floor for his pants, and when he found them he pulled his phone out and moved to play some gentle R&B music. “I feel so chilled out.”

“I feel so gooey,” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun snorted and hugged his knees to his chest, and Sehun dropped off of Junmyeon and sat between his legs. He spread one of Junmyeon’s legs farther and whistled.

“You look gooey,” Sehun told him. Baekhyun leaned over to take a look, and his eyebrows jumped high. Junmyeon found the expression rather cute.

He grunted as he felt himself leaking. “I’m gooey all over. I should take a shower...eventually.”

“I wanna shower with you...” Sehun reached up to rub his hand over Junmyeon’s dick and Junmyeon trembled. “As soon as you can get hard again let me know ‘cuz I wanna ride you.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be ready to go again soon...I hope...” He yawned and waved a hand at Baekhyun. “We need to work on Baekhyun, he can only cum once.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. “I’m not usually like this. I just nutted so hard that I have to take a break from nutting for a week.”

Junmyeon snorted and reached out to pat his hand. “Let’s recover together.” Baekhyun smiled down at him and moved to snuggle into his side. Junmyeon smiled blissfully and ran his hand up to pat Baekhyun’s hair.

Sehun admired them and stroked his hand up and down Junmyeon’s thigh. “Mm, next time, Junie, I wanna fuck you while you’re fucking Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon opened his eyes to give Sehun a surprised look. “Holy shit. I didn’t even think of that, _we should’ve done that_.”

Sehun laughed. “ _That’s_ a hot threesome idea. I’m full of ‘em, honestly. Excited for the next one already?” He gripped Junmyeon’s cock and pulled on it teasingly, and Junmyeon gritted his teeth at the tinges of sensitivity that rose through the numbness.

“That sounds really kinky, I’m down,” Baekhyun said sleepily, without opening his eyes. “Junmyeon might break.”

“That would be the best way to die,” Junmyeon replied dreamily. He felt himself drifting off to sleep but Sehun started to yank the bedsheets out from under him.

“I wanna wash these before they get too gross,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon grumbled and mustered up all the energy he had to roll off the bed.

“Fine,” he said, and as he tried to stand his knees buckled and he flopped down to the ground. He reached out to grab Baekhyun’s hand and pull him down, and Baekhyun barked as Junmyeon dragged him onto a pile of clothes. “You’re so easy to move, like a toy,” Junmyeon teased, and Baekhyun shut him up with a kiss. They made out while Sehun stripped the bed and both started to grouse when Sehun dropped the sheets on top of them.

Baekhyun flailed out of the sheets and tossed them back at Sehun. “Go do your chores.”

“Come with meeee,” Sehun whined, bouncing impatiently, and Baekhyun laughed and stood up.

“Fine, I wanna see this laundry room, it sounds like a fairy tale to me.”

“Sehun, you _have_ to put clothes on this time,” Junmyeon told him, and as Sehun laughed Junmyeon found a towel on the floor and put it on the bed so he could continue to laze. He climbed on top of it and let his tired limbs melt. He barely paid attention to Sehun and Baekhyun chatting, and he felt himself dozing off before Sehun called for his attention.

“We’ll be right back,” Sehun told him, and Junmyeon looked over to see the two of them clothed and waiting by the door.

“Alright, I’ll be dead when you return,” Junmyeon replied, and Sehun cackled as they left.

Once he was alone, Junmyeon took advantage of the chance to groan loudly about how achey he felt. Regardless, he was thrilled about this day. It had pretty much knocked every previous sexual encounter out of the park. He wanted to taunt his previous threesome partners about it. He crawled around the bed and found his phone on the floor, and drafted a quick text to Jongdae.

 _I just had a threesome that made me realize the threesome I had with you and Yixing was terrible_ , he wrote, and sent it off while chortling. As soon as he dropped his phone to the bed, he gave up fighting against the exhaustion and fell asleep.

Junmyeon woke up to Baekhyun climbing on top of him, and he yelped at the sudden weight before moving his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s hair. “You’re still alive,” Baekhyun mumbled into his ear, and Junmyeon grinned and looked over at the door to see Sehun holding their dog Vivi, with a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

“Yeah, I just _feel_ like I’m going to die, I won’t actually die.” Junmyeon twirled Baekhyun’s hair in his finger and winked at Sehun. Sehun snorted and placed the dog on the bed, then climbed onto the end of it.

“You look so happy, Junie, we should do this everyday,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon scoffed.

“ _No_. I would snap in two. I’m afraid you guys aren’t gonna let me top you ever again,” Junmyeon frowned, and Baekhyun laughed once.

“Don’t worry about that for one second,” he told him. Junmyeon smirked and Baekhyun sat up and looked back at Sehun, then got distracted by the dog. He petted Vivi, then reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it off. “It doesn’t feel right to be fully clothed when you’re laying here naked,” he said.

“I should probably put something on,” Junmyeon said.

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” Baekhyun replied. Junmyeon snorted and ruffled his hair.

“You’re so cute.” He trailed his hand down Baekhyun’s pretty collarbone and to his chest, and tweaked his nipple once before slipping his hand to his abdomen. “Your cute little abs are gone, the squish has reclaimed the land.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Baekhyun grunted.

“I’m not making fun of you! I love it.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips and motioned back at Sehun. “C’mere. Change the subject.”

Sehun scooted closer and laughed. “Ahh, I saw Vivi trying to eat my wedding ring yesterday,” he spoke as he petted the dog, and Junmyeon laughed loudly.

“Oh dear. That’s not good for anyone.” Junmyeon put his hand under Vivi’s chin and looked him in the eye. “Don’t eat rings, puppy, especially expensive ones.”

“What was you guys’ wedding like?” Baekhyun asked, his hands absentmindedly trailing up and down Junmyeon’s abdomen. “I’ve always been curious.”

“Aaahh, we eloped overseas, it was a really tiny wedding,” Sehun told him.

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open. “Really? You _eloped?_ When, where’d you go?”

“It was like, the week after my twentieth birthday, I think?” Sehun glanced over at Junmyeon.

“More like two weeks,” Junmyeon corrected.

“Yeah, that’s right. We went to Amsterdam, god, we got so high,” Sehun recalled fondly.

Baekhyun snorted once at the information. “Wow, so you didn’t have your parents or friends or anyone there?”

“Well, I don’t have parents and Junie’s parents hate him,” Sehun spoke so casually Junmyeon wondered if he could hear himself. “So that wasn’t a priority. You’re right, it was just us two and the lady who officiated, heh.”

“Wow.” Baekhyun blinked ahead as he thought. Junmyeon wondered exactly which weird part of Sehun’s words he was caught up on - there had been a lot to choose from. “That’s so...”

He trailed off and Junmyeon was curious about what he was trying to say. “That’s so what?”

“I dunno. To me that doesn’t sound very romantic.”

Sehun and Junmyeon snorted in unison and it made Junmyeon love his husband even more. “Well we were fucked out of our gourds for it too, it was as unconventional as it could’ve been,” Junmyeon said, “but that’s what we wanted.”

“Yeah, I don’t regret it at all, that night was so fun.” Sehun’s eyes curved as he smiled. “That whole vacation was out of a dream. I loved it. I wanna go again.”

“It was perfect,” Junmyeon agreed, “it was weird just like us. All our friends called us crazy when we came back, but we had fun.”

“I kinda wish at least some of our friends could’ve been there, but ehh, we can do that for like, our vow renewals in ten years or whatever. Five years.” Sehun smiled and Junmyeon met his expression with an amused grin. “What?”

“Nothing, I just think you’re cute.”

“You two _are_ crazy, and perfect for each other,” Baekhyun told them. “Because that’s some wacky shit if I heard you right. I don’t know what I was expecting but it sure wasn’t that. Damn. Eloping sounds terrifying to me.”

“When you’re really in love, it’s not scary at all.” Sehun said. “It was exactly what I wanted.”

Baekhyun hit Junmyeon’s chest once. “I wanna go to Amsterdam.”

Junmyeon smiled. “Let’s go right now.”

Baekhyun laughed drowsily. “Are you trying to give me the elopement experience? Nah, I have a job, I can’t just go. Besides, I like having time to look forward to things.”

“That’s boring. There’s nothing more romantic than just packing up and leaving on an adventure.”

“We have different opinions on that,” Baekhyun smirked. Junmyeon returned the look and they stared at each other for a moment, then Baekhyun sighed and dropped himself onto Junmyeon’s front. “I’m tired. I know it’s the middle of the day but all that fucking made it feel like it’s time to go to bed.”

“Take a nap, and we can go out to dinner later or something,” Junmyeon told him, and when Baekhyun snuggled him he laughed. “Are you gonna sleep on me? I won’t be able to get up.”

“Do you even feel strong enough to?”

“...good point.” Junmyeon stroked Baekhyun’s hair and prodded Sehun with his foot. “Thanks for washing the sheets.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll have to remember to go move them.”

“Wanna nap with us?”

“I’m not tired at aaaaaall...if I can’t pry you out from under Baek then I think I’ll take Vivi outside...” Sehun smiled when the dog perked up as it heard its name. He moved his hand to tickle the bottom of Junmyeon’s foot, and Junmyeon whined at the touch. Sehun grinned at him and massaged his foot with both hands, and Junmyeon liked that touch more.

He heard his phone vibrate, but couldn’t sit up to check it. “Could you hand me my phone?” He asked, and when Sehun gave it to him he saw Jongdae had replied.

_I was happier not knowing that. Lol_

Junmyeon laughed. He knew what Jongdae meant, but decided to tease him further.

_Sorry. I didn’t know how much that night meant to you ;)_

He laughed at himself, then turned his phone around to show Sehun. “I’m torturing Jongdae.”

“When are you not?” Sehun read the texts quickly and laughed. “Get him and Yixing over here for a five-way.”

Baekhyun made a weary sound and Junmyeon chuckled at it. “I think that’s just called an orgy.”

“I don’t want to be an orgy guy,” Baekhyun spoke slowly.

Junmyeon petted his hair. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was seconds away and then I heard you idiots.”

“Okay, fine, no orgies, but I _need_ Yixing to fuck me,” Sehun pouted.

“I know baby, you’ve been complaining for years,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t think we can make it happen.”

“Well I won’t just _give up_ ,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’m no quitter. I’ve been working on him for three years, if it takes three more years, so be it.”

“Good luck,” Baekhyun said sleepily, and Junmyeon grinned at how adorable he found both of them. “Junmyeon, I can’t believe you’ve had sex with Jongdae and Yixing, honestly, that sounds impossible. Yixing gets so possessive if you even look at Jongdae for too long.”

“Don’t I know it,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s so outlandish to me that sometimes I forget it happened.”

“Was it good?”

“Oh it was awesome. They’re both so hot. Yixing topped me and it was like, the first time I ever really liked bottoming.” Junmyeon grinned. “Fucking you guys was a thousand times better, though!”

“Nice,” Baekhyun said shortly, sounding like he was half-asleep.

Sehun’s eyes curved in a sweet smile, and Junmyeon felt his hand slip around his ankle. “Junmyeon, let me paint your toes,” Sehun tried, and Junmyeon huffed.

“I would say no but I’m afraid I can’t move right now.”

“That’s a yes!” Sehun sprung off the bed and into the bathroom, and Junmyeon sighed. There didn’t seem to be a way out of this.

“Pick something blue, I like blue,” Junmyeon said begrudgingly, and he swore he saw the side of Baekhyun’s mouth perk up. He squished Baekhyun’s cheek in his fingers to get a reaction, and Baekhyun wouldn’t give one to him. He could pretend to be asleep all he wanted, Junmyeon could see through it. Sehun bounced back onto the bed and captured Junmyeon’s foot, and Junmyeon groaned. “I’m trapped,” he complained, whiny even though he didn’t think it was a bad place to be.


End file.
